FOR MONEY
by Lore-chan02
Summary: ***SEGUNDA PARTE CAP 12***Lo perdió todo, su padre falleció y su madre esta enferma. Jamás trabajó.. sus estudios estan incompletos. Lo único que tiene es su cuerpo... y lo va a vender. MIMATO - MICHI - MISHIROU y quizás más...
1. Chapter 1

**NUEVA HISTORIA, DISFRUTENLA!**

* * *

 **FOR MONEY**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Durante 23 años tuvo la vida perfecta._

 _Vivió en un hermoso departamento en un exclusivo sector de New York a pocas cuadras del Central Park, tenía una familia muy unida, su madre era dueña de casa que se desvivía por hacerla feliz tanto a ella como a su marido y su padre era el protector del hogar… exitoso accionista de una prestigiosa firma. Ambos la trataron desde niña como una princesa, como la persona más delicada y fina que pisaba la tierra._

 _No se cansaban de decirle lo hermosa y perfecta que era y fue creciendo en una burbuja que ella jamás pensó que se rompería de un día para otro._

 _Era una chica muy guapa… largos cabellos castaños le caían delicadamente por su espalda rozando sus caderas, se le formaban pequeños rizos en las puntas que se movían con gracia cuando caminaba. Su rostro era angelical y delicado, armonioso… y todo aquello decorado por unos brillantes y expresivos ojos color miel. Los años le habían regalado un generoso busto, unas caderas delicadas y una estrecha cintura que parecía haber sido hecha a mano. Remataba su escultural figura unas largas piernas._

 _Parecía modelo… y de hecho lo fue._

 _A los 16 años comenzó a modelar contratada por una agencia. Había aparecido en uno que otro comercial y modelaba, si bien no profesionalmente (no esperaba ser un ángel de Victoria´s Secret) en eventos de la alta sociedad de Nueva York._

 _Su paso por la secundaria había dejado un millar de corazones rotos, muchos quisieron ser parte de su vida pero solo uno lo logró… y cómo no si aquel chico era la representación en vida de lo que un verdadero príncipe debía ser. Era rubio, alto, ojos verdes, su padre era actor de televisión y la sorprendía cada vez que podía con enormes ramos de flores, veladas en carísimos hoteles, es decir, era todo lo que había imaginado. Todo lo que ella merecía._

 _Todo parecía un cuento de hadas. Estaba en su maravillosa historia de princesa Disney. El novio perfecto, la familia perfecta, la vida soñada._

 _Ingresó a la universidad a estudiar Danza después de darse 3 años sabáticos en los cuales se dedicó a viajar, a pasarla bien… a vivir su juventud que estaba en pleno apogeo. Lamentablemente durante esos años de relajo su novio no pudo estar con ella ya que éste estudiaba arduamente para convertirse en Medico. Su inmadurez y ansias de libertad le pasó la cuenta y después de 4 años juntos la relación murió._

 _Y aquello fue solo el principio de la avalancha que se aproximaba._

 _No tuvo tiempo de sufrir por el rompimiento de su relación. Su padre falleció al día siguiente de un inesperado ataque al corazón, su madre la llamó justo después de colgarle a la agencia de modelos que le informaba que no le renovarían contrato. No ingresó a clase de flamenco y se fue directo a su hogar._

 _Luego del duelo comenzaron las preguntas… ¿qué harían ella y su madre? No podrían llevar el estilo de vida que tenían. Su madre jamás había trabajado. Pensó en las acciones que tenía su padre en la compañía pero su nulo conocimiento en cuanto al tema junto con el aprovechamiento de otro de los socios la dejaron sin nada. Había sido estafada y no sabía cómo defenderse._

 _Trató de buscar ayuda en las personas que creía eran amigos suyos pero se encontró con puertas cerradas, teléfonos apagados, correos sin contestar. Ahora que no tenía nada… todos desaparecían._

 _Michael, su ex novio, se había ido a San Francisco de interno a UCSF Medical Center un prestigioso hospital en el estado de California._

 _No tenía a quien acudir… estaba sola._

 _-Mimi… - le dijo su madre una tarde en que se encontraban en el enorme departamento ya vacío. Las deudas vencían y no había entrada de dinero. Vendieron todo – volveremos a Japón - ¿Volver a Japón?... se habían ido de aquel lejano país cuando ella tenía 10 años – no podemos seguir pagando el alquiler de este lugar._

 _-Puedo trabajar… - respondió desesperándose. No quería irse – puedo volver a modelar. Dejaré la universidad._

 _-Hija… tengo cáncer – interrumpió con la mirada cansada. Pudo ver como su hija la observaba sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos – Quiero morir en mi país._

 _Y su voz se quebró. La trigueña se acercó a abrazarla y juntas fueron deslizándose hasta el suelo unidas en un fuerte abrazo. Llorando desconsoladamente._

 _._

 _El día que llegó junto a su madre a Japón llovía a cantaros y cuando llegaron al departamento en el que habían vivido sus padres cuando se casaron y donde ella también vivió sus primeros años, vio que estaba todo mojado debido a las filtraciones._

 _No había dinero, lo poco y nada que tenían lo gastaron en los pasajes. Era hora de buscar trabajo._

 _La burbuja se había reventado. El lujo se había ido. Solo quedaba el dolor de perder a su padre y la angustia de no saber cuándo la muerte le arrebataría a su madre._

 _Pero mientras eso no ocurría tenía que pagar por los servicios básicos, la comida, la ropa… pero lo más importante debía pagar por las quimioterapias. Debía pagar el tratamiento de su madre._

 _Se armó de valor y salió en busca de trabajo. Buscó durante días. Lo primero fue en agencias de modelos… pero se encontró con que en la pequeña ciudad de Odaiba no habían muchas. De hecho había sólo una. Pensó en ir a Tokyo, pero necesitaba estar cerca de su madre ante cualquier emergencia._

 _Con haber cursado solo 2 años de danza en la universidad y no tener título aun, no la aceptaban como profesora en ninguna escuela._

 _Terminó de mesera en un pequeño restaurante que, afortunadamente, le quedaba tan cerca de su hogar como del hospital. Pero el tratamiento no era barato… la medicina tampoco. Hacer dobles turnos no alcanzaban a cubrir los gastos. Necesitaba otra fuente de trabajo._

-¡Mimi! – le llamaron sacándola de sus recuerdos. Una chica de cabellos rubios se acercó a ella - ¿Estas lista? tu cliente llega en 10 minutos.

-Si… - dudó. No parecía muy convencida.

-Recuerda que todo lo que hemos practicado...

-Lo sé… lo sé… - sacudió la cabeza convenciéndose una vez más que sí podía hacer lo que iba a hacer.

-Tranquila – le instó la rubia colocando sus manos en sus hombros para masajearlos - … Las primeras veces son las más complicadas. Pero agradece que eres bonita y que al menos los idiotas que pagan por estar contigo son bastante guapos. Y recuerda que no somos prostitutas cualquieras… somos escorts. No nos acostamos con cualquier imbécil, son personas importantes…

Aquellas palabras no la hacían sentir mejor, pero no tenía opción.

 _Su madre había empeorado, debió ser hospitalizada y el maldito dinero lo necesitaba con urgencia. Y como si el destino se estuviera burlando de ella, una tarde, mientras atendía en el restaurante y se preguntaba cómo pagaría la luz esa semana se le acercó un hombre un poco más alto que ella, pelirrojo y de ojos oscuros. Traía un laptop bajo el brazo. No le dijo mucho, simplemente que estaba buscando chicas atractivas como ella que quisieran tener un ingreso extra._

" _Izumi Koushirou" leyó en la tarjeta y más abajo "representante". Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de un dueño de una agencia de modelos._

 _Esa misma tarde, tras salir del trabajo, fue a la dirección que le había dejado el pelirrojo. Era un edificio que se alzaba en una zona bastante respetable, así que le dio confianza. Tomo el ascensor y se bajó en el piso 10. El silencio en el pasillo era abrumador… habían 8 departamentos y el que ella buscaba estaba al final del corredor. A medida que se acercaba notó que sobre la puerta de departamento 1001 había una pequeña cámara de vigilancia. Iba a tocar el timbre pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Una chica de su porte y muy rubia la miraba con una sonrisa, Mimi se la hubiera respondido pero se sintió bastante cohibida al verla en portaligas._

 _Izumi Koushirou la invitó a pasar y la rubia, muy alegre, la tomó del brazo acompañándola al interior._

 _La chica no parecía tener ni una vergüenza en pasearse en ropa interior._

 _En cuanto se adentró al gigantesco departamento supo que algo no estaba bien… de hecho desde que esa chica en portaligas le había abierto la puerta, la situación le dio mala espina. Era un piso muy iluminado ya que contaba con amplios ventanales en una esquina había dispuesto un enorme escritorio y atrás de éste, sobre la única pared del lugar, habían varias pantallas que mostraban las imágenes capturadas de varias cámaras de seguridad._

 _-Me alegra que vinieras tan pronto – habló el pelirrojo apoyándose en el escritorio – la verdad es que encontrar chicas tan hermosas como tú y que acepten venir es complicado – la trigueña iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero no logro decir nada – Necesito que te saques la ropa por favor – dijo sin ni un preámbulo._

 _-¿C..cómo? – alcanzó a decir en un susurro. ¡Demonios eso no era una agencia de modelos! ¡Como tan ingenua!_

 _-Que te saques la ropa… puedes quedar en ropa interior por el momento– dijo Izumi como si le estuviese pidiendo que le dijera su nombre – Zoe – se dirigió a la chica rubia que aún estaba a su lado – tómale las medidas - La chica asintió y se acercó a un mueble de dónde sacó una huincha de medir – Señorita Tachikawa te voy a hacer un par de preguntas… - y estiró su mano para alcanzar su laptop._

 _-Creo que esto es un terrible malentendido… - dijo Mimi asustada – Creí que…_

 _-¿Que era una agencia de modelos…? - interrumpió Izumi y éste se pasó las manos por la cara como si comenzara a perder la paciencia – escucha… esto no es una agencia, pero necesito chicas como tú… chicas que parezcan modelos, chicas hermosas, que encandilen y que tengan un físico sacado de revista como el tuyo y que su apariencia sea de alta sociedad. Mi empresa se enfoca en grandes empresarios, personas importantes, muy reconocidas en todo Japón y debo ofrecer lo mejor del mercado… por eso te elegí a ti. Por eso elegí a Zoe – la muchacha nombrada esbozó un sonrisa tierna._

 _-En resumen… esto es prostitución – Mimi había entendido perfectamente todo._

 _-Damas de compañía suena mejor… - acotó la chica rubia con una dulce voz. La ojimiel la miró y su cara angelical, sus bellos ojos verdes y su cara que irradiaba ternura contrastaba totalmente con su imponente físico envuelto en esa pequeña y provocadora lencería – No es tan terrible como se ve… o como suena._

 _-Lo siento, no estoy interesada – Mimi se acomodó la cartera en el hombro. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó a Izumi._

 _-¿Cuánto ganaste la semana pasada, Zoe?_

 _-400.000 yenes – respondió de inmediato._

 _-¿...Y cuantos días trabajaste?_

 _-4 días._

 _Mimi se quedó callada dándoles la espalda. Con ese dinero podría pagar sin problemas el tratamiento de su madre, arreglar todos los desperfectos del departamento y vivir tranquila. MUY tranquila. Pero… tendría que entregar su cuerpo. Sexo por dinero, no podía imaginárselo._

 _-Tienes muchas cuentas impagas… - prosiguió el hombre - … estar sola con tu madre enferma después de perderlo todo incluido a tu padre debe ser muy duro… - Mimi volteó a mirarlo aterrada. ¿Cómo demonios sabia eso? – además de la estafa… llegar a Japón con una mano adelante y otra atrás…_

 _-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó asustada._

 _A modo de respuesta el pelirrojo levantó su laptop sacudiéndola_

 _-Soy informático, hacker… sé todo. Puedo obtener cualquier tipo de información, pero no te preocupes si dices que no, no haré nada. No soy ese tipo de persona – le dijo al ver el rostro preocupado de la chica – necesitas esto tanto como yo. Estoy con altísima demanda y no sobreexploto a mi personal, por lo que estoy perdiendo clientes… escucha esto es 100% confidencial, al tener personas tan importantes e influyentes como clientes somos muy precavidos. Nadie sabrá que trabajas acá – Izumi se había acercado tanto a Mimi que ésta podía sentirlo respirar sobre su cabello – y si, es normal que pensaras que era una agencia de modelos ya que esa es nuestra fachada. Así no levantamos sospechas._

 _La pelea interna de Mimi era furiosa. Sabia qué no debía aceptar, pero sabía que necesitaba el dinero. Le habían enrostrado en su cara todas sus necesidades._

 _¡Demonios! No tenía un título… no tenía experiencia en nada… durante 23 años no hizo nada para resguardar su futuro. Solo tenía un cuerpo bonito… ¿iba a venderlo?... la respuesta le carcomía su interior… ¿Estaba dispuesta a venderse?_

 _Cerró los ojos imaginándose a su madre sufriendo sin los medicamentos… sin las quimio._

 _-Puedes pensarlo y darme una respuesta…_

 _-Está bien… - Mimi interrumpió a Izumi y botó el aire de sus pulmones en un gran suspiro de resignación - … acepto._

 _Zoe lanzó un gritito de felicidad y aplaudió contenta._

 _-Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas_

 _Mimi no respondió. Izumi se habia vuelto a alejar de ella y volvía a apoyarse en su escritorio, la quedó mirando por un par de segundos y ella entendió de inmediato así que comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Ese día llevaba una camiseta holgada color verde pistacho y unos jeans medianamente ajustados, en cuanto se desprendió de ellas las dejó en un mueble cercano._

– _wow! ¡Tienes un cuerpazo! – sonrió Zoe al verla con un delicado conjunto de seda color celeste cielo._

 _Mimi no se sentía tan avergonzada como pensó que estaría. Al parecer su paso por el mundo del modelaje donde debía desnudarse y cambiarse de ropa entre mucha gente había ayudado. Se quedó quieta mientras la rubia de ojos verdes le tomaba sus medidas._

 _-Eres casi perfecta – exclamó la muchacha – 89-58-88 … a que no, Izzy? - El pelirrojo asintió desde su escritorio sin despegar la vista de su computador – Izzy es un excelente jefe – le comentó a Mimi en un susurro– no es abusivo y jamás de los jamases lo verás mirarte de forma lasciva. Es todo un caballero._

 _Lo último Mimi podía afirmarlo ya que desde que había entrado a la oficina éste jamás miró a Zoe de una forma extraña siendo que la chica estaba en paños menores, al contrario, siempre la miró a la cara cuando se dirigió a ella. Y cuando Mimi comenzó a quitarse la ropa él se fue a sentar a su escritorio a perderse con su computadora._

 _-Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas. Por favor acércate – pidió el pelirrojo._

 _Mimi se abrazó a si misma mientras se acercaba al hombre. En cuanto estuvo a poca distancia éste al fin despegó los ojos de la pantalla y le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza… pero era una mirada examinadora, como si ella fuese una paciente y el un doctor que estaba buscando en su cuerpo alguna enfermedad. Se levantó y dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, la observaba con una mano puesta en su barbilla, la trigueña no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada._

 _-Necesito que te desnudes – dijo finalmente colocándose a su lado. -¿Tienes claro que te tendrás que desnudar bastante seguido desde ahora en adelante? – preguntó rápidamente al ver que la muchacha iba a protestar._

 _Mimi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse por vergüenza… vergüenza era lo que menos sentía. Sentía impotencia de que desde que se desnudara frente a ese hombre ya no había vuelta atrás. Se iba a prostituir._

 _De mala gana se desabrochó el sostén dejándolo caer al suelo. Tenía mucha rabia y los ojos comenzaban a escocerle. Se bajó sus pantaletas rápidamente y con el pie las aproximó a su sujetador. Allí estaba completamente desnuda y mirando altivamente hacia la pared que estaba llena de televisores._

 _-Irás al gimnasio… - comenzó a hablar Izumi inspeccionándola como si fuera una pintura abstracta – 5 veces a la semana… Zoe te indicará cual es_

 _Y sin que Mimi se lo esperara el pelirrojo le dio una nalgada haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de susto._

 _-¡Qué demonios haces! – gritó ella indignada. Una cosa era que la mirara y otra que la tocara. Y de esa forma._

 _-Necesitas endurecer tu trasero – dijo pasando por alto que le haya gritado – y además tienes resequedades a la altura de las costillas y entrepierna. SPA 3 veces por semana._

 _-¿Cómo voy a pagar todo eso?_

 _-Izzy paga todo… - sonrió la rubia – Mañana te puedo acompañar para que te inscribas en el gimnasio. Es uno muy exclusivo y también cuenta por SPA. ¡Te va a encantar! ¡Hacen unos masajes que te mueres!_

 _Mimi no podía entender la alegría de aquella chica. ¡Era prostituta! Pero hablaba de todo como si trabajara en una tienda de dulces._

 _-Te puedes vestir… - le indicó el único hombre presente – ahora vamos a las preguntas. Si bien tengo la mayoría de tus datos hay otros que no se consiguen en la red – sus ojos se pasearon por la pantalla de su laptop veloces mientras tecleaba - ¿Eres virgen?_

 _-No – respondió de inmediato mientras terminaba de abrocharse el sostén._

 _-¿Te cuidas con algún tipo de anticonceptivo?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual o te has contagiado de alguna?_

 _-No._

 _-Necesito que me llenes la siguiente hoja para saber qué estas dispuesta a hacer y que no con nuestros clientes – le extendió un manojo de hojas que Mimi tomó en cuanto terminó de abrochar su pantalón - Además acabo de pedirte hora con nuestro médico para que te hagan un chequeo completo. Mañana a las 8 am_

 _-¿No confías en lo que te dije? – la trigueña lo miró molesta._

 _-Quiero estar 100% seguro – respondió sin más – esta es una empresa de primer nivel. Comienza a acostumbrarte – y subió la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos color miel – los chequeos son cada 6 meses. Mensualmente se te pesará y medirá. No puedes practicar ningún tipo de deporte extremo… el gimnasio es obligatorio… el Spa también lo es._

 _-Esto es peor que una agencia de modelos… -bufó Mimi por lo bajo e inmediatamente se arrepintió. ¡Claro que era peor! ¡Se iba a prostituir!_

 _-En cuanto a los encuentros – siguió Izumi sin prestarle atención a lo que acababa de decir – Esta estrictamente prohibido no usar preservativo, si llego a enterarme de que no lo has usado me trabajas un mes gratis y créeme me voy a enterar. No puedes emborracharte con los clientes ni mucho menos consumir cualquier tipo de droga. No les debes preguntar su nombre ni cargo bajo ninguna circunstancia… aun cuando sepas quienes son._

 _-¡entendí… entendí perfectamente las reglas! – exclamó un poco harta._

 _-No… las reglas aún no terminan – Koushirou Izumi se levantó caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar frente a la trigueña – falta la más importante: te vas a acostar conmigo – finalizó serio._

 _-¡¿ah?!_

 _Mimi retrocedió dos pasos incrédula. ¿Acostarse con él?... ¿era acaso un estúpido ritual donde las contratadas tenían que acostarse con el jefe para ser aceptadas?_

 _-No es un ritual ni nada parecido – le dijo como si hubiera leído su mente – te voy a enseñar cómo trabajar. Zoe también te va ayudar, pero hay cosas que por ser obvias no va a poder hacerlo._

 _-Sé perfectamente cómo hacerlo… - y se cruzó de brazos._

 _-Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en demostrarlo. No te voy a contratar sin saber qué puedes ofrecer. Puedes ser muy bonita, puedes tener un cuerpo de infarto… pero si no sabes cómo comportarte en la cama, no me sirves._

 _Mimi enterró sus uñas en sus brazos. ¿Estaba preparada? Ya se había desnudado frente a él… pero acostarse con él era… ¡No sabía ni qué pensar! Iba a prostituirse… tenía que empezar a pensar fríamente, ya no más "hacer el amor" … desde ahora era olvidarse de cualquier duda, cualquier congoja y entregarse a cualquier hombre para poder pagar sus cuentas y la enfermedad de su madre._

 _No más princesa, no más niña buena…_

 _-¿Te lo demuestro ahora? – preguntó mostrándose seria._

 _Izumi le dio una señal a Zoe y esta rápidamente desapareció detrás de una de las puertas del departamento. Una vez que ésta ya no estaba el pelirrojo invitó a Mimi a seguirlo a otra de las puertas del lugar una que hallaba cercano a su escritorio._

 _Ambos iban muy serios, aunque la seriedad de ella era solo una máscara para esconder el profundo temor y nerviosismo que la embargaba. Sentía que tiritaba pero no quería mostrarse dubitativa._

 _En cuanto cruzó la puerta que su jefe le abría pudo notar que era una habitación muy simple, una cama sin respaldo y sin mesitas de noche era lo único que adornaba el lugar. La cama no estaba hecha por lo que se preguntó si Izumi dormía ahí._

 _-Vamos a empezar con algo muy simple – le dijo él a sus espaldas. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar cuando respiraba – da la vuelta – pidió con una inusual amabilidad. Ella obedeció y se encontró de frente con su nuevo jefe, eran casi del mismo porte pero él tenía un algo que infundía respeto, no se sentía frente a su depravado sexual o a un violador… era extraña la sensación que la recorría en esos instantes.-Bésame._

 _Pero no pudo. Estaba totalmente cohibida._

 _¿En qué momento pensó que prostituirse era fácil? Mostrarse en ropa interior… estar desnuda… era una cosa… pero ir a la acción misma del asunto era completamente diferente. Comenzó a temblar._

 _-no puedo… - dijo con un hilo de voz._

 _-¿Entiendes por qué no puedo llegar y enviarte a "trabajar" de una buena vez? – ella asintió – eres físicamente perfecta, pero no tienes las habilidades de seducción que se necesita en esto._

 _-Yo…_

 _-¿Quieres realmente este trabajo?_

 _No. No quería ese trabajo. Pero lo necesitaba urgentemente._

 _En ningún otro lugar ganaría el dinero que podía obtener allí y el recuerdo de su madre convaleciente se coló en sus pensamientos._

 _Tenía que hacerlo._

 _-Sí, lo quiero_

 _Y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo para rápidamente unir sus bocas encontrándose con unos labios suaves y cálidos. Metió su lengua en cuanto su jefe abrió su boca, entregándole un beso apasionado, caliente… ardiente. Lo besó por largo minutos jugando con su lengua y solo se separó cuando tuvo la necesidad de tomar aire. En cuanto se alejó pudo notar que él en ningún momento la tocó, seguía en la misma posición… de hecho no había ni cerrado los ojos._

 _Mimi soltó su rostro y lo miró extrañada._

 _-¿Tan mal estuve? – preguntó en un murmullo._

 _-te falta picardía… misterio… pasión – respondió él colocando su mano en su mentón pensando – Tienes que hacerle creer al hombre que está en frente tuyo que no hay nadie como él. Que no deseas a nadie como lo deseas a él… que es único. Debes mentir y no sabes hacerlo. Sentí la mentira en tu beso… no besas mal, pero podrías hacerlo mucho mejor._

 _-¿Es esto una clase de cómo ser buena prostituta? – Mimi se había sentido ofendida con el "no besas mal, pero podrías hacerlo mucho mejor"_

 _-Tómalo como una clase… aprende. Porque te tienes que convertir en una experta – de pronto él tomó las manos de la trigueña y las colocó en su pecho – primero… masajea, acaricia con delicadeza– Izumi llevaba las manos de Mimi haciéndolas subir y bajar en un tenue roce que comenzaba desde su estómago subiendo por su pecho y terminando tras la nuca – introduce tus manos en su cabello como su estuvieses peinando cada hebra una a una y siempre – le dijo sin apartar sus negros ojos de los color miel de ella – siempre has contacto visual. Nada de sonrojos, nada de vergüenza… tú eres la experta. No él._

 _Mimi no lograba decir absolutamente nada. Estaba perdida en esa oscura mirada, le hablaba con tal seguridad que la atontaba, se sentía seducida y entendió que era exactamente lo que ella debía hacer con sus "clientes", seducirlos… inquietarlos. Izumi en ningún momento había perdido la postura. Siempre serio como si estuviese enseñando matemática cuántica._

 _-Una vez que lo tengas… - y el pelirrojo la tomó con fuerza por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo. Estaban tan juntos que podía sentir cada centímetro de piel de su jefe – cuando veas que cayó en el hechizo – se fue acercando lentamente a su boca quedando a escasos milímetros, rozándolos – sólo ahí puedes besarlo… primero lento – posó sus labios sobre los de ella y de inmediato se separó – luego más fuerte – se apoderó de sus labios pero sin meter su lengua – y finalmente rematas con profundidad – y tras morderle el labio inferior introdujo su lengua hasta lo más hondo. Mimi no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Jamás la habían besado de esa forma. Sentía un calor recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Izumi tomó su nuca y ladeó su cabeza para continuar besándola como si no hubiese mañana._

 _Quizás fueron segundos, pero para ella fueron horas y horas de un beso exquisito._

 _-Tienes que besarlo de una forma que quiera siempre más – le susurró una vez que se separó._

 _Izumi caminó hasta la cama y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Ella fue a su encuentro aun atontada por tamaño beso recibido. Si esa fue la clase del beso, no quería ni pensar cómo era la clase en la cama._

 _-Despabila – dijo él al verla en las nubes – aun no terminamos._

 _Durante esa tarde, Koushirou Izumi le enseñó donde tocar, donde besar, qué decir, cuando fingir, como fingir, como gemir, como moverse, cuando sonreír, como sacarse la ropa, como sacar la ropa. La parte que más le incomodó fue aprender a colocar un preservativo. Eso siempre fue tema de su novio, ella jamás había colocado uno._

 _Se sintió tonta e ignorante en muchos aspectos a medida que se acostaba con su jefe, cada vez que iba a hacer algo, éste la corregía. Si le tocaba la espalda desnuda… le decía que lo estaba haciendo mal. Cuando él entró en Mimi después de una hora de aprender a hacer un buen preámbulo, le dijo que debía exagerar sus gemidos, debía retorcerse más, tirar el pelo y tocarse. La embistió en primera instancia con suavidad porque le comentó que habían hombres que se lo harían de esa forma y después entraba y salía con tanta bestialidad que la cama se movía con cada embestida… fue cuando entre jadeos le dijo que habrían otros muy brutos. Debía estar preparada para cualquier tipo de hombre._

 _Mimi llegó al clímax después de casi 40 minutos de "clases", pero Izumi no le dio tregua y en un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre él y le exigió que continuara. "Van a haber hombres que no se van a saciar tan fácilmente" le dijo. Ella cabalgó sobre su jefe mientras este le decía que se tomara el cabello, que se lo tirara con las manos, que se acariciara los senos y que siempre, siempre gimiera como si fuera el mejor sexo que estaba teniendo._

 _Cuando llegó por tercera vez, las piernas no le respondieron. Izumi se separó de ella rápidamente y salió de la cama a medida que se sacaba el condón._

 _-Tienes que seguir practicando – le comentó a medida que comenzaba a vestirse y siempre muy serio - ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar?_

 _Mimi se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada. Lo habían hecho sin parar durante 3 horas. No lograba entender como él estaba allí tan impávido y tan tranquilo._

 _-Yo… puedo…empezar…el lunes – jadeó. ¡Demonios le había encantado hacerlo con el!_

 _-Necesito que ingreses al gimnasio lo antes posible tienes que adquirir resistencia física. Dile a Zoe que te contrate un personal trainer._

 _Una vez que estuvo vestido y Mimi también salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Zoe estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero leyendo una revista de moda y con los audífonos puestos, en cuanto los vio esbozó una gran sonrisa y se levantó de un salto. La trigueña notó que ya no estaba solo en ropa interior sino que se había puesto un lindo vestido color crema semiplato que le quedada a media rodilla. Cualquiera que la mirase en la calle pensaría que era una inocente niña._

 _-¿Algún problema mientras no estuve? – preguntó Izumi sentándose tras su escritorio._

 _-Tuve que cancelar algunos nombres Izzy – Zoe lo miró preocupada – están todas ocupadas y yo no podía ir._

 _-No te preocupes, Mimi empieza el lunes así que comenzamos a agendar._

 _-¿Comienzas el lunes?...¡Genial! – sonrió la rubia._

 _-Zoe, mañana tienes que acompañarla al médico y al gimnasio._

 _-No hay problema_

 _Mimi observaba todo y no daba crédito que todo fuese tan normal. Acababa de acostarse con su jefe durante 3 horas y él estaba como si nada. Y Zoe sonriendo como si todo fuese un juego._

 _De pronto cayó en cuenta que ya era las once de la noche y que mañana debía levantarse temprano para ir al doctor que le habían impuesto y que después debía volver al restaurante a ser una simple mesera. Iba a comenzar a tener una doble vida_

 _._

 _Eran las 7.45 am y Mimi se encontraba fuera de una consulta privada muy cerca del hospital donde estaba su madre hospitalizada. Pensó en que si salía temprano del chequeo podría pasar a visitarla un rato ahora y después durante su horario de almuerzo._

 _Anoche se había quedado dormida pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, desde que atravesó el umbral del departamento de Izumi hasta que se había dejado caer agotada en su cama. En solo 4 horas su vida había cambiado totalmente._

 _-Ya van a ser las 8… - comentó Zoe a su lado que ojeaba una revista – después nos vamos a inscribir al gimnasio._

 _La trigueña miró de reojo a la muchacha. Hoy llevaba puesto unos jeans junto a una bella blusa blanca con encajes y adornando su cabello rubio una cinta anaranjada. No podía negar que la chica era realmente hermosa y que al estar vestida así pasaba fácilmente por una ingenua niña. Pero eso era solo su máscara, una máscara que Mimi también comenzaría a usar._

 _Zoe la había ido a buscar a su mismo departamento a las 7.00 am. La dirección la obtuvo por Izumi obviamente. Le intrigaba que tipo de relación podía tener con su ahora jefe. Ambos se notaban muy cercanos el uno del otro. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era la felicidad extrema que irradiaba Zoe.¿Como una mujer que se dedica a la prostitución podía ser tan feliz? O ¿acaso escondía algo tras esa felicidad?._

 _Durante su camino a la consulta supo que apenas tenía 21 años y que llevaba "trabajando" 3 años. Estaba sola en Japón ya que su familia estaba en Italia, no le quiso responder porqué se había ido… simplemente esbozó una gran sonrisa y continuó tarareando una canción que nunca supo de quien era._

 _-¿Mimi Tachikawa? – llamó un joven alto de cabellos azules y ojos negros._

 _-¡Mimi!, te llaman – dijo Zoe colocándose de pie de un salto._

 _La ojimiel se levantó y alisó unas arrugas imaginarias de su vestido celeste._

 _Caminó hasta el hombre que la había llamado y entró en su consulta junto a la rubia._

 _-¡Hola Joe! – saludó Zoe al hombre dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Hola pequeña – dijo el susodicho palpando su cabeza como un padre a una hija._

 _-Ella es Mimi… Izzy pidió chequeo completo._

 _Mimi dio un respingo, ¿acaso ese hombre sabía exactamente por qué iba? Ahora sí que estaba avergonzada, pero no lo externalizó. Sus años en Estados Unidos le ayudaron a controlar sus sonrojos. Muy pocas cosas la ponían colorada._

 _De todas formas su vergüenza se traducía en la sudoración de la palma de sus manos y en el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Sentía que solo falto que Zoe dijera: "Ella es la nueva prostituta que hemos contratado"_

 _-Un gusto señorita Tachikawa, Joe Kido – saludó él con mucha caballerosidad._

 _-Un gusto igualmente._

 _-Por favor sáquese la ropa._

 _Otro respingo… ¡¿Qué demonios?! En menos de dos días ya tenía que desnudarse ante 2 hombres distintos._

 _Dios… ya se sentía como una cualquiera._

 _Y el sacarse la ropa ante desconocidos recién comenzaba…_

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

QUE TAL?

SIGO O NO?

ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LOS OTROS CAPITULOS DE MIS OTROS FF'S… ASI QUE NO PREOCUPEN.

ESPERO SUS RR'S Y DESDE AHORA LOS RESPONDO TODOS, ES LO MINIMO ;)

ABRAZOS,


	2. Chapter 2

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!**

 **Y AHORA…**

 **PERSONITAS BELLAS, A CONTINUACION RESPONDO SUS MENSAJES**

 **AYNATT: Huuuu! Yo también adoro el Mimato y de hecho… CHAN! Será sorpresa jijiijji**

 **Nickie: Que bueno que te haya gustado, disfruta el capitulo**

 **Mary: ojala tuviera 24x7 libre para poder escribir, pero no me da el tiempo:** **trato de subir lo más pronto posible.**

 **Guest: A mi tampoco me gusta el Mishiro, pero la historia lo amerita jajajajaj ojala disfrutes la historia**

 **RubyKaiba: AY! yo también estoy esperando al mimato, y al michi también! Jajajajja ojala no demore tantos capítulos en llegar a donde quiero**

 **IzzieBlake: traté de que fuera lo más rápido posible :P**

 **Sakura Gonzakez: Aquí llegó el segundo capitulo. Disfrutalo linda!**

 **mariana garcia: jajajjajaja yo también cuando leo Mimato (o michi) entro de cabeza al fic**

 **Faby Hola: gracias por tus palabras. Me encanta que disfruten lo que escribo, me siento filiiiz**

 **Y gracias a todos esos 200 lectores fantasmas! Os quiero Os adoro**

* * *

 **FOR MONEY**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Capitulo 2

 _Mimi salió de la consulta privada con dos ideas totalmente claras. La primera era que Joe Kido no tenía la más mínima idea de la nueva "profesión" que había adquirido hace apenas un día ya que le indicó que estaba en el límite de IMC permitido para ser modelo y que no podía subir ni un gramo más, además de que su glucosa estaba alta y que si seguía así ningún diseñador japonés la llamaría para vestirla. Así que le entregó una estricta pauta alimenticia donde excluía todos los alimentos altos en grasas y las harinas blancas. Ese hombre no tenía la más mínima idea._

 _Y la segunda fue que desde ese mismo día se olvidaba de las pastillas anticonceptivas para llevar bajo la piel de su brazo izquierdo un pequeño dispositivo que duraba nada menos que 3 años y que le impedía ovular… por tanto, adiós también a las toallas femeninas y a los tampones. Claro si iba a trabajar en_ eso _no podía "estar en sus días" debía estar disponible los 365 días del año para._

 _La castaña iba caminando a un lado de Zoe que había comenzado a tararear la misma canción de la mañana. Iba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos sin sacar esa sonrisa tierna de su rostro, jugaba con unos de los mechones de su cabello enredándolo en su dedo índice provocando que se ondulara momentáneamente para luego alisarlo con todos sus dedos… y volvía a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez._

 _La compañía de la rubia no le molestaba para nada, poseía un aura de paz y tranquilidad que rara vez había sentido antes, era como si una luz imaginaria la rodeara en todo momento._

 _Mimi la miraba de reojo con insistencia, ¿en verdad ella era tan bonita como Zoe? Es que la chica en verdad parecía una muñeca de porcelana china hecha a mano. A medida que avanzaban hacia el gimnasio a inscribirse no hubo hombre que no voltease a mirarlas, pero algo le decía que, si bien a ella también la miraban, la rubia se robaba más de la mitad de las miradas._

 _¿Cómo una chica tan linda como Zoe terminó prostituyéndose?_

 _-El gimnasio está a un lado del Hotel Hilton Tokyo Odaiba – dijo Zoe de pronto indicando un majestuoso hotel que se alzaba a pocas cuadras. – el dueño del gimnasio se asoció con el hotel y juntos construyeron Gym Tokyo Odaiba, es de primer nivel. Tiene de todo, spa, canchas de tenis, cancha de football y lo mejor es la piscina panorámica en el último piso. ¡Puedes ver toda la bahía de Odaiba mientras nadas! – chilló con alegría._

 _-oh… - fue lo único salió de su boca. Ella sabía lo que era vivir rodeada de lujos, pero desde que lo perdió todo no pensó que podría recuperar todo aquello tan rápido. No iba a ocupar la palabra "facilidad" ni "fácil" porque sabía que esa nueva vida no se la estaban entregando gratis. Ella se estaba tragando todo su orgullo y todos sus principios para tener las herramientas necesarias para ayuda a su madre y que pasara su enfermedad con el menor dolor y sufrimiento posible – Zoe, ¿Es posible que después de inscribirnos en el gimnasio pueda ir a ver a mi madre al hospital? Quiero ir antes de ir a trabajar._

 _-Sí, obvio que puedes. Pero, ¿no se supone que empezarías a trabajar el lunes? – inquirió la rubia y Mimi entendió que ella estaba pensando que se trataba del_ otro _trabajo._

 _-Estoy hablando de mi trabajo como mesera – aclaró._

 _-ah… oh… - Zoe parecía estar buscando las palabras para continuar hablando – yo… yo creo que deberías renunciar a ese trabajo Mimi. Tienes que estar disponible en todo horario, hay clientes que piden cita en horario de almuerzo como hay otros que te citan a las cuatro de la mañana…_

 _A Mimi no se le había cruzado por la mente renunciar en el restaurante pero viéndolo desde la perspectiva que planteaba la rubia ambos trabajos eran incompatibles._

 _-al parecer tendré que pensarlo… - comentó a pocos pasos de la magna entrada del gimnasio._

 _Zoe fue la primera en entrar y cuando Mimi lo hizo el aire acondicionado la peinó con fuerza. Estaba muy helado allí dentro, se lamentó de no llevar un sweater con ella._

 _Estaban en una gran sala-recepción alfombrada de color dorado, al fondo se veía una mampara de vidrio y tras ella un largo pasillo. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar en medio y vio que alrededor habían grandes maceteros, algunos con helechos y otros con palmeras dándole un toque exótico._

 _Buscó a Zoe y la encontró rápidamente conversando con dos apuestos chicos que estaban tras un enorme mesón que tenía pegada las palabras "Recepción e informaciones" en la pared._

 _Ambos muchachos parecían estar contándole algo muy divertido a la rubia porque reía con insistencia. Se notaba que los dos estaban bajo el encanto de la chica._

 _-Mimi, ven – le indicó Zoe con la mano. La ojimiel se acercó un poco tímida y sintiendo que sobraba – Chicos, ella es Mimi Tachikawa. Es amiga mía así que me gustaría que la trataran bien._

 _-Es un verdadero gusto conocerte – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Y Mimi pudo notar ahora que los tenía más cerca que eran gemelos. Ambos tenían el cabello azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su única diferencia era que uno tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola y el otro tenía el cabello más corto._

 _-Ellos son Kouji Minamoto y Kouichi Kimura, son dos de los mejores personal trainers que hay en el gimnasio – aseveró con una sonrisa._

 _Llevaban la camiseta del gimnasio que era de color blanco con el logo a la altura del corazón. Mimi tuvo que admitir que estaban como querían. Su musculatura resaltaba desde la camiseta pero no de forma grosera, sino que sutil. Ambos eran realmente atractivos._

 _-Somos los mejores… aunque hoy nos tengan en recepción – rio divertido el gemelo de cabello corto._

 _-Es porque Ayumi salió con pre natal y Yuna se accidentó – comentó ahora el chico con la coleta – así que nos verán al menos una semana aquí. Por lo que no podré entrenarte hasta la siguiente… ¿Podrás sin mí, Orimoto? – preguntó esbozando un sonrisa irónica. El chico sabía que Zoe odiaba hacer ejercicio y que necesitaba a alguien a su lado que la presionara._

 _-Sabes que no podré… - bajó los brazos en signo de derrota - ¿Quién te está reemplazando?_

 _-La verdad es que aún no nos dicen nada, como ocurrió recién hoy, no nos informaron de nuestros reemplazos._

 _-iré a hablar con Hikari entonces, porque tengo que venir hoy en la tarde. Además Mimi debe inscribirse – la chica hizo una leve reverencia que la castaña replicó muy mal y se despidieron._

 _En cuanto llegaron a la mampara de cristal Zoe colocó su dedo índice en un lector alojado a un lado de la misma. Se emitió una luz verde y más abajo Mimi leyó de reojo que la pantalla mostraba el mensaje: "Welcome Orimoto Izumi"_

 _Se adentraron al largo pasillo y a medida que avanzaban las voces que habían del otro lado se escuchaban con más fuerza._

 _Cuando Mimi llegó al final quedó con la boca abierta, pero no literal ella no iba a demostrarse anonadada, al menos no externalizarlo. Era un gimnasio de lujo tal cual lo mencionó la rubia en ocasiones anteriores. Se notaba en el ambiente, en la música, en la gente. Se sentía de la misma forma que cuando llegaba a los eventos de beneficencia a los cuales era invitado su padre junto a toda la familia… se respiraba glamour._

 _Las trotadoras, elípticas y las bicicletas de spinning daban a los enormes ventanales permitiendo ver sin problemas la calma de la bahía y el Rainbow Bridge. De noche debía ser espectacular._

 _-Este es el piso de ejercicios aeróbicos. En el segundo están las máquinas para hacer pesas y todo eso. En el tercero y cuarto están los salones de clases. Hay clases de Yoga, pilates, baile, zumba, poledance, tango, rock and roll… uff un sinfín. En el quinto, sexto y séptimo está el SPA del 8 al piso 14 son solo estacionamientos. En el 15 están las oficinas y el en 16 ¡esta la piscina! – entonó con voz cantarina._

 _-Es realmente… muy bonito… - se limitó a comentar._

 _-¿cierto que lo es? – preguntó retóricamente avanzando hacia el ascensor._

 _Cuando ambas estaban ya adentro, Zoe apretó rápidamente el número 15._

 _Mientras el ascensor subía, la castaña tenía una pregunta atorada en la garganta desde que habían entrado a la consulta médica. Necesitaba saber si todas aquellas personas sabían qué hacían ellas. Al parecer Joe Kido no estaba al tanto, pero el personal del gimnasio ¿lo estaban?_

 _Tenía esa sensación de que todas las personas la miraban como si fuese culpable de algún delito._

 _Quizás estaba tan sugestionada ante la decisión que había tomado, que los nervios le hacían ver cosas extrañas donde no había nada._

 _-Mimi… ¿vienes? - Ya estaban en el piso 15 y Zoe la miraba desde afuera del ascensor dudosa. Al notar que las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, Mimi salió rápidamente. – vamos a inscribirnos directamente con Hikari._

 _-¿Y ella es la secretaria de inscripciones? – la castaña avanzaba capturando con sus ojos todos los bellos detalles del piso en el que se encontraban. Muchas plantas, mucho verde… mucho dorado, mucha pulcridad, mucho lujo. Se sentía cómoda con todo aquello, como en sus mejores años._

 _\- ¡oh no! – exclamó Orimoto con una sonrisa – Hikari es la hermana del dueño de la cadena de gimnasios. Es su mano derecha y mientras su hermano no está en el país ella es la encargada suprema. Te va a encantar, es una de las personas más encantadoras que existen._

 _-Vendría siendo como la CEO._

 _-Sí y su hermano el propietario._

 _-Ósea… su hermana trabaja y él se lleva las utilidades – Mimi sonrió con ironía._

 _Zoe no pudo contener la carcajada ante el comentario de Mimi denostando al dueño del lugar._

 _-Su hermano también trabaja… de hecho es muy famoso. Es Taichi Yagami – y la rubia la miró esperando que al decir aquel nombre ella reaccionara, pero ningún musculo en la cara de la muchacha se movió. Zoe paró de golpe su caminar y la observó incrédula – Taichi Yagami – repitió y solo hubo más silencio - ¿Me vas a decir que no conoces a Taichi Yagami?_

 _-¿Debería…? – oh por Kamisama se comenzaba a sentir incomoda, como si la dijeron algo tan obvio, pero ella no lograba armar el puzzle._

 _-¿En qué mundo vives?... – rió – Taichi Yagami es el delantero más famoso que ha tenido la selección japonesa en AÑOS, gracias a él obtuvieron el segundo lugar en la copa mundial de football el año pasado. ¿En serio no ves televisión? Fue el partido que más he sufrido en la vida! …Japón vs Italia. Tuve mi corazón dividido. – Zoe reprodujo un puchero exagerado – últimamente ha salido mucho en las noticias ya que anunció su retiro. ¡Y tan solo tiene 32 años! Al parecer ahora si "_ trabajará _"_

 _Ahora Mimi no pudo aguantar la carcajada, había entendido la indirecta de la última palabra._

* * *

 _Hikari Yagami era todo y más de lo poco que había comentado Zoe. Era una chica menuda de cabello corto en melena y unos brillantes ojo color café. Era la misma dulzura en movimiento, poseía una voz suave y tierna con la que Mimi perfectamente podría quedarse dormida. Tenía la misma edad de Orimoto e iba vestida muy informalmente para ser CEO (También era demasiado joven para serlo)._

 _En cuanto pasaron a su oficina, luego de esperar unos minutos afuera ya que su secretaria les indicó que estaba al teléfono con alguien importante, Hikari se levantó de su asiento como si éste tuviera resorte y fue a abrazar a la rubia que la respondió de igual manera._

 _Al parecer eran muy buenas amigas._

 _Durante los segundos que duró el abrazo Mimi barrió la oficina con sus ojos. Le encantaba mirar detalladamente los nuevos lugares de visitaba y esta oficina no iba a ser la excepción._

 _No era una oficina extremadamente grande, pero el espacio era considerable. Lo mejor de todo eran los colores elegidos, muy femeninos. El escritorio era de vidrio con el infaltable MAC sobre el mismo y estaba al medio de un amplio ventanal desde donde caían unas enredaderas desde afuera. Su silla era blanca invierno de cuero. En el lugar tampoco faltaban las plantas, habían varios maceteros. En una esquina a un lado de un pequeño bar un sillón en L color marfil y frente a este una mesita de centro con un gigantesco florero lleno de rosas blancas._

 _Si Mimi llegaba a tener una oficina, se iba a inspirar en la oficina de Hikari Yagami._

 _-Hace mucho que no subías acá – comentó la castaña - ¿a qué debo la sorpresa?_

 _-Traje a mi amiga para inscribirla en el gimnasio._

 _-Membresía platinum, ¿cierto? – Hikari sonrió caminando de vuelta a su escritorio._

 _-¡Oh si! Igual a la mía y al de las demás chicas._

"¿Demás chicas?" _Mimi enarcó una de sus cejas curiosa._

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó la Yagami tan dulcemente que si hubiera sido hombre se habría enamorado en ese instante._

 _-Mimi Tachikawa._

 _-Y ¿qué edad tiene Señorita Tachikawa? – la muchacha había comentado a digitar rápidamente en el computador._

 _La castaña le respondió 23 y de ahí continuaron una seguidilla de preguntas para llenar su ficha. Al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba inscrita y enrolada (luego de pasar su dedo índice por un lector de huellas). Y podía comenzar cuando ella quisiera._

 _Al momento de pagar Zoe simplemente sacó una tarjeta negra desde su billetera y todo quedó saldado._

 _-Estamos listas señorita Tachikawa. – sonrió Hikari mirando a Mimi con cariño - Puedes comenzar cuando quieras. El gimnasio tiene 10 sucursales a los largo del país y puedes ocuparlas las 24 horas del días los 7 días de la semana. Esto también incluye el SPA, sólo debes apuntarte con una de las chicas y decirles el tratamiento que ocuparás. También tenemos descuento en el Hotel Hilton Tokyo Odaiba y ¡en muchos otros lugares! Aquí tienes tu tarjeta de membresía platinum – le indicó extendiéndole una tarjeta plateada con su nombre y un código QR. - Y bienvenida._

 _Bueno, ya estaba todo listo. Ahora necesitaba ir a ver a su madre al hospital. Mañana comenzaría a ir al gimnasio._

 _Mimi se iba levantar pero para su desgracia Zoe había hablado._

 _-Hikari, ¿puedo preguntarte qué va a pasar con mi personal trainer? Dejaron a Kouji en recepción. Además Mimi también necesita uno._

 _-¡Es cierto! – la Yagami levantó las cejas como si hubiera olvidado algo importante – con el accidente de Yuna y la salida de Ayumi la recepción quedó desamparada. Mira, la persona que viene a reemplazar a Ayumi llega el próximo lunes y Yuna tengo entendido que tendrá descanso hasta al menos dos semanas por lo que tendré que cambiarte por al menos una semana con otra persona – Zoe no parecía muy convencida desde que estaba allí siempre la había entrenado Kouji, ambos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos – no pongas esa cara Izumi, te dejaré con el mejor. De hecho, debería llegar en cualquier momento porque viene desde la sucursal de Tokyo a ayudarme con todo este entuerto. En cuanto supe todo, lo llamé de inmediato._

 _De pronto sonó un pitido desde la esquina del escritorio de la castaña y la voz de su secretaria de hizo presente – Señorita Yagami ha llegado el señor Kanbara._

 _-¡Dile que pase por favor! – exclamó alegre – lo llamé con el pensamiento – dijo guiñándole el ojo a ambas muchachas._

 _Zoe se cruzó de brazos en su lugar, ¡Ella quería a su amigo Kouji! ¿con quién comentaría las series de Netflix ahora? ¿A quién le podría mandar un mensaje a las 3am preguntándole cuanto porcentaje de carbohidratos tenía el ramen?_

 _Mimi por su parte estaba inquieta y movía su pierna con insistencia. Ya iban a dar las 11am, quería pasar donde su madre antes de ir al restaurante, pero su horario de trabajo ya comenzaba a las 11 por lo que estaba muy atrasada. ¡Oh demonios! Y a todo esto tenía que poner la cara y renunciar porque su nuevo trabajo no compatibilizaba._

 _Tanto Mimi como `Zoe estaban en sus batallas internas para cuando Hikari abrió la puerta y entró un joven alto y moreno. Tal cual como lo eran Kouji y Kouichi, el muchacho tenía un físico envidiable, era bastante apuesto. Y Zoe fue la primera en notarlo._

 _-Izumi, Takuya Kanbara. Tu nuevo personal trainer – lo introdujo Hikari – y el suyo también señorita Tachikawa._

 _Mimi vio a Zoe de reojo y notó de inmediato que tenía las mejillas coloradas junto con un especial brillo en la mirada. Eso era amor a primera vista, pensó ella de inmediato. La cara de boba de la rubia era un poema escrito por Neruda y Mimi no pudo evitar no esbozar una sonrisa burlona._

* * *

 _¡Al fin!_

 _40 minutos después Mimi se hallaba caminando por los pasillos del Hospital General de Odaiba buscando la habitación de su madre._

 _Su teléfono había sonado en 2 oportunidades y al notar que era desde el trabajo había optado por no contestar. Más tarde se encargaría de eso._

 _Primero lo primero._

 _Llegó a la recepción del tercer piso y la enfermera de turno le indicó que su madre acababa de salir de su sesión de quimioterapia y que ya podía visitarla en la habitación. No esperó más y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto que le habían indicado._

 _A medida que avanzaba su teléfono nuevamente comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su cartera para verificar si era otra vez desde su trabajo. Pensaba en contestar y decirle que se encontraba indispuesta y que no podría presentarse hoy, pero en la pantalla se leía "Private Number"._

 _Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo con la curiosidad latente. ¿Quién sería?_

 _-¿Alo? – contestó con timidez._

 _-_ Mimi, soy Koushirou.

"oh" _y por su mente pasaron raudas las imágenes de ambos en la cama. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y el corazón a palpitar más rápido de lo normal._

 _Era una extraña sensación. Era su nuevo jefe, ambos se habían visto desnudos, ambos habían tenido sexo._

 _¿Cómo se trata al jefe con el que te acostaste por horas?_

 _-¿Cómo obtuviste mi numero? – si claro, con esa pregunta se trata al jefe. Se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano al notar de inmediato su tonta pregunta. Él era informático, obtener un número de teléfono era pan comido – digo… ¿pasó algo?_

 _-Tengo listas tus pertenencias, después del hospital necesito que pases por la oficina._

 _-¿Mis pertenencias? - ¿había olvidado algo ayer? – está bien… - oh wait! Un momento. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba en el hospital? Zoe se había quedado en el gimnasio con su nuevo personal trainer y ella era la única a la que se lo había dicho._

¿Cómo lo supo?

 _-Tu celular tiene GPS – dijo Izzy provocándole un respingo._ ¿Había dicho lo último en voz alta? _– sí, Mimi lo dijiste en voz alta. Te espero. – y cortó._

 _-Tengo que cuidar lo que digo – se dijo a si misma colocando el celular de vuelta en la cartera._

* * *

 _-¡Mama!_

 _Mimi se acercó a la camilla en donde una cansada Satoe Tachikawa yacía acostada. Tenía la piel amarillenta, había adelgazado mucho y la piel se le pegaba a los huesos. Unas profundas ojeras denotaban su falta de sueño._

 _-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? – preguntó acariciando con ternura el brazo en donde tenía puesta la intravenosa._

 _-Muy cansada… no logro dormir por el dolor– contestó cerrando los ojos pesadamente._

 _-pero, ¿No te han puesto analgésicos? … pediré que te coloquen más, no puedes…_

 _-Si puedo – interrumpió – más medicina implica más gasto. Y tú ya estás trabajando lo suficiente en ese restaurante. No quiero ser más carga de lo que ya soy. – el mentón de la señora Tachikawa comenzó a temblar – no puedo hacerte esto hija. Ya suficiente con todo lo malo que has tenido que pasar para que además te mates trabajando para mantenerme con vida por más tiempo del que debo._

 _-¡No digas eso! – Mimi se tensó molesta y su madre abrió los ojos para mirarla - ¡No vuelvas a decir que eres una carga! ¡Eres lo único que me queda! Y si tengo que… - "_ si tengo que prostituirme _", que es exactamente lo que iba a empezar a hacer – y si tengo que hacer lo imposible, lo voy a hacer._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Pero nada. Tú quédate tranquila y desde ahora dejare órdenes de que te den analgésicos decentes. Mamá, vas a mejorar. Saldremos de esto juntas – una lagrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla sin su permiso. Le rompía el corazón ver a su madre en esa situación._

* * *

 _ **TOKYO**_

 _ **12.34 hrs**_

 _Yamato Ishida, 32 años. Agente de Interpol y antiguo comandante de S.A.T._

 _Había llegado hacia tan solo minutos al que había sido su departamento de soltero durante dos años antes de partir a Francia y formar en aquel lejano país su familia o al menos la que creía era su familia._

 _Dejó las maletas a un costado de la entrada y tras colocarse las manos en las caderas miró con desgano a su alrededor. Eran las doce de la tarde pero el departamento de encontraba en penumbra. Todas las persianas estaban abajo y podía denotar la silueta de los pocos muebles que adornaban el lugar._

 _Caminó hasta la ventana de la sala de estar y abrió las cortinas de golpe lo que le provocó una tos ahogada debido al polvo que se había acumulado en la tela. Desde el piso 18 los autos y las personas parecían hormigas. Su rubio cabello quedó opaco y trató de dispersar el polvo sacudiéndose el mismo con las manos y dio la vuelta para observar que sobre la mesa del comedor aún estaba aquel papel donde se confirmaba su reserva para el vuelo Tokyo-Paris hace 5 años atrás._

 _Desvió la vista posando sus profundos ojos azules en medio de la sala en donde estaba su saco de arena colgando desde techo, esperando a ser golpeado. Y pasos más a la izquierda estaba su press de barra con distintos pesos._

 _Recordó cuantas veces había llegado frustrado de las misiones cuando estaba en S.A.T., porque aquel asesino había logrado escapar, no pudo llegar a tiempo para que alguna joven hubiera sido víctima de abusos o porque simplemente habían errado en el horario en que se produciría el atentado y dejaba heridos y muertos por doquier. Yamato llegaba y se desquitaba durante horas golpeando el saco de arena con golpes de puño y patadas. O simplemente se acostaba y comenzaba a subir y bajar la barra con el mayor peso posible hasta quedar con los brazos temblorosos._

 _Rabia._

 _Una rabia muy distinta a la que sentía ahora._

 _Llegaba nuevamente a Japón como enviado especial desde la Interpol a desbaratar una red de prostitución asociada al lavado de dinero, manejada por los yakuzas. Las ramas de la red abarcaban a la mafia Siciliana, el crimen organizado en Francia llamado_ Milieu _y la rusa._

 _El mismo se había ofrecido a seguir la investigación y viajar personalmente a Japón, pero se lo habían rechazado una y miles veces. Nadie confiaba en una agente que había sido burlado por la_ Milieu. _Un agente que nunca supo que su propia esposa estaba de agente encubierto para sonsacarle información clasificada durante años. Era por ello que cada vez que se acercaba a su objetivo este se esfumaba frente a sus ojos._

 _-¡imbécil!_

 _Se gritó a sí mismo y dio un golpe certero al saco de arena. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?_

 _Demoró un año en conseguir información fidedigna para demostrarles a sus superiores que el sí era apto para venir a Japón, que el sí podía desbaratar o al menos llegar más al fondo de toda era red._

 _Aquello le costó viajes a Italia, introducirse dentro de un peligroso círculo de allegados a los sicilianos para saber que los fondos eran captados a través de empresas fantasmas para blanquear los dineros resultantes de ventas de armas y prostitución con inmigrantes ilegales. Y pudo obtener un nombre_ "Izzy"

 _Eso era suficiente para comenzar._

 _Hubo ocasiones en la que tuvo menos y llegó a su objetivo._

 _Se volvió a sacudir el cabello. Estaba cansado el viaje lo había dejado agotado pero nada que un cigarro y una cerveza no pudiesen aplacar. Así que caminó hasta su bolso de mano que descansaba sobre su maleta para sacar su cajetilla y una par de cervezas que había comprado en la tienda de la esquina._

 _Estaba prendiendo su cigarro cuando dos golpes secos dieron contra la puerta de entrada._

 _-¡¿Quién es?! – gritó desde su posición. El no recordaba haber invitado a nadie. La respuesta se hizo esperar más de lo habitual y el instintivamente sacó su arma de servicio desde el interior de su chaqueta apuntando a la puerta._

 _Se quedó en silencio a una distancia prudente._

 _Sintió como una llave de introducía en el cerrojo desde el exterior. Aquello fue suficiente para sacarle el seguro a su arma. Era el mejor de su generación en cuanto a tiro. Le perforaría la cabeza a quien sea que estuviera entrando._

 _La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio fueron unas mechas castañas, le siguió el cuerpo de un moreno que venía tarareando una animada canción con unas bolsas en la mano. Traía los audífonos puestos a todos volumen._

 _El moreno alzó la vista en cuanto vio a Yamato y por ese instante dejó de ser moreno para ponerse blanco como papel._

 _-¡Qué demonios, Ishida! – gritó soltando las bolsas a medida que se sacaba los audífonos - ¡¿Me ibas a disparar?!_

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HACES ENTRANDO A MI DEPARTAMENTO ASÍ, YAGAMI?! – exclamó bajando su arma._

 _-¡Te venía a recibir grandísimo hijo de puta!, ¡Te dije ayer que vendría a verte!, ¡Hace 5 años que no nos vemos!. ¡¿Así recibes a tu mejor amigo?! ¡¿Apuntándole para matarlo?!_

 _Yamato se acarició la sien con la mano libre para no perder más la paciencia de lo que ya la estaba perdiendo._

 _Sí, había hablado con su amigo hace 2 días y le había dicho que volvería a Japón. El moreno se escuchó entusiasmado ya que él también llegaría a Tokyo ese mismo día y quedaron de verse._

 _Pero el rubio no pensó que no pasaría ni media hora en su departamento para que el Yagami apareciera._

 _-Te pude haber matado – siseó entre dientes aun molesto con su amigo._

 _-Esa mierda de la interpol te tiene jodido el cerebro – el moreno cerró finalmente la puerta. Levantó las bolsas del suelo para dejarlas ahora sobre la mesa – Ahora por tu culpa todas las cervezas están revueltas. Las vas a abrir tú, ¿eh?_

 _Yamato le volvió a poner seguro a su arma y la depositó junto a la bolsa que había traído su amigo. Se refregó la cara con ambas manos con fuerza. Había estado a micro segundos de disparar._

 _-Eres un idiota, Taichi – suspiró y prendió el cigarro que había dejado pendiente._

 _-Yo también te quiero – respondió irónico – y oye… ¡Qué bueno verte!, ¡Me alegro tanto que hayas vuelto! – Taichi abrió los brazos esperando a ser abrazado por el rubio, pero lo que recibió fue una grosera señal hecha con ambas manos levantando su dedo de al medio – ¡cabrón! – y le respondió de la misma forma._

* * *

 _Antes de irse del hospital, Mimi pidió que a su madre le dejaran los mejores analgésicos que tuviesen. Daba lo mismo el valor, ella iba a poder pagarlos. No iba a dejar que su madre pareciera más dolor._

 _Verla en el estado en que la encontró le había roto el corazón._

 _Iba ya entrando en el edificio de Koushirou cuando la voz de Zoe la hizo voltear. Se saludaron y entraron juntas. La rubia no paraba de hablarle de lo contenta que estaba con Kanbara. Le había dado unos excelentes tips de entrenamiento, iba a extrañar a Kouji ("_ Si, claro _" pensó Mimi) pero Kanbara era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Al parecer se daría una vuelta pronto a la sucursal del gimnasio en Tokyo._

 _Mimi solo iba respondiendo con monosílabos a los que Zoe le contaba. Su cabeza aún estaba con su madre._

 _Llegaron a la puerta del departamento 1001 y antes de que cualquiera de las dos hiciera además de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió._

 _Mimi agradeció internamente que la muchacha que les había abierto la puerta llevara ropa. De hecho se veía hasta desaliñada. Llevaba un sweater color rosa demasiado holgado, la trigueña creyó que al menos tenía 2 tallas extras y unos pantalones desgastados. Su atuendo finalizaba con unas convers del mismo color del sweater. Físicamente, era una chica de largos cabellos morados, era delgada y sus ojos color miel se escondían tras unos grandes lentes redondos._

 _-¡Miya! ¡Volviste! – exclamó Zoe lanzándose a su brazos – Que bueno que volviste, no iba a poder una semana más reemplazándote. Eres insustituible._

 _La aludida simplemente sonrió de vuelta. Se separaron del abrazo y así todas pudieron entrar finalmente al departamento._

 _Tal como se lo imaginaba Mimi, Koushirou estaba sumido en su computador tras el escritorio._

 _-Cuéntame, Yols. ¿Cómo estuvo Egipto? – Zoe estaba entusiasmada. Al parecer ella también "trabajaba" allí – ¡Dime que te subiste a un camello!_

 _-Lamento decirte que no – la chica rio nerviosa – Me dio miedo, ni a caballo me atrevo a andar y voy a andar montando camellos._

 _Y fue cuando la pelimorada desvió la vista sonrojada que vio a Mimi y notó que ni siquiera se había presentado. La miró de pies a cabeza y algo que la Tachikawa creyó que era vergüenza surcó por el rostro de la chica._

 _-Miyako Inoue – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Mimi hizo algo parecido pero supo que estuvo mal hecho. Las reverencias era algo a lo cual nunca se acostumbraría – Mucho gusto. Disculpa que no me haya presentado._

 _-Mimi Tachikawa – respondió – y no te apenes – le sonrió con cariño la chica se veía bastante tímida._

 _-¿Eres la nueva chica cierto? Hoy estuve programando tu celular y tus tarjetas._

 _Antes de que Mimi pudiese contestar y/o hacer algún comentario, Zoe se adelantó._

 _-Miya' es informática al igual que Izzy, además es la encargada de agendar las citas y hacer los llamados. Se fue de vacaciones durante 2 semanas y la estuve reemplazando. ¡Fue horrible! ¡Desprogramé todo!_

 _-Todo fue solucionable – dijo Izzy desde su lugar – Miyako, está listo el celular de Mimi, ¿cierto?_

 _La chica asintió y desapareció tras la puerta por la cual Zoe el día anterior había entrado. A los pocos segundos ya salía con un celular en sus manos dejándolo en el escritorio del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente se excusó con que revisaría las agendas y los llamados y volvió a desaparecer._

 _-Mimi, Zoe_

 _Ambas se acercaron al escritorio en cuanto escucharon su nombre._

 _Izzy tecleaba de un lado para otro a una velocidad supersónica. Mimi se preguntó si no se mareaba._

 _-listo – dijo para si levantando la vista – cambiamos los celulares y modificamos las tarjetas – Koushirou les extendió a cada una un iphone7 en color blanco – El celular es tuyo Mimi, pero tiene aplicaciones para estar comunicados mientras trabajas. Tiene localización GPS militar, es decir, el margen de error es de apenas 1 metro. También incluye botón de pánico por voz, ante cualquier eventualidad. Marcación automática a Miyako y a mí. También está incluida la agenda de citas. Las cuales se activan también por voz. Si el teléfono se llega a perder queda totalmente inutilizable._

 _-Y ¿Las tarjetas? ¿por qué las cambiaste? – preguntó Zoe. Mimi se quedó callada. No tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban._

 _-Les cambie la configuración para hacerlas más seguras. En caso se extravío o robo quedan bloqueadas y las información se pierde automáticamente._

 _-¿Para qué son? – Mimi sentía curiosidad al ver sobre el escritorio varios montones de tarjetas de distintos colores. Parecían tarjetas de esas que se utilizan para abrir las puertas en los hoteles._

 _-Son tarjetas de invitación – dijo Izzy tomando una de color blanco – en esta tarjeta están todos tus datos y a la vez captura toda la información de la persona que la utiliza._

 _-y… ¿cómo funciona?_

 _-Te explico, ven_

 _Izzy se levantó de su puesto y caminó hasta la puerta en donde había ingresado Miyako._

 _La abrió para que tanto Mimi como Zoe entraran y el las siguió._

 _Era un cuarto pequeño. Miyako estaba estaba en un largo escritorio con 4 pantallas una al lado de la otra usando 3 teclados distintos mientras hablaba a través de un cintillo telefónico puesto es su cabeza. Sobre la pared, frente a la pelimorada había un televisor de 60 pulgadas cuya pantalla estaba dividida en dos. En esos momentos se mostraban la cara de dos hombres y a su lado todos los datos personales._

 _Miyako los agendaba en una pantalla según color. Y antes de colgar Mimi le oyó decir: "_ perfecto color blanco 18.30 horas. Dia 1. Hotel 2 cuarto P"

-Y _olei, vamos a hacer una prueba con las tarjetas – dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto la chica cortó la llamada._

 _-Si, no hay problema. Señorita Tachikawa ¿me presta su celular un momento?_

 _-¡Por kamisama! – exclamó la trigueña sintiéndose mal – Si me dices así no te lo paso. Por favor dime Mimi - y le sonrió._

 _La chica de lentes también le sonrió de vuelta pero notablemente sonrojada._

 _-Mimi… tu celular, por favor – repitió en voz baja y la ojimiel se lo extendió._

 _-bueno, básicamente la tarjeta se conecta con la tarjeta de memoria del celular extrayendo la información via inalámbrica. El programa lo diseñé yo – dijo orgullosa – por lo que lo único que se debe hacer es colocar el celular sobre la tarjeta – Miyako dejó la tarjeta blanca en el escritorio y sobre la misma posó el iphone7. Al segundo la pantalla del teléfono de Mimi se encendió mostrando la letra W en plateado – La información nos llega de inmediato a nuestros servidores – Mimi desvió la mirada hasta una de las pantallas que Miyako estaba apuntando en esos momentos y de inmediato se le heló la sangre. Aparecía la foto que tenía en su licencia de conducir. Aparecían todas sus direcciones, los nombres de sus padres, donde había estudiado, el nombre del restaurante en donde estaba trabajando actualmente, ¡el número de su cuenta corriente y el saldo de la misma! Y la dirección en donde se encontraba en esos momentos. Fue inevitable que su mandíbula se desencajara en ese instante. – Ellos no pueden llamarnos. Nosotros los llamamos a ellos. El color de la tarjeta es tu código, Mimi. Tú eres blanco._

 _-Espera… espera… acabas de cortar una llamada en donde decías blanco. ¿Soy yo?_

 _-Sí, tienes tu primera cita el lunes a las 18.30 en Hotel Conrad en Tokyo. Te va a llegar en cualquier momento un mensaje a tu celu…_

 _Y antes que terminara de hablar el celular de la castaña anunciaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo abrió y notó como aparecía el mapa de la dirección del hotel en el que tenía que estar y más abajo indicaciones._

 _-¿Cómo pueden saber que existo si aún no entrego las "tarjetas"? – preguntó Mimi mirando a Izzy_

 _-Ya tenemos una base de clientes a las cuales les llega la información encriptada que se activa también por voz. Tú tienes 3 tarjetas las cuales puedes entregar a quien estimes, bueno… en realidad a quien creas que pueda pagar._

 _Mimi guardó silencio mientras observaba las pantallas. Miyako volvía a hablar con un tipo que tenía nombre ruso según podía leer. Era bastante atractivo, era diplomático por lo que pudo ver._

 _Esto iba a en serio._

 _Koushirou caminó a la puerta indicándoles que tanto ella como Zoe debían dejar la habitación._

 _Una vez afuera volvió a su escritorio y tomó dos set de documentos._

 _El rostro de Zoe se iluminó al instante._

 _-sus tarjetas de crédito y la chequera. - La rubia se la arrebató alegre y comenzó a tararear su ya conocida melodía – El primer mes lo pago por adelantado ya que tienen que comprar su ropa y demases con lo cual trabajan – explicó mirando a Mimi la cual tomó los documentos sin decir nada – cada 3 meses cambiamos las chequeras y las tarjetas. Por seguridad._

 _-¡Gracias Izzy! – cantó la rubia. Ahora se volteó a Mimi - ¿Sabes lo que amerita esto? – la aludida negó ignorando qué debía responder - ¡Nos vamos de compras a Tokyo!_

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Se van a Tokyo… y adivinen quienes estan alla?... total de Odaiba a Tokyo son como 30 minutos en auto jajajaja. Lo calculé por google maps :P**

 **Ya aparecieron Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Takuya, Kouichi, Kouji, Miyako… ufffff y faltan MUCHOS más aun!**

 **Escribo en cursiva porque aún no llegamos al presente… todo lo que sucede hasta el momento está en pasado. Por si acaso**

 **No tienen ni idea de lo que mi cabecita loca tiene entre manos con este FF. Y si tienen ideas son todas bienvenidas, adoro leerlos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

 _ **ODAIBA 13.28 hr**_

 _Ken Ichijouji, 22 años, Líder de Escuadra S.A.T._

 _El muchacho de ojos azul oscuros dejó caer una carpeta sonoramente sobre el escritorio de Koushirou Izumi. Estaba notablemente molesto y se molestó aún más cuando el pelirrojo le miró de soslayo primero a él y luego la carpeta para volver a teclear a su computadora._

 _-Yamato Ishida ingresó hoy al país en un vuelo directo Roma-Tokyo. Después de pasar por extranjería y salir del aeropuerto tomó un taxi que lo llevo a su departamento._

 _Izzy bufó por lo bajo y sin proponérselo esbozó una burlesca sonrisa._

 _-Viene por ti… ¡¿Te parece divertido?! – Ken se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso. No podía entender la pasividad del pelirrojo después de soltarle tamaña noticia – D'Alessandro me llamó hace algunos minutos. La persona que soltó tu nombre fue interrogada por horas y al parecer sólo indicó tu apelativo, no tu nombre real – Izumi asintió – después lo degollaron… por si estas interesado en saber._

 _-Era de suponerse…_

 _-¿Estas tomándole el peso al asunto? – El chico sacudió su melena azulada desesperándose – Si llega a ti, caemos todos._

 _-Eso no va a pasar, lo esquivamos una vez. Podemos hacerlo nuevamente._

 _-¿qué?¿ Le vas a poner una esposa falsa como lo hicieron en Francia para sonsacarle información y así desviarlo?. Ishida no va a volver a caer de esa forma._

 _Koushirou cerró de un golpe su laptop para, al fin, mirar al muchacho que tenía al frente._

 _-Oh… créeme que va a volver a caer. Pero vamos a hacerlo a través de alguien en quien él confíe. No podemos llegar y colocarle una mujer en frente de "casualidad" vamos a hacer que el mismo la busque._

 _-¿qué propones? – Ken ya estaba interesado._

 _-Sora Takenouchi – dijo Izzy dando vuelta su laptop a medida que levantaba la pantalla. La foto de una mujer pelirroja y grandes ojos color rubi se mostró ante el policía – ella es diseñadora, yo tengo modelos. Voy a hacer un desfile y ella va a ser la persona que vista a las chicas. En realidad, va a vestir personalmente solo a una. Voy a mandar a Mimi Tachikawa._

 _-¡¿Debes estar de broma?! – Exclamó incrédulo – ¡Ella lleva apenas un día! ¿Pretendes enviar a una chica que ni siquiera se ha empezado a prostituir, que ni siquiera sabe en lo que se metió a seducir a Ishida?_

 _-Es por esa misma razón que la voy a mandar a ella. Porque no sabe nada – Koushirou dio la vuelta al escritorio colocándose a la misma altura que Ken – Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida son amigos desde las 10 años si ella le presenta a esta inocente Mimi, él no va a desconfiar._

 _Ken no parecía muy seguro._

 _Había mucho en juego, de partida su pellejo. Desde pequeño se había criado en el ambiente de la mafia japonesa. Su mismo padre era mano derecha de "wakagashira" Jefe de la región de Tokyo y una de sus equivocaciones había desembocado en el asesinato de su único hermano: Osamu Ichijouji._

 _Fue obligado a infiltrarse en la policía para mantenerlos constantemente informados antes cualquier redada o acción en contra._

 _Mantener una doble vida era agotador y estresante._

 _-Además… - agregó Izzy mirándolo fijamente – te vas a encargar de que te elija dentro de su equipo. Me metí dentro de los archivos de la Interpol, antes de que me sacaran de la red, y antes de viajar pidió un equipo de 2 personas. Tú serás una de ellas… la otra estoy casi seguro que es un tipo de la FBI. Apostaría a que será Wallace Brown. Estuvo en varias misiones con él en Francia, es otro tipo de su confianza._

 _-¿Cómo vas a estar tan seguro de que me elegirá? – Ken no podía esconder su descontento ante su próxima nueva situación. Estar con Yamato Ishida le intimidaba. En el tiempo que llevaba en el S.A.T. siempre oía hablar de él y de sus excelentes y exitosas misiones. Era el mejor el tiro, podía hacer a hablar hasta al tipo más hermético (eso podía confirmarlo después de enterarse que había hecho hablar a un alto mando de la mafia Siciliana) y su sola presencia imponía respeto._

 _-Porque ya te puse dentro de la tripartita de seleccionados. Ahora… - levantó su dedo índice a medida que sacaba un juego de llaves – te vas a ir a vivir al departamento del frente. Obviamente tu siempre has vivido ahí. Está amoblado y tus pertenencias llegaron hoy en la mañana – el peliazul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró a los segundos al encontrarse demasiado sorprendido de que ya estaba todo en marcha - ¿Creíste que no sabía que Ishida venía? Me enteré desde el momento en que compró los boletos de avión – Izzy le colocó las llaves sobre la palma de una de sus manos – y recuerda siempre, Siempre voy a ir y no uno, ni dos, ni tres pasos adelante, iré un kilómetro por sobre él. Yamato Ishida vino a ser enterrado a Tokyo, no a resolver estupideces._

* * *

 _Mimi se aferró al asiento del copiloto con todas sus fuerzas, tenía los músculos tan tensos que iba a bajarse de ese auto totalmente agarrotada. Ni siquiera el llevar cinturón de seguridad le daba seguridad._

 _Maldijo por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos sintiendo como el viento le golpeaba furioso el rostro y le desordenaba los cabellos. Llevaba la falda metida entre las piernas para que no se le subiera al cogote._

 _Iban a más de 150 km por hora por la autopista en un Maserati GranCabrio MC descapotable color blanco propiedad de Izumi Orimoto. La música estaba a todo volumen y la rubia iba conduciendo con una gran sonrisa y sobrepasando a todos los vehículos cuando ya se encontraba encima de ellos provocando que el auto se tambaleara peligrosamente y haciendo que las llantas sonaran._

 _En cuanto Mimi había visto el majestuoso auto (que ella más de una vez había visto en los bailes de beneficencia) sintió de esos Dejavú a su vida antes de la muerte de su padre. El corazón le latió feliz, estaba recuperando su vida. Pero toda esa alegría momentánea desapareció en cuanto Zoe se puso al volante. Salió del estacionamiento del edificio de Koushirou haciendo sonar las llantas y aumentando la velocidad sin importarle en donde se encontraban. De ahí a la autopista fue un sufrimiento, la chica manejaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, amaba la velocidad y de eso Mimi no tenía ninguna duda._

 _-¡Amo esta canción! – gritó la rubia subiendo aún más el volumen._ _Sonaba Don't de Ed Sheeran._

 **I met this girl late last year**

 **She said don't you worry if I disappear**

 **I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake**

 **I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait**

 **But then I jumped right in a week later returned**

 **I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn**

 _El inglés de Orimoto era muy bueno pensó Mimi al escucharla cantar en ese idioma tan rápido. La rubia se movía de un lado a otro con una mano alzada y la otra en el volante. A pesar de conducir como lunática y a una velocidad ilegal, parecía que había nacido sobre ruedas porque lo hacía muy bien. Aun así, Mimi no podía dejar de aferrarse al asiento, miraba y miraba la aguja del velocímetro y ésta estaba entre los 155 y los 160. Nunca en su vida había ido tan rápido por una autopista. Se sentía aterrada._

 _Michael y su padre fueron siempre precavidos en cuanto a conducción se refería._

 **But I gave her my time, for two or three nights**

 **Then I put it on pause until the moment was right**

 **I went away for months until our paths crossed again**

 **She told me I was never looking for a friend**

 **Maybe you can swing by my room around ten**

 **Baby bring the lemon and a bottle of gin**

 **Well be in between the sheets 'till the late AM**

 **Baby if you wanted me then you should have just said**

 **She's singing**

 _-¡Sing with me, Mimi! – Zoe la miró a través de sus gafas Dolce y Gabbana doradas._

 _-¡Zoe, quiero llegar viva a Tokyo!, ¡No alejes la vista del camino! – exclamó la castaña preocupada al ver que ella no regresaba la vista al frente a pesar de ir tan rápido._

 **Don't fuck with my love**

 **That heart is so cold**

 **All over my own**

 **I don't wanna know that babe**

 **Don't fuck with my love**

 **I told her, she knows**

 **Take aim and reload**

 **I don't wanna know that babe**

 _Izumi rió y al cantar al coro de la canción soltó ambas manos del volante haciendo danzar sus brazos al cielo._

 _Mimi palideció al instante. Iba a morir. Y si no moría, se iba a asegurar de NUNCA más subirse a un auto que fuera conducido por Izumi Orimoto. ¡Jamás de los jamases!_

 _-Oh! Esa es la salida! – Zoe tomó el manubrio y lo giró a la derecha de improviso sin importarle que se encontraba en segunda fila. La castaña fue a dar contra el vidrio ante la repentina y violenta maniobra. Escucho unos bocinazos antes de que al fin Zoe bajara un poco la velocidad. Aunque ir a 110km/h en calles urbanas no era lo suficiente._

 **For a couple of weeks I only want to see her**

 **We drink away the days with a take away pizza**

 **Before a text message was the only way to reach her**

 **Now she's staying at my place and loves the way I treat her**

 **Singing out Aretha, all over the track like a feature**

 **And never wants to sleep I guess that I don't want to either**

 **But me and her we make money the same way**

 _A los pocos minutos, gracias a la ayuda del auto de Zoe, entraban a un lujoso centro comercial. Los ojos de Mimi brillaron y de a poco se fue despegando del asiento para ver cómo se desplegaban frente a sus ojos marcas cono Chanel, Dior, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Burberry, Armani, entre otros._

 _Extrañaba todo eso._

 _Zoe frenó tan de improviso sobre el estacionamiento que por poco la Tachikawa se desnuca._

 _-¿siempre manejas así? – le dijo al fin mientras se bajaba del auto. Notaba como le tiritaban las piernas._

 _-sí, en especial cuando estoy tan alegre como ahora – respondió cerrando el auto a medida que colocaba la alarma._

 _-Espero que cuando nos devolvamos estés con una gran depresión – murmuró siguiéndola._

 _Caminaron en silencio. Zoe contestaba unos mensajes de su celular tarareando su canción, Mimi pensó que tenía que saber pronto que canción tarareaba con tanta insistencia. No lograba identificarla._

 _Aprovechó ella misma de revisar su nuevo celular. Se acercó el aparato y pronuncio "Shiro (blanco)" la pantalla se desbloqueó automáticamente. Tenía 12 mensajes sin leer, eso le hizo pegar un respingo. "Messages" volvió a pronunciar, había pedido su configuración en inglés._

 _Abrió los ojos como plato a notar que los 12 mensajes eran de trabajo. El lunes tenía 3 citas, el martes 2, miércoles 2, jueves 3 y el viernes 2. Las piernas le volvieron a temblar. Le quedaba este día viernes y el fin de semana para "descansar". Se comenzó a sentir nerviosa. Muy nerviosa._

 _No lo había notado pero estaba detenida a medio entrar al centro comercial._

 _-Wow, 12 – comentó Zoe acercándose a ella – no está mal para ser tu primera semana._

 _Pero Mimi no sabía que decir._

 _La rubia notó lo turbada que estaba así que la tomó de la mano y la llevó a unas escaleras cercanas donde ambas se sentaron. La castaña lo hizo por inercia aun con el celular en sus manos._

 _-Mimi. No te voy a mentir y decir que las primeras veces son fáciles, porque no lo son. Yo lloré toda una tarde – confesó Orimoto en voz baja y llamó la atención de la muchacha que giró a verla – Tenía 18 años y me tocó un hombre de 52. Izzy me dijo exactamente qué hacer, pero cuando estás ahí… todo es diferente. Él no se comportó mal ni nada, fue todo… "normal". Pero lloré porqué quedé en estado de shock después de… es diferente cuando tú decides hacerlo – aquello ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro – Pero si te soy sincera, con el tiempo lo olvidas. Y no sé si te pasará pero a varias de las chicas les ha pasado, me incluyo. Te gusta y quieres más - Mimi soltó una risa y Zoe la siguió – se vuelve una adicción. El hombre del que te hablé aún me visita, a veces ni siquiera lo hacemos, sólo nos juntamos y conversamos por horas y reímos. No le digas a Izzy pero he ido a su departamento y lo hemos hecho. Ya sabes… gratis._

 _La castaña abrió los ojos asombrada. No se imaginaba a Zoe tan bella y angelical con un hombre tan mayor._

 _-¿Estas enamorada de él? – no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta._

 _-Quizás… - contestó mirando el piso - … quizás sí, quizás no. En este trabajo no te puedes enamorar. Prefiero pensar que es solo deseo, solo sexo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-A lo que voy… - interrumpió – disfruta. Cierra los ojos y disfruta, luego hay tiempo para llorar. - Zoe le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó extendiéndole la mano – ahora vamos por ropa que eso quita cualquier problema._

 _-Vamos… - Mimi tomó su mano y la siguió._

" _Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas"_

 _La castaña recordó las palabras de la rubia el día de ayer. "Al parecer si lo seremos"_

* * *

 _Taichi fue a la terraza del departamento de Yamato para abrir la lata de cerveza. Estiró sus brazos para que salieran de la baranda del balcón y tiró de la chapita de la lata y automáticamente el líquido saltó para todos lados. Después de la primera explosión se la llevó a la boca para sorber la espuma que subía insistente._

 _-Ya está anocheciendo – comentó el moreno entrando a medida que cerraba el ventanal._

 _Yamato bufó por lo bajo desde su dormitorio._

 _-¿Qué? – inquirió caminando hasta el lugar y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mirando como su amigo sacaba su ropa de la maleta para dejarla momentáneamente sobre la cama._

 _-Que está anocheciendo y tú sigues aquí… ¿Sabes cuantas horas de vuelo tengo encima?, estoy cansado. Quiero dormir._

 _-No seas maricón, tienes toda la noche para dormir._

 _El rubio le lanzó una mirada de odio que el otro le respondió con una sonrisa. Había extrañado a su mejor amigo._

 _-¿Por qué no te vas de fiesta y te follas a alguna modelo de esas que te gustan a ti?_

 _-Veo que estuviste pendiente de mi vida amorosa – Taichi esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y antes de seguir hablando le dio un largo trago a su cerveza hasta acabársela – Quiero aclarar que no todas fueron modelos, hubo un reportera de FoxSports, una bailarina de ballet que tenía una elasticidad envidiable, una mesera, una mucama del hotel…_

 _-Ok, ok… me quedó claro – Yamato sacudió la cabeza sin querer saber más – entonces anda y fóllate a la primera que pase. Pero déjame solo que quiero descansar._

 _El Ishida estaba terminando de sacar unos cuadernos y carpetas desde el fondo de la maleta cuando se deslizaron un par de fotos hasta los pies de Taichi. Yamato fue raudo a recogerlas pero el moreno fue más veloz y se arrodilló para alcanzarlas._

 _Eran 3 fotografías._

 _La primera mostraba a Yamato y a una rubia muchacha de ojos color turquesa abrazados sonriendo a la cámara, él vestía de impecable frac y ella parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas al estar ataviada en un blanquísimo vestido de novia. Estaban brindando. En la segunda ambos aparecían besándose y al parecer era Yamato quien sostenía la cámara y la tercera y última mostraba al rubio abrazando a la chica por la espalda mientras sus manos acariciaban su enorme vientre. Irradiaban felicidad._

 _-Tenía 8 meses de embarazo en esa foto… - el amigo del moreno estaba cabizbajo y había retrocedido hasta su cama para sentarse en ella._

 _Taichi volvió a reparar las fotografías._

 _-No puedo creer aún que te haya mentido durante tantos años. Cuando la conocí no dudé ni un segundo en que estaba locamente enamorada de ti._

 _-Catherine era una excelente actriz – Yamato rió sin ganas – estaba todo planeado, desde el día en que casi la atropello cerca del arco del triunfo hasta el día en que se fue. Me usó, me sacó toda la información que necesitaba y se fue._

 _-El hijo que esperaba era de…_

 _-Era de un miembro de la Milieu. Supongo que por eso ya no pudo seguir fingiendo, al menos fue sincera los últimos minutos antes de cerrar la puerta para no volver. Al menos me dijo la verdad, tarde, pero la dijo._

 _-Legalmente sigues casado con ella, ¿no? – el rubio asintió – 4 años casado con una agente encubierta. Deben haber manos muy poderosas tras lo que estás buscando Yamato, algo muy oscuro están ocultando para haber hecho lo que hicieron._

 _-Sí, de eso estoy seguro – Yamato se levantó pidiéndole las fotos a su amigo quien se las entregó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El rubio fue hasta su mesita de noche y arrojó las fotografías dentro del primer cajón – las tengo para recordar que no debo ser tan tonto y confiar tan fácilmente otra vez._

 _-Eso no pasará, no estás sólo. Estas con tus amigos – sonrió Taichi – bueno, falta Sora pero ya sabes que apenas sepa que has vuelto nos juntaremos como en los viejos tiempos._

 _-De hecho… - y se sintieron unos golpecitos en la puerta de entrada – ella ya sabe que estoy aquí. - El moreno abrió la boca y balbuceó unas oraciones inentendibles. – abre la puerta idiota o ¿dejarás que se quede afuera hasta que amanezca?._

 _-¡¿Hasta hace unos minutos me estabas echando?!, ¿Querías quedarte solo con Sora, no?_

 _-La verdad es que es ella es mucho más agradable que tú, preferiría quedarme solo con ella conversando a estar contigo– dijo Yamato con sarcasmo._

 _-Hieres mis sentimientos Yamato Ishida – le comentó falsamente dolido._

 _Taichi se encaminó hasta la puerta con la vista puesta en el rubio aún fingiendo que estaba ofendido. Tomó la manilla y la giró. Asomó su cabeza entremedio de la puerta levemente abierta y se encontró con una linda pelirroja que vestía unos pantalones desgastados y una blusa color crema._

 _Al verlo, la mujer ladeó su cabeza sonriéndole._

 _-Sora… - ella asintió riendo suavemente - ¡Sora!_

 _Y abrió de golpe la puerta, la agarró por el brazo acercándola a su cuerpo y la envolvió en un profundo abrazo que la hizo elevarse unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. ¡Como había extrañado a su amiga! Después de casi 2 años sin verla. Ella correspondió el abrazo al momento que sentía como sus ojos escocían, las lágrimas se acumulaban y querían volar libres por las mejillas de la mujer de ojos color rubí._

 _Al fin estaban los 3 reunidos._

 _-Creo que después de 5 minutos así… pasa a ser violación – dijo Yamato alzando una ceja al verlos tan pegados._

 _-¡No seas ridículo! – Sora sintió que sus pies tocaron el piso y lo acercó a ella para abrazarlo junto a Taichi - ¡Los extrañé como no tienen idea!_

* * *

 _Mimi había olvidado todos sus problemas durante las horas que estuvo en el centro comercial. Adoraba comprar, había olvidado, después de tantas desgracias personales, lo que se sentía deslizar la tarjeta de crédito y que esta bipeara positivamente para que la vendedora le entregara sus bolsas._

 _Antes de comenzar a comprar Mimi revisó su estado de cuenta y casi se fue de espaldas al notar la cantidad de ceros que ahora aparecían en ella. Ni siquiera la mesada de su padre era tan generosa. Y se preguntó que si ese era su primer pago, ¿cómo serían los que le siguiesen?_

 _Sexo por dinero._

 _Sexo._

 _Su experiencia en el tema no era para nada de amplio, había tenido 3 hombres en su vida (contando a Koushirou Izumi). El primero había sido Michael con quien estuvo 4 años y sus encuentros sexuales eran demasiado normales, siempre en una cama y muy poca variedad de posiciones, nada sofisticado. Pero, eso no le quitaba que cada vez que se enredaban entre las sabanas ella lo pasaba genial. Se conocían perfectamente y sabían qué puntos tocarse el uno al otro para explotar. Pero siempre quedó con la sensación de que le hubiera gustado tener sexo desenfrenado en el auto, en un ascensor, sobre el suelo… un lugar diferente a la ya conocida cama. Quería sentir esa adrenalina de estar haciendo algo prohibido o algo en lo que pudiese ser descubierta._

 _El segundo fue un amigo de su padre, algunos años menor sí. Sólo fueron algunos encuentros en su departamento. Se habían topado muchas veces en esas ya monótonas y aburridas fiestas de beneficencia, pero todo surgió el día que ella volvió de uno de sus tantos viajes. Su padre le pidió que fuera donde él a buscar unos escritos para la venta de unos caballos fina sangre del cual este hombre era coleccionista. Tenía 44 años y ella apenas 22, su relación con Michael se había enfriado y sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper._

 _Entró a su elegante departamento notando que estaba solo, su esposa estaba en el Club de Golf lo más probable cotorreando con otras señoras de su edad y dándose los últimos chismes de la semana._

 _El matrimonio no tenía hijos ya que ella había nacido infértil y para suplir la falta de niños tenía una manada de distintas razas de perro que aparecieron en cuanto Mimi cruzó el umbral de la puerta de entrada. En cambio, el hombre sí tenía un hijo de su corto matrimonio anterior el cual Mimi veía tarde mal y nunca. Actualmente el muchacho era miembro del FBI, un total orgullo para su padre Wallace Brown que llevaba el mismo nombre de su hijo. Le comentó que se había ido a Francia en una misión tan secreta que ni siquiera podía contactarlo libremente._

 _Al llegar a la sala, sintió la mirada turquesa del apuesto rubio hombre sobre sus espaldas causándole escalofríos. Wallace la había mirado detenidamente en varias oportunidades en las fiestas, pero en esta ocasión era distinta. Se sentía desnuda frente a él. Sentía que iba a ser inútil bajarse un poco más la corta y pequeña minifalda negra que llevaba puesta y que apenas le tapaba el trasero y que sería ridículo colocarse un sweater para tapar su ajustada blusa que hacía que sus pechos se vieran más grandes de lo que realmente eran._

 _Se sentía intimidada pero al mismo tiempo un fuego le bajaba del pecho hasta la entrepierna, provocándole punzadas en el estómago. Era esa sensación de sentirse deseada por un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que además era increíblemente guapo. Y lo quiso provocar para ver hasta donde se podía llegar._

 _Se sentó en el sillón y el hizo lo mismo pero en uno que estaba frente a Mimi. Éste comenzó a ordenar unos papeles en donde se podían ver fotografías de distintos caballos. La castaña de vez en vez le echaba una mirada de reojo y supo que los rubios de ojos claros eran su perdición. Había visto al hijo de Wallace una que otra vez y lo había encontrado increíblemente atractivo, pero su padre lo era aún más._

 _Tomó su celular y con malicia comenzó a mover las piernas. Abriéndolas y cerrándolas levemente. Sabiendo que desde la privilegiada posición en que Wallace Brown estaba podía atisbar su ropa interior cuando se movía. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el rubio cambió de lugar para colocarse a su lado con la excusa de que quería mostrarle la colección de fina sangre que tenía en su rancho en Colorado. Mimi se apegó más a él, ardía por dentro. Una sensación que jamás había sentido antes._

 _Y cuando menos se lo esperaba el Sr. Brown posó su mano sobre su muslo desnudo, acariciándoselo con premura, subiendo y bajando desde la rodilla hasta tocar la tela de su minifalda. Cuando en una de esas caricias él llegó más lejos metiendo su mano bajo la tela rozando su ropa interior, Mimi explotó, no podía aguantar más. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y la falda se le subió hasta el ombligo._

 _A los minutos estaban balanceándose en el amplio sillón negro con la ropa a medio sacar. Wallace tenía su camisa abierta mostrando su excelente condición física para sus 44 años y los pantalones abajo arremolinados sobre sus zapatos caros. Mimi por su parte sólo tenía doblaba su falda a la altura de la cintura y estaba completamente desnuda de la misma hacia arriba. Su ropa interior yacía en la mesa de centro._

 _¡Por kamisama!, los besos de ese hombre, el cómo la tocaba… se notaban los años de diferencia entre ambos. Ese día tuvo uno de sus mejores orgasmos. Junto al Sr. Brown pudo saber la emoción de tener sexo en distintas partes, lo hicieron en la mesa del comedor, sobre el mueble de la cocina, en la ducha. Hubo una ocasión en que la calentura no les permitió llegar a la cama y lo hicieron en el suelo bajo el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio._

 _Pero todo acabó días antes de fallecimiento de su padre. Wallace Brown, su esposa y su manada de perros dejaron Nueva York para volver a Colorado. A la semana después Michael rompió con ella, su padre sufrió de un ataque al corazón y el resto es historia conocida._

 _Después de todo lo sucedido, el sexo había pasado a un plano del que incluso se había olvidado sino hasta hace un día atrás cuando se acostó con Koushirou Izumi, el tercer hombre en su lista hasta ese momento. Según cálculos hechos por Mimi, el pelirrojo debía estar entre los 28 y los 32 años, y lo que más curiosidad le daba era saber de dónde tenía tanta experiencia. Si con Wallace Brown había tenido orgasmos maravillosos, los que experimentó con Izumi habían sido sublimes. ¿Podría llegar a sentir algo así con otro hombre que no fueran los 3 con los que ya estuvo?, ¿podría enamorarse otra vez como lo estuvo de Michael?, ¿volvería a sentir ese deseo desenfrenado por alguien como cuando estuvo con el Sr. Brown?_

 _La castaña miró a Zoe que en esos instantes le pedía a una vendedora un conjunto de ropa interior color negro. Estaban en una exclusiva tienda de lencería francesa en donde ya se habían gastado varios miles de yenes. Mimi tenía más sostenes y bragas en sus bolsas que pelos en la cabeza, cual más sensual y provocador que el otro. Habían pasado también por una tienda donde compraron unos vestidos maravillosos, muy ajustados, muy pequeños, muy sexys pero para nada de vulgares. Zoe quiso comprarse unos aretes en "Tiffany and Co" y terminó llevándose un brazalete y un lindo anillo en oro blanco. Mimi no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se regaló un collar en oro rosado que tenía por colgante un delicado corazón con 3 diamantes incrustados en el centro. Lo había elegido porque un diamante representaba a su padre, otro a su madre y el último a ella._

 _Cuando pasaron a ver zapatos a la tienda "Jimmy Choo", estuvieron mínimo una hora probándose diferentes diseños que tenían altos tacones. Al final Zoe terminó comprando 5 pares y Mimi 8. La más contenta fue la vendedora, de seguro la comisión que se llevaría ese día iba a ser jugosa._

 _Terminaron el largo recorrido en una tienda de perfumes. A Orimoto se le estaba acabando una de sus fragancias favoritas. Al entrar los dependientes la saludaron amistosamente, tal como había pasado en todas y en cada una de las tiendas a las que había entrado._

 _La conocían perfectamente._

 _La última compra del día para Zoe fue una corbata color verde esmeralda Armani que Mimi aprobó asintiendo. No sabía para qué estaba comprando algo así._

 _-¿Qué más nos falta? – se preguntó la rubia mirando el ejército de bolsas que tenía alrededor. Una vez que pararon de comprar, se fueron a una elegante cafetería a las afueras del centro comercial. Era una especie de terrazas donde convergían varios locales._

 _-Nunca pensé que diría esto… de hecho lo diré y debes prometerme que lo olvidarás enseguida y harás como que jamás escuchaste – dijo Mimi sonriendo – pero estoy cansada. Nunca me había cansado de comprar._

 _La rubia rió a medida que le daba un sorbo a su moccachino – hoy fue un buen día. Además de que nos hicieron muchos descuentos, a mí siempre me hacen pero como hoy éramos dos, fueron más generosos. Las chicas casi siempre están ocupadas y no siempre podemos acompañarnos._

" _Las chicas" Mimi divagó por unos segundos, ya era la tercera vez que mencionaba a "las chicas" pero ella sólo había visto a Zoe y a Miyako la cual estaba fuera del caso ya que su función era otra._

 _-¿Qué chicas? – preguntó al fin esperando saciar su curiosidad._

 _-Somos 20 en total incluyéndote– Izumi hablaba en voz baja. Mimi entendió de inmediato que era un tema que no podía hablarse a viva voz, así que inclinó su cabeza para oírla mejor – en Tokyo habemos 10, las demás están en Hokkaido y Sapporo repartidas. Cuando hay convenciones o reuniones de mandatarios o diplomáticos nos juntamos en la ciudad sede ya que es cuando más nos llaman. Nos movemos según donde estén las citas. Las chicas actualmente están en Nagoya y vuelven el próximo viernes. Hay una convención de medio ambiente y créeme que apenas terminan las reuniones de los ministros sus agendas están copadas. Yo me tuve que quedar porque Miya' salió de vacaciones y alguien tenía que reemplazarla. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir a Nagoya así que me ofrecí voluntariamente._

 _-Pero si ellas están allá quiere decir que estás sola trabajando aquí._

 _Zoe lanzó un suspiro cansado dándole la razón._

 _-Pues sí, la primera semana fue horrible. No estaba durmiendo bien y no estaba cumpliendo como debía. Lo bueno es que como conozco a la mayoría de los clientes eran bastante comprensivos, al final no los ves como simples clientes hasta cariño les tomas – sonrió la rubia divertida –te cuentan sus problemas, las discusiones que tuvieron con sus esposas, con sus hijos. Que están hartos del estrés del trabajo. Y termina siendo algo hasta ameno, no solo sexo. Aunque eso también lo disfruto – dijo finalmente riendo – Izzy me vio agotada y redujo mis citas al mínimo. Y fue cuando llegaste tú – Zoe la apuntó con la taza de café antes de llevársela a la boca._

 _-¿Qué edad tiene Koushirou? – preguntó de repente al escuchar que Zoe le nombraba. Tenía la duda rondándole la cabeza hace horas._

 _-30, ¿se ve más joven cierto?_

 _Pero Mimi no respondió. El celular de la rubia comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa haciendo temblar las tazas._

 _-Rispondere – dijo Izumi en italiano acercándolo a su rostro._

 _Mimi pudo ver como el rostro de la rubia se suavizó aún más y como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, el mismo brillo que le había visto cuando miró a Takuya Kanbara en el gimnasio. La muchacha se excusó con la castaña al momento que se levantaba de la mesa para ir a hablar fuera del local._

 _Mimi la podía ver a través del vidrio como sonreía y jugaba con su cabello. Ella también sacó su celular y tras desbloquearlo mediante su voz comenzó a revisar sus correos y mensajes (que ya iban en 20) tenía la primera semana completa y la segunda comenzaba a llenarse._

 _-¡No puedo creer que me hayan traído a este lugar! – exclamó una voz enfadada a sus espaldas. A la exclamación le siguieron las risas de otro hombre y una mujer – llévenme a un maldito bar de mala muerte donde pueda beber hasta perder la conciencia. Esto parece el comedor de mi abuela en Francia._

 _-No, vamos a tomarnos un café como los adultos que somos y vamos a conversar tranquilamente – rio una mujer._

 _-Es una de las pocas veces que apoyó la moción de mi amigo. Yo también quiero ir a un bar de mala muerte – la tercera voz esa masculina y juguetona._

 _-No – insistió la mujer – además esta cafetería es de mi madre si llego a escuchar un reclamo más la llamo de inmediato y le digo que estas denostando su local._

 _-Es muy bonito, muy bien decorado – acotó de pronto la voz juguetona – Ouch! No tenías por qué golpearme._

 _-Estas siendo irónico. Ahora siéntense._

 _Mimi miro por sobre el hombro al trío que acababa de sentarse a pocos metros de ella. Unos revueltos cabellos chocolate le daban la espalda, a su lado y también sin poder verle el rostro un hombre de cabellos rubios le murmuraba algo al otro a su oído. Segundos después ambos explotaban en risas. A la única que pudo ver bien fue a la mujer que los acompañaba, era pelirroja y muy bonita. Tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojada pero la sonrisa en su cara hacia entender que su molestia era una mentira._

 _Notó como el chico de cabellos alocados se levantó de su puesto. Ella volvió a sumergirse en su teléfono esperando que Zoe volviera pronto. Estaba cansada y quería tumbarse sobre su cama._

 _El hombre pasó al lado de ella y sin querer pateó una de sus bolsas volteando su contenido. Mimi pensó que en cualquier momento podría suceder algo así ya que el ejército de compras era tal que ocupaba demasiado espacio. Más encima estaban en una mesa camino al baño._

 _-¡oh, lo siento!, lo siento – dijo él agachándose a ordenar._

 _La castaña también se agachó verificando que nada se hubiera roto. Pero antes de siquiera hubieran terminado él la miró. Mimi sintió una punzada en el estómago. Era un hombre demasiado guapo, era un moreno exquisito de profundos ojos cafes. Por varios segundos olvidó a la manada de rubios que en algún momento le habían vuelto loca. ¿En realidad los rubios eran su debilidad? Porque ese moreno que tenía a su lado le estaba revolucionando cada célula del cuerpo._

 _-Eres…preciosa… - dijo éste con un hilo de voz sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima. Esa mujer era una muñeca. Su piel parecía de porcelana, esos ojos color miel, su boca, su cabello que olía a dulces._

 _Mimi abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Ni siquiera un suspiro._

 _El celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar sacándolos a ambos del encanto. Se levantaron al mismo tiempo dejando la bolsa tal cual como estaba antes de que el moreno la pateara._

 _-¿No vas a contestar? – preguntó él esbozando una sonrisa. Oh por kamisama… Mimi se derretía ante esos dientes blancos._

 _Ella tomó el celular desde la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo, creía que si apartaba sus ojos iba a desaparecer. Acercó su teléfono y susurró: "Answer"_

 _-Hola Mimi – era Izzy. Esa era una llamada que no quería que el moreno escuchara. Se disculpó con una sonrisa y también salió de la cafetería para encontrarse con Zoe que continuaba pegada._

 _La llamada con el pelirrojo fue corta. Simplemente quería saber si estaba todo bien e indicarle que mañana la necesitaba a ella a primera hora en la oficina. Se frustró al saber que era para eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente le mando un mensaje de esos que ya tenía atiborrados en su buzón de entrada?_

 _Cortó molesta._

 _-¿Sucede algo? – Zoe también había cortado su llamada y comenzaba a caminar con ella al interior de la cafetería una vez más. Mimi negó. Al no recibir más feedback la rubia habló - ¿te molesta si nos vamos ahora? Me surgió un… imprevisto – no era la palabra correcta a utilizar pero se entendía._

 _-No, de hecho estoy muy cansada._

 _-Pues bien, vamos por nuestras compras y vamos de vuelta a Odaiba – dijo animada._

 _Cuando Mimi salió con todas sus bolsas no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo a la mesa en donde se encontraban minutos atrás 3 personas. El moreno no estaba y solo logró ver al hombre rubio de espaldas a ella conversando con la pelirroja._

* * *

 _ **Odaiba**_

 _ **23.52 hrs**_

 _Hiroaki ishida, 55 años. Director Ejecutivo Fuji Television Network, Inc_

 _Se retiró el saco en cuanto la puerta de su departamento se cerró tras de sí. Estaba agotado, reuniones tras reuniones para poder llegar al consenso de la nueva parrilla programática. Junto con el despido de director de arte de la estación._

 _Se desordenó con la mano su suave cabello aún marrón (las canas no tenían ni la más mínima intención de hacer acto de presencia) y sin pensarlo dos veces prendió un cigarrillo. Se soltó la corbata dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá._

 _Le dio un par de caladas al tabaco mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana que le mostraba la bahía de Tokyo con todos sus colores y luces nocturnas. A pesar del cansancio no pudo evitar sonreír… a ella le encantaba la vista. La había pillado muchas veces pegada al vidrio tapada solo con un sabana absorta en el titilar de los brillos. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, era una chica muy simple. Se conformaba con muy poco, ojala Natsuko hubiera sido igual. Quizás su matrimonio seguiría. Pero a la Señora Takaishi le gustaba exigir, le gustaba hacerle saber cuándo se equivocaba, le gustaba recalcar todo lo malo que él tenía._

 _No así ella._

 _Podía preguntárselo mil veces, pero no lograba entender por qué una chica tan joven, tan bella, tan maravillosa podía estar con él. Era 34 años mayor. Podría ser su padre, incluso su abuelo. Pero a ella no le importaba, se colgaba de su cuello y le regalaba los besos más profundos que alguna vez le dieron en su vida. Hacer el amor con ella era volver a los veintes. Se sentía joven, se sentía capaz de todo._

 _Le encantaría poder darle todo lo que se merecía, pero a pesar de que la quería solo para él. Sabía que no era así._

 _Ella no era sólo de él. Ella era de quien pudiese pagar su compañía._

 _Se había planteado en numerosas ocasiones decirle que dejara su "profesión" y se quedara con él. Pero… ¿qué iban a pensar que un hombre de 55 años estuviera con una chica de 21?_

 _Recordaba el día en que ella le entregó su tarjeta color verde junto con una tierna sonrisa. Hizo lo que ella le explicó y posó su celular sobre la tarjeta. A los segundos estaba recibiendo una llamada para agendar, ni se inmutó por la cifra que le dijeron se descontaría de su cuenta corriente. Se vieron por primera vez hace tres años en el Park Hyatt Tokyo. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación ella ya estaba dentro con un ajustadísimo vestido color verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos aún más._

 _La miró absorto, incrédulo._

 _Ella se desabrochó su vestido el cual cayó hasta el suelo rozando cada centímetro de su piel. Verla en ropa interior fue una bofetada a su existencia y cuando más tarde la tuvo desnuda bajo su cuerpo supo que podía morir en paz._

 _A esa primera vez, le siguieron muchas otras. Agradecía de su puesto y de sus inversiones para poder pagar por su compañía._

 _Conversaban horas, reían, ella lo escuchaba atentamente y para él eso era lo único que necesitaba y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba con ella por sexo, no porque ella fuese perfecta, ni joven, ni bella. Estaba con ella porque era especial, porque se había enamorado cual niño de 15 años. Pero no estaba en posición de pedir nada._

 _Así la había conocido._

 _Mas todo cambió una noche en que ella lo llamó a su celular. Se escuchaba triste, algo que él nunca había escuchado antes. Le pidió que por favor le dejara quedarse a su lado esa noche, no en un hotel, no con dinero de por medio._

 _Y esa fue una de las tantas noches en que ella se quedó en su departamento y estuvieron juntos… gratis._

 _-¡Ya llegue!_

 _Hiroaki apagó su cigarro sin terminar y cerró los ojos sonriendo ampliamente. Sintió sus pasos acercándose al sillón y antes de que pudiera responderle que estaba feliz de tenerla allí sintió como se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas pasándole las manos por sobre los hombros. Su cuerpo respondió automáticamente abrazándola por la cintura y la apegó más a su cuerpo haciéndola soltar una risita juguetona._

 _-Gracias por llamarme hoy, te extrañé – susurró antes de darle un beso que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado. Ella lo apretó con más fuerza para que su lengua llegará más adentro._

 _Ella sabía el estresante trabajo que tenía Hiroaki, el rara vez comía, rara vez dormía… pero cuando sabía que tendría un día libre o quizás unas horas libres, ella era la primera en saberlo. Él la llamaba y ella corría a su encuentro._

 _– te traje un regalo. Hoy fui a Tokyo – le dijo separándose a centímetros de sus labios y notando cómo la respiración del Ishida estaba más acelerada._

 _-¿un regalo para mí? –él abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella. Ese color verde que lo volvía loco. Arqueó su ceja divertido. Ella asintió a medida que se echaba su largo cabello rubio detrás del hombro - ¿Qué es?_

 _-Algo que te hará recordarme._

 _-¿Más aun?_

 _-Más aún._

 _Ella se levantó de su puesto y caminó sensualmente hasta la puerta del dormitorio sosteniendo la cremallera de su polerón blanco, lo miró por sobre el hombro y notó que él ya se había levantado. No pudo evitar reírse._

 _Bajó lentamente la cremallera girando hacia él. Una vez deslizada completamente se la sacó y la botó al suelo mostrando que no llevaba nada abajo más que una linda corbata color esmeralda._

 _-Mi color favorito – sonrió Hiroaki al verla de torso desnudo. Su entrepierna comenzó a escocer al no poder dejar de mirar los redondos y formados pechos de la joven rubia._

 _-Lo sé – murmuró ella y sin quitar una sonrisa de su cara se despojó de sus pantalones y su ropa interior quedando expuesta ante el hombre._

 _-…oh Zoe… - Hiroaki tragó duró. No se cansaba de mirarla._

 _Orimoto le hizo una señal con el dedo índice pidiéndole que se acercara a medida que ella iba retrocediendo al dormitorio y él cual perrito obediente caminó sobre sus pasos para luego cerrar la puerta de un golpe_.

* * *

 **A ver … a ver… me demoré sólo 5 días en actualizar! Por kamisama! Ni yo me la creo. Esta historia me entretiene demasiado. Son muchos personajes, muchas situaciones que después van a converger juntas en un solo remolino.**

 **Ah! no se esperaban eso del papa de Yamato y Zoe eh? Los despisté con Takuya, aunque puede que pase algo por ahi... Taichi y Mimi ya se conocieron. Izzy ya tiene un plan para dejar fuera a Matt. Apareció Sora, Ken! Maigaaaad! Y van a seguir apareciendo más… está Wallace que pronto hará su aparición formal y Mimi 1313 con el papá de él. Quien no ha tenido ese sueño de estar con el papa de alguien?... yo no mas? Buuuu jajajajajaj**

 **Ah! les aviso que momentáneamente dejaré este fic para ir completando los demás con más periodicidad. O no quieren? Cual les gustaría que fuera adelantando más?**

 **AYNATT:** **Yama es todo un chico bueno…. Uff me lo imagino con traje de policía y con su arma de servicio. OMG! :baba: Y sobre el CHAN! Jajajajaj más CHAN! CHAN! En este capítulo di pistas o no?**

 **Sakura Gonzakez:** **gracias por tus palabras y en el próximo capitulo se viene algo entretenido para calmar las pasiones de mimato o michi…. Lo dejo como sorpresa. En cuanto a tu pregunta sí voy a incluir personajes de Tamers. Alguna sugerencia?** **soy todo ojos para leer.**

 **NUAJava** **oh si este fic admito que va a ser muy denso, porque hay muchos personajes. Muchas situaciones. Aun no se explican muchas cosas. El pasado de Zoe y de Izzy son los más interesantes.**

 **GRACIAS A MIS LECTORES FANTASMAS JAJAJAJAJ OS QUIERO!**

 **DEJENME SU REVIEW SU PM, QUE YO LOS RESPONDO CON UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA ¡! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOR MONEY**

 _Lore-chan_

Capítulo 4

* * *

 **ODAIBA 10.04 hrs**

 _Takeru Takaishi 21 años, Estudiante de Literatura Inglesa en Oxford University, actualmente estudiante de intercambio de la Universidad de Tokyo hace 2 semanas)_

 _Cuando Takeru colocó su dedo en el identificador de entrada al gimnasio por tercera vez y vio que el mismo lo rechazaba lanzándole un color rojo junto a "Unidentified" supo que Hikari le había cortado la suscripción._

 _Apretó los puños conteniéndose la ira. Ella lo engañaba, ella dejaba de hablarle y más encima tenía el descaro de negarle el acceso al lugar donde podía nadar para despejarse cuando se bloqueaba y no lograba seguir escribiendo su novela._

 _Hace una semana cuando trató de ingresar a la sede en Tokyo tuvo el mismo problema y desde informaciones no supieron (en realidad el cree que no quisieron) darle una solución. Así que espero toda la semana para tomar su moto y viajar ese sábado en la mañana a hablar con ella._

 _Ella iba a escucharlo._

 _-Bueno días, mi nombre de Kouichi Kimura. ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – Kouichi se había acercado al rubio después de verlo como maldecía por lo bajo y colocaba una y otra vez su dedo en el identificador sin resultados positivos._

 _Se habían mirado con su hermano el uno al otro tras el mesón batallando sin palabras para ver cuál iba a por el chico. Finalmente el duelo de miradas lo perdió él, así que se encogió de hombros y caminó sin muchas ganas a donde se encontraba el rubio. Hikari iba a tener que subirle la paga por el tiempo que estuviera poniendo caras en la recepción._

 _-No puedo ingresar – soltó Takeru entre dientes._

 _-No me digas – pensó Kouichi burlón para luego preguntar- ¿Puede facilitarme su tarjeta, por favor, para chequear que su membresía se encuentra en regla?_

 _-Necesito hablar con Hikari – dijo sin más y sin intención de sacar su billetera del pantalón para pasarle la maldita tarjeta._

 _-La señorita Yagami aún no ha llegado._

 _-Entonces la voy a esperar._

 _Takeru se cruzó se brazos y caminó a unos sillones individuales que estaban cerca de unas grandes macetas frente a la recepción, se sentó en el que tenía diseños estrambóticos y no abrió más la boca._

 _Apretó los nudillos enrabiado hasta la medula del hueso. "Oh! Hikari, esta vez no te vas a escapar de la conversación que tenemos pendiente desde hace tanto" pensó dibujando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro._

 _Hace dos años que tenía atoradas las palabras en la garganta y para él que era escritor y que vivía en función de las palabras ese período de tiempo había sido tortuoso. No podía decírselas por teléfono porque necesitaba escupírselas en su cara y verla, así que tras eso, la posibilidad de siquiera escribirle un correo o mensajes se desechaba al instante._

 _¡2 años de noviazgo!_

 _¡2 malditos años de perfecto noviazgo! Para que apenas él le dijese que había sido aceptado en Oxford y ella corriese donde Daisuke Motomiya. Ni siquiera esperó a que se subiera al avión para encamarse con el moreno. Claro, qué era Takeru Takaishi un simple estudiante ante Daisuke Motomiya que ya había sido llamado a la selección japonesa sub-25. Él… tan famoso, protegido especial de su ex cuñado y heredero seguro de la fama por la que ya pasaba Taichi. Desde que había llegado de Londres que los noticieros deportivos bombardeaban con que él sería el reemplazo seguro ante la repentina noticia del retiro de Yagami._

 _Y él tan estúpido creyendo que Hikari lo esperaba mientras el cumplía su sueño de ser novelista en tierras inglesas mientras estudiaba arduamente._

 _Debía agradecerle a la prensa rosa japonesa que le pudo abrir los ojos. Las revistas hicieron un festín con la noticia. La hermana del gran Taichi Yagami, dios del football japonés y dueño de las cadenas de gimnasios más exclusivos de Japón salía ni más ni menos que con su protegido favorito. El segundo dios del football japonés. ¿Qué iba a hacer frente a eso el pobre mortal Takeru que no alcanzaba ni para señor de las letras?_

 _Después de ver las fotos, porque habían fotos, el rubio cortó todo tipo de relación. Ella desapareció y él quiso hacer lo mismo. Creyó que el estar tan lejos de su país le ayudaría a olvidarse de todo y eso sucedió. Aprovechó la corta distancia entre Londres y Paris y comenzó a visitar a su hermano Yamato Ishida con toda la regularidad posible que el estresante trabajo de su hermano le permitía. Pasaba fines de semanas completos con él y su esposa falsa._

"Ufff esposa falsa, al parecer los Ishida-Takaishi apestamos en el amor _" pensó._

 _Todo iba bien… hasta que el tema de Catherine Ishida explotó, la perfecta señora Ishida no era quien decía ser. Su hermano se sumió en una profunda depresión que amortizó sumiéndose en más y ´más trabajo. Ya no se veían. Yamato después de meses partió a Roma quien sabe a qué y Takeru volvió a tener demasiado tiempo para pensar._

 _Y como si la vida no fuese suficientemente irónica le ofrecieron una pasantía de 6 meses en la Todai. La mejor universidad de Japón. Era el mejor estudiante de su generación y lo estaban premiando._

 _Antes de firmar los papeles se dijo a si mismo que esta era su revancha y que si iba a volver a Japón era por algo. Iba a cerrar ese puto ciclo y después volvería a Inglaterra._

 _¿Qué otra cosa peor ya podría pasarle que ya no le hubiese pasado a su tan corta edad?_

 _-Buenos días Kouichi, Kouji_

 _Takeru pegó un brinco desde su posición. Era su voz._

 _-Buenos días, Hikari – saludaron los aludidos en coro._

 _Era el momento._

 _Se levantó de un golpe levantando la cabeza y sin que tuviera la necesidad de avisarle a sus piernas que caminaran, éstas ya habían avanzado con velocidad hasta la castaña. Ella después de saludar a los gemelos iba a comenzar a caminar hacia la mampara de vidrio pero se giró a él al ver la figura de alguien acercándosele. El rubio sonrió internamente al ver como el rostro de Hikari se desencajaba sin poder evitarlo en lo más mínimo._

 _-T-Takeru… ¿Takeru? – tartamudeó sin salir de su asombro._

 _-Me cortaste el corazón en mil pedazos… y ahora me cortas la membresía. ¿Qué más estás esperando cortar, Hikari?_

* * *

 _Zoe abrió los ojos a medida que pestañeaba con insistencia para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Suspiró sonriendo y sintió como el brazo que la sostenía por la cintura se cerraba aún más a su figura. Su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Hiroaki y lo sentía respirar en su oreja izquierda con calma._

 _Volvió a sonreír._

"Sí, estoy enamorada _" pensó respondiendo a la pregunta que ayer Mimi le había formulado y que ella debió esquivar a toda costa._

 _No sabía cómo había pasado. Ella podía estar perfectamente con alguien de su edad o quizás solo un par de años mayor. Pero ella se enamoró de Hiroaki Ishida contra cualquiera de sus pronósticos._

 _Se enamoró porque vio en él protección, cuidado, confiabilidad, respeto, entrega y a un hombre maravilloso que se escondía del mundo trabajando. No le importaban los 34 años de diferencia. Eso era irrelevante para ella._

 _Lo que importaba era que él la aceptaba con su trabajo. Uno que ella lamentablemente no podía dejar aunque quisiera. Porque si lo hacía la iban a perseguir por siempre. Ella sabía demasiado, maldita vida que tuvo que tener para tener que saber demasiado._

 _Cambiaría todo ese saber por una vida simple al lado de Hiroaki, el hombre que la había hecho sentir. Sentir alegría, sentir tristeza, angustia, amor. Quizás lo suyo estaba destinado a ser, se habían topado dos personas rotas… ella rota por su pasado en Italia y un poco por lo que vivía en Japón y él roto por su vida familiar._

 _Distintas generaciones rotas, por diferentes causas, pero rotas al fin y al cabo._

 _El mundo podía opinar y decir lo que quisiera pero para Izumi, Ishida era el hombre más guapo de todos. Adoraba su rostro cansado, le producía ternura. Adoraba el cómo la tocaba, como si la estuviese descubriendo nuevamente cada vez que lo hacían. Adoraba su cuerpo imperfecto por el paso de los años, para Zoe era perfecto. Adoraba su mirada entristecida por tener a sus dos hijos lejos. Sus hijos eran lo más importante para él, se lo había dicho en innumerables ocasiones._

 _Adoraba todo de él._

 _Giró sobre sí misma para poder tenerlo frente a frente y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa llena de ternura. Lo conocía hace 3 años y la mitad de ese tiempo llevaba una disfuncional relación con él._

 _A pesar de que la muerte de su padre había sido dolorosa, en cierta medida, agradeció que el infeliz hubiera sido asesinado ya que gracias a ese acontecimiento ella lo llamó a su celular pidiéndole quedar a su lado. No quería estar sola ese día, los fantasmas de su niñez y adolescencia en Italia la iban a atacar sin piedad. Lo sabía._

 _Y desde ese día no se separó más. Ese día surgió algo. Comenzó a quedarse en su departamento muchas veces por semana, siempre apagando su celular para que Izzy no la rastreara. Cuando ambos coincidían en fines de semana libres lo pasaban todo el día en el departamento riendo. Izumi sabía que de esa forma ella olvidaba su vida y él olvidaba que sus hijos estaban lejos._

 _La rubia se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le robó un beso provocando que Hiroaki se sacudiera en un escalofrío._

 _-buenos días – susurró ella pegándose más a él._

 _-Buongiorno – sonrió el hombre sacándole una risa a la chica a medida que abría ojos._

 _-Me gusta cuando hablas en italiano. Me provoca… cosas – le dijo coqueta._

 _Se miraron por casi un minuto con ojos de adolescente enamorado, hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa y lo atrajo hacia sí de tal forma que él quedó sobre su cuerpo. Lo besó a intervalos para más tarde devorarlo en profundos besos llenos de deseo._

 _La rubia sintió cerca de su entrepierna su sexo duro y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más lo atrajo a su interior soltando un gemido al sentirlo adentro. Podría tener 55 años pero tenía un miembro en perfecto estado, funcionando al 100% y de un excelente tamaño. No tenía nada que envidiarle a hombres de menor edad._

 _Hicieron el amor por casi una hora hasta que Zoe se desplomó en la cama tras arquearse tras un potente orgasmo. El Ishida cayó a los segundos después respirando agitadamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro y besaba su frente._

 _-¿tienes que ir a la televisora hoy? – preguntó ella entre jadeos._

 _-No._

 _-Yo debo ir al gimnasio, pero si quieres puedo volver para que almorcemos juntos._

 _-siempre quiero que vuelvas. En realidad… nunca quiero que te vayas – le dio un beso corto en la boca y los ojos de ella brillaron ante la declaración._

 _-Prometo volver y quedarme hoy contigo._

 _Para Hiroaki eso fue suficiente. La volvió a besar nuevamente y se levantó de la cama._

 _-Prepararé el desayuno – dijo ella saltando de la cama y tomó la camisa que el llevó puesta el día de ayer para colocársela – Puedo preparar unos emparedados de tomate cherry y queso mozzarella._

 _-hay de todo en la nevera – indicó el hombre que ya se había metido al baño para darse una ducha._

 _Zoe caminó hasta la amplia cocina notando que Hiroaki había adelgazado. Esa camisa le quedaba, si bien holgada, más apretada que otras que había ocupado. Se amarró su largo cabello en una coleta para no ensuciar el desayuno._

 _Preparó el café tal cual como le gustaba al hombre de cabellos castaños y esperó a que el queso se derritiera en los emparedados dentro del horno eléctrico._

 _El sonido de horno completando el ciclo sonó al mismo tiempo que el timbre del departamento._

 _De seguro y era el chico del periódico, generalmente este lo dejaba en el felpudo, pero había visto a Zoe una vez en el departamento y desde allí siempre se aseguraba de tocar el timbre y pasárselo en las manos._

" _Claro, debe pensar que eres mi hija" había reclamado el Ishida en su momento._

 _Que viera ese tipo que ella no quería nada con él, se abrochó dos botones más de la camisa y la curva de sus senos se notó aún más. No iba a ser necesario que acortara la camisa ya que le tapaba lo justo y necesario. Ella era alta, no tanto como Hiroaki, pero más que el promedio de mujer japonesa. Se volvió a acomodar la ropa esperando que supiera que ella era la mujer de Ishida, no su hija y que no volviera a mirarla de otra forma._

 _Con esas intenciones abrió rápidamente la puerta principal sintiendo como la brisa de la mañana entraba._

 _-¿No traes el periódico cierto? – murmuró ella al ver a un hombre rubio de ojos azules que estaba frente a ella mirándola confundido._

 _-Creo que me equivoqué de apartamento – fue la respuesta de él al verla en paños menores. Iba a darse la media vuelta pero le echó el vistazo a la placa un lado de la puerta y decía: "Ishida" – No espera, no me equivoqué._

 _Orimoto iba a hablar pero la voz de Hiroaki la interrumpió desde la interior._

 _-Zoe… no me digas que es el tipo del periódico otra vez._

 _-No, en realidad…_

 _El rubio afuera del departamento no esperó invitación y entró desconcertado. No entendía qué pasaba. Le había abierto la puerta una niña casi desnuda de la edad de su hermano vistiendo la camisa de su padre._

 _Cuando vio que Hiroaki salía del dormitorio con el cabello mojado y con una toalla rodeándole la cintura todo se reveló. Era sumar 2 + 2._

 _-Yamato – susurró el hombre asombrado. Zoe pegó un brinco ese era el nombre de uno de los hijos de Ishida - ¿Cuándo llegaste de Paris?_

 _-Ayer – se limitó a responder omitiendo que en realidad había llegado de Roma. Miró a la rubia nuevamente. Podría apostar su placa de la Interpol a que la camisa era lo único que la cubría. Era una chica endemoniadamente hermosa de esas que Taichi constantemente alardeaba de llevarse a la cama. Volvió a mirar a su padre - ¿Qué sucede aquí? Digo, sé lo que sucede aquí… pero esta niña no tiene más de 20 años, papá._

 _-Tengo 21 – corrigió ella de inmediato frunciendo el ceño provocando que Hiroaki quedara blanco como papel._

 _-… ¿Papá...? – Exigió Yamato entre dientes - ¡¿Qué mierda haces con una niña de la edad de Takeru?!_

* * *

 _Mimi miró de reojo a Takuya Kanbara mientras le indicaba cómo funcionaba la trotadora. No era nada complicado, pero ella no habría podido haberla echado a andar sola._

 _El chico le preguntó acerca de la dieta que estaba llevando y Mimi simplemente recitó las palabras que el Doctor Joe Kido le había dicho días atrás. Nada de azúcar, nada de grasas, nada de harinas blancas. Es resumen solo pasto, carnes magras y tonteras integrales. Ante esto, el moreno le aconsejó proteínas en polvo. Ella se escandalizó un poco creyendo que quedaría como los fisicoculturistas llena de músculos por doquier y adiós con su femineidad._

 _-No. Hay proteínas para adelgazar y tonificar como hay proteínas para la incrementar musculatura – le tranquilizó – te voy a dejar las primeras. Acelerará el proceso y si sigues los tips en 6 meses puedes ver resultados óptimos._

 _Continuaron conversando acerca de la rutina de ejercicios pasando por distintas maquinas tanto del primer como del segundo piso. Le recomendó que tomara alguna clase de baile para que no cayera en monotonía. Después de pensarlo bastante optó por poledance, era un baile sensual y Tacuya le dijo que le iba a servir a su musculatura ya que iba a necesitar fuerza para los movimientos._

 _Mimi lo encontró atractivo ya que siempre le llamó la atención el como con tanta facilidad podían subirse al caño y hacer complicadas piruetas. A eso le sumaba que era un baile muy exótico. Algo que seguramente habría escandalizado a su difunto padre y a su débil madre._

 _Mientras la castaña comenzaba su ejercicio en la trotadora su Personal Trainer la dejó unos minutos excusándose que iría a chequear a otras chicas al segundo piso donde estaban las máquinas de pesas. Le pidió que por favor le cuidara una de sus camisetas ya que aún no iba a su casillero a guardarla. Ella asintió._

 _Debía completa una tanda de 45 minutos, iba por los 15 y ya estaba cansada. Hacer ejercicio no era lo suyo, pero debía estar allí. Era una de las condiciones de su trabajo._

 _Su vista se perdió en el Rainbow Bridge contando los autos que iban de un lado a otro._

 _Había estado esa mañana con Koushirou Izumi hablando del tema de pagos, entre otros temas. Ella se llevaba el 35% de cada cita y cualquier regalo extra que recibiera era íntegramente suyo, tenía estrictamente prohibido entregar su número de teléfono y decir su nombre real. Tenía un día libre a la semana y otro del fin de semana. Su horario máximo eran 10 horas de trabajo, pero si ella quería agendar más, no existía problema siempre y cuando la calidad fuera la misma y no recibiera quejas. Sacó las cuentas y podía llegar a ganar más de 80.000 dólares al mes._

 _También le informó que tenía que estar el día lunes a primera hora en Tokyo en el estudio de una diseñadora llamada Sora Takenouchi que la vestiría para una desfile que el pelirrojo tenía planeado dar a fines de mes. Le recalcó que debía hacerse amiga de la mujer ya que esperaba que en el futuro ella fuera la diseñadora oficial de "las chicas"._

 _Se preguntó si podría ir con Zoe, ella aún no se acostumbraba a ese mundo y la rubia le daba una confianza que no encontraba en nadie más._

" _¿_ Dónde estará Zoe…?" _se preguntó al recordarla._

 _Habían quedado de juntarse en el gimnasio a las 9.30 pero ya iban a dar las once y no había rastro de la rubia de ojos verdes. Trató de llamarla varias veces pero su celular sonaba apagado y la mandaba directo al buzón de voz._

 _Inconscientemente comenzó a subirle la velocidad a la máquina y comenzó a trotar haciendo que la coleta se meciera de un lado a otro. Si otros podían, ella también podía correr un rato._

 _-Hoy no traes bolsas…. – comentó una voz juguetona a sus espaldas. Mimi reconoció al instante al dueño de la voz. Se puso nerviosa y en vez de bajar la velocidad la subió provocando que sus piernas se cruzaran y cayera de cola en la trotadora que la deslizo con fuerza hasta el piso._

 _¡Ouch! ¡Eso había dolido!_

 _Él chico no pudo evitar reír ante el accidente que presenció. La castaña levantó la vista encontrándose con el moreno que conoció ayer en la noche en la cafetería que le mostraba en una sonrisa todos esos lindos dientes blancos. No se sonrojó pero sí le comenzaron a sudar las manos y el corazón le latió más fuerte de lo normal y no era a causa del trote._

 _Él le extendió la mano y ella la tomó para levantarse del suelo._

 _-Disculpa por haberte distraído – se excusó._

 _Mimi iba a responderle, pero sintió demasiados murmullos a sus alrededor. ¿Habían visto su torpeza y estaban burlándose de ella? Dio un vistazo sobre el hombro y notó que efectivamente estaban mirando en su dirección, pero no a ella… lo estaban mirando a él._

 _Las chicas reían por lo bajo y los hombres presentes lanzaban comentarios de asombro._

 _Ella no entendía nada._

 _-Sr. Yagami – dijo de pronto Takuya Kanbara que recién había llegado. Mimi lo vio realizar una elegante y profunda reverencia – un verdadero placer conocerlo._

… _Yagami… Yagami… Yagami…_

Su hermano también trabaja… de hecho es muy famoso. Es Taichi Yagami ….¿Me vas a decir que no conoces a Taichi Yagami?

 _-Dime Taichi por favor, me siento de 40 cuando me tratan de señor – rió el moreno_

 _Mimi palideció._

 _Ese era Taichi Yagami el delantero más famoso de la selección japonesa y blablablá que le había contado Zoe. El hermano "vago" de Hikari Yagami, el que "no trabajaba "y se llevaba las utilidades._

 _Tenía que comenzar desde hoy a ver las noticias._

 _-Cuéntame Kanbara – comenzó Taichi después de leer su nombre en la camiseta del gimnasio – ¿eres el personal trainer de la señorita?_

 _-Si señor… digo, si Taichi. Comenzamos hoy y…_

 _-¿Te importaría si te relevo? – Preguntó provocando que tanto Tacuya como Mimi abrieran los ojos asombrados - Ayer hablé con mi hermana y me contó que están con una persona menos. Yo puedo acompañar a la señorita en sus ejercicios y guiarla sin ningún problema._

 _-No estás con la vestimenta adecuada – soltó Mimi sin pensar. Se sentía totalmente incómoda ante la propuesta del moreno._

 _-Eso es fácil de solucionar._

 _Y sin decir nada más se sacó su camisa a rallas provocando un suspiro generalizado en las mujeres presentes. Mimi se sonrojó, SE SONROJÓ, años que sus mejillas no se cubrían de esa rojez tan común. El torso de Taichi Yagami estaba tallado a mano por el mismo tipo que talló la estatua de "El David." Pero sus músculos eran más acentuados, tenía un sick pack de ensueño. Su piel canela invitaba a tocarla y a perderse en cada centímetro._

 _Era exactamente igual (y mejor incluso… ya que desde la primera fila era todo mejor) a esos tipos que aparecían en las revistas de fitness que la Tachikawa leía en Nueva York._

 _Paso a un lado de Mimi rozándola con su pecho para alcanzar la camiseta extra que había dejado Kanbara a su cuidado._

 _-¿Es tuya? – Takuya asintió y él se la colocó ante las miradas lascivas de las presentes – ¿Ahora estoy con la ropa adecuada o no señorita?_

 _Taichi sonrió aparentando inocencia y Mimi se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta. Al darse cuenta de su estado desvió la mirada con ganas de decirle que aún no estaba listo ya que andaba con Jeans, pero tuvo miedo de que si se lo decía el moreno fuera capaz de sacárselos ahí mismo._

* * *

 _-¿Me vas a decir por qué me cortaste la membresía? ¿No se suponía que era indefinida?_

 _Hikari no sabía qué responder. Hace 20 minutos que Takeru le preguntaba una y otra vez por su membresía y ella lo único que tenía que decir era que ya no quería verlo. Que sentía una vergüenza enorme y que no quería topárselo en el gimnasio._

 _En cuanto supo que iba a volver a Japón anuló sus registros para impedir tenerlo cerca suyo._

 _¡Maldición! No estaba preparada, no estaba preparada._

 _-Hikari – Takeru se acercó a ella que continuaba caminando en círculos, divagando y balbuceando sin sentidos. La detuvo tomándola de los brazos - ¿Me vas a dar la cara o vas a seguir escondiéndote? – ella desvió la mirada al suelo - ¡Hikari, por un demonio! – exclamó sacudiéndola._

 _-¡Tu tuviste la culpa! – exclamó al fin soltándose de su agarre y fue a refugiarse tras de escritorio._

 _-¿Perdón? – Takeru levantó una de sus cejas incrédulo. ¿Él tenía la culpa? - ¿de qué tengo la culpa?_

 _-¡De irte! ¡De dejarme sola!_

 _¿Era una broma? ¿En verdad ella estaba diciendo… lo que estaba diciendo?_

 _-¡Me fui a estudiar!... !Bloody hell! – Masculló al final aquella frase tan típica británica – Me fui porque me aceptaron en Oxford… ¡En Oxford, Hikari! ¿Sabes lo que significó para mí? ¿Estudiar en el mismo lugar donde estuvieron T.S. Elliot, Oscar Wilde, Aldous Huxley…? Sabes de mis sueños…_

 _-¿Y de los mios? – Interrumpió - ¿me preguntaste acaso de los míos? ¡Te concentraste solo en los tuyos y me dejaste de lado! Desde que llegó esa maldita carta que te alejaste de mí, hablabas de Inglaterra todo el día. Te olvidaste de mí. Estabas tan preocupado de revisar tu ticket de avión, de mirar la estúpida dirección de tu residencia en google maps, de tener un calendario donde marcabas los días que te quedaban para irte que no miraste sobre el hombro para preguntarme ¡qué quería yo! Y ¿sabes qué quería?... ¡Te quería a ti! Mi sueño era quedarme a tu lado donde fuese que estuvieses y cuando te dije que me iría contigo a Londres… ¡¿Qué me dijiste?! – el rubio la observó en silencio. La rabia inicial había menguado y se había quedado callado durante el monólogo de la chica - ¡Me dijiste que NO!_

 _-Taichi necesitaba alguien de confianza al frente del gimnasio – se defendió._

 _-No metas a mi hermano en esto, porque él habría entendido. Habría elegido a otra persona._

 _-Taichi no confía en nadie más que en ti. Después de la muerte de tus padres…_

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mis padres, Takeru! – exigió Hikari golpeando su escritorio con las palmas de ambas manos – Te fuiste. Te di la opción de irme contigo y la rechazaste. Y eso nadie no va a cambiar._

 _-¿No pudiste esperarme siquiera? ¿No pudiste pensar que podía funcionar a pesar de la distancia? Yo iba a volver por ti. ¡¿Por qué demonios no esperaste a que volviera por ti?! Estuvimos juntos 2 años Hikari ¿Por qué creíste que no iba a volver nunca más?_

 _-¡Porque dejaste de llamar!, ¡Dejaste de escribir! ¿Acaso no es motivo suficiente para pensar que ya no volverías y que se había acabado? Te llamé, te escribí hasta el cansancio y jamás recibí respuesta de tu parte._

 _-¡Vi fotos tuyas con Daisuke Motomiya!, se estaban besando. Y yo sólo me había ido ¡hace 1 semana!._

 _-¡Él me besó! – Hikari estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Recordaba que Daisuke la había estado consolando fuera de un restaurante de comida típica donde la había invitado a cenar. Ella no podía parar de llorar por la ausencia del rubio. De un momento a otro el muchacho se había acercado demasiado para robarle un beso y ella en su tristeza se lo correspondió para luego separarse asustada. Claro los periodistas sólo capturaron la parte más importante. La bofetada que Hikari le había dado después no era noticia. – yo te amaba a ti._

 _-Sí, claro. - Takeru bufó – él te besó… tu no querías porque me amabas según lo que estoy infiriendo por tu casi nula explicación, pero de todos modos ahora son novios. No sé… hay algo que no me cuadra. Quizás sea tu hipocresía – finalizó mirándola con el ceño fruncido._

 _Ella no dijo nada pero lo observaba negando con la cabeza y aguantándose las lágrimas._

 _Se reflejaron en las pupilas del otro durante minutos eternos. Takeru aún tenía resentimiento en su mirar, ninguna explicación recibida le había dado una respuesta concreta, ninguna saciaba su dolor. Hikari en cambio solo transmitía angustia, en verdad ella no pensaba volver a verlo. En verdad, ella creyó que él jamás volvería y tenerlo ahí al frente sólo le daba una respuesta: seguía enamorada._

 _-Necesito que me actives mi membresía – dijo al fin el Takaishi – Sabes que nadar me despeja y últimamente he estado sufriendo períodos de bloqueo._

 _Hikari dudó. Eso significaba verlo más seguido de lo que quisiera._

 _Ambos habían adoptado la costumbre de nadar cada vez que necesitaban alejarse del mundo._

 _Cuando Taichi mando a hacer los planos, ella había rogado a su hermano que la piscina estuviera en el último piso con techo de vidrio para poder ver las estrellas, la bahía y el puente._

 _Se iban a topar en la piscina, eso estaba claro._

 _-Debo comportarme como la adulta que soy – pensó la castaña sentándose en su escritorio para luego teclear por unos minutos. Después de un click final estaba todo resuelto – Estas suscrito nuevamente – le susurró_

 _Takeru asintió y giró sobre sus talones para salir de la oficina. Iba a tomar la manilla de la puerta cuando notó el enorme bouquet de rosas blancas en una pequeña mesa. No pudo evitar sentir un dejavú… él siempre le regalaba rosas blancas a Hikari._

 _Volteó a mirarla y notó que ella sabía perfectamente qué estaba pensando._

 _-Siempre mantengo en mi oficina rosas blancas… - la Yagami esperó que con esa oración él entendiera que no lo había olvidado._

 _-A esta conversación le faltó algo… - comentó Takeru más para sí que para ella, obviando las palabras de la castaña– le faltó un punto final pendiente hace años: Esta relación se acabó, Hikari._

 _La castaña comenzó a tiritar en su puesto en cuanto el rubio salió cerrando la puerta y cuando notó que habían pasado varios minutos desde su partida echó los brazos a su escritorio para llorar sobre ellos desconsoladamente._

* * *

 _ **Tokyo**_

 _ **Lunes, 8:44 am**_

 _Mimi tenía mucho sueño y estaba adolorida. El día sábado había pasado alrededor de 4 horas en el gimnasio siendo dirigida con Taichi Yagami, el dueño. El tipo resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba y, si bien, su primera impresión fue de que se trataba de un hombre realmente atractivo también le agregó a eso que era muy divertido. La hizo reír durante casi todas las máquinas de ejercicios contándole una gran cantidad de anécdotas ganándose la envidia de todas las mujeres que lo miraban como barra de chocolate suizo._

 _La pasó bien ese primer día, pero Zoe nunca apareció._

 _En la tarde había pasado a ver a su madre al hospital y estuvo allí hasta que la echaron. En cuanto salió del lugar volvió a llamarla, pero su celular seguía apagado._

 _Lo intentó también durante todo el día domingo, sin resultados._

 _¿Dónde estaba Orimoto?_

 _-¿Mimi Tachikawa?_

 _Mimi se levantó del asiento en donde estaba en cuanto escuchó su nombre._

 _Frente a ella estaba Sora Takenouchi vestida con una refinada y larga falda gitana de seda en tonalidades naranjas, cremas y blancas que acompañaba con una hermosa camiseta de tiritas sobre la cual caía un collar que le daba varias vueltas al cuello. Mimi pensó de inmediato que la pelirroja era realmente elegante, tenía muy lindas facciones; su vestimenta la favorecía totalmente. Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ya la había visto antes._

 _-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero me tuve que devolver a mi automóvil a buscar el celular de un amigo que lo olvidó en la cafetería de mi madre._

 _-No, no se preocupe. De todas formas yo llegué hace algunos minutos._

 _Ella simplemente sonrió y juntas atravesaron una puerta corrediza que seguía a la pequeña recepción en donde había estado Mimi esperando._

 _Sora dejó dos celulares sobre un gran mueble que perfectamente podía medir 2 metros y medio de largo Se podían apreciar distintos cintos, pedrerías, brillos, hilos, etc._

 _A un costado había un sillón verde pistacho que daba a una pequeña tarima que era rodeada por tres grandes espejos. Habían vestidos por doquier, telas a medio cortar, zapatos, accesorios colgando de maniquíes y más al fondo una cortina, que Mimi supuso era un probador._

 _-Muy bien. El señor Izumi me pidió que te diseñara 5 vestidos. 2 de cocktail y 3 de alta costura – comenzó a hablar Sora ojeando su agenda – la verdad es que como lo quiere antes de fin de mes vamos a tener que vernos muy seguido. ¿Es posible que vengas 3 veces por semana? Tengo que hacerte pruebas, medirte, hacer ajustes y además debemos discutir los diseños._

 _-Bueno él me dijo que si tenía que estar todo el día acá, tenía que hacerlo – Mimi se encogió de hombros. No entendía por qué de un momento a otro esa manía de Koushirou de que ella debía desfilar. ¿Para qué? si su función era otra._

 _-Eso es perfecto. Espero el horario no te incomode, sé que es temprano, pero por alguna extraña razón mi imaginación vuela mejor es las mañanas. Cuando el Sr. Izumi me dijo a las 8.30 fue realmente increíble. Las noches las dejo para coser y darle detalle a los vestidos._

 _Mimi no dijo nada. Su imaginación corría después de dormir y dormir y dormir por varias horas._

 _Sora Takenouchi se movió de su lado para traer consigo una larga barra con ruedas donde colgaban al menos 40 vestidos de varios colores, cortes y texturas. La castaña la notó bastante entusiasmada._

 _-Me gustaría que primero te probaras algunos diseños para ver bien cuales te favorecen más – le dijo sacando un par de vestidos. Te puedes probar allí en la tarima o bien allá tras la cortina. Aunque si eres modelo me imagino que estás acostumbrada a que no te de vergüenza que te miren mientras te cambias._

 _La Tachikawa asintió. Después de todo, sí había sido modelo y no le molestaba desnudarse, menos si era frente a otra mujer y si estaban ambas solas._

 _Dejó los vestidos en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse los pantalones, la camiseta negra y su sujetador quedando solo en pantaletas para ir por el primer diseño que era un largo vestido blanco invierno._

 _-Ese diseño definitivamente te queda precioso – exclamó la pelirroja una vez que le terminaba de subir el cierre invisible que llegaba a media espalda. Era un vestido largo con falda de tul, arriba le quedaba un poco apretado ya que su busto era más grande que el promedio de las modelos anoréxicas pero gracias a que se abrochaba al cuello le daba un buen sustento - Podría diseñarte uno parecido pero que no tuviera espalda y con menos tul – Sora se paseó alrededor de Mimi con la mano derecha en mentón sopesando posibilidades – tienes un cuerpo mucho más curvilíneo que las típicas chicas planas que me han mandado de otras agencias. Tengo en mente unos diseños que van a acentuar delicadamente tu pequeña cintura y que realcen tu busto. Siempre por elegancia – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo – deberías ser modelo de ropa interior o de trajes de baño, aprovecharías más tu talle._

 _Mimi la miraba en silencio no tenía intención de sacarse fotos en paños menores ni mucho desfilar así. De hecho, la habían despedido de la agencia en New York por culpa de sus curvas, era demasiado "gorda" para las pasarelas donde la delgadez enfermiza y extrema era requisito primordial. Le dijeron en tono de broma que probara con "Victoria's Secrets"._

 _La mujer iba a decir algo más, pero el timbre de su estudio la interrumpió. Le bajó el cierre del vestido a Mimi mientras le pedía que se probara uno corto en color vino. Tomó uno de los celulares que había dejado en la mesa y se excusó con la castaña indicándole que no tardaría._

* * *

 _-Buenos días – saludó Sora a Yamato abriéndole más la puerta para que pudiese pasar – aquí está tu celular. Trata de tener más cuidado para la próxima vez._

 _-ajá._

 _El rubio estaba distraído y Sora notaba que también había molestia en él._

 _-¿sucede algo?_

 _-No – cortó tomando su celular y metiéndolo en el bolsillo del pantalón._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Tengo que decirte que te conozco desde los 10 años?_

 _Yamato bufó resignado y se desordenó el cabello. Tenía ese tic cuando se encontraba ofuscado._

 _-Descubrí a mi padre acostándose con alguien – soltó mirando al piso._

 _Sora no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la oración. El padre de Yamato era bastante adulto, independiente y separado para rehacer su vida. El rubio estaba exagerando._

 _-Y ¿cuál es el problema? Tu papá es libre de hacer lo que quiera, lleva años separado de…_

 _-Se está acostando con una niña de 21 años, Sora._

 _-Oh… eh… bueno – su amiga abrió los ojos a más no poder quedándose momentáneamente sin palabras._

 _-Fui el sábado donde mi padre a invitarlo a almorzar. No le había dicho que estaba en Japón, así que fui con la intención de darle una sorpresa. Me abrió la puerta una niña que pensé que no tenía más de 20 vistiendo una de las camisas de mi papá – Sora arqueó sus cejas – vestía_ _solo_ _la camisa de mi papá, Sora._

 _-Y… ¿cómo es ella? – preguntó curiosa._

 _-Demasiado bonita, y no te estoy mintiendo. Es realmente bonita. Estoy seguro que esta con mi padre para sacarle dinero. No es lógico que una niña así esté con…_

 _-¿Cómo?... ¿estás menoscabando a tu papá? – Interrumpió Sora – y si ¿le gusta en verdad? … ¿preguntaste acaso? Yo encuentro que el Sr. Ishida es bastante atractivo para la edad que tiene._

 _-… ¿Es una broma, cierto?_

 _-Dale créditos Yamato. Tú y Takeru son guapos, gracias a los genes de tu madre, pero recuerda que se necesitan dos cromosomas y tu papá también aportó a eso. Y no tiene que ser interés en el dinero. Quizás el Sr. Ishida tiene algo que esa chica no quiere soltar – dijo Sora riendo coqueta de medio lado._

 _-¡Sora, por favor! – Yamato se había sonrojado al saber que estaba hablando del tamaño del aparato viril de su padre._

 _Ella simplemente comenzó a reír._

 _-Se la tenía bien escondida, hubiera sabido… me habría convertido en tu madrastra._

 _-Sora, no es gracioso – La cara del rubio ardía de la vergüenza._

 _-Quizás… pero tampoco es para que te lo tomes a pecho. Deberías seguir los pasos de él… quien sabe y lo que necesitas son aires de juventud._

 _-Lo que menos necesito en este momento es una relación._

 _-Nadie dijo relación, tonto. Tienes 32 años y acabas de salir de un matrimonio de mierda. Te estas partiendo el lomo trabajando, las mujeres a nuestra edad tienen hijos o están saliendo de un matrimonio de mierda también. Tu papá fue inteligente, búscate alguien joven Yamato, tal vez te coloque una sonrisa en el rostro que harta falta te hace._

 _El Ishida juntó el ceño no le había gustado esa última frase. No era un amargado._

 _Al menos eso creía._

 _-No sé si darte las gracias o mandarte al demonio._

 _-Si me das las gracias éstas son bienvenidas… si me mandas al demonio, bueno no sería ni la primera ni la última en la que me das ticket de ida sin retorno – le dijo guiñándole su ojo – ahora debo dejarte porque estoy con una modelo a la cual debo hacerle varios vestidos – le indicó acompañándolo hasta la puerta - Deja que tu padre coja en paz con la chica. Y si la deja me avisas que ya me entró la curiosidad – rió y Yamato le lanzó una mirada asesina – bueno… hablando en serio. Si estás preocupado habla con él, que te aclare todo y así quedas tranquilo._

 _-Hablamos ese día…_

 _-Pero no quedaste conforme…_

 _Él negó con la cabeza._

 _-Espera, espera… - le dijo Yamato antes de que le abriera la puerta – me pasaste sólo el celular. También tienes las llaves de mi moto, las necesito también._

 _-¡Lo olvide! – Reclamó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano – Las dejé en el auto. Dame 5 minutos y te las traigo._

 _Sora salió corriendo dejando solo a Yamato que sacó su celular para llamar a su padre._

 _-Sin batería, ¡Por supuesto!... la batería de los smartphones no duran nada._

 _Se acomodó la chaqueta y se disponía a sentarse en el asiento donde Mimi Tachikawa habia estado minutos atrás cuando sintió la voz de la modelo llamando a Sora._

 _Su voz sonaba ofuscada y ahogada. La oía hablar y maldecir en ingles mientras lanzaba pequeños grititos desesperados de frustración._

 _Yamato se acercó a la puerta de corredera y la abrió un poco._

 _-Sora viene en unos momentos – dijo buscando con su mirada a la chica._

 _La encontró levantándose desde un sillón verde pistacho envuelta en un trozo de tela color vino que la envolvía cual anaconda cubriendo ¼ de sus muslos, el vestido la tenía con los brazos estirados y se le veían sólo las manos. Parecía que tenía un tubo metido que dejaba ver sus piernas y sus pequeñas manos._

 _-¿Eres su asistente?... por favor ayúdame. Estoy atascada en esto y no puedo sacarlo. No puedo respirar._

 _Efectivamente se le podía ver que la tela trataba de matarla. ¿Cómo había entrado en ese vestido si se notaba que era al menos 2 tallas más pequeña?_

 _-No, no lo soy. Sora ya viene – repitió sin saber qué más decir._

 _La chica pateó el suelo y dijo al menos 10 malas palabras en inglés que Yamato entendió a la perfección._

 _-Por favor… - sollozó – estoy ahogándome._

 _-¡Maldición! – susurró molesto acercándose a ella._

 _Él no era como Taichi Yagami, Yamato sentía rechazo hacia las modelos. Las encontraba tontas, huecas, superficiales._

 _Él debería de estar camino a su oficina y no allí "salvando" a una tonta chica que se había metido en un vestido que no le entraba ni con vaselina._

 _¡Sora y sus olvidos!_

 _-Permiso – le dijo tratando de tomar un poco de la tela, pero estaba demasiado pegada al cuerpo de ella. Al no tener éxito la agarró por donde sobresalían los brazos de la chica – Voy a jalar ahora – avisó._

 _Dio un tirón hacia arriba, ella se sacudió pero el vestido no cedió en lo más mínimo_

 _-¡Sólo jala con más fuerza! – Mimi estaba desesperada. Le costaba respirar._

 _-Esto es una broma – pensó el rubio y volvió a tirar con más fuerza provocando que le tela subiera hasta el ombligo de la castaña esta vez._

 _Mimi volvió a sacudirse._

 _-Espero que si no eres gay, estés con los ojos cerrados – exigió la chica y Yamato no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo. Llevaba una diminuta braga color azul de encaje._

 _-Estoy ocupado en ayudarte… si quieres quedarte así – respondió el Ishida molesto y sonrojado._

 _-ok, ok. ¡Sólo sácame esto! Y ¡no mires! – el rubio jaló por tercera vez y Mimi sintió de inmediato que sus senos quedaron libres. Enrojeció oculta aún en la tela – Te juro que aunque me estés ayudando, voy a patearte si no tienes los ojos cerrados._

 _-¡Que los tengo cerrados! – Gritó Yamato mintiendo. Era inevitable observar a la chica semi desnuda frente a él. Era hombre y llevaba casi un año sin ver a una mujer así._

 _Con un último tirón el vestido se rajó saliendo al fin por la cabeza de Mimi. Con la fuerza ejercida Yamato trastabilló y casi cae de espaldas. Antes de que la chica supiera él ya había cerrado los ojos y los mantenía fuertemente apretados para evitar cualquier sospecha._

 _La castaña en cuanto se vio libre se tapó de inmediato sus pechos con las manos. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por la anterior falta de aire y también por la vergüenza y el cabello desordenado como si no se hubiera peinado en una semana._

 _Miró a su salvador, un hombre rubio que le llevaba más de un cabeza en altura e iba vestido de negro, Mimi pensó que parecía de esos detectives salidos de uno de sus programas favoritos de crímenes NCIS o Law and order._

 _Tenía un aire a Wallace Brown, quizás por lo rubio y porque notaba que era mayor que ella. Debía de ser el amigo que mencionó Sora Takenouchi, el que había olvidado su celular._

 _-Gracias – dijo finalmente agarrando otro vestido desde el sofá y tapándose con él._

 _-De nada – murmuró extendiéndole la prenda rota - ¿estas vestida?... ¿puedo abrir los ojos ya?_

 _-sí…_

 _Yamato pestañeó un par de veces enfocando frente a él a la castaña dueña del atractivo cuerpo que había mirado segundos atrás (y que él obviamente jamás admitiría que lo había hecho). Tenía bonitas facciones, pero por una extraña razón sintió rechazo al notar que era una niña._

 _Se le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre con la chica rubia._

 _-Yamato… - llamó Sora desde la puerta corredera provocando que tanto él como Mimi la miraran – tus llaves – y las hizo tintinear a medida que sonreía viendo la escena._

* * *

 _-¿Dónde está Izzy? –Preguntó Zoe al ver a Ken Ichijouji sentado cómodamente tras su escritorio con los pies sobre el mismo._

 _En cuanto entró a la oficina el chico de cabellos azules la miró arqueando una ceja muy cómodo desde su posición, como si fuese el amo y señor del lugar._

 _Desde que Zoe y Ken se toparon por primera vez el mutuo desagrado entre ellos era evidente. Se trataban de evitar todo lo que podían._

 _-No está – contestó él cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Eso puedo verlo… ¿en dónde está?_

 _-En Yokohama. Partió ayer en la noche, hoy llegaba el embarque._

 _Orimoto no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente de qué embarque estaban hablando._

 _-¿Cuándo vuelve?... ¿te dejó a cargo? – Zoe levantó una ceja incrédula._

 _Ken rió._

 _-Sí estoy a cargo… gracias a ti en realidad. Mantuviste tu celular apagado todo el fin de semana e Izzy no pudo contactarte. Te fueron a buscar a tu departamento y tampoco estabas allí…¿Dónde estuviste Orimoto?_

 _-No te rindo cuentas a ti, Ichijouji._

 _Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas durante largos minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada. Ken se levantó finalmente de su asiento y caminó hacia la rubia cuyo rostro angelical y mirada tierna habían cambiado totalmente. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y sus facciones estaban endurecidas, parecía otra persona._

 _-Me vas a rendir cuentas, Orimoto. Estoy a cargo hasta que Izzy vuelva y eso va a ser recién el próximo martes – el chico se había acercado lo suficiente como para que ella inconscientemente retrocediera hasta la puerta de entrada – así que ahora me vas a decir ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana?_

 _-No tenía citas, por lo tanto, estaba en mis días libres. Lo que yo haga durante ese tiempo no es de tu incumbencia – siseó lanzándole una mirada de odio – Voy donde Yolei…_

 _Antes de que Zoe pudiese moverse, Ichijouji la aprisionó contra la puerta colocando sus manos una al lado de cada hombro._

 _-Miyako no está, salió a comprar un par de cosas que le encargué._

 _-Entonces iré a agendar las citas – hizo ademán de alejarse pero fue inútil. Ken la agarró por la cintura con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera – suéltame Ichijouji – dijo entre dientes._

 _-¿Qué tienes de especial Orimoto?... ¿Por qué parece que las reglas que todos debemos cumplir para ti son meras estupideces? ¿Quién te está cogiendo que tienes santos en la corte?_

 _-No te lo voy a volver a decir, suéltame Ichijouji._

 _-Si te cojo… ¿también puedo beneficiarme?_

 _Ken la agarró del trasero y la pegó a su cadera. En cuanto se estaba acercando a besar a Zoe, ésta en un movimiento que el chico de ojos azules nunca esperó, se deslizó bajo su brazo, le pateó las canillas y lo hizo caer de rodillas para luego en dos segundos quitarle su arma de servicio que tenía en el interior de la chaqueta._

 _-Te advertí que no me tocaras – sonrió ella malévolamente y con el codo le pegó tan fuerte en la espalda que el Ichijouji cayó de bruces al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Se sentó sobre él inmovilizando sus brazos para terminar apuntándole con su misma arma en la nuca._

 _-¡Qué demonios! – exclamó sacudiéndose sin lograr zafarse._

 _-Yo no doy explicaciones porque no estoy al mismo nivel tuyo – la voz de la chica era siniestra. Le sacó el seguro al arma y la presionó aún más – Podrás estas a cargo mientras Izzy no está… pero a mí no me tocas._

 _-¿quién mierda eres?_

 _Orimoto rio y en pocos movimientos desarmó el revolver en su manos y dejó caer todas las piezas a un lado del rostro de Ken._

 _-saprete il vostro tempo…_

* * *

 _ **Les informó a todos mis queridos lectores que desde hoy esta historia pasa a tener oficialmente MIMATO, así que corran la voz y saltemos de alegría : ) lo decidí porque si bien ya tenía algo armado, ya es definitivo. Va a ver michi también, pero no va por allí.**_

 _ **En este capítulo apareció Takeru… en el próximo otros más.**_

 _ **Ah! y es el último capitulo con cursiva!, el próximo cap ya transcurre en el presente.**_

 _ **Recen porque la san inspiración se quede! He avanzado en los otros fics, pero estoy en lo mejor y chan! Me vengo a este y escribo y escribo y escribo y es como what'da fuck!**_

 _ **Zulema: altas probabilidades de Taiora ;)**_

 _ **Aanndie: Aquí estuvo el encuentro. No es amor a primera vista para ninguno de los dos. El sintió rechazo y para Mimi simplemente fue como recordar en algo al papa de Wallace pero no hubieron fuegos artificiales ni nada si una situación incómoda. Voy a ponerme a terminar el cap the Colours Around y a editar Forgive me que está casi listo**_

 _ **Sakura Gonzakez: Zoe está enamorada, de hecho cuando escribo acerca de ella y de Hiroaki me produce demasiada ternura *.* lo de agregar a Rika está casi listo, le tengo personaje y todo… pero a Ryo… ahí debo admitir que aun no sé como introducirlo. Algo se me ocurrirá: P**_

 _ **Guest: En realidad Mimi tiene pasado, pero pretendientes tal cual ahora… aun nada. Además haber puesto a Mimi con Hiroaki habría provocado choque de conflictos con la historia y del principio que lo pensé con Zoe.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos! Os quiero os adoro.**_

 _ **Suban mi ego y deben su RR XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

 _Capítulo 5_

* * *

 _ **Tokyo 11.01 am**_

Yamato Ishida llevaba ya más de una hora hablando en una pequeña sala de reuniones a 3 personas que escuchaban atentamente. Les había hecho una pequeña introducción de él mismo, aún sabiendo que uno de los presentes lo conocía muy bien, no se detuvo más de 3 minutos en ello y fue directo a lo suyo. De todas formas no había mucho que decir, tenía 32 años, separado (aunque en realidad su estado civil seguía siendo casado, pero no iba a ahondar en aquel aspecto privado), comenzó su carrera en el S.A.T. escalando exitosamente hasta uno de los puestos más altos gracias a que logró desbaratar a un peligroso grupo extremista que pretendía detonar una bomba para un día de Hanami, eso fue lo que catapultó su fama ya que el grupo había sido muy escurridizo y solo Yamato logró descifrar sus intenciones , junto con la hora y el día exacto de ataque. El mismo ejecutó todo el plan y encabezó al equipo.

Luego de aquello, lo colocaban en las misiones más importantes, y también las más peligrosas. Todas acababan con éxito. A excepción de la operación "GC4" la cual continuaba sin cerrarse. G, por la inicial en inglés Girls, C por countries y el número por la cantidad de países que estaban involucrados en el tema. Japón, Francia, Italia, Rusia.

Estaba obsesionado y de ser un asunto laboral, pasó a convertirse en algo totalmente personal. Les siguió la huella durante años realizando redadas por Tokio, Yokohama, Osaka, Hokkaido y Sapporo, entre otros. Atraparon a muchos, pero la cabeza de la organización seguía intacta y tan pronto como atrapaban unos pocos aparecían varios más por atrás y todo volvía a empezar. Comenzaba a cansarse, se frustraba constantemente… eran toneladas de droga y compra-venta ilegal de armas que circulaban por su país. Y nadie hablaba.

Usaban mujeres, mujeres despampanantes y también prostitutas, para hacer los intercambios. Reunió pistas y viajó a Francia. Tuvo la suerte de llegar justo en el momento en que la Interpol habría cupos a postulantes. No fue difícil quedar. Armó un nuevo equipo y comenzó de cero.

Iba todo perfecto, podía oler que en cualquier momento llegaba a su destino. Y todo se confirmó cuando una mañana de abril recibió una llamada anónima indicando que hablaría… diría todo con la condición de inmunidad y un programa de protección a víctimas. Bien, Yamato, haría lo posible por conseguir todo lo que se le pedía, pero camino al punto de encuentro atropelló accidentalmente a Catherine, quien se convertiría en su esposa meses después. En cuanto la vio tendida en el piso creyéndola grave olvidó lo demás.

La llevó al hospital más cercano, se disculpó, hablaron… Yamato había quedado prendado de la mujer de 26 años.

En su momento creyó que era el destino, porque se la comenzó a topar en los lugares más insólitos de Paris. La invitó a salir y cuando le pidió su dirección para ir a buscarla, descubrió que vivían en el mismo edificio. Se enamoró, se casó con ella… a los tres años de matrimonio supo que estaba embarazada, todo iba tan bien en el plano sentimental. No así en el laboral, nunca más supo de la persona que lo llamó, obtenía solo pistas falsas y cada día de alejaba más del objetivo. Estaba teniendo problemas con sus superiores ya que se gastaban fondos sin resultados.

Un día llegó a su hogar con un ultimátum, necesitaba obtener pistas fehacientes o sería relevado de su puesto y la operación GC4 sería puesta en manos de otra persona. Llegó y notó que Catherine no estaba… extraño que su esposa embarazada no estuviera en el departamento siendo que ya pasaban las 2 de la madrugada. La llamó a su celular sin éxito. Estaba apagado.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio y notó que la puerta del armario estaba a medio cerrar… algo no andaba bien. Abrió ambas puertas de par en par notando que la ropa de ella no estaba. Dio media vuelta recorriendo cada rincón sin encontrar nada de Catherine. Se había esfumado.

Iba a tomar su teléfono para llamar a la policía y éste comenzó a sonar. Era un número desconocido. Era Catherine…

-Yamato, ¿con cuanto presupuesto contamos para continuar esta operación?

El rubio se dio vuelta. Había estado escribiendo algunos garabatos en el pizarrón de la sala y se había perdido en los recuerdos. Les terminaba de explicar a los tres hombres que estaban en el lugar, los horarios de trabajo y la repartición del mismo cuando su mente había viajado a Francia.

-La verdad es que aún estoy discutiendo ese tema – respondió a un joven tan rubio como él pero de ojos turquesa – hoy en la tarde me reuniré con la jefatura.

-si aún no hablas con la jefatura… ¿esta vendría siendo una reunión no oficial? – alzó la voz Ken Ichijouji que se mostraba incómodo.

-Da lo mismo si es o no oficial… ¿Ichijouji, cierto? – el susodicho asintió, el joven rubio le dedicó una sonrisa despectiva – pareciera que no estás entusiasmado con la operación, no entiendo por qué te eligieron a ti siendo que no eras el mejor evaluado.

-Yo lo elegí, Wallace – interrumpió Yamato al notar al tensión entre ambos – tiene muy buen curriculum. Las evaluaciones no siempre dicen de las personas lo que realmente son.

-… Además sus evaluaciones se caen por mal comportamiento… desobedecimiento de las reglas… - habló un moreno de ojos azules que leía un listado desde su laptop riéndose – wow.. ¿en serio te pillaron con una compañera de S.A.T haciendo…?

-¡Eso es información clasificada! – alegó Ken poniéndose colorado. Wallace rió.

-No hay nada clasificado para Ryo Akiyama – sonrió Yamato divertido – es el mejor hacker de Japón.

Y dicho aquello se escuchó un bufido de fastidio desde la puerta. Los 4 voltearon y observaron cómo entraba a la sala una linda chica de cabellos rojos amarrado en un coleta, tenía unos bellos ojos violáceos pero su cara de pocos amigos endurecía sus facciones. Iba vestida con unos jeans rasgados, una polera negra de Guns N´ Roses, zapatillas oscuras converse y traía un laptop bajo el brazo.

-Ruki, llegaste… con casi 2 horas de retraso – dijo Yamato mirando su reloj – … pero llegaste.

Ella no le respondió, sólo torció la boca y fue a sentarse al puesto más cercano para luego poner sus pies encima de la silla que estaba más adelante.

-¿Ruki? – Yamato sabía que esa chica tenía un genio complicado, de los mil demonios. De hecho hacia ver que el genio del Ishida era el del ángel más feliz del paraíso. Pero esa mujer era brillante, al igual que Ryo y los quería a los dos en su equipo.

-Ruki Makino – dijo ella al fin con voz fría. Levantó su mano a modo de saludo pero no quito la vista del rubio encargado. Le alzó una ceja enviándole un mensaje que decía algo más o menos como: _"Ya saludé papá, no me sigas jodiendo_ "

Yamato le echo un vistazo final a su equipo y se sintió satisfecho. Tenía a Wallace Brown que era un chico que para su corta edad era realmente un increíble policía, tenía a Ken Ichijouji que después de revisar su expediente lo había convencido bastante. Y finalmente, tenía a Ryo Akiyama y a Ruki Makino dos máquinas para obtener datos imposibles.

Ambos chicos habían entrado a trabajar al área de fraude informático de Bank of Tokio Mitsubishi luego que este mismo banco hiciera la invitación a todos los hackers a penetrar en sus sofisticados firewall´s. El Bank of Tokio había adquirido la más moderna aplicación para proteger los datos y las cuentas de sus clientes, pero tanto como Ryo como Ruki no demoraron ni 5 minutos en echarlos abajo y dejar al banco sin fondos.

Fue así como ambos se conocieron, fueron contratados con excelentes rentas y con el compromiso de que ellos debían repeler cualquier tipo de ataque cibernético. Ruki Makino había quedado enfurecida cuando días después supo que a Ryo le había tomado 3 minutos y 20 segundos romper los firewall´s mientras que ella demoró 3 minutos con 50.

Todos se veían muy contentos, a excepción de Ruki, claro. Pero había otro que por más que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad y compromiso con la causa no paraba de mover su pie. Ya la sola presencia de Wallace lo incomodaba, no había química entre ambos, y peor fue para Ken Ichijouji cuando vio entrar a Ryo, hasta Izzy había dicho en alguna ocasión que admiraba al chico de 25 años y ahora que había visto entrar a Ruki Makino…

¡Diablos! Y Koushirou estaba inubicable, tenía que decirle que las cosas se habían complicado. Su primera semana a cargo y todo estaba patas para arriba.

* * *

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana en el estudio de Sora Takenouchi y parte de la tarde también, notó que iba demasiado atrasada. Tomó un taxi de vuelta a Odaiba y la lentitud del piloto le hizo desear lo impensado, necesitaba a una Zoe al volante. De seguro ya habría estado en su departamento en menos de 10 minutos. Iban a dar las 4.30 pm y aún tenía que elegir su ropa, maquillarse, peinarse y volver a Tokyo antes de las seis. El estómago se le revolvía al pensar que iba por su "primera vez" y más encima después debía devolverse a Odaiba para estar a las 9 en el hotel Hilton para la segunda cita, menos mal que la tercera y última del día era allí mismo a las 2 de la madrugada.

Cuando ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia notó su edificio al doblar una esquina. Le pagó al taxista y saltó del auto en un segundo. Iba tan apresurada que no había notado el Maserati blanco de Zoe estacionado ni muchos menos había notado a la rubia apoyada en el mismo con los ojos perdidos en su celular. Sintió un alivio inexplicable al verla.

-Zoe – le llamó y ella de inmediato le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura.

-Demoraste bastante… deberías comprarte un auto.

La rubia se acercó y Mimi notó que estaba muy arreglada. Usaba unos de los vestidos que habían comprado en el centro comercial, era uno color verde musgo que se le ceñía a su cuerpo como segunda piel, tenía escote en V y sus senos resaltaban bastante, el vestido le quedaba tan corto que creyó que a cada paso que daba podía dejar ver su ropa interior. Su maquillaje era muy delicado y le había hecho rizos a su cabello en las puntas. Mimi suspiró, esa chica se veía demasiado hermosa.

-Tengo una cita en el mismo hotel que estarás en Tokyo a las siete. Así que nos iremos juntas – le dijo con una sonrisa tomándola por el brazo y acompañándola a entrar a su edificio – te ayudaré a elegir algo bonito.

Entraron sin más y Zoe fue la robamiradas durante todo el camino a su departamento. Las mujeres mayores se escandalizaban a verla en un vestido tan diminuto y los hombres llegaban a girar sus cuellos para mirarla por detrás. Ella jamás ni se inmutó.

.

-Podrías ponerte este… - dijo la rubia sacando un vestido color lila – tiene un zipper muy suave así que no costará que te lo saquen. Sólo tiene una hora y media contigo así que creo que querrá aprovecharla al máximo.

La castaña no pudo evitar que las manos le comenzaran a sudar. Sabía que para Orimoto el tema de prostituirse era tan normal como quien pide una pizza, pero cuando Mimi la oía no lograba sentirse cómoda aún. De hecho no sabía si algún día lograría hablar con tanta soltura del tema.

En fin, le hizo caso… ese usaría, pero primero una ducha rápida.

.

Mimi se echó una mirada rápida a un espejo que tenía cerca. Después de más de 15 minutos habían logrado elegir la ropa interior. Llevaba un conjunto de encaje rojo furioso y se había puesto unos altos tacones. El sostén le levantaba los senos de tal forma que pareciera que era copa D y el calzón era tan diminuto que le tapaba por delante lo mínimo… bueno y por detrás su trasero estaba totalmente descubierto. Y sí… se veía hermosa. Como prostituta de lujo. Como lo que era.

-Wow… te ves preciosa Mimi. En serio – la Tachikawa le entregó una media sonrisa si ese comentario venía de Zoe era porque era verídico.

En enfundó el vestido lila y pudo comprobar por ella misma que efectivamente el zipper era muy suave, apenas lo tocó y ya subía por la curva de su costado derecho. Se maquilló, no mucho, Zoe le dijo que el maquillaje era más que nada un adorno, ningún hombre que pagaba por ellas se fijaba en eso y además podía correrse si era excesivo y eso no se vería para nada sexy. Finalmente a su pelo solo le echo un producto que había comprado para acentuar sus bucles y olvidarse del frizz.

Tomó su pequeña cartera y después de 40 minutos salieron. Parecía que ambas iban a una elegante fiesta en la cual el principal requisito era llevar una falda cortísima.

Mimi se sentía tan incómoda, tan observada. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

Llegaron al automóvil de la rubia y ésta en cuanto se subió apretó un botón para que el techo comenzara a cubrir el Maserati. Mimi no perdió tiempo y se puso de inmediato el cinturón de seguridad maldiciendo por lo bajo que minutos atrás hubiese deseado a la chica como piloto. No sabía que la ponía más nerviosa si su primera vez o que Zoe manejara.

-tenemos 20 minutos para llegar – comentó la de ojos verdes encendiendo la radio. De inmediato, sonó Cake by the Ocean. De DNCE, Zoe comenzó a cantarla al segundo mientras hacía ronronear el motor, sonrió de lado y se dirigió a Mimi - … pero te aseguro que llegaremos en menos de 15.

Y apretando el acelerador salió disparada provocando que la castaña se sujetara de su asiento. No tenía dudas de las palabras de la chica.

* * *

-¿No tienes negocios que atender, Taichi? Siento que el que entres a mi departamento sin permiso se está haciendo una costumbre… una mala costumbre.

Yamato arrojó su chaqueta sobre la mesa del comedor y miró de mala gana a su amigo que tenía una cerveza en la mano y el control del televisor en la otra. El moreno le sonrió ante su reclamo sentado muy cómodamente en el sillón de su amigo.

-Hikari lleva muy bien el negocio. No tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Además siempre venía a tu departamento cuando no estabas… me gusta – dijo echándole una mirada rápida al lugar.

-Por favor no me digas que lo ocupaste como santuario de la fornicación – preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta podía ser afirmativa.

-Sólo diré en mi defensa que me pediste que lo cuidara… y lo cuidé muy bien. Hasta contraté una chica que viniera a hacer la limpieza una vez a la semana.

-Cuando llegué las cortinas estaban llenas de polvo Taichi, dudo que hayas contratado a alguien.

-Puede que la haya distraído de vez en cuando de sus labores… - dijo el moreno pensativo pero al mismo tiempo riendo.

Yamato negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador. Lo único bueno de que su amigo lo visitara era que su nevera estaba siempre con provisiones de alcohol. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se dejó caer a un lado del Yagami a medida que abría su lata y le daba un largo trago.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – cuestionó Taichi sin sacar la vista del partido de football que se celebraba. Era un amistoso entre la selección sub-25 de Japón contra la de Alemania y en cualquier momento podría entrar su cuñado a la cancha.

-Pudo haber sido peor… me van a recortar los fondos hasta que vean avances. Estaré trabajando con el mínimo, creo que para abaratar costos ocupare el departamento de oficina.

-Pero si es así… ¿Dónde iré yo?

Yamato lo miró alzándole una de sus cejas. No podía tener un amigo más descarado.

-Pues te vas a tu departamento, que es mucho más amplio y lujoso que el mío. No entiendo por qué insistes en quedarte aquí – comentó bebiendo nuevamente.

-Porque me recuerda nuestros tiempos de soltería. Bueno seguimos solteros, pero me refiero a solteros antes de esposa falsa ni yo treintón… la pasábamos bien… además aquí no me sigue ningún fotógrafo o reportero. Puedo estar tranquilo. En mi departamento tengo que cuidarme de tener las cortinas cerradas y de cuidarme de si el personal me anda grabando a escondidas.

-Qué vida más triste – soltó el rubio con ironía.

-imbécil… oh mira! ¡Va a entrar Daisuke!

Taichi se acomodó en el sillón.

Efectivamente un moreno de oscuros cabellos marrones entraba a la cancha. Su nombre aparecía en lo bajo de la pantalla y Yamato no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano.

El Ishida no era de meterse en relaciones ajenas, aun así fuera su propio hermano, pero estuvo con Takeru durante todo su proceso de luto ante el término de su noviazgo con la hermana de Taichi Yagami. Lo vio sufrir, lo vio hasta llorar y uno de los culpables era ese Daisuke Motomiya.

Torció la boca cuando a los 10 minutos de haber entrado ya anotaba su primer tanto.

-¡Ese es mi cuñado! – exclamó el moreno saltando - ¿Viste ese tremendo golazo? ¿Viste como…?

Pero Taichi no terminó, se quedó callado.

Se había desubicado. Yamato era el hermano de la antigua pareja de Hikari.

-Lo siento… voy por otra cerveza, ¿te traigo otra? – preguntó levantándose.

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

-Sabes que tu hermana engañó a TK con ese tipo, ¿cierto?

-No me meto en las relaciones de mi hermana, Matt. No deberíamos meternos en realidad.

-Es fácil decir eso cuando no es el tuyo quien lo estuvo pasando mal.

-Hikari tampoco lo pasó bien – Taichi hizo una pausa - En serio Yamato, no nos metamos, ellos son adultos y saben lo que hacen. No discutamos por asuntos que no nos conciernen. ¿Quieres otra cerveza?

El rubio asintió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dio la razón a su amigo.

En cuanto Taichi volvió y, muy a su pesar, cambió la televisión a un canal en donde pasaban un programa en donde varios participantes debían pasar por unos bloques con figuras predeterminadas, sino lo hacían caían a una especie de piscina. Prefería no seguir viendo el partido a incomodar a su amigo, después de todo era su casa.

Se rieron en un par de ocasiones y luego de casi una hora todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Podríamos ordenar pizza, tengo hambre.

-Pfff… hablando en manada Yagami… ¿nuevamente voy a tener que sacarte a patadas como la semana pasada?

-Aun no son ni las 6.30. Además pizza y cervezas es mucho más prometedor que la cafetería a la que nos llevó Sora.

-Oh ¡por favor no me lo recuerdes! – rio Yamato tapándose la cara – ¡me sentía como un anciano tomando el té!

-Lo único que agradezco fue que conocí a una chica en ensueño y tengo tan buena suerte que va a mi gimnasio – dijo alegre Taichi tomando cerveza de su lata.

-Qué lástima porque justo hoy conocí a una chica que habría sido perfecta para ti. Modelo, trigueña, bonitas curvas… bonito cuerpo… bonitas facciones.

-Ja!, me parece que te gustó más para ti. Solo te faltó suspirar – se burló.

-Era una niña Taichi, no tenía más de 23 años… yo tengo 32. Estamos en etapas distintas… ¿qué voy a hacer con una chica con la que tengo tanta diferencia de edad?

-¿Tengo que hacerte un dibujo para que sepas que tienes que hacer con ella? – continuó el Yagami con tono burlesco.

Yamato le lanzó una mirada de odio.

-No soy como mi padre… - suspiró sacando su cajetilla desde el pantalón. Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada.

-¿Que tiene que ver tu papá acá?

Y se dio cuenta que a su amigo no le había contado. Se sentó recto en el sillón y tras bajarle el volumen al televisor, le contó su sorpresa al encontrar a su padre de 55 años con una hermosa chica de 21. Aprovechó de contarle también la conversación que ambos habían tenido, en donde HIroaki le dijo que no iba a dejar de ver a Izumi o Zoe como la nombraba _cariñosamente_.

-Tu padre es un maestro, desde hoy es y será mi sensei hasta el final de los tiempos. Tu padre es un dios Yamato – y le hizo una alabanza con las manos.

-Es obvio que esa niña anda detrás de su dinero… Taichi, no es lógico. Por donde lo mires ¡no es lógico! – exclamó sin prestarle atención a la tontera que había dicho y hecho el moreno.

-Sea como sea… si está con él por dinero o no… ¡se está cogiendo a una chica 34 años menor! Y ¡hace más de un año! Está comiendo mejor que tú y yo juntos. Y ¿tú te preocupas porque tienes diferencia de 10 años con una chica que te gustó? – Taichi lanzo una risotada nerviosa – No me jodas Yamato, si no te la coges tú, tu papá lo hará por ti… - su amigo terminó riendo a carcajadas.

Yamato rodó los ojos y sintió que no fue buena idea contarle al Yagami.

-Ya cállate y pide la maldita pizza – el rubio ya comenzaba a molestarle la risotada de su amigo. Él no le veía gracia al asunto.

* * *

Mimi daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de un amplio salón mordiéndose una uña.

Minutos atrás había entrado sigilosa a la habitación del hotel aún sabiendo que no había nadie, Zoe le indicó que los clientes eran puntuales tanto al llegar como al irse… por lo que en ese momento le quedaban aproximadamente 10 minutos. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, se dirigió directo a la caja fuerte del lugar tal cual como le explicó la rubia y dentro dejó una caja de madera color negro que era bien pesada, parecía estar sellada herméticamente y sólo contaba con un botón en su parte derecha. Orimoto se la había entregado indicándole que la agencia siempre entregaba presentes a sus clientes más importantes. Aquello no le había dado más que inseguridades… su primera vez y era con alguien importante… y al parecer MUY importante, por el tamaño y el peso de la caja.

Terminada esa labor, inspeccionó el dormitorio… todo normal. Una habitación amplia, muy limpia, muy lujosa. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz estaba al mínimo. No tuvo ni la más mínima intención de subirle la intensidad, así estaba bien. Caminó hasta un costado de la cama y se sentó en el borde mientras movía las piernas con impaciencia. De los nervios comenzó a peinarse el cabello una y otra vez, se mordió la labio inferior y aunque trataba de respirar lentamente para calmarse era en vano.

No había vuelta atrás cuando miró el reloj y notó que quedaban menos de 5 minutos. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Si alguna compañera de Danza o alguna amiga de esos eventos de caridad pomposos le hubiese dicho que terminaría con su padre muerto, su madre en un hospital tratándose un terrible cáncer y ella teniendo que prostituirse para solventarse, se habría reído en su cara y le habría dicho que era una celosa del éxito que tenía.

Agarró el edredón y lo estrujó con las manos empuñadas. Esta era su realidad ahora, no más eventos sociales, no más clases de danza, no más viajes de redescubrimiento, no más novios, no más niña caprichosa, no más familia feliz.

Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, sin razón alguna. Quizás esperaba encontrarse con el cajón vacío o con regalos corporativos que dejaban los hoteles a sus huéspedes, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con preservativos de todos los colores y sabores.

 _Esta estrictamente prohibido no usar preservativo, si llego a enterarme de que no lo has usado me trabajas un mes gratis y créeme me voy a enterar. No puedes emborracharte con los clientes ni mucho menos consumir cualquier tipo de droga. No les debes preguntar su nombre ni cargo bajo ninguna circunstancia… aun cuando sepas quienes son._

Mimi cerró el cajón de un golpe, recordando las instrucciones de Koushirou Izumi. ¡Por supuesto que iba a usar preservativo! Se levantó indignada con aquellas palabras que había recordado. Se fue al salón y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos haciendo que sus tacones produjeran una sonora melodía en el lugar.

 _Tu celular tiene un "botón de pánico" se activa por voz y tiene un radio de 10 metros, recuérdalo sólo debes decir "Red" y sabremos que estas en problemas. Nunca lo hemos tenido que utilizar, pero está._

La castaña comenzó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar a medida que el echaba un vistazo a su celular que descansaba sobre una mesa de arrimo, justo a un lado de un enorme jarrón adornado con jazmines. Esperaba no tener que usar hoy ni nunca el botón de pánico.

Se estaba preguntando qué pasaría si ella gritara "red" cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. De inmediato, le echó una mirada a un reloj empotrado en la pared del salón y notó que, tal cual Zoe le indicó, la persona llegaba muy puntual.

Eran exactamente las 6.30 pm.

Mimi se detuvo de inmediato y fijó sus ojos en el hombre que estaba entrando. Venía hablando por teléfono muy relajado… era un rubio platinado de ojos verdes, la castaña a simple vista notó que su edad podría fluctuar fácilmente entre los 40 y los 50, no era un hombre extremadamente atractivo pero tenía no sé qué que expelía misterio, además su impecable traje azul oscuro le hacía un gran favor.

Era ruso, Mimi diferenció el idioma que salía de sus labios mientras continuaba su conversación.

La castaña suspiró para sus adentros, al menos el primero no estaba tan mal como se lo había imaginado. Tampoco era que esperara a Brad Pitt entrando por la puerta, porque sabía que en esto ella no podía elegir.

Al entrar finalmente, el hombre la recorrió de pies a cabeza y viceversa , Mimi notó como alzaba su ceja con coquetería y le extendía el portafolio que traía agarrado de su mano izquierda, en menos de un segundo reaccionó tomándolo.

-Vodka – pidió el ruso alejándose el teléfono unos segundos de su oreja.

Ella asintió y caminó hasta el bar de la habitación dejando primero el portafolio sobre la mesa del comedor. Estaba nerviosa, lo supo cuando sus manos tiritaron al sacar la botella de licor blanco, estaba estirando su mano para alcanzar un vaso cuando lo sintió pegado a su espalda. Dio un brinco del susto.

Las manos del tipo la comenzaron a tocar con prisa, apretando su trasero y estrujando sus senos mientras hundía su nariz en sus bucles. Mimi se afirmó del bar cuando sintió el duro bulto acoplado en su trasero, él se frotaba contra ella susurrándole frases en ruso contra el oído. Era tan extraño, pero a Mimi le prendió que le hablara en otro idioma y sin creerlo ella misma, se dio vuelta atrayéndolo hacia sí y lo besó.

Él sonrió contra sus labios y se dejó, aunque después de un par de minutos Mimi lo sintió desesperarse, su sexo estaba cada vez más duro y supo que ese hombre no aguantaría mucho teniéndola solo a besos, así que más temprano que tarde sus manos se fueron directo al zipper y éste se deslizó tan fácil como Mimi supo que lo haría. El vestido cayó y el ruso se separó de ella, no sin antes tomar la botella de vodka para darle un largo trago.

La contempló en aquel conjunto rojo furioso con ojos lascivos y con solo una mano comenzó a sacarse la ropa procurando no botar el licor.

Mimi no podía avergonzarse, su trabajo ahí no era ese. Pero ver a un hombre totalmente desconocido desnudarse frente a ella y ella estar solo en ropa interior, después de verse por apenas 5 minutos le provocaba sudoración en sus manos. Debía fingir, debía imaginar que realmente deseaba a ese hombre y hacer su trabajo.

-You are so fucking hot – susurró el rubio desabrochandose la camisa – if you fuck well I'll always gonna ask for you when I come to Japan.

Bien el tipo quizás no hablaba japonés, pero si hablaba inglés y esa era la segunda lengua de la castaña. Había entendido perfectamente y esperaba que si él la trataba bien en este primer encuentro no tendría problemas en tenerlo como cliente frecuente.

-You will… - respondió Mimi. Iba a empezar a trabajar en serio.

El ruso sonrió de lado y caminó hasta el dormitorio ya sin camisa y la castaña notó que tenía una enorme cruz tatuada a lo largo de toda su espalda y tras ella un pergamino con un escrito en latín que abarcada desde el inicio de sus hombros hasta el borde del pantalón.

Wow, se le veía realmente sexy.

Mimi lo siguió y cuando llegó hasta la cama él ya estaba sentado en el borde masajeándose su sexo desnudo. La Tachikawa se mordió el labio, ese era un muy buen tamaño… un calor se abrió pasó hasta llegar a su entrepierna. En verdad, pensó que iba a ser más complicado para ella… pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era tener a ese tipo encima.

-come to play – sonrió él y Mimi supo de inmediato a lo que se refería

.

Ya daban las 4 am y Mimi ni se inmutó por la velocidad a la que conducía Zoe. Estaba demasiado agotada como para decirle que bajara las revoluciones. Tenía una molestia en la entrepierna a causa de haberlo hecho con tanta efusividad con 3 personas distintas. El ruso no le había dado tregua y aprovechó su hora y media sin darle ni un poco de respiro a la castaña, era un hombre apasionado en la cama y le gustaba decirle frases en ruso que Mimi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaran. La castaña no tuvo necesidad ni de fingir en exceso, la había pasado muy bien. Al final del encuentro, él prometió que la iba a volver a agendar siempre.

Con el horario encima, tuvo que esperar a la rubia por 30 minutos a que finalizara su cita y recién emprendieron rumbo de vuelta a Odaiba a las 8.40pm. Llegaron al Hotel Hilton con 8 minutos de antelación y Mimi quiso creer que por los horarios apretados que tenían, Izumi conducía de aquella forma, como si siempre fuera atrasada a todo. Como ahora.

Llegó a su habitación, después de cambiarse de ropa en el asiento del copiloto, y esperó sólo escasos segundos a que llegara el segundo hombre de la noche. Cuando llegó no tuvo que esperar a que le dijesen nada, ella misma tomó el maletín del tipo que era un empresario japonés promedio, sobre 50, no muy atractivo de mirada cansada, cabellos y ojos oscuros que le pidió un masaje en cuanto se dejó caer en la cama. Mimi se sentó en sus caderas y tras sacarle la ropa de la cintura para arriba, trató de relajarlo lo mejor que pudo. El encuentro fue tan breve y tan robótico que dejó a Mimi con la sensación de que había hecho algo mal. Todo el tiempo que le sobró al hombre lo ocupó contándole a la castaña que su hija mayor pronto contraería matrimonio con un sujeto que no era para nada de su agrado, él siempre había pensado que se casaría con el hijo de su mejor amigo y socio de su compañía.

En esa cita, Mimi fue la consejera.

En la tercera y última, que era a las 2am y sólo dos pisos más arriba en mismo hotel, llegó con mucho sueño. El empresario de las 9.00 pm se había ido 15 minutos antes y ella aprovechó de ducharse por cuarta vez en el día y pedirle a Zoe que le trajese el tercer cambio de ropa. Conversaron un rato contándose las anécdotas del día, Mimi trató de reír cuando Zoe le contó que su cita en Tokio se había quedado dormido sin siquiera tocarla y que roncaba tan fuerte que tuvo que irse al salón a ver televisión para no escucharlo.

Había algo dentro de Mimi que le molestaba.

Entró a la habitación de su tercera cita y notó que no era igual a las demás. Se escuchaba música de pub de fondo y por el piso estaban desparramadas las hojas humedecidas del periódico del día. Había botellas de licor vacíos por todo el lugar. No le dio buena espina. Ella no iba a acostarse con un tipo borracho. Prefería cancelar y quizás enfrentar la furia de Koushirou Izumi a prestarse a eso y salir lastimada.

Estaba dando la media vuelta cuando escuchó su voz.

-Disculpa… disculpa el desorden.

Un chico castaño de ojos rubí la miraba apenado saliendo desde el dormitorio. Era muy joven como de su edad, no más de 25. Mimi llevaba ahora un vestido blanco con un poco de transparencia, se había tomado el cabello en una coleta ya que no tuvo tiempo de peinarse decentemente.

-¡Hey combinamos! – exclamó él sonriendo. Efectivamente él también estaba de blanco. Unos pantalones cortos y una camisa.

Mimi lo miró un poco confundida.

-Lo siento… no sé cómo se procede en estas circunstancias – ella no pudo evitar volver a mirar el estado de la habitación. El chico lo notó –por favor no pienses que estoy borracho, fue mi hermano el que hizo todo este desastre – Mimi levantó una ceja. Ella no había marcado "trío" en la hoja que le pidió llenar Koushirou – él no está, así que tranquila. Mi padre lo mando a buscar hace un par de horas ya que ha estado haciendo muchos escándalos en el hotel. Mi padre es amigo del CEO del Hotel – aclaró – Ben debería haberse ido ayer en la noche, pero conoció a una chica y… bueno mañana hay una reunión de la junta directiva y él la dirige así que tenía que irse si o si… ¿estoy hablando mucho, cierto? Estoy nervioso, eres demasiado hermosa… dios, eres… wow… en verdad cuando me dijeron que tenían chicas bellas no pensé que era TAN en serio. Deberías estar en playboy o desfilando para Victorias's Secret… eres despampanante, jamás he estado con una mujer como tú… bueno creo que jamás lo estaré, por eso tuve que pagar – susurró lo último para que ella no escuchara - ¿Estoy hablando mucho? – volvió a preguntar rascándose la cabeza.

Mimi rió, era su versión masculina en sus mejores tiempos.

-Bueno… y… ¿ahora qué?... ¿vamos a la cama y simplemente… lo hacemos? – cuestionó tragando con dificultad al ver a la castaña en aquel vestido.

* * *

-¿Mimi tienes hambre? – preguntó Zoe echándole un vistazo a la castaña que tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. Ella negó – has estado muy callada… no había querido preguntártelo antes pero, ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

-Pensé que sería peor – suspiró.

La última cita había sido tan divertida como intensa. El castaño al igual que el ruso aprovechó cada minuto de su hora y media. Si todo iba a seguir así, no podría continuar con la dieta impuesta por Joe Kido.

Mimi se acomodó en el asiento y apoyó su mentón en la palma de la mano. Se sentía vacía… entregarse sin sentimientos era entretenido hasta cierto punto, le gustaba sentirse deseada.

Podía comparar sus citas a su breve relación con Wallace Brown, se sentía deseada cada vez que estaba en brazos de un hombre, eso sentía ella cuando se acostaba con el Sr. Brown pero le seguía una sensación de abandono y vacío cuando se halló sola en la cama, exactamente la sensación que la embargó cuando supo que el Sr. Brown se había ido a Colorado.

Plena y luego vacía.

Sola.

Comenzó a sollozar, ¿se iba a sentir así desde ahora en adelante para siempre?

Zoe detuvo el automóvil a escasas cuadras de la casa de la castaña. Sabía que eso iba a suceder, ella también pasó por eso. Todas pasaban por eso. No era un trabajo fácil, te acostumbraras… pero nunca era fácil. Sin Hiroaki, probablemente ella seguiría llorando por las noches.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad haciendo lo mismo con Mimi y al estar libres la estrechó contra su pecho para que la chica pudiese llorar tranquilamente y con contención.

-Las primeras veces son las más complicadas… - murmuró Zoe con ternura y Mimi no podía siquiera respirar bien con el ataque de llanto que tenía en esos momentos – uno se siente vacía… pero va a pasar Mimi, en verdad va a pasar.

Se quedaron abrazadas por largos minutos. Orimoto ya le había tomado cariño a la castaña en tan pocos días, ambas se parecían mucho. Las dos estaban en esto ya que no tenían otra salida.

-Lo siento… - hipeó Mimi sacándose el cabello del rostro.

-Te dije que yo había llorado toda una tarde después de mi primera vez, creo que 30 minutos tuyos son nada. Te llevo la delantera en cuanto a record de lágrimas.

Mimi rió con amargura.

-Hey!, ¿quieres quedarte en mi departamento? – Preguntó Zoe con una sonrisa – a veces uno no quiere estar sola…

-¿es en serio?

-¡Claro!... eres mi amiga… ¿o no?

Un brillo de alegría cruzo por las pupilas de Mimi al escuchar aquello. Si bien se conocían hace tan pocos días, se llevaban muy bien y Zoe había estado en cada paso de su nuevo trabajo apoyándola y dándole ánimo.

-Sí… somos amigas – sonrió.

-Entonces… - dijo separándose de Mimi, volvió a colocar su cinturón de seguridad y de inmediato hizo ronronear el motor - … el camino que debemos tomar es otro. ¿Mañana tienes que ir a Tokio de nuevo? – su amiga asintió – no puedo acompañarte porque tengo una cita a las 10am pero llévate el auto para que no andes con los tiempos encima.

-Pero y ¿tu?

-Este no es el único auto que tengo… Mimi-chan – rió acelerando de golpe.

* * *

 **Odaiba 7.58 am**

Koushirou entró a la oficina con el laptop bajo el brazo como un huracán cerrando la puerta principal de un portazo. Estaba totalmente preocupado, las cosas se habían salido de control… Yamato Ishida era más hábil de lo qué pensó. Que contratara a Ryo Akiyama había sido un movimiento que jamás de esperó y que además tuviera a Ruki Makino lo hacía dudar de sus próximas decisiones. Esos dos juntos podían ser un dolor serio en el culo.

Se sentó en su escritorio de forma violenta, sin dedicarle mucha atención al ruido en el cuarto de agendamiento. Rodó sus ojos sabiendo perfectamente que estaba ocurriendo allí. Era una de las razones por las que no confiaba dejarle el mando a Ken Ichijouji, era demasiado inmaduro y en varios aspectos. Pero lamentablemente era el único sujeto que tenía metido de encubierto en el S.A.T.

Prendió su laptop al tiempo que Ichijouji salía desde la habitación más alejada pasándose la mano por su melena. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía su ropa a mal poner.

-Llegaste antes de lo que pensé – comentó como que no quiere la cosa.

-Después del correo que me enviaste… tenía la intención de llegar anoche, pero no pude conseguir piloto sino hasta en la madrugada. ¿Hoy se vuelven a reunir?

-Sí, ishida pidió que nos juntáramos en su departamento a las 11am, al parecer no le entregaron oficina.

-no es eso… - interrumpió Koushirou torciendo la boca a medida que tecleaba velozmente – no le aprobaron el presupuesto que pedía, se lo recortaron a la mitad. Creo que está abaratando costos y ocupará su departamento como centro de "estrategias". Lo cual es muy conveniente… quiero que coloques micrófonos por todo el lugar.

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién más, idiota? – bufó – demuéstrame que sabes hacer otra cosa bien que no sea tirarte a Miyako mientras trabaja.

-ok… ok – resopló mirando el piso. Se quedó callado mientras escuchaba el sonido de las teclas - ¿Cómo te fue en Yokohama? – quiso cambiar de tema, pero por la cara de Izzy no fue lo mejor.

-El contenedor que enviaron los italianos no estaba completo. Llame de inmediato a D'Alessandro para hacer un reclamo, con lo que llegó no alcanza a cubrir la demanda. Prometieron enviar lo faltante en dos días… así que tendrás que ir a aduana otra vez a hablar con el encargado – Ken asintió - ¿supiste si Nikolay Petrov quedó satisfecho con la cantidad que le dejamos?

-Quedó más satisfecho con Tachikawa, pero no hubo ninguna queja en cuanto a la caja. De hecho, pidió exclusividad.

-No – negó de inmediato el pelirrojo – si la quiere agendar cada vez que esté acá, no tengo problema. Pero ya no damos exclusividad, sólo nos trae problemas… el ejemplo más claro el de Paris.

-Dijo que iba a pagar lo que sea.

-Es un no. Fin del tema. ¿Has visto a Zoe?

-Sí… un poco… - hubo duda en su respuesta. ¿Koushirou no podía saber que él trató de…? tragó duro al ver que el pelirrojo lo miraba entrecerrando sus ojos negros. Sí, sabía.

-Te lo voy a volver a repetir Ichijouji, y va a ser la última, tírate a Inoue todas las veces que quieras, pero a Izumi no la tocas… - le amenazó apuntándolo – o vas a seguir a tu hermano…

-Sí, Izzy. No va a volver a ocurrir.

-Ahora sal de mi vista y ve a hacer tu trabajo. Quiero los micrófonos instalados antes del viernes.

Ken, tomó su chaqueta desde el sillón y se marchó.

En el momento que Koushirou se quedó solo al fin en su oficina se echó hacia atrás en la silla masajeando su sien con insistencia. No había alcanzado ni a hacer 1/10 de todas las actividades que tenía programadas para esa semana, el "asunto Ishida" lo obligó a devolverse. Dejar pendiente las entregas era lo peor que le podía pasar en esos momentos, pero no confiaba en nadie más. Iba a tener que llamarla, pero no quería… los demás podían haber entendido sus razones para revelar su verdadera identidad antes de desaparecer, pero Izzy no. Ella era la mano derecha de la _Milieu_ , habían trabajado juntos muchos años…

Era de confianza se repetía una y otra vez.

Chasqueó la lengua y tomó su celular de mala gana marcando un número que se sabía de memoria. La necesitaba o su cabeza podía rodar también.

-¡Izzy! – habló una voz femenina afrancesada – Ya iba siendo hora que me llamarás, sé que tienes un desorden gigante con las entregas – rió.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ignorándola.

-En este momento, estoy tomando bronceándome en la playa _La Tremblade_ … hace un sol maravilloso.

-Te necesito en Japón, Catherine.

-oh… Mi esposo te está dando problemas, ¿no? Te dije que no lo subestimaras.

-¿Cuándo puedes llegar?

-Que tal… - se quedó callada por largos segundos - …si llego el viernes y me esperas en tu departamento. Tengo ganas de ti desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-El viernes… en mi departamento.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Aquí estoy nuevamente. Este capitulo me costó escribirlo ufff… asi que mil disculpas si no es de su total agrado, pero relatar la primera vez de Mimi (3 encuentros) no me fue tan fácil como pensé. Apareció Wallace, Ryo y Ruki… a estos últimos les tengo fe ;) a Ruki siempre la he visto como la mina antipática con corazón (bueno asi es en el anime), ojalá les guste el personaje que tengo para ella. Amo escribir de Tai y Yamato juntos, con ellos todo me fluye… los adoro a los dos. En especial a mi moreno exquisito. Terminando con Izzy que tuvo que volver antes de lo previsto, va a volver la esposa de Yamato huuuuu y ellos 1313**

 **Los leo.**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro.**

 **Y ahora sus respuestas:**

 **Gabisss.25: wiiii! Soy tan feliz que te gusten mis historias, las hago con todo el cariño del mundo. Adoro el Mimato, pero soy más fan de Michi, en realidad amor los dos. Tengo el corazón dividido!**

 **Sakura Gonzakez: aquí llegó Ruki y Ryo! Los tengo trabajando juntos asi que van a tener harta interacción los dos. Y el mimato ya va a comenzar, pero no va a ser algo de golpe. Asi que paciencia.**

 **Aanndie: jajajajaja creeme que soy la que más sufro al escribir sobre Taichi sin polera, mi teclado queda baboso. Es tan perfecto ese moreno! OMG! La maldita insipiracion ha llegado de vez en vez esta semana. Esperemos que la próxima se digne a estar más presente ya que la necesito para terminar unos capítulos que tengo a medias :P**

 **Megashop: se haces sonrojaaaarshhh, gracias por tus palabras. Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo.**

 **Taishou: Mimato! Wiiii! Saltemos de felicidad ;D y creeme la pobre Mimi por su trabajo va a pasar por varios jajajajaj xD Zoe es el personaje revelación, la amo… ella y Mimi rulzzz**

 **NUAJava: lamento el spoiler que será mimato, es que soy asi… no me aguanto las cosas jajajaja Zoe y Hiroaki son lo máximo, se vienen momentos tiernos para esos dos prrrr. AH! y Sora solo infiere en que Hiroaki tiene un "arma secreta" ya que generalmente a las mujeres se les dice quesi están con alguien o es por plata o porque la tiene grande jajajaj entonces Sora descartó el dinero y le quedó lo otro.**

 **ShiroHatake: gracias por tus palabras!, aquí otra fan del mimato. Y al kamisama de la inspiración le pido que jamás me abandone. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

 _Capítulo 6_

* * *

 _ **Odaiba, Martes 6.30am**_

La rutina diaria de Izumi Orimoto comenzaba todos los días laborales a las 6.30 am independiente de la hora a la que se acostase el día anterior. Anoche había llegado con Mimi Tachikawa faltando para las cinco de la madrugada, fue un día pesado para ambas, aunque la rubia sabía que para Mimi había sido el doble. La acomodó en la habitación extra, la de huéspedes, y tras conversar por largos minutos, donde su castaña amiga lloró con desconsuelo nuevamente, se quedaron dormidas en la misma cama. El cansancio pudo más que la fuerza de atravesar el salón y llegar a su dormitorio.

Despertó con la alarma y de inmediato se puso de pie, no sin antes tapar a Mimi con el cobertor. Salió bostezando aún envuelta en un vestido negro, el cabello enmarañado y los pies descalzos. La mañana estaba fría por lo que fue directo a la cocina a prepararse un café, se lo preparaba de la misma forma en que le gustaba a Hiroaki. Al pensar en él fue inevitable tomar su celular y escribirle un mensaje.

.

 **Desperté pensando en ti, te extraño. Avísame cuando podemos vernos. Te quiero 3**

 **.**

Se sonrió a si misma cuando al minuto su celular vibró. Sabía que él ya estaba de pie. Quizás hasta ya se encontraba en la televisora trabajando y algo le decía que habían altas probabilidades que hubiese pasado la noche allí.

.

 **¿Quieres cenar pasta, hoy?**

.

Zoe sabía que Hiroaki no era de esos hombres románticos que demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente, por lo que la invitación a cenar era su forma de decirle que también la extrañaba y quería verla. Pero así como ella conocía la personalidad del hombre, éste la conocía a la perfección y no descansaría hasta sacarle las palabras mágicas.

.

 **Acepto sólo con una condición… y sabes cuál es.**

.

Se mordió la uña al ver que escribía… escribía y se arrepentía. Volvía a escribir…se volvía a arrepentir y así por casi dos eternos minutos. Podía imaginar su rostro en ese preciso momento y dejó escapar una risita llena de ternura, sabía que le estaba costando escribir lo que Zoe le pedía.

.

… **Te quiero…**

 **¿A las 9.30?**

.

Sonrió triunfal.

Ahí estaban las palabras que quería leer y que rara vez escuchaba. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos solos una vez Hiroaki le había dicho "Te quiero" y fue cuando la creyó profundamente dormida en sus brazos, pero Zoe sí lo escuchó claramente. Al hombre le resultaba más "fácil" escribirlo a decirlo. Cuando le rubia se lo decía, él contestaba con un frio "Yo también".

Muchas veces se preguntó si a su ex esposa se lo decía con regularidad.

.

 **A las 9.30 entonces… me voy directo a tu departamento. Besos :***

.

Dejó su celular sobre la mesa de la cocina y tomando su café se fue al ventanal que mostraba las calles de Odaiba que comenzaban a despertar. Si bien su departamento estaba en un sector acomodado no tenía vista a la bahía como sí lo tenía el Ishida. Le encantaba perderse en las luces nocturnas, le recordaba la vista que tenía desde su casa en Italia, donde desde la cima podía ver la ciudad en su máximo esplendor. La amplia gama de hermosos colores la embriagaba y le hacía olvidar su vida en esos instantes. Maldita vida.

Terminó de beber su café y sin más demora fue a bañarse.

45 minutos después salió desde su habitación vestida con ropa deportiva. Tenía que ir al gimnasio, no había ido durante todo el fin de semana, éste había sido totalmente diferente al que se esperaba. Pensaba quedarse ese fin de semana con Hiroaki pero la llegada de su hijo arruinó todo.

Yamato Ishida, enemigo número uno de Koushirou Izumi. Lo había visto en fotos, pero en verdad, no lo reconoció cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, solo cuando Hiroaki lo nombro ella pegó un pequeño salto. Izzy jamás podía enterarse, en realidad, Izzy jamás podía enterarse que se había enamorado de la persona que le mandó vigilar. Vigilar al padre y notificarle de cualquier noticia que tuviese acerca del hijo. Era por ello que apagaba su celular para que no la rastrearan, el rastreador funcionaba sólo si estaba encendido. Además le pidió a Miyako que desactivara los informes de mensajes y llamadas para el número de Hiroaki en específico, de esa forma podía llamarle y textearle sin que ningún reporte extraño llegase a Koushirou.

De vez en cuando le pedía al hombre que la agendara para evitar sospechas. Ella misma lo pagaba. Tenía que hacer creer que aún lo vigilaba de esa forma.

Creía haber escuchado a Izzy, antes de que Mimi apareciera en la oficina, que Yamato Ishida llegaría pronto a Tokyo, pero no quiso prestarle demasiada atención, además el pelirrojo ya comenzaba a tramar un plan nuevo para alejarlo y afortunadamente ella no estaba incluida.

Ese día sábado, el hijo de Hiroaki le había exigido a su padre una respuesta de porqué estaba con Zoe. Le recalcaba una y otra vez la diferencia de edad que había entre ambos, como si aquello fuese el peor crimen que podía haber cometido. Ishida padre no podía responderle con ella ahí, así que tras hablarse a través de miradas, ella entendió que debía irse.

Se vistió con ropa que guardaba en el armario de Hiroaki, tomó su bolso y salió dando un portazo. Llegó hasta el estacionamiento después de bajar 15 pisos por las escaleras corriendo, necesitaba gastar su energía de alguna forma y cuando llegó a su automóvil, encendió el motor solo para salir a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué a ella?

Estaba cansada. Cansada de mentir, cansada de cuidarse las espaldas, cansada de no poder ser libre.

Ese día condujo hasta la cabaña perteneciente a su familia materna que quedaba a orillas de la playa. Y se quedó todo el fin de semana encerrada molesta con el mundo.

¿Cuándo iba a poder decidir por ella misma?

Zoe se miró por última vez en el espejo a medida que se hacía una trenza con su largo cabello. Iría al gimnasio, luego volvería y saldría nuevamente para su cita de las 10am. Almorzaría algo rápido, iría con su segunda cita de las 5 y después se iría directo al departamento de Hiroaki, iba a darle una sorpresa… le debía todo un sábado y un domingo.

Quería comer pasta… pero más quería comerlo a él.

Caminó hasta el arrimo de la entrada del departamento en donde tenía una caja de cristal. Sacó unas llaves con el logo de un jaguar, tomó papel y lápiz para escribir un breve mensaje para Mimi cuando despertase.

* * *

Hikari surgió del agua respirando con dificultad, había estado aguantando la respiración por demasiado tiempo. Nadó hasta el orilla de la piscina donde pareciese que se perdía el límite de la misma y comenzaba la bahía. Desde su ángulo pareciera que fuese la continuación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro al observar distraída los autos cruzar el Rainbow Bridge. Su cabeza no estaba ahí, su cabeza estaba lejos, muy lejos en donde unos ojos azules y unos cabellos rubios convergían en una sola persona: Takeru Takaishi.

Apoyó los brazos sobre la orilla y acomodó la cabeza ladeándola a su derecha. Cerró los ojos y, como ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre desde el sábado cada vez que pensaba en él, comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas cargadas de desconsuelo.

Haberlo visto nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, reclamándole por su relación fue más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensó. Tenerlo frente a sí y no poder correr a sus brazos, no poder besarlo… fue una tortura. ¿En qué momento creyó que lo había olvidado para comenzar algo con Daisuke? El moreno luego de aquel beso robado, insistió en ganarse su cariño a punta de invitaciones, regalos, detalles, caballerosidad y lo consiguió… con el tiempo comenzó a sentir algo por él. Después de todo estaba sola, Takeru la había dejado; de seguro se había enamorado de alguna inglesa de acento extravagante y la olvidaba como quien olvida comprar un producto desde la lista que ha hecho para ir al supermercado. Y ella en su soledad y agonía aceptó ser novia de Motomiya, él no era una mala persona… era maravilloso. Pero no era el dueño de su corazón.

Comparar el amor que tenía por el Takaishi con el de Daisuke era comparar el tamaño de un grano de arena frente a un inmenso océano.

" _¿Qué vas a hacer Hikari Yagami?",_ se susurró a si misma volviendo a hundirse en el agua para nadar al otro extremo.

Takeru no quería saber nada de ella, habían roto _oficialmente_. ¿Qué hace uno respecto a eso, si más encima se está de novia con otro? Lo más lógico sería continuar su vida tal cual como estaba y tener que aceptar que vería a su ex novio más seguido de lo que tenía pensado, eso le decía su cabeza. Pero el corazón le exigía terminar de inmediato con Daisuke y jugársela por el rubio.

Dio una vuelta bajo el agua y con los pies se impulsó para seguir nadando y así llegar a la esquina opuesta. Lo hizo siete veces. De esquina a esquina. Nadando como si mañana le fuesen a cortar los brazos y las piernas.

Realmente nadar le ayudaba a pensar, pensar pura mierda… pero pensar al fin y al cabo.

Finalmente tocó el borde cansada, era todo por el día. Ya iban a dar las 9 y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Salió de la piscina sacándose de inmediato el gorro que llevaba puesto para luego sacudirse la melena, tomó su toalla y cuando iba entrando a los vestidores lo vio entrar. Estuvo segura que su corazón dejo de latir por más de 5 segundos. Él no la había visto así que aprovechó la distracción del rubio para esconderse tras un pilar, Takeru caminaba tranquilo con los ojos perdidos en su teléfono y con una toalla descansando sobre su hombro derecho. Se veía realmente apuesto con ese traje de baño, físicamente seguía siendo el mismo… tenía un torso duro a simple vista y si bien no estaba muy marcado, si estaba como quería.

Hikari se mordió su labio inferior… cuantas veces no lo tocó, no lo besó. Ella perdió su virginidad bajo ese hombre. Como extrañaba ser suya otra vez. Extrañaba todo de él.

Y si las cosas seguían así, viéndolo tan seguido como sabía que iba a suceder, no iba a poder controlarse.

* * *

 **Tokyo 10.23 hrs**

 _Ruki Makino/ Ryo Akiyama, 25 años. Hackers._

Si las miradas mataran, Ryo estaría más allá de siete metros bajo tierra. Las pocas veces que Makino le echaba un vistazo lo atravesada con sus ojos violáceos.

Yamato los había citado una hora antes que al resto en su departamento, necesitaba ayuda con la instalación de cámaras de seguridad en el mismo y, además, hablar con ellos acerca de la información que necesitaba que recopilaran. Si algo había aprendido el Ishida en estos años era no dejar todos los huevos en la misma canasta. No iba a entregar la información completa a todos los integrantes sino que lo haría parcializado, Ruki sabría una parte, asi como Ryo, Ken otra y Wallace otra.

Estaba siendo extremadamente cauteloso y cuidadoso.

La instalación de las cámaras solo iba a ser sabido por ellos tres.

-¿Se ve bien? – preguntó el rubio mirando a Ryo mientras movía la mano frente a una ínfima cámara que apuntaba a la puerta de entrada del departamento.

-Perfecto – sonrió el moreno y levantó los pulgares – tenemos visualización de la cocina, la entrada, el salón, el dormitorio hasta del balcón. Déjame configurar tu celular para que puedas manejarlo desde allí… me tomará unos minutos.

Ruki miró de soslayo a Akiyama burlándose internamente de la frase " _mi timirá inis minitis_ "

-Idiota – susurró apretando los dientes. Jamás iba a aceptar que ese chico le hubiese ganado en la competencia del banco.

Ella nunca perdía, excepto cuando se trataba de competencias donde él estaba involucrado. Por alguna maldita razón el siempre ganaba. Y perder para Rika no estaba en su vocabulario, menos en algo en lo que ella era demasiado buena: programación y obtención de datos.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Yamato Ishida en cuanto le informó que Ryo ya había dicho que sí. Esta vez, ella iba a superarlo. Tomó su laptop y se fue a sentar al sillón dejando a ambos hombres conversando en el comedor.

Ella ya había empezado a reunir información… y era tan buena que, si ella no supiera lo hábil que era en el tema, se habría sorprendido.

La puerta del dormitorio de uno de los dormitorios del hogar se abrió y desde allí salió Taichi Yagami bostezando sonoramente, Ruki lo miró de pies a cabeza alzando una ceja curiosa ¿Ese no era el famoso futbolista? El moreno sintió la mirada de la pelirroja y también se le quedó viendo pero cuando él alzó sus cejas su intención era la de un flirteo directo.

¿Quién le había dejado tamaño regalo mañanero?

-Buenos días – le dijo galante sacudiéndose el cabello con la mano.

Ella no respondió, ahora fruncía el ceño. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella?

Bufó

-Te tienes mucha fe al parecer – señaló.

-Siempre. Sé lo que tengo.

-No tienes mucho a decir verdad – y se volcó a su laptop dejando a Taichi con la mandíbula desencajada. ¡¿Le había dicho QUÉ?!

Yamato rio por lo bajo. Había mirado la divertida escena mientras Ryo terminaba de configurar su teléfono.

-Ruki Makino – le murmuró a su amigo mientras lo seguía a la cocina. El Yagami después de aquella insolencia se fue ofuscado en busca de un café.

-¿Es alguna hermana desaparecida tuya? – Preguntó a medida que abría el mueble frente a él y cogía un tazón – Tiene una actitud de mierda.

-Créeme al lado de ella soy una dulce niña – sonrió – apuesto que es la primera vez que te rechazan –Taichi se volvió a mirarlo y supo de inmediato que la respuesta era un sí – Oh demonios, debí haberlo grabado, Sora habría disfrutado de aquello.

-Ya cállate – estaba de mal humor y eso era extraño en él. Había abierto todas las gavetas de la cocina y no encontraba el café. - ¡¿Dónde tienes el puto café?!

-A tu izquierda – indicó burlón.

-Me voy a bañar… ¿Me prestas algo con lo que pueda cambiarme de ropa? – y como si estuviera en su casa abrió la nevera buscando algo para comer.

-Yagami, ¿esto en verdad se va a volver costumbre? ¿Tengo que acomodar el cuarto de visitas para ti o qué? El que ayer te dejara quedarte fue solo porque estabas demasiado ebrio para dejarte ir.

Y después de tanto rato enojado, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Sería buena idea… ser compañeros de departamento.

-¿Es broma, cierto?... ¿no distingues ya la ironía? ¿o llamo a Ruki?, quizás a ella la entiendas bien.

-Piénsalo bien Ishida – ignoró lo que le había dicho - te pagaría por arriendo y puedo pagarte bien. Después de todo tu mismo dijiste que estabas abaratando costos. Puedo ayudarte… además ya hemos vivido juntos antes, no creo que sea grande la diferencia.

-La diferencia es que ahora yo necesito tranquilidad, no estoy jugando a los detectives Taichi… estoy planeando desbaratar una red internacional de tráfico de drogas y de armas. No tenemos 20 años ya, esto no puede ser un desfile de mujeres ni menos transformarse en un antro de mala muerte donde nos emborrachemos a morir día por medio.

-Cuando lo dices así… en verdad siento nostalgia de cuando teníamos 20. ¿Recuerdas a la morena que compartimos una noche? Oh eso jamás lo olvidaré, bueno en realidad si lo he olvidado un poco estaba totalmente ebrio… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? – el Yagami cambió su rostro divertido a uno más serio al notar que su amigo lo quería matar en esos momentos –ya, ya… estoy bromeando. Somos hombres adultos, serios y toda esa mierda que te gusta repetir tanto… si aceptas prometo portarme bien, si tengo a alguna chica me la llevo a un hotel o ahí veo como la meto a mi departamento sin que los periodistas se enteren. Y nada de borracheras ilícitas hasta el amanecer. Palabra de futbolista retirado treintón – y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Van a creer que somos gays, de 30 y viviendo juntos…

-Bueno si te quieres ir por ese lado, te digo de inmediato que pasivo no soy.

Un tic en su ceja izquierda comenzó a hacerse presente. En verdad vivir con Taichi hace años atrás había sido muy divertido, pero ¿sería lo mismo a esta altura dela vida?

Yamato se apoyó en el mueble cruzándose de brazos, parecía estar meditando la propuesta. Si le dejaba en claro a su amigo que las mujeres debían quedar "fuera" o al menos un poco fuera del departamento y que podrían acordar qué día emborracharse hasta quedar en coma, no debería haber ningún problema ¿o sí?

La habitación extra que tenía era lo suficientemente amplia para el moreno y tal cual como su pieza tenia baño privado. No tendrían que compartir eso tampoco.

Oh demonios… iba a vivir nuevamente con Taichi Yagami. Esto pintaba del terror.

-Te voy a cobrar 10 veces lo que pagábamos por el departamento en Odaiba – le dijo finalmente y la sonrisa de Taichi se fue agrandado más y más – No quiero un desfile de mujeres por acá, esto no será pasarela Yagami. Si quieres follar o lo haces cuando sepas que yo no estaré o te las llevas a otro lado… porque te gusta elegir a las más escandalosas y no pienso dormir con los audífonos puestos a máximo volumen como antes – su amigo rio de lado él también varias veces tuvo que dormir de esa forma – y en cuanto al alcohol… a la mierda, si estoy estresado no me voy a negar un trago, o dos o tres… o beber tanto hasta quedar botado en el piso sin poder levantarme – Yamato sonrió olvidando su cara de estrés a medida que el celular en su pantalón comenzaba a sonar. Ya había aceptado.

-Vas a ver Ishida, vas a encontrar a esos locos drogadictos adictos a las armas mientras tú y yo la pasamos de lujo como hace 10 años atrás – Taichi se sobó las manos con un brillo de malicia en la mirada.

-Por cierto – le dijo Yamato con su teléfono en mano a punto de contestar la llamada – la morena se llamaba Mari y gritó más conmigo.

.

Makino estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no sintió cuando Ryo se colocó a sus espaldas. El moreno ya había terminado de configurar las cámaras de seguridad y fue donde la chica a curiosear qué estaba haciendo.

Se veían de vez en cuando en el banco, generalmente para las reuniones de equipo ya que ambos trabajaban freelance para la institución. Desde el momento en que le comunicaron que Ruki Makino sería su compañera de labores se había sentido bastante emocionado, ella era muy famosa en el círculo, no era para menos era la única mujer con tamaña reputación, poder compartir conocimientos le llamaba la atención en sobremanera.

Lamentablemente, cada vez que trataba de abordarla ella le rehuía o le miraba de mala gana.

Trabajar juntos para Ishida era una excelente oportunidad para, al fin, conocerla mejor.

-¿Nikolay Petrov? – preguntó el chico de ojos azules al leer el nombre en la pantalla. Ruki dio un respingo y se giró de inmediato a su derecha encontrándose muy de cerca con el rostro de Akiyama. Demasiado cerca para su gusto y comodidad.

Ella cerró la tapa del laptop de un golpe.

-¿Sabes lo que significa investigar cada uno por su lado? – estaba recalcando las palabras que Yamato les había pedido hace tan solo minutos atrás.

-Sí, pero también sé que debemos cotejar la información que encontremos – le sonrió a pesar del rostro de enfado que le mostraba la pelirroja – Ese tipo ha entrado y salido del país al menos 6 veces en lo que va del mes, está ligado a la mafia rusa y fue procesado hace 3 años por tráfico de drogas. Aunque fue dejado en libertad por falta de pruebas… creo que eso leí – dijo para sí pensativo - ¿Crees que esté involucrado con el tal Izzy?

Ruki dejó escapar un suspiro incómodo. ¿Qué le hacía pensar ese chico que ella iba a compartir información de ese tipo? Si tan inteligente se creía debería haber notado las conexiones que aparecían en ciertos archivos clasificados entre ese nombre y el abogado que lo defendió en el juicio que era exactamente el mismo abogado de la familia D'Alessandro capos de la mafia Italiana y además familiar lejano de Catherine Ishida.

" _Y eso es un par de horas, Akiyama_ " pensó son sorna.

Ella misma resolvería el rompecabezas.

-Chicos – interrumpió Yamato - tengo que ir un momento a la oficina a dejar unos documentos que me están pidiendo. Cuando lleguen Wallace e Ichijouji quiero que les enseñen el itinerario para lo que queda de semana.

* * *

Mimi pegó un grito de aquellos al ver la hora que era.

No, no, no, no, no.

¿Por qué Zoe no la despertó?

Iban a dar las once de la mañana y debía haber estado a las 9 en el estudio de Sora Takenouchi de la cual ya tenía más de 5 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes. La llamó de vuelta desasiéndose en explicaciones y rogándole que la esperara. La pelirroja no se escuchó molesta en ningún momento, sólo le pidió que tratara de llegar lo antes posible ya a la 1 tenía un compromiso.

Ante eso voló a la ducha y, como Orimoto le había dado permiso, fue hasta su armario a buscar algo con qué cambiarse. Tamaña fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una habitación por armario, era muy parecida a la que ella tuvo alguna vez en Nueva York, era gigantesco, la ropa estaba dividida por colores y los zapatos tapaban toda una pared. ¡Hasta tenia los mismos _Manolo Blahnik_ en plateado con pedreríaque ella usó para su fiesta de quinces!

" _Vamos Mimi, estas atrasada"_ Se apremió sacando un vestido color petróleo que le quedó perfecto al tener la misma talla de la rubia. Estuvo más minutos de lo recomendado eligiendo los zapatos pero se decidió por unos blanco invierno sin taco y con un lindo moño en la punta.

¡Ya daban las once!

Se encaminó a la puerta principal no sin antes reparar que en el arrimo de la entrada Zoe le había dejado una concisa nota donde le indicaba que estaba en su casa, que tomara de la nevera lo que quisiera y que le dejaba las llaves de su otro auto para que pudiera hacer sus trámites más rápido y de esta forma no depender de un taxista.

El estacionamiento de la rubia estaba en el -1 y era el primero de la fila, así que no fue nada difícil encontrar ese hermoso Jaguar F-Type R Coupé. ¡Era el mismo auto que tenía Michael! Y que jamás de los jamases le dejó conducir por más que le rogó.

Pasó su mano por la blanca carrocería y supo que a pesar de haber estado la noche anterior llorando como una verdadera adolescente, ella quería esa vida, quería su vida de vuelta. Aunque eso le costara más lágrimas. Apretó su collar, el que había comprado la semana anterior en Tiffany & Co, el corazón con los 3 pequeños diamantes y, si bien, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo habría matado nuevamente a su padre de un infarto iba a seguir haciéndolo, sólo por un tiempo. Esto no era eterno, iba a volver a estudiar, su madre iba a salir de ese hospital… conseguiría un trabajo del cual no debería estar avergonzada y todo sería normal una vez más.

Al menos eso esperaba.

Se subió al auto y sin más preámbulo encendió el motor. Mimi no iba a comparar el Mercedes que ella conducía en Estados Unidos con el tremendo automóvil deportivo que tenía para sí. Ahora entendía a Zoe, la adrenalina que debía sentir la rubia tras el volante. ¡Ahora ella misma quería ir a 150 km/hr!

Mimi apretó el acelerador y salió del estacionamiento haciendo chillar las llantas.

* * *

Sora observaba con atención el modelo que tenía puesto el maniquí frente a ella era un elegante vestido en color azul eléctrico, tenía escote en forma de corazón y hacia abajo caía delicado en seda en corte sirena. No estaba segura del color, quizás haría ver a Mimi Tachikawa muy pálida. Tomó un par de cintos de pedrería plateados y los colocó alrededor de todo el escote, los afirmó con unos alfileres y se volvió a alejar para mirar desde una distancia prudente.

-Quizás si le coloco un poco de encaje al torso… - se dijo a si misma con postura pensativa.

Y fue hasta un enorme mueble donde guardaba sus telas. Sacó un finísimo encaje color plata y lo colocó sobre el maniquí.

Se sonrió a sí misma, la combinación era perfecta.

Estiró el encaje en el amplio mesón y comenzó a cortarlo. Su mente se iba del mundo cuando trabajaba por ello no escuchó que alguien entró en su estudio. Debió ser más precavida y dejar bien asegurada la puerta, pero creyó que iba atrasadísima. Había citado a la castaña a las 9am ese día y por quedarse haciendo bocetos hasta las tantas de la noche se quedó dormida. Asi que entró como alma que se lleva el diablo y ni se molestó en confirmar si cerró o no la bendita puerta.

La figura se acercaba sigilosa por su espalda, caminando en puntillas, tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido posible. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro cuando la tuvo a medio metro.

Era el momento, ella no se daba por enterada.

-¡BU!

El grito que Sora pegó al sentir unas manos en su cintura junto con esas sílabas dejó con un molesto pitido en el oído a su "atacante".

Ese grito había dado la vuelta al mundo.

-¡Taichi! – Rugió la pelirroja al voltear y encontrarse de frente con su amigo que la miraba con un sonrisa de satisfacción - ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! – él simplemente rió - ¡¿Cómo entraste?!

-Dejaste la puerta abierta – respondió con simpleza pero conservando la curva en sus labios. Avanzó un par de pasos y sin ninguna consideración corrió un par de implementos de Sora del mesón y de un impulso se subió al mismo para sentarse. Las piernas le quedaron colgando así que las comenzó a mover divertido mientras miraba el estudio de su amiga – Es bonito, me gusta – comentó distraído.

-¿Qué haces aquí Taichi? Estoy trabajando… por si no te has dado cuenta – lo miró más detalladamente y notó que la ropa que traía no era muy Yagami, era más bien Ishida - ¿Qué haces con ropa de Yamato?

-Me quedé en su departamento anoche…

-¿Estuvieron bebiendo nuevamente? – Sora se cruzó de brazos y alzó una de sus cejas curiosa.

-Sólo un poco – rió – esto es como un dejavú. Como cuando nos encontrábamos en la universidad y me hacías la misma pregunta.

-Ustedes no van a cambiar nunca – suspiró rendida – en fin… ¿qué haces por acá?

-El departamento de Yamato queda a pocas cuadras, él se fue a no sé dónde a entregar no sé qué papeles y yo aproveché de venir a visitarte. Hace demasiado tiempo que no venía acá. Ahora que estoy retirado tengo mucho tiempo libre…

-Pues deberías ayudar a Hikari con los gimnasios, manejar la empresa se está haciendo cada vez más pesado para ella.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No es necesario que lo diga Taichi, es cosa de verla. Hace dos semanas fui a visitar para invitarla a almorzar, al final tuvimos que comer allí mismo en su oficina porque el teléfono no paraba de sonar y estaba llena de problemas. O la comienzas a ayudar o contratas a alguien que le quite peso de encima – el moreno se quedó absorto mirándose las zapatillas, sopesando lo que le contaba Sora. Hikari nunca se quejaba ante él o quizás lo hacía y él no se daba cuenta – además… ¿Supiste que Takeru llegó a Japón hace un par de días?

Oh no. Ese tema otra vez.

Ya lo había hablado con Yamato, no quería hablarlo ahora con ella.

-Yamato me lo dijo, está de intercambio por su universidad o algo por el estilo… como sea ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi hermana? Ellos terminaron.

-Tú nunca ves más allá de tu nariz… – dijo Sora resignada. No tenía ánimo para explicarle que la llegada de ese rubio era un estrés más para la pobre Hikari – sólo piensa Taichi que tu hermana tiene 21 años y está frente a una compañía gigante sin ayuda de nadie y tú que tienes 32 estás aun jugando al galán playboy y tomando como si tuvieras 15. Madura de una vez y ayuda a Hikari.

-Mala idea venir para acá – Taichi se bajó del mesón fastidiado.

-¡Por supuesto que fue mala idea desde tu punto de vista! Porque es molesto que te digan la verdad, ¿cierto?

-¿De qué verdad hablas Sora?... ¿Tanto te molesta que yo quiera pasarla bien y no estar de amargada y solterona como tú?

-¡No vengas a proyectarte en mí! Y sí, estoy soltera… pero no por eso comenzaré a jugar y a pasearme de bar en bar como si tuviera 20 nuevamente y encamarme con quien se me cruce por delante.

-¿Te molesta que me encame con cualquiera?, ¿es ese el problema de fondo?, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Desde que terminamos ¿con quién has estado?... a ti te falta un buen polvo para que dejes de meterte en vidas ajenas. Para que dejes de meterte en mi vi…

La bofetada que le metió la pelirroja no le permitió terminar. Le dio vuelta la cara.

-Sora… - su tono de voz era de total sorpresa, sabía que se había extralimitado pero aquello sí que le había dolido. Se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla para apaciguar el ardor.

-¡No eres el centro del mundo, Taichi Yagami! – le exclamó ella - … eres un idiota. Pensar que cuando te vi la semana pasada y el ver cómo me recibiste… en verdad creí que las cosas entre los dos iban a cambiar y que podríamos empezar nuestra amistad de nuevo después de tantos años. Pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil con el que terminé.

* * *

Ahora entendía todo.

Ir con la música a todo volumen cantando Always de Bon Jovi y conducir sobre los 140 km/hr era otra cosa en un Jaguar.

Entendía completamente a Zoe y su manía de conducir a velocidades ilegales. Pensó en cuanto tiempo ella podría comprarse su propio automóvil… si "trabajaba" al ritmo actual e meses podría tener el suyo perfectamente.

Cuando se lo comprase y su madre lo viera se iba a morir… eh bueno… no es la palabra dentro de la oración que debería haber usado, se iba a sorprender… esa era la palabra adecuada. El domingo había estado todo el día con ella y seguía exactamente igual a la visita anterior, con menos dolor ya que ahora le estaban administrando la medicina como correspondía, pero su salud no mejoraba, cada día que pasaba la notaba más delgada y sin color. Su médico de cabecera le entregaba esperanzas indicando que habían muchos pacientes que si bien se veían muy mal en apariencia salían victoriosos tras cumplir con el tratamiento completo.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien de una vez y que pasaran rápido esos primeros 6 meses. Quería oírle decir al doctor que el cáncer había sido eliminado o al menos menguado, porque sino era así venían otros 6 meses más de tratamiento o simplemente… no, no lo iba ni siquiera a pensar. Todo iba a salir bien.

Se iba a hacer el tiempo como fuere hoy y la iría a visitar. Aunque tuviese que acortar su visita con Sora. También una de las causas de su llanto durante la noche anterior había sido el hecho de no haber podido visitar a su madre durante todo el día lunes. De seguro preguntó por ella y se esforzó sobrehumanamente para estar despierta y verla si llegaba.

Con los pensamientos rebozando con la imagen de su madre ingresó finalmente a la calle principal después de salir de la autopista. Estaban los edificios más importantes: el de relaciones exteriores, ministerio de justicia… el…

Un bocinazo de alerta le impidió seguir nombrando las edificaciones que se alzaban a su paso. Pasaba por la intersección de una calle cuando el chofer del auto que iba atrás le asustó, miró a su izquierda y un taxi había pasado la luz roja dirigiéndose directo a ella. No supo cómo pero aceleró a fondo y terminó sobre la cuneta de la calle siguiente y al parecer había matado a alguien porque sintió como el auto pasaba encima de algo muy duro.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Maté a alguien! – chilló tapándose la cara con ambas manos - ¡Mate a alguien!

Mimi sintió un grito y luego una sarta de maldiciones afuera. Comenzó a tiritar del susto. Sentía como las personas afuera comenzaban a reunirse.

De seguro llegaba la policía y se iba detenida, pasaría la noche en una celda. ¡Ella jamás había estado en una!

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué le diría a Zoe? Primera vez que le pasaba su auto y ya se convertía en una asesina sobre cuatro ruedas.

Quizás Koushirou podía ayudarle… sí, Izzy le ayudaría. Él debía de conocer a gente importante.

Varios golpes en el vidrio polarizado le hicieron saltar desde su posición. Alguien golpeaba con sus nudillos insistentemente y le pedía que bajara el vidrio.

La mano de Mimi tiritó cuando presionó el botón que bajaba la ventanilla y su rostro palideció más y más cuando tras el vidrio un conocido rubio hombre la miraba, primero furioso y luego, ¿sorprendido?

.

Yamato se despidió de su jefe y tomando el casco de su moto salió del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas de Interpol. Iba un poco más animado el hombre le dijo que si en menos de 4 meses lograba algo concreto le entregarían el financiamiento completo. Además ante cualquier redada tenía un equipo de 10 personas extras.

No llevaba ni una semana en Japón y ya veía un buen camino por el cual caminar.

Iba todo bien… hasta que… aquello sucedió… sucedió a una velocidad que el Ishida no se esperó. Primero unos bocinazos en la esquina, luego un caro auto blanco acelerando, que segundos después se subía a la cuneta y barría con su hermosa Kawasaki, la velocidad fue tal que la moto quedó bajo el auto.

Bajó los últimos escalones corriendo y llegó hasta el lugar del accidente.

-No, no, no, no ¡Mierda! ¡Mi moto! – exclamó tirándose el cabello con las dos manos.

Furioso se giró al Jaguar y desde el parabrisas pudo ver una mujer que se tapaba la cara. Sabía que no debía usar su puesto para amedrentar, más ahora que notaba que era una mujer la que conducía, pero estaba tan iracundo que se creía capaz de eso y más.

Las personas curiosas se comenzaron a amotinar a su alrededor, pero eso era un detalle para Yamato que comenzaba a acercarse al lado del piloto. Primero le dio un par de golpes al vidrio, pero después de notar que no lo tomaban en cuenta volvió al ataque golpeando más fuerte. No podía ver a la mujer puesto que los vidrios eran polarizados, así que se preparó mentalmente para decirle sin miramientos lo que pensaba de su forma de conducir cuando el vidrio comenzó a bajar.

Su cara de furia se vino abajo cuando la vio. ¿Ella? ¿En serio? ¿La modelo, a la que tan solo ayer salvó de una muerte por asfixia, le había arrollado su adoraba moto? ¿A la que le había mentido diciéndole que no la había visto semi desnuda siendo que no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima por ningún momento?

-Tú… - no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido. La chica tiritaba desde su asiento y lo miraba con los ojos brillando en futuras lágrimas.

-… Lo lamento… yo – no pudo seguir su mentón se sacudía.

-¿Estás bien? – el mismo no creía lo que preguntaba. ¿Dónde se había ido la rabia?

-¡Maté a alguien! – Chilló comenzando a llorar - ¡Un taxi se pasó la luz roja y yo… yo aceleré para que no me chocara… y no pude… yo perdí el control… y … y ¡mate a alguien! – repitió.

Yamato no sabía por qué pero de repente le pareció gracioso que pensara que había matado a alguien y soltó una risa.

Mimi lo miró sin entender mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Bájese del auto, por favor – pidió el rubio con amabilidad.

-¡No!, ¡no me hagas ver el cadáver!

Esta vez Yamato se aguantó las ganas de echarse a reír y sacó su placa de entre la chaqueta.

-Señorita, favor baje del automóvil – insistió. Ella nuevamente se negó. Está bien, él no quería llegar a esa instancia, bueno a primeras sí, era lo primero que iba a hacer, pero después de ver quien era la conductora, sopesó – Señorita, mi nombre es Yamato Ishida y soy policía – mostró su placa – y le vuelvo a pedir que baje del automóvil en este instante.

* * *

Eso era una cámara. Estaba completamente seguro de que lo era. Izzy las tenía repartidas por todos lados en la oficina, el mismo tamaño, la misma forma.

¿Por qué Yamato pondría cámaras en su propio departamento?, ¿Sospechaba de alguno?... o peor ¿Sospechaba de él?

-¿Qué tanto miras Ichijouji? – preguntó Wallace al ver que el chico de cabellos azules miraba un punto extraño en la pared.

-Nada… - respondió y se fue a sentar a un lado de la pelirroja que estaba perdida en la pantalla. Al parecer todos los fanáticos de la computación eran iguales. – ¿A qué hora llegará Ishida? Ya va a ser mediodía.

-¿Estas apurado?

-Tengo un trabajo, **Brown** – Ken recalcó su apellido.

-Este es tu trabajo, **Ichijouji.**

El rubio sonrió de lado. Ni siquiera hacia un esfuerzo por esconder que el agente de S.A.T no le agradaba.

Algo habia en él que le producía un rechazo.

-Tengo dos trabajos… trabajo para Ishida y además soy agente de…

-Del S.A.T – dijo Wallace aburrido - ¡So boring! Los agentes del FBI estamos mejor preparados que ustedes. El crimen es Estados Unidos es mucho más implacable que el japonés.

-Parece que Ishida no te ha contado acerca de los yakuzas – soltó Ken con burla.

-Oh si… me ha contado bastante, pero aun no me convence.

-Va a llegar el día en que te convenza… - murmuró el peliazul solo para sí.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Ellos eran los únicos que hablaban de vez en vez, pero solo lo hacían para desprestigiarse mutuamente o decirse alguna pesadez. Desde el primer momento, ambos supieron que trabajar juntos iba a ser una odisea.

Ken Ichijouji repasó nuevamente la sala y el comedor tratando de encontrar alguna otra cámara, pero no se veía ninguna. Esto significaba otra piedra en el camino, con cámaras en el lugar no iba a ser fácil colocar micrófonos, no sabía el ángulo de las mismas y no sabía si habían más, por lo que saliendo de esa "reunión" iba a llamar a Izzy para contarle.

Se cruzó de brazos y le echó un vistazo a lo que hacía Ruki Makino. Pantallas negras con verdes, símbolos extraños, luego algo de negro con rojo… varias pestañas que abría y cerraba con velocidad supersónica. Era como estar mirando a Koushirou trabajar, iba a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado cuando leyó claramente que la pelirroja escribía _Nicolay Petrov.._

La sangre abandonó su cuerpo por segundos ¿Por qué estaba buscando ese nombre?

* * *

" _Mimi Tachikawa, 23 años. Licencia de conducir norteamericana"_

Esa era la chica que había arrollado su moto.

La castaña paró de llorar en cuanto supo que no había matado a nadie, simplemente había arrasado con el medio de transporte de Yamato Ishida, quien para su mala suerte resultó ser policía.

Estaban en la estación policial más cercana dejando declaración de los hechos. Lamentablemente como el automóvil no era suyo y no sabía si habían seguros comprometidos tuvo que llamar a Zoe quien justo a las 11.30 salía de su cita. Mimi sabía que en cualquier momento la rubia iba a llegar, no le iba a tomar más de quince minutos viajar de Odaiba a Tokyo.

En cuanto le cortó a Orimoto, llamó a Sora para contarle lo sucedido y decirle que no creía poder llegar a la reunión del día, así que agendaron para el jueves a las 8.30am. La diseñadora estaba ida cuando hablaron por lo que le tuvo que repetir varias veces su accidente y aun así se escuchaba ajena.

-¿Llamaste a Sora? – Yamato se había acercado a donde ella estaba sentada después de cortar su respectiva llamada. Acababa de hablar con Wallace y también debió suspender su reunión. Mimi asintió - ¿Estás bien?... podemos ir al hospital a constatar lesiones…

-No tengo ninguna. Fue sólo el susto – se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar – Señor Ishida lamento muchísimo lo que pasó con su moto, pero en verdad traté de hacer todo lo que pude por esquivar el taxi.

-No te preocupes, revisamos las cámaras de control de tránsito y efectivamente se pasó una luz roja.

Se sintió el rechinar de unos neumáticos en las afueras de la estación y Mimi supo de inmediato que Izumi era la chica que bajaba del Maserati blanco que se había estacionado con prisa.

Se levantó angustiada y Yamato la siguió. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su amiga?

Zoe apareció agitada en la puerta principal, miraba para todos lados. Y cuando comenzó a caminar su presencia no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las personas presentes. La castaña sabía que venía de una cita, lo sabía con antelación y se le notaba en el vestir. Un vestido de encaje negro strapless ajustadísimo y, como siempre, muy corto junto a unos preciosos zapatos negros de taco eterno. Traía su cabello amarrado y se imaginó que lo hizo por salir apurada.

Llegó a su lado sin notar a un estupefacto Yamato que conocía a la perfección a esa muchacha. ¿Era ella la amiga dueña del Jaguar? Era esa chica de cuerpo perfecto la "novia" de su papá que todos y sin excepción en la estación voltearon a mirarla.

Yamato tendría que ser ciego para negar la belleza de la rubia.

Sería ciego también sino admitiera la belleza de la castaña.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada? – Zoe estaba totalmente preocupada y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

-Zoe en verdad estoy tan avergonzada… yo…

-No, no me interesa el auto. Autos puedo comprar miles… eres tú la que me importa.

" _Claro puede comprar miles con el dinero de mi padre_ " ironizó Yamato que sabía que aún no había sido notado.

-Zoe choqué contra la moto del señor Ishida y…

Momento.

Izumi Orimoto se separó de golpe de Mimi. ¿Había dicho Ishida?

Mimi hablaba del seguro y no sé qué otras, pero ella lo escuchaba en segundo plano. Al fin notó que había un hombre a un lado de ambas, un hombre alto… un hombre de piel clara, un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Era Yamato Ishida.

Esto no era posible, ¿Mimi chocó la moto del hijo de Hiroaki? Habiendo tantas motos en Tokyo, ¡¿Tenía que ser precisamente la de él?!

* * *

 **Uff!... pasaron varias cosas en el capítulo.**

 **Taichi y Yamato van a empezar a vivir juntos… veamos cómo se llevan ahora que están más "adultos", más interacción entre Ruki y Ryo, Hikari haciéndose caldo de cabeza por culpa de TK… hay pasado entre Tai y Sora 1313 y Mimi que se las arregla para encontrarse a Yamato en las mejores circunstancias… huuuu y Zoe al rescate de su auto.**

 **Vamos avanzando… vamos por ese mimato, vamos por el avance de la historia**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y vieron que se me cayó el carnet heavy al poner un tema TAN viejo como es Always de Bon Jovi... estoy tan vieja T_T pero me encanta esa canción y es para cantarla a todo pulmon a todo volumen :D**

 **Y recuerden os quiero os adoro y un RR no me hace mal al contrario, me hincha el pecho jojo**

 **Y ahora con ustedes, las respuestas wiiiii:**

 **Gabisss.** **25: se viene el mimato, a paso lento pero se viene. ¡! :D**

 **Sakura Gonzakez:** **awwww me encanto tu mezcla "Quidoro" demasiado tierno, te voy a quitar los derechos de autor y lo empezare a ocupar jajajaj. Es genial que disfrutes de cada personaje… yo también lo hago, escribir de cada uno es lo máximo porque puedo hacer distintas historias en una sola** **espero haya sido de tu agrado este update ;)**

 **Taishou:** **siii estuvo "bintenso" jajaja me encantan su originalidad al crear palabras :P en cuanto a Ken recuerda que ya Izzy habia metido mano para que estuviera entre los últimos 3 candidatos, no es nada de tonto el pelirrojo, quiere tener todo controlado. Catherine hará la aparición oficial en el siguiente cap.**

 **Mara:** **Taiora… vuelvo a decir… hay altas probabilidades jojo**

 **Faby Hola:** **me abandonaste por 4 capitulos! T_T pero si te gustaron estas perdonada jajajaj. Y le rezo todas las noches al kamisama de la inspiración para que me dé menos trabajo y más palabras**

 **Besosssss! Nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

Izumi Orimoto miró con desconfianza a Yamato mientras éste conversaba con el jefe de estación. Ya le había entregado el número de su seguro pero éste no parecía conforme, le había pedido su número de teléfono para llamarla en caso de que existiese algún problema. Pero ella se negó.

Tener el número de Yamato Ishida y que éste la llamara significaba que Koushirou recibiese una alerta en menos de un minuto. Y tener que explicarle el por qué Zoe le había dado su teléfono podía generar una bola de nieve en donde ella fuese implicada en el plan del pelirrojo. Y eso era lo que menos quería.

De hecho, también le prohibió a Mimi darle el suyo.

Su castaña amiga ya estaba más tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa en irse pronto de allí. Tenía una cita a las tres de la tarde en Odaiba y aún debía pasar a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa.

-No te preocupes, Mimi. Ya nos vamos a ir – calmó la rubia al ver que ella no dejaba de mover sus piernas.

-Quería pasar al hospital antes de ir a trabajar – la voz de la Tachikawa sonó acongojada - ¡Maldito taxi que me hizo toparme de nuevo con él!

Zoe la miró sorprendida. ¿No era la primera vez que lo veía?

-¿Cómo es eso? – Izumi trató de sonar casual, pero algo se le revolvió en el estómago.

-Lo conocí ayer en el estudio de Sora Takenouchi, es amigo de ella… me ayudó con un vestido que… bueno me ayudó – dijo a medida que sentía sus manos sudar.

La rubia no demoró en atar cabos.

La idea del desfile salido de la nada.

Koushirou la estaba usando para llegar al hijo de Hiroaki. La había echado a ella a un lado y estaba a usando a Mimi, que no tenía la menor idea en lo que se había metido para distraer a Yamato. Iban a ser lo mismo que hicieron en Francia y estaban usando a su amiga.

Eso no le gustó para nada.

-Ese tipo no me gusta – comentó. Tenía que hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Mimi se alejara de ese rubio. Solo veía un final peligroso para aquello.

-No creo que yo le guste tampoco… al fin y al cabo le hice mierda su moto – Mimi miró de soslayo a Yamato Ishida que aún conversaba muy serio. Era un hombre muy guapo y ella tenía una atracción hacia los rubios de ojos claros y desde su encuentro con Wallace Brown si eran mayores, más curiosidad le producían.

-¿Sabes? – Interrumpió su amiga sus pensamientos impropios – ya le di el contacto del seguro y ya le pedimos disculpas. Vámonos, no puedes llegar atrasada a tu cita.

Zoe la tomó del brazo y caminaron juntas hasta la salida.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de su "hijastro" con el cual no se sentía para nada cómoda y no era porque fuese Yamato Ishida, el enemigo número uno de Koushirou Izumi sino porque era el hijo de Hiroaki y por culpa de él no había podido pasar el fin de semana al lado de su pareja.

Sí, estaba siendo infantil. Pero qué más daba ¡Sólo tenía 21 años!

Iba llegando a su Maserati blanco cuando una mano se posó en su hombro haciéndola voltear.

Allí estaba él mirándola con esos ojos azules que le demostraban la poca confiabilidad que sentía hacia ella.

-No me has dado tu número – le dijo toscamente.

-Te he dado el del seguro, con eso es suficiente.

Mimi paseó su mirada entre ambos rubios notando la tensión entre ellos y algo le decía que la causa no era el choque.

-Me van a pedir tus datos… o ¿acaso nunca has chocado? – torció la boca con burla.

-No… de hecho nunca he chocado. Conduzco bastante bien, dentro de otras cosas que sé hacer muy bien también – alzó una de sus cejas haciéndole entrever que hablaba de su padre.

Yamato frunció el ceño molesto ante el comentario.

-No me agradas, niña – el rubio fue tan directo que Mimi se asombró.

-Pues el sentimiento es mutuo – Izumi no se iba a dejar amedrentar – y no soy una niña.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, demostrándose a través de sus pupilas claras el desagrado que sentían el uno por el otro.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo por lo que Mimi se excusó con que le dolían las piernas de tanto estar parada y se metió al auto. Y para no tener que oírlos subió el volumen del estéreo.

-No me vas a alejar de Hiroaki… - dijo Zoe sabiendo que su amiga no escucharía – Yo lo quiero.

-Lo que tú quieres es su dinero.

Ella rió con sorna.

¿Eso creía él de ella? ¿Qué estaba con su padre porque andaba tras su dinero?... ella ganaba más de 3 veces lo que ganaba Ishida padre. Dinero era lo que más tenía. Dinero y un trabajo maldito.

-Tengo mi propio dinero… no ando con Hiroaki por esos motivos. Que hombre tan básico eres – trató de sonar lo más despectiva posible.

-Es la única posibilidad… ¿Por qué una niña como tú estaría con un hombre de 55 años?

La dulzura y el ángel que la rubia expelía por donde pisaba desaparecieron en ese mismo instante. No iba a dejar que nadie, menos que Yamato Ishida, pusiera en duda el amor que tenía para con su padre.

Se acercó a él sin apartar la mirada haciendo sonar sus altos tacones y le apuntó el pecho con su dedo índice.

-Pues tu padre tiene algo que hace sentir mujer a esta "niña" cada vez que se la lleva a la cama. ¿Quedas en paz con esa respuesta? – el rubio abrió sus ojos anonadado – y lo quiero… lo quiero aunque a ti eso no te agrade y te cueste aceptarlo. Y voy a seguir con él… te guste o no.

Dio media vuelta y decidida se metió al auto para hacerlo arrancar furiosa, dejando atrás a un Ishida totalmente desarmado. ¿Qué demonios el carácter de esa chica?

.

Ya cruzaban el Rainbow Bridge y Mimi no sabía qué decir.

Zoe manejaba más lento de lo acostumbrado, no había cantado ninguna de las canciones que saltaron de la radio y, como nunca, estuvo callada durante todo el trayecto. Y estaba casi segura que el causante del problema había sido el policía.

A pesar de que su amiga insistió en todo momento en la estación que el auto le daba exactamente lo mismo, ella no podía evitar sentirse mal.

-Lamento lo del auto, Zoe… - susurró la castaña insegura.

La rubia suavizó de inmediato el semblante y de reojo miró a su acompañante regalándole una sonrisa.

-Mimi… ya te lo dije. Eso es lo de menos. Ya lo enviaron a revisión y dentro de una semana estará como nuevo, ahí te lo puedo ir a dejar de nuevo a tu departamento hasta que tengas el tuyo propio.

-¿Me lo confiarás nuevamente? – Mimi no se lo creía.

-¡claro! – sonrió – no fue culpa tuya. Yo confío en ti – le guiñó su ojo.

Al ver que estaba de mejor humor, se atrevió a preguntar por el rubio.

-¿Discutías con el policía?

Izumi dudó en contestar.

-No era nada… no te preocupes. Ya está todo solucionado.

Y Mimi le creyó y prefirió guardarse para sí sus pensamientos de que lo encontraba demasiado atractivo.

Zoe le había dejado muy en claro que Yamato no era para nada de su agrado.

* * *

Taichi caminó desganado por las calles de Tokyo confundiéndose con las demás personas, oculto con ropa que no era suya y tras un gorro que escondía su frondosa y alocada cabellera junto a unos anteojos de sol.

Lamentablemente, la bofetada que le había dado Sora aún la tenía marcada en la piel y no había como disimularla.

Estaba consciente que su molestia ante las palabras de la pelirroja lo sacaron de sus casillas y terminó saliéndose de los límites, pero nunca pensó que después de tantos años iba a volver a sentir la fuerza de aquellos golpes que solo Sora le daba.

La primera bofetada que recibió de su parte fue a los 18 años, la había engañado con una de sus compañeras de instituto y no pudo negarlo después de que la misma chica le fuese con el cuento. Sora lo perdonó y continuaron por un par de años más… hasta que a los 21 que fue a vivir con Yamato y su vida se salió de control. La universidad, los entrenamientos con el equipo y la fama le pasaron la cuenta. Dejó la universidad para concentrarse solamente en su carrera de futbolista y las mujeres llegaron solas. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas se había llevado a la cama mientras estuvo en el extranjero y por supuesto que Sora se enteró. Esa fue la segunda bofetada y el término definitivo de su noviazgo.

Y si no hubiera sido por el Ishida que abogó por un reencuentro, en donde el moreno le pidió disculpas, ellos probablemente nunca más se hubieran visto de nuevo. Más en esos momentos que su carrera estaba en el punto más alto. Era un tipo inmaduro que no media consecuencias y se fue de mujer en mujer por tanto tiempo que se convirtió casi en una adicción.

De Sora no supo mucho, Yamato, quien era el hilo que los unía, se había ido a Francia y el perdió contacto con la pelirroja por años, aunque de vez en cuando Hikari se la mencionaba porque desde su etapa de novios ambas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, en especial, luego de la muerte de sus padres en donde Sora cumplió el rol de hermana mayor conteniendo a la pequeña castaña. Taichi nunca supo cómo sobrellevar la pérdida a los 17 años, por lo que, si no se podía ayudar a sí mismo, menos podría hacer algo por su hermana.

Su vida al llegar a los treinta se convirtió en una montaña rusa, se sentía vacío incluso después de recibir aquella medalla y ese trofeo en donde lo eligieron el mejor jugador del partido en la disputa por la copa mundial. Quedaron en segundo lugar, pero el sabor amargo de la derrota no era debido a eso… esa producto de lo solo que se sentía a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Y en cuanto le entregaron su contrato para renovar por 4 años más, él lo rechazó. Se iba a retirar.

Llamó a su mejor amigo para contarle que volvería a Japón definitivamente y supo de su boca que él también volvería. Las cosas parecían mejorar.

Tenía todas las intenciones de cambiar en cuanto llegase a su país, de hecho cuando vio a Sora nuevamente algo dentro de él se prendió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y al sentir que ella le correspondía creyó que habían dejado atrás todos los malos momentos. Era la instancia de retomar su amistad y quien sabe… pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Después de todo, ella había sido la única y la más importante mujer en su vida. Aunque hubiese jodido todo con sus infidelidades producto de su inmadurez.

Pero sus buenas intenciones duraron menos de lo que pensó y sus ojos se posaron en una castaña. Una castaña que le quitó el aliento desde que la vio. Quizás, sólo quizás si la hacía suya y se quitaba las ganas podría volver a su objetivo principal.

Taichi entró a la primera cafetería que atisbó, su estómago rugía. Sólo había tomado un amargo café en casa de su mejor amigo, iba a tener que contratar a alguien que hiciera las compras por ambos… la nevera no podía estar llena solo de cerveza, bueno eso no le molestaba, pero él necesitaba también comida y en cantidades industriales.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿Puedo tomar ya su orden?

El moreno no pudo evitar bajar un poco los lentes de sol ante tamaña mujer frente a él para mirarla más detalladamente. El uniforme se le pegaba a las curvas produciéndole escalofríos, era una chica de tez blanca como la leche con un cabello negro azulado y ojos oscuros.

¡Al demonio su nuevo cambio de vida! ¡Comenzaría la semana entrante!

-Quiero el desayuno del día… y si no es mucha impertinencia – sonrió coqueto - … tu horario de salida y teléfono estarían perfectos junto a mi pedido.

* * *

Mimi eligió la ropa más sobria dentro de su clóset para ir a visitar a su madre. Tenía que verse lo más casual posible y vaya que lo consiguió después de sacarse el apretado vestido rojo que lució ante su cita horas atrás. No sabía por qué se debía esmerar tanto en elegir ropa bonita si le duraba menos puesta que cigarrillo mentolado.

El tipo con el que estuvo y que estaba segura había visto de pasada en alguna novela rosa de la televisión la desvistió en dos segundos y sin cruzar palabra la volteó sobre el sillón de la habitación del hotel dejándola de espaldas y apoyada sobre la cabecera del mismo. La inclinó hasta dejarla a una altura propicia y entró sin más.

Mimi no sabía que estaba ocurriendo con ella pero una vez dentro de las paredes del cuarto en las que debía trabajar su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que la dejaba sin palabras. Ella en verdad disfrutaba, más de lo que podía admitir realmente, algunos encuentros. Y, para su sorpresa, cuando aquel ruso llegaba a su mente y recordaba su espalda tatuada la embriagaba un calor que no podía calmar ni con una ducha fría.

¿Sería eso normal? ¿Les pasaría a todas las mujeres que ejercían esa "profesión"?

.

 _Y no sé si te pasará pero a varias chicas les ha pasado, me incluyo. Te gusta y quieres más…Se vuelve una adicción_

 _._

Las palabras de Orimoto llegaron a su cabeza a medida que caminaba por el pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de su madre.

¿Se iba a convertir en una adicción? ¿Le iba a gustar tanto que iba a querer siempre más?

Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando las preguntas, no era el momento. Más tarde cuando estuviera con la segunda y última cita del día se lo volvería a cuestionar. Ahora solo contaba con un lapso de dos horas para acompañar a su madre y no debía haber espacio en su mente que no fuese ella.

* * *

Takeru no recordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo que no visitaba a su padre en su trabajo, si hacía memoria creía que la última vez había sido antes de irse a Inglaterra.

Había estado casi toda la mañana nadando… paseó nostálgico por las calles de Odaiba y hasta se dio el tiempo de visitar a sus antiguos maestros cuando cursó la preparatoria, todos se mostraron felices ante la elección de su carrera universitaria y, mucho más, cuando supieron que era alumno de Oxford.

Almorzó mientras leía un libro de Sicología y una vez finalizado y aprovechando lo cerca que estaba de la televisora aprovechó de hacerle una visita, después de todo, no lo veía desde el primer día en que llegó del extranjero cuando lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto.

Era buena idea si cenaban juntos y de paso discutir con él su mesada. Le habían subido el arriendo del departamento en Tokyo.

Entró a su oficina después de esperarlo por casi media hora, pero estando adentro tuvo que sentarse en silencio en la silla frente a él ya que discutía con vehemencia por teléfono acerca de sacar un programa que no llevaba ni siquiera una semana al aire y que había sido muy costoso.

Notó que llevaba una bonita corbata verde esmeralda que combinada muy bien con su traje. Su peinado estaba impecable… ¿Desde cuándo su padre cuidaba tanto de su aspecto personal? Lo recordaba más desaliñado cuando vivía con su madre y aún más después de separados.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, obtuvo esa misma impresión cuando lo fue a buscar al aeropuerto. La ropa que llevaba ese día lo hacía verse más joven de lo que realmente era.

-Takeru, lo siento… - dijo colgando finalmente. Se acomodó la corbata con cuidado y lo miró - ¿Ocurrió algo? No es común verte por acá.

-Estaba cerca y quise pasar a verte. Estuve en la mañana en el gimnasio y después di unas vueltas por Odaiba. Todo sigue igual…

-Las cosas no cambian mucho en dos años, hijo.

-Pues tú sí que has cambiado – sonrió lanzándole la indirecta.

-No sé de qué hablas – respondió haciéndose el tonto ante el comentario de su hijo menor.

Takeru lo notó nervioso y prefirió no indagar más.

-Bueno también vine por el tema de mi mesada… - se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, tener 21 años y seguir pidiendo manutención no era lo que esperaba a su edad – subieron el arriendo del piso en el que me estoy quedando. La inquilina habló algo acerca de la fuerte demanda que estaba sufriendo el barrio… y, tengo dos opciones o me cambio a un departamento más barato pero que me quede más lejos de la universidad… o… me subes la mesada – lo miró de soslayo con un poco de vergüenza – Aunque existe la tercera opción…

-¿La cual sería…?- Hiroaki abrió uno de sus cajones para sacar una cajetilla de cigarros.

-¿irme… a …. Vivir contigo? – Takeru había sopesado esa posibilidad, pero por la mirada que le estaba devolviendo su padre al parecer no era la solución.

Y para Hiroaki que su hijo viviera con él era un problema, Zoe se quedaba con él bastante seguido y no iba a comenzar a dar explicaciones a su edad. Aun sabiendo que iba a llegar el momento en que tuviera que juntar a sus dos hijos y les iba a explicar de su relación con la chica. Pero quería dilatar esa instancia por la máxima cantidad de tiempo que pudiera.

Si Yamato había reaccionado mal… quizás Takeru reaccionara peor. Después de todo Izumi tenía su misma edad.

-¿Viste la posibilidad de vivir con tu madre, también? – consultó encendiendo el cigarro que ya sostenía entre los labios.

-Mamá de mudó a Urayasu. Me quedaría demasiado retirado.

-¿Cuándo se cambió? – Hiroaki no tenía idea que su ex esposa se había mudado.

-Desde que comenzó a vivir con su nueva pareja… - ¿Su padre no lo sabía?

¿Natsuko tenía pareja? ¿Desde cuándo?

No era que le debiese preocupar o molestar, pero le sorprendía que su ex mujer ya estuviera viviendo con otro tipo.

¿De qué estaba hablando?... él tenía a Zoe… lo que hiciese Natsuko no era de su incumbencia.

-Pues nos estamos quedando con las dos primeras opciones – comentó el hombre botando humo de tabaco - ¿Qué es lo que tú prefieres?

Y por su mente, pasó la imagen de Hikari Yagami sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Tokyo había subido sus precios, el arriendo más barato en pleno centro de la capital equivalía a un amplio piso en Odaiba. Tenía su moto por lo que demoraría tan solo 30 minutos desde Odaiba hasta la universidad y, en verdad, no quería ser un problema monetario para su padre.

Tendría el gimnasio en donde trabajaba Hikari más cerca… la vería más seguido y se olvidaría de asistir a la sede en Tokyo.

Sacudió la cabeza… ¡Él no debía estar pensando en ella! ¡Mujer traicionera!

-Creo que podría buscar algo acá en Odaiba… - dijo finalmente suspirando.

-Entonces está decidido… me avisas cuando tengas uno elegido y yo iré a firmar los papeles correspondientes.

Hiroaki miraba el reloj en su computadora de escritorio, ya iban a dar las siete de la tarde. Tenía un montón de asuntos sin atender y debía pasar aun por el restaurante italiano a buscar la cena.

-¿Te queda mucho? – Preguntó su hijo ya más tranquilo - ¿Te parece que cenemos juntos?

Su padre se pasó el cigarro de una mano a la otra mostrándose complicado con la invitación. Zoe iba a estar en el departamento a las 9.30, pero rechazar a Takeru después de que hijo estuviese tanto tiempo en el extranjero y que además no había compartido tiempo con él desde que llegó, lo hacía sentirse culpable.

Y, ¿si dejaba de dilatar tanto la situación? ¿Si hacia las cosas bien con al menos uno de sus hijos y le presentaba a la rubia de una forma normal? Bueno tan normal como podía ser una situación así.

Ya llevaba un año y medio con ella, pero decirle a Takeru: Hijo, ella es mi… ¿novia? Se había hecho él mismo esa pregunta tantas veces, porque definitivamente amiga suya no era… pero tampoco habían formalizado su relación.

Parecía un niño de quince años.

-Cenemos juntos.

Y se dijo a si mismo que fuese lo que tuviese que ser.

* * *

Yamato entró a su departamento en el momento justo en que una chica de piel muy blanca salía con el cabello enmarañado desde la habitación que desde la mañana acordó con Taichi sería suya.

No lo podía creer.

¡Ni siquiera un día había pasado y el desfile ya comenzaba!

La muchacha lo miró totalmente sonrojada a medida que se ordenaba la ropa y desaparecía cual fantasma por la puerta principal.

El rubio fue directo donde su amigo y sin siquiera tocar la puerta la abrió de un golpe provocando que el Yagami se llevase a la entrepierna el primer cojín que tuvo a mano. Estaba desnudo.

-¡Hey!... ¡toca la puerta al menos!

-Taichi… ¡Pudiste al menos haber esperado un día antes de meter mujeres al departamento!

-No estabas… - se defendió – me dijiste que podía si sabía que tu no estarías y no estabas.

-¿No te puedes controlar acaso?

El moreno rió.

-En verdad he tratado, pero no. Soy un caso perdido, no puedo controlarlo.

Yamato se pasó la mano por la cara sin poder creerlo. Miró a su amigo discutiendo internamente si reír o llenarlo de palabrotas… hasta que lo observó bien… ¿qué era eso marcado en su mejilla?

-¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó apuntando a su rostro – ¿Ahora le haces al sadomasoquismo?

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¿Quién te dejó marcada la mano? Y no creo que haya sido la que se acaba de ir… sólo hay una persona con la fuerza suficiente… Oh mierda… - dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado a lado -¿Qué le dijiste a Sora para que te plantara tamaña bofetada?

-¡No fue Sora! – Taichi estaba rojo de furia y se había levantado de la cama aun tapándose sus partes íntimas con el cojín.

-Eres un imbécil. Lo que hayas hecho o dicho para que ella te haya golpeado te lo debes haber merecido. Llevas años metiendo las patas con ella.

-¡Solo le dije que no se metiera en mi vida!

-¿Puedes al menos dejar de ser tan hijo de puta, una vez en tu vida, y darte cuenta que lo único que le provocaste a Sora fue sufrimiento? ¡Madura Taichi!

-¿Qué mierda sucede con todos ustedes que me piden madurar?… ¡ni que fruta fuese! – exclamó enfadado – Nadie te anda sacando en cara que fuiste un idiota que terminó casado con una tipa de la mafia, ni tampoco que anduviste con una puta depresión por meses… ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejan ser inmaduro en paz?!

-Te estás pasando Taichi… - amenazó Yamato apretando los dientes - … y a como sigas, a la bofetada que te dieron le va a acompañar un buen golpe de mi parte.

-Pues ven… porque estoy caliente por sacarme esta rabia que tengo – dijo poniéndose en posición lo que provocó que sacara el cojín de sus partes.

-¡Por favor tápate! ¡No tengo porque ver… eso! Cuando estés vestido y bañado nos agarramos a golpes…porque así como estas, olvídalo.

-Vamos Ishida… ven – apremió dando unos saltos cual boxeador fuera.

-¿En verdad piensas que voy a acercarme a ti, con tu miembro volando de un lugar a otro? – Preguntó incrédulo - Ve a pegarle al saco de arena, Yagami, que yo por mi parte voy por un trago. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Yamato salió del dormitorio agarró sus llaves y salió del departamento dando un portazo.

* * *

Daban ya las nueve y treinta de la noche y Mimi se dejó caer en el taburete del bar del hotel frente a la barra. Estaba decepcionada.

Había sido oficialmente un día de mierda. Se quedó dormida y no pudo asistir a la prueba de vestuario con Sora Takenouchi… le chocó la moto a un policía, su primera cita la había desvestido tan rápido que una vez más se preguntó para qué demonios se tenía que arreglar tanto… su madre no mejoraba y durante todo el tiempo de visita solo la vio dormir debido a los fuertes fármacos que le metían por intravenosa para calmar su dolor…de allí correr al departamento, volverse a cambiar de ropa para terminar en el Hotel Conrad Tokyo con un tipo al cual nunca le funcionó. Ella no había logrado, ni con todas las técnicas conocidas y leídas revivir a ese muerto. Era la primera vez del tipo con una mujer pagada y los nervios le pasaron la cuenta.

Ahora Mimi estaba ganosa y medio ebria en el bar del hotel. Al menos quería irse a dormir con un buen polvo en el cuerpo.

Se iba a volver una adicción. Lo había sentenciado.

Bebió su trago de un sorbo y con el movimiento de su mano derecha le pidió al bar tender que le volviera a llenar el vaso.

Oh demonios, ¡ese tipo que servía los licores estaba para comérselo!

Mimi sacudió la cabeza provocando que el alcohol se le subiera aún más. ¿En verdad creía que el bar tender estaba para comérselo o era el whiskey hablando por ella? Wallace Brown nunca debió haberle enseñado a beber tragos fuertes.

Se levantó de su asiento bebiendo la mitad del contenido de su vaso. Ya no recordaba cuantos había bebido.

Varias miradas se giraron a su persona cuando estuvo de pie, se sentía atractiva teniendo la atención de todos aquellos hombres sobre sí y sabía que el ajustado vestido plateado que apenas la tapaba ayudaba bastante.

Trató de caminar lo más decentemente posible que pudo con sus altos zapatos. Iba a ir por alguna presa… ella no iba a irse a casa sin…

-¿Yamato Ishida? – susurró para sí misma al verlo sentado en uno de los asientos de cuero del bar cerca de los ventanales que daban al jardín del hotel.

No supo cómo ni porqué pero sus piernas se movieron sin que lo pudiese evitar hasta donde el hombre se encontraba, ignorando las peticiones y propuestas de los tipos que trataban de detenerla para invitarla quizás donde.

Al parecer bebía lo mismo que ella y por su semblante trataba de enterrar en el licor un mal día como el que Mimi había tenido.

-Señor policía – le nombró Mimi llegando a su lado. El alcohol la desinhibía completamente.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza, reconociéndola al instante.

-Señorita Tachikawa… lamento decirle que no traigo otra moto conmigo para que venga a atropellarla una vez más – dijo el rubio de mala gana. No tenía ánimos para veinteañeras borrachas.

Mimi rió como una niña.

Se sentó frente a él sin tener el menor cuidado de que su falda se subiese más de lo debido. Ya había elegido a su presa y estaba justo frente a ella.

-No quiero ser descortés señorita, pero vine a estar solo.

-¿Siempre eres tan formal? – preguntó ella aparentando seriedad.

-Nos hemos visto sólo dos veces y en circunstancias no muy amenas, sería desubicado de mi parte llamarte por tu nombre.

Mimi tomó lo que quedaba de su trago de una sola vez y se inclinó hacia el rubio de tal forma que dejaba ver su escote con total desfachatez.

Yamato lo notó de inmediato y desvió la mirada a su propio vaso. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer esa mujer? ¿Provocarlo?

-Pero no fue para nada de desubicado que me vieras desnuda… ¿o sí? – El Ishida se sonrojó - Puedes verme desnuda pero no puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Extraño.

-Mantuve los ojos cerrados como me lo pediste – se defendió ofendido sabiendo que no era verdad.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estás mintiendo… - siseó con voz sensual provocando que Yamato se sacudiera en un escalofrío - … Yamato.

-No sé qué pretendes, pero para tu información tengo diez años más que tú y no estoy interesado en andar jugando con niñas caprichosas – dijo levantándose molesto – buenas noches _señorita_ Tachikawa.

Una sonrisa malvada cruzó por su rostro al ver que se dirigía a los baños. Ella le iba a demostrar que de caprichosa tenía mucho, pero de niña no tenía nada.

.

Yamato Ishida terminó de beber su vaso y lo dejó en la bandeja de uno los garzones que se paseaba por el bar. Había sido pésima idea haber venido a un hotel a beber, pero creyó que al ser un lugar más serio iba a tener más tranquilidad que si iba a uno de mala muerte.

Y para rematar ,lo último que necesitaba ese día, después de haber tenido que cancelar su reunión de la mañana, haber perdido tiempo en la estación de policía, recibir escarmiento por parte de la "noviecita" de su padre y casi terminar a golpes con Taichi, era encontrarse a la bendita modelo coqueteándole con descaro.

Quizás y sólo quizás si estuviese más ebrio habría caído. No era idiota ni tampoco ciego… esa muchacha era preciosa de pies a cabeza y el vestido que traía se le pegaba cual latex a su curvilíneo cuerpo, el cual había ya visto desnudo. Entró al baño privado y lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara con agua fría para despabilar, su entrepierna le pedía a gritos volver donde la castaña, pero su cabeza le decía que debía irse en ese mismo instante de ese bar o las cosas se podían descontrolar.

Se sujetó con ambas manos del lavado y cerró los ojos contando hasta diez. Iba a irse de allí y llegaría a putear a Taichi para sacarse ese mal día a golpes.

Esa fue su intención en cuanto abrió la puerta, pero al otro lado Mimi Tachikawa tenía otros planes para él. No supo de donde la chica sacó fuerzas pero lo empujó hacia dentro y cerró con seguro la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – la voz de Yamato sonó insegura.

Mimi sólo sonrió y en un movimiento bajó el zipper de su vestido el cual cayó hasta sus pies.

-Así me veo con ropa interior – murmuró acercándose - ¿Según lo que viste en el estudio te gusta más o menos de lo que viste ayer?

La respiración del rubio se aceleró y la lengua se le trabó al tratar de responder. Ese conjunto de encaje negro debería ser ilegal en todos los países del mundo.

La castaña no dijo nada más se arrodilló frente a él y ante la mirada atónita del rubio desabrochó su pantalón con una agilidad que ni el mismo Yamato supo de donde salió.

* * *

Takeru Takaishi no le sacaba los ojos de encima, no era posible que esa muchacha que tenía su edad fuera la "novia" de su padre. Era inaudito.

Zoe, por su parte, no podía creer que Hiroaki hubiera elegido precisamente ese día para presentarle oficialmente a su hijo menor. No era la cena que ella esperaba tener. No se había arreglado con tanto esmero para eso.

Hiroaki Iba a tener que encontrar una manera de compensarla por esto. En la mañana tuvo que aguantar que Yamato la tratara de interesada y ahora aguantar que Takeru la mirase como si fuera una aparición. Y más encima se había encerrado en el dormitorio alegando que se cambiaría de ropa. Tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano.

Respiró profundo aguantando las ganas de explotar. Tenía que calmarse, ella sabía que este momento iba a llegar y tenía que estar a la altura.

-¿Estudias literatura? – preguntó con la mejor sonrisa que puso esbozar colocando en la mesa una fuente llena de pasta.

-S-sí, en Oxford… - en cuanto saliera del departamento de su padre iba a llamar a su hermano para contarle esto. Se iba a ir de espaldas – estoy en Japón por un par de meses por intercambio. ¿Tú estudias?

-No, sólo trabajo – y estaba segura que no quería ni enterarse del trabajo maldito que tenía.

-Y… ¿en qué trabajas?

-Soy modelo – en realidad prostituta cara, debió haber dicho para que fuese verdad.

-Ya veo… - a su madre le iba a dar un infarto seguro cuando viese a esa chica. Lo firmaba y sacramentaba en ese preciso segundo.

-Voy a decirle a Hiroaki que la cena está lista, permiso.

Takeru ladeó la cabeza al ver que su ¿madrastra? Caminaba hacia la habitación. ¿Era pecado si miraba a la novia de su padre de manera libidinosa?, porque de espaldas la visión era magnánima, los jeans que llevaba puestos parecía que estuviesen pintados y la blusa dorada no dejaba mucho para la imaginación.

Oh sí, su madre y Yamato iban a sufrir un infarto del terror.

-La cena está lista… – Zoe cerró la puerta tras ella y se encontró con Hiroaki sentado en la cama sin siquiera haberse cambiado de ropa, con la mirada perdida en el piso.

-¿Está bien lo que hice? – preguntó el hombre y la rubia no supo si la pregunta era para ella o para él.

-No lo sé, pero al menos debiste haberme consultado antes de presentármelo tan de repente. No supe… en realidad, no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Te iban a conocer tarde o temprano.

-Sí, pero no de esta forma – Orimoto se paró frente a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Él la rodeo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro entre sus pechos.

Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y tenía un miedo horrible de saber que algún día Koushirou se pudiera enterar de todo. Haberse enamorado era lo mejor y lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, estaba poniendo en riesgo a Hiroaki y ahora a su hijo menor. De Yamato ya eso, era lo de menos, él estaba tachado desde hace mucho antes.

-¿Vamos a comer? – Invitó la rubia buscando su rostro –… prometo portarme bien si hoy me recompensas – y antes de que él respondiera lo beso con profundidad, devorando cada rincón de su boca.

El Ishida la apretó contra su cuerpo casi perdiendo los estribos: -Así va a ser.

.

Yamato empuñó una de sus manos y se la llevó a la boca para morderla con efusividad y ahogar sus gemidos mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la puerta del baño. No iba a aguantar, no lograba aguantar más… se arqueó hacia la castaña que continuaba arrodillada ante él y que movía hábilmente su boca.

Oh mierda, ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacerlo así?

Gruñó sin control cuando ella aumento la velocidad y sin esperárselo llevó la mano que sostenía la puerta a la cabeza de la chica apremiándola aún más.

Ya no podía controlarlo más, en verdad, había durado más de lo que pensó. Se dejó ir en su boca sintiendo como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba ante ese placer que había olvidado cómo era y aun habiendo acabado, ella seguía. Lo quería matar, eso estaba buscando.

Apoyó sus dos manos sobre la madera respirando con dificultad y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, que lo observaba de una forma que lo asustaba. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer?... si su amiga era igual, ahora entendía perfectamente a su padre.

Mimi se levantó con cuidado y tras empujarlo con poca delicadeza lo dejó sentado en el WC.

-Esto aún no termina… - susurró a medida que se sentaba lentamente sobre él.

.

Mimi Tachikawa se estiró entre sus sábanas mientras alcanzaba su teléfono celular desde la mesita de noche. Eran las ocho, al menos era temprano y no se había quedado dormida como el día anterior. Iría al gimnasio, luego al spa por unos masajes, visitaría a su madre en el hospital y se iría a la primera cita del dia.

Se sentó en la cama notando que estaba completamente desnuda… No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta su departamento, pero lo importante es que había llegado sana y salva. Pero… ¿Tan mal llegó que ni el pijama alcanzó a ponerse? Se levantó y caminó hasta su armario desde donde sacó una camisola rosada.

Bostezó con sorna y cuando iba a salir del dormitorio a servirse desayuno…vio que alguien se revolvía al otro extremo de su amplia cama.

¿A quién se había traído? ¡Por eso estaba sin ropa!

Se acercó sigilosa rodeando la cama y cuando llegó hasta el otro lado su cuerpo se pegó a la pared asustada.

¿Qué hacia Yamato Ishida, el policía cuya moto atropelló el día anterior, durmiendo allí?

No, no, no, no… esto era malo… muy malo… Zoe se lo había advertido, pero ella no hizo caso.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y la realidad le cayó como un yunque sobre la cabeza. Se había acostado con él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **En la gran cantidad de fics que he leído (si no es el 99,9%), las mujeres (Mimi, Sora, y cia) siempre son esas chicas virginales e inocentes que no saben ni por donde entra la cuestión. Pues en mis fics las mujeres la llevan, saben lo que tienen, lo que quieren, son decididas y tienen experiencia. Tienen power. Así que afírmenme los hombres porque estas chicas son del terror.**

 **Prometo responder en el próximo capítulo todos sus RR's**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Y Girl Power siempre!**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**+FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

Comparar a Takeru Takaishi con Yamato Ishida era comparar literalmente el cielo de la tierra, el invierno del verano, el agua con el aceite, el blanco del negro… y así podría seguir por horas y horas… y hasta días.

Zoe demoró tan solo una cena con el hijo menor de Hiroaki para tomarle cariño, era un chico muy educado, muy inteligente, agradable, risueño y por sobre todo la había aceptado. Si bien, el impacto del primer encuentro había sido como ella siempre lo imaginó: incómodo, con el pasar de los minutos tanto ella como el rubio se fueron relajando. Takeru en ningún momento fue maleducado, ni tampoco hizo preguntas fuera de lugar y mucho menos hizo referencia a la gran diferencia de edad entre ambos. Lo que sí recalcó fue que nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz, bromeó indicando que jamás vio a su padre arreglarse tanto y estar tan preocupado de su aspecto y que estaba tranquilo sabiendo que tenía a alguien que lo quería.

Y eso fue todo lo que Izumi necesitó.

Luego de cenar, se sentaron en la sala a seguir conversando. Takeru le contó a la rubia que estaba escribiendo una novela y ella estuvo bastante interesada en leer lo que tenía en borrador. Hiroaki los miraba reír y charlar tan amenamente que cualquier miedo se desvaneció al instante.

Él también necesitaba eso. Había estado tan asustado de que su hijo le reclamara como lo había hecho Yamato que estuvo tenso los primeros minutos.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Zoe hasta se ofreció a ayudarle a buscar departamento en Odaiba ya que conocía una que otra corredora de propiedades.

Esa noche durmió en paz abrazado de la rubia y en el dormitorio cruzando la sala durmió su hijo menor ya que se hizo tan tarde que su padre prefirió que se quedara allí a andar de madrugada en taxi, ya que había dejado su moto en Tokyo.

.

Orimoto fue la segunda en despertar al día siguiente y lo primero que oyó fue el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha del baño. Eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y afortunadamente ella tenía el día libre, no así Ishida. Rodó por la cama de un lado a otro estirando los brazos y las piernas. No tenía muy claro qué haría, tenía ganas de ir a la playa… pero era imposible ir con Hiroaki, pensó en ir de compras, pero lo más probable era que Mimi tuviese todo el día ocupado. Quizás y lo mejor era ir al gimnasio, ir después por un masaje tailandés al spa y dejar a la suerte lo que el día tuviese para ella.

Se bajó de un salto de la cama y se colocó una bata delgada… era extraño tener que ocuparla, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no podía andar con el pequeño y revelador pijama con el que estuvo durmiendo, menos sabiendo que Takeru estaba en el departamento.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a Hiroaki, no iba a dejar que se fuese a trabajar con el estómago vació.

Como era ya costumbre -desde que se quedaba allí- preparó café cargado y emparedados con su preferido queso mozzarella, amaba ese queso y no podía dejar de comerlo. Desde que Hiroaki supo que era su favorito en la nevera nunca faltaba, él se preocupada de siempre tener queso suficiente para ella.

Adoraba a ese hombre con todo su ser.

-Hey… ¡eso huele delicioso!

Takeru apareció en la cocina con una gran sonrisa y sus fosas nasales se movían desesperadas inhalando el rico aroma.

Ella sonrió y le extendió una taza con café.

-Para que termines de despertar… - dijo.

-Gracias – y se lo llevó a la boca para segundos después abrir sus ojos asombrado - ¡Esta perfecto!... es exactamente como le gusta a mi papá… ¿Eres una bruja o qué?

-Espera a probar los emparedados… es la mejor parte – rió.

Al minuto, sacó varios sándwiches desde el horno eléctrico y los dejó en la mesa.

-¿Mi papá ya se fue? – preguntó Takeru comenzando a comer.

-No, se está arreglando para ir al trabajo.

-Genial… le pediré que me deje en el gimnasio. Quiero ir a nadar antes de comenzar la búsqueda del departamento. Espero no me tome mucho tiempo, sólo tengo esta semana ya que la próxima comienzo mis clases – se terminó la mitad de su primer sándwich y no pudo evitar mirar a Zoe agradecido – no sé qué le colocas, pero esto está realmente exquisito.

-Es queso mozzarella importado desde Italia, es muy difícil encontrarlo en Japón – explicó – y ¿a qué gimnasio vas, Takeru?

-Dime TK, si quieres… no me molesta – dijo curvando sus labios – Voy al Gym Tokyo Odaiba.

-Si quieres puedo ir a dejarte, yo también voy para allá.

-¡¿En serio?!... ¡Mucha gracias! Andar sin moto es terrible… en ese sentido soy igual a mi hermano, desde que me pegó la afición por el transporte a dos ruedas, no pude dejarlo.

Zoe torció la boca mostrando una sonrisa burlona. Si supiese que su amiga se la había hecho pedazos…

-Ah! y no te preocupes por Yamato – le dijo Takeru recordando que la noche anterior, habían hablado de él y que la forma en la que se conocieron no había sido la mejor - … mi hermano cuida a las personas que quiere de una forma extraña, además de que su personalidad es bastante especial. Yo creo que cuando te conozca mejor va a ver que eres buena persona y que realmente quieres a mi papá.

Y que el Takaishi haya notado en tan solo una noche que ella quería a Hiroaki, era todo lo que ansiaba oír.

* * *

Yamato despertó sintiéndose liviano, sintiendo que en una noche había bajado 5 kilos… no, como si hubiese bajado 10 kilos y ahora era una pluma. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que no estaba en su departamento. Mimi Tachikawa después de tamaña felación en el baño del hotel, seguida de un encuentro sexual lleno de arrebato y frenesí sobre el WC- que terminó con la tapa rota - se lo trajo a su departamento y él, que llevaba meses y meses sin consumar decentemente debido al estrés de su trabajo y los traumas de su falso matrimonio, aceptó sin dudar. Hubieron segundos que se sintió como un Taichi cualquiera.

Hasta había olvidado que esa misma mañana la castaña había destruido su moto.

Él, en sus 32 años… jamás, pero jamás había hecho tan poco en la cama y haber recibido tanto placer. Sintió que lo habían llevado a su primera vez y que le estaban enseñando de nuevo algo que él creía dominar a la perfección. Porque Yamato, aunque lo quisiese negar… debía admitir que esa mujer había hecho y deshecho con él en la cama por todas las horas que quiso -que pocas no fueron- quiso pensar que era debido a que estuvo durante meses en abstinencia, pero lo que Mimi había hecho con él durante la noche, eran posiciones y movimientos que él sólo había visto en películas de alto calibre.

Y quería más.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo que su amigo en la entrepierna le ardía, segunda señal de que esa mujer debía saberse el Kama Sutra de memoria. Miró a su alrededor, pero todo estaba en silencio… no habían rastros de la castaña.

A excepción…

Un papel descansaba en el lado vacío de la cama. Lo tomó extrañado y en cuanto lo hubo leído arqueó una de sus cejas incrédulo…

 _Esto es una broma…_

Tomó el papel en sus manos y se levantó desnudo a buscar su ropa que estaba repartida cual migajas de pan por todo el departamento. Su ropa interior estaban a medio metro de la cama, sus calcetines cerca de la puerta del dormitorio, siguió caminando… en el pasillo sus pantalones… llegando a la sala su cinturón y a un lado de la puerta principal su camisa junto a su chaqueta negra. Había recogido todo paso a paso, vistiéndose a medida que iba encontrando las prendas y cuando se puso finalmente su camisa, notó que no tenía ningún botón puesto.

Se rió de la increíble situación a medida que sus ojos encontraron repartidos en el piso todos los botones faltantes. Y recordándolo, sí, había sido muy divertido, excitante y atrevido que en un arrebato de locura y desesperación por querer tenerse desnudos, Mimi le hubiese arrancado la camisa de tal forma que terminó despedazando los botones.

Esa "niña" era peligrosísima.

Volvió a leer el papel que sostenía en su mano y al verse solo en el piso se dio cuenta que esas palabras escritas eran la verdad.

.

 _ **Por favor, deja la puerta bien cerrada.**_

.

Ella no estaba.

Habían "abusado" de él, fue usado para el descargo sexual de una veinteañera y ahora le pedían que dejara la puerta bien cerrada.

-Esto no me está pasando… - rió pasándose la mano por el cabello – Me rompió la ropa, me lo deja casi minusválido y más encima me pide que le deje ¿bien cerrada la puerta? – Volvió a reír – ¿Quién demonios eres Mimi Tachikawa? – le echó un vistazo al departamento de punta a punta para después mirarse a sí mismo - ¡¿Y ahora como me voy con la camisa en este estado?!

* * *

Ken Ichijouji terminó de abrocharse sus zapatos para echarle un vistazo a la maraña de cabello morado repartido sobre su almohada. Sabía que tenía de despertarla, más ahora que Koushirou lo había cambiado de apartamento por obligación. Ahora vivía a pocos metros del departamento de Yamato Ishida. Y eso implicaba que él estaba más cerca de su trabajo, pero Miyako Inoue más lejos del suyo.

La "relación" que tenía con la chica no era una relación como tal. Él la usaba como escape a su realidad y resultaba realmente un escape agradable. Ella era muy simple, el hecho de que ambos compartían el mismo círculo maldito resultaba bastante fácil el hablar con ella sin que tuviese que estar constantemente cuidando sus palabras, como le había pasado con mujeres anteriores.

No estaba enamorado de ella, por supuesto, pero tenía que admitir que su compañía le entregaba tranquilidad y eso no le pasaba con muchas personas… en realidad, con nadie más que con Miyako.

Pudo haber elegido a cualquiera de las "modelos" de la "agencia", varias se le habían insinuado, pero él quiso a Izumi Orimoto en cuanto la vio y tan pronto posó sus ojos en ella hace un par de años atrás, Izzy fue tajante en decir que a esa rubia nadie, absolutamente nadie debía tocarla… a excepción de los _clientes_ , claro. Eso siempre le causó una terrible curiosidad, ¿quién era ella que tenía privilegios especiales?... Koushirou la cuidaba como a nadie y podía desaparecerse por días, apagar su celular y recibir casi el 70% de lo que ganaba, no así el 35% que recibían las otras, además de que trataba con los clientes más importantes.

Y su obsesión lo llevó a Inoue, ambas chicas se hicieron muy buenas amigas en cuanto se vieron y se acercó a la pelimorada tratando de sonsacarle información… pero no supo cómo una tarde se vio besándola y haciéndola suya en el cuarto de agendamiento.

Y de ahí se volvió casi una costumbre.

Ella no pedía nada y mucho mejor para él que no tenía nada para dar.

-Yols… despierta – le dijo sacudiéndola con brusquedad, a él no le habían enseñado a ser delicado. Su función era otra en la vida, no ser un hombre tierno, ni romántico ni todas esas estupideces – Debes estar a las 9.30 donde Izzy.

Miyako se sentó somnolienta palpando la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes.

-Tengo que ir a una reunión en S.A.T, no puedo ir a dejarte – le comentó caminando a su armario para sacar su funda con fornitura, se la cruzó a la espalda para luego colocar en ella su arma de servicio – toma un taxi.

-¿Quieres que vuelva para ayudarte a ver el tema de los micrófonos? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y reflejándose en uno de los espejos que colgaba de la pared.

Si Inoue se comparase con las chicas de la agencia, de seguro el pijama que llevaba en esos momentos jamás sería ocupado por alguna de ellas. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón oscuro de Ken que le quedaba demasiado grande y una camiseta con las siglas S.A.T. también del peliazul.

-Sí – le dijo toscamente – además hay que encontrar una manera de apagar las cámaras para que no me descubran.

-Eso es fácil, hay que entrar en el servidor y…

-Sabes que no entiendo… y tampoco estoy interesado en saber – cortó – no lo intentes si quiera - Cogió su chaqueta y le hizo una señal con la mano a modo de despedida – avísame a qué hora vendrás.

Miyako volvió a sentarse en la cama en cuanto sintió la puerta principal cerrarse. Su semblante se había oscurecido de tristeza. Sabía que Ken Ichijouji no era el hombre más cordial del mundo y lo más probable es que no sintiese absolutamente nada por ella. Pero fuese como fuese, en el fondo de su corazón ella tenía la esperanza de que él, alguna vez, le dirigiera alguna frase o palabra amable. Ni siquiera esperaba una palabra de amor, solo amabilidad.

Después de todo, eran amantes recurrentes.

Suspiró cansada y volvió a levantarse para ir a darse una ducha… a Koushirou no le gustaba la impuntualidad.

.

40 minutos después caminaba por la calles de Tokyo con su mochila a cuestas, su laptop bajo en el brazo y un café en su mano izquierda. Se vio en el reflejo de la vitrina de la cafetería donde había comprado su bebida caliente, que con tanta demora ya comenzaba a enfriarse, y se recordó una vez más que debía pedirle ayuda a Zoe con su aspecto personal. Esos anchos jeans desgastados, esa camiseta con dibujos infantiles y esos gigantes anteojos redondos no le favorecían en nada.

Quizás si se vestía como las chicas de la agencia, Ken la vería con otros ojos que no fuese solo como la mujer que se tiraba para calmar su necesidad sexual.

Resopló provocando que un mechón de su cabello que le tapaba la cara se fuera a un costado y dio la vuelta para ir a parar un taxi. Lo hizo tan rápido que chocó de frente con un muchacho que iba en dirección contraria, la colisión le hizo pegar dos gritos, el primero de sorpresa y un poco de dolor cuando el café que llevaba en la mano le cayó sobre el pecho mojando toda su camiseta y el segundo de estupor al ver que su laptop caía dando un sonido seco y duro contra la acera. Lo había soltado al sentir el líquido sobre sí.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se excusó asustado un joven muy rubio frente a ella. Se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza espantado ante el accidente - ¡¿Estas quemada?! ¡¿Te duele?! – Exclamó asustado – Lo lamento venía leyendo un mensaje y… ¡no tengo excusas!

Inoue notó que el chico rubio de ojos turquesa frente a sí estaba tan preocupado y desesperado que por un instante olvidó que una de sus camisetas favoritas estaba hecha un desastre por culpa del café.

También agradeció que la bebida no estuviera caliente.

-Ya estaba un poco frio de todas formas… - dijo ella resignada mirando su camiseta toda sucia y mojada. Se arrodilló tomando su laptop y al abrirla la pantalla estaba quebrada. ¡Eso si le había dolido!

-Eso también ha sido mi culpa… - el rubio se arrodilló a su lado observando el desastre que había provocado – te prometo que te la repararé, conozco a alguien que sabe mucho de computadoras… - la pelimorada lo miró frunciendo el ceño ofendida. Ella también sabía mucho de computadoras, el problema allí era otro.

-Yo sé arreglarla… - se levantó ya sin ánimos. Primero Ken se comporta con ella como… Ken. Y ahora la ensucian con su propio café y rompen la pantalla de su laptop. Que buena forma de empezar el día.

Comenzó a caminar, ahora sí, buscando un taxi.

-En verdad quiero enmendar mi torpeza – dijo él caminando a su lado – puedo pagar por tu pantalla, o por el computador completo. Te compro una camiseta nueva… pero por favor no te vayas así, me siento pésimo al saber que debo haber arruinado tu mañana.

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa…

La detuvo por el brazo.

-Te quemaste con café debido a mí… no fue tu culpa.

-No me quemé… además soy muy torpe… - lo miró tan afligido que le entregó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué hago para…?

-Una disculpa es suficiente…

Él la observó incrédulo, era una mujer muy sumisa… si hubiera sido cualquier otra habría tenido que estar aguantando las puteadas y maldiciones por tu torpeza. Pero ella había reaccionado con tanta calma que quedó sorprendido.

Y además le estaba pidiendo solo disculpas… ¡Solo disculpas!

-¿A dónde vas?... –preguntó de pronto - déjame al menos llevarte a donde quiera que vayas.

-No te conozco, no me subiré al auto de un desconocido.

Él sonrió nervioso mostrando sus blancos dientes y algo dentro de Miyako se revolvió.

-Soy Wallace Brown – dijo rascándose la cabeza con uno de sus dedos – y en verdad me gustaría que me dejaras, al menos, llevarte a dónde vas para que no tengas que andar por la calle así – se acercó a ella arrebatándole con cuidado su laptop – Y el arreglo de esto va por mi cuenta… …- hizo un ademán con su mano señalando que esperaba que le diera su nombre tal cual él lo había hecho.

-Mi-Miyako Inoue

-El arreglo de esto va por mi cuenta Miyako.

Miyako lo miró extrañada, como quisiera que Ken fuese tuviese un poco de lo que el rubio tenia. Le dio una pequeña reverencia e hizo parar un taxi.

-No te preocupes… - insistió ya entrando al auto.

Pero Wallace no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Se dirigió al conductor y tras cruzar un par de palabras fue donde la pelimorada que ya iba cerrando la puerta.

-Mi número, por favor llámame – pidió extendiéndole un papel arrugado – al menos espero invitarte el café que derrame en ti – y le guiñó el ojo.

Todo el camino a Odaiba Inoue apretó el papel en sus manos sin quitar de sus mejillas el calor que le provocaba un insistente sonrojo.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, mucho menos con un hombre tan guapo.

* * *

Ruki Makino había estado ignorando los mensajes que Ryo Akiyama le había enviado durante toda la noche, tenía al menos 15 mensajes de él sin leer.

No entendía la insistencia del moreno en cotejar la información que ambos habían recabado, menos ahora que "mágicamente" las páginas que hubo estado visitando para reunir más datos habían desaparecido misteriosamente de internet. Los datos de vuelo y estadía en Japón del ruso Nicolay Petrov no estaban por ningún lado, tampoco las grabaciones que sacó de forma ilegal de los hoteles donde estuvo hospedado. Todo se había ido.

Logró guarda la gran mayoría en su disco duro, pero un extraño virus borró la data.

Alguien había tomado remotamente su computador y había hecho desaparecer todo. Y a pesar de que Ruki era extremadamente cuidadosa con la protección de sus investigaciones alguien muy capaz, mucho más de lo que pensó ya se había adelantado.

Tenía que ser una persona formidablemente hábil, un hacker peligroso… tenía que serlo para haber logrado derribar todos sus firewalls sin que ella se diese por enterada.

Y eso más allá de hacerla bajar los brazos la instaba a ir más allá.

Ese día tuvo que dejar todas sus búsquedas de datos para ir al Bank of Tokyo a la terrible reunión quincenal que tenían con el área de fraude cibernético que ella aborrecía con todo su ser. Le pagaban excelente, pero el contacto con otras personas lo detestaba… le gustaba trabajar sola.

Se sentó amurrada y cruzada de brazos en la esquina más alejada de la sala de reuniones, observando como el gerente del área abría y cerraba la boca felicitando al equipo por haber tenido cero perdidas y ataques virtuales durante ese tiempo.

 _Es obvio_ , pensó para sí hastiada. Ella hacia muy bien su trabajo.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu móvil? – Preguntó de pronto Ryo en voz baja sentándose a su lado – te estuve tratando de ubicar durante la noche.

Ella torció una mueca de desagrado.

-No – contestó seco.

-Entonces debo intuir que no me quisiste responder – sonrió.

Ruki no entendía por qué ese tipo se la pasaba sonriéndole, siendo que ella en todos los tonos habidos y por haber le hacía entender que no quería entablar ningún tipo de relación con él. Ya con ser "compañeros de trabajo" en dos lugares distintos le era más que suficiente.

-La información de Nicolay Petrov fue borrada – le volvió a hablar – incluso la del abogado de D'Alessandro y todo tipo de material concerniente al juicio. ¿No crees que es sospechoso?

Ella bufó por lo bajo.

 _¡Obvio que es sospechoso!_

-Entraron en mi laptop anoche – siguió él con seriedad captando la atención de la pelirroja – lo dejaron vacío. Hay alguien… una persona o quizás un grupo de personas con una capacidad que me asombra en hackeo… saben en lo que estamos, saben que estamos detrás de ellos Makino.

-También entraron al mío – confesó Ruki mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez - borraron todo.

Se miraron por tanto tiempo que sin querer Ruki terminó sonrojándose levemente ante la profunda mirada azulina del moreno.

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos, Makino – dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima – sé que Ishida nos dijo que buscáramos cada uno por nuestro lado, pero si no lo hacemos… no vamos a llegar a ningún lado y sé que ambos unidos podemos sacar del camino a quien esté metiéndose en nuestra investigación.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada a sus manos empuñadas. Trabajar más cerca de él no era lo que quería… Ruki Makino trabaja sola, pero sabía que Ryo tenía razón.

La discusión interna fue tal que no notó cuando el moreno puso su mano sobre la suya sino hasta después de un par de segundos.

-¿Hagámoslo? – su voz parecía tener la intención de calmarla al ver que estaba totalmente tensa.

La pelirroja alejó su mano furiosa de la de él.

-Está bien – le dijo molesta – pero no es necesario que me toques.

-Eres una chica muy especial… ¿lo sabías? – y volvió a sonreírle.

* * *

Mimi llevaba ya quince minutos trotando y a pesar de que su corazón latía a velocidades increíbles y sentía como sus piernas le pedían descanso, ella no podía detenerse. En su mente solo aparecía una persona una y otra vez: Yamato Ishida.

Después del shock que tuvo al verlo durmiendo en su cama, los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de la madrugada misma llegaron como una ola furiosa a su cabeza. Le había hecho sexo oral ¡en un baño! Lo hizo de la forma en que Wallace Brown le había instruido, él le enseñó exactamente qué hacer y cómo moverse para entregar placer con su boca… así como también le enseñó ese sexo desenfrenado y desesperado, ese que ella más disfrutaba… había seguido casi al pie dela letra lo que Koushirou Izumi hizo con ella aquella vez en la oficina… y por supuesto, aquellos encuentros con sus clientes también aportaron.

Aumentó la velocidad de su trotadora al sentir que el fuego en la zona baja de su abdomen se acrecentaba. Todo lo que llevaba aprendido lo había hecho anoche con el rubio y debido al alcohol hasta creyó que hizo más… el mejor sexo hasta el momento. Recordaba el cuerpo demasiado bien formado del rubio bajo ella mientras él la tocaba impaciente.

Tenía que dejar de beber o al menos no pasarse de copas… se transformaba en una persona que no reconocía.

 _¡Con un policía! ¡El policía al cual arrollé su moto!_

Y cerraba sus ojos, obviando el maravilloso paisaje frente a si para sumirme en el recuerdo de sus besos húmedos, de sus manos tocándola…

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar su muy bien dotado…

-¡Mimi!

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su nombre.

Zoe se había subido a la trotadora subsiguiente y la miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – rio –llevo casi un minuto llamándote.

-eh… nada, nada – negó con la cabeza bajando finalmente la velocidad. Le estaba costando respirar. Comenzó a caminar.

Izumi Orimoto no podía saber jamás que se había acostado con Yamato Ishida. Algo le decía que una guerra implícita existía entre ambos. Más después de que la rubia fue enfática en decirle que no le agradaba para nada el policía.

Hasta le prohibió entregarle su número de teléfono. Y ese instante no supo qué era peor si no haberle dado su teléfono o habérselo llevado a su departamento para comérselo de pies a cabeza.

-Llegaste temprano hoy – comentó la rubia comenzando a trotar - ¿Te caíste de la cama?

-Algo así… - susurró – bueno tengo que tomarme esto en serio, ¿no? - dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – ya sabes, gimnasio 4-5 veces a la semana, SPA… y todo eso que Koushirou me exigió…

-Vaya a mí me tomó una semana en darme cuenta de eso y a ti tan solo dos días… - sonrió – y en cuanto al SPA te acompañaré porque necesito urgente un masaje tailandés y quizás pida la exfoliación con chocolate… deberías intentarlo ¡Es fantástico!

Mimi asintió desviando su mirada a la bahía.

Ella tenía todas las intenciones de intentar algo, pero no era precisamente llenarse chocolate… quería llenarse de…

-¡Llegaron muy temprano hoy! – exclamó Takuya alegre acercándose a ambas chicas - ¿Pretenden dejarme sin trabajo y entrenarse solas?

-Es sólo un pre calentamiento – respondió Zoe guiñándole un ojo a lo que el personal trainer se sonrojó un poco.

-Pues de ser así… - se colocó entre las trotadoras de las dos – Orimoto sube la velocidad X2 y Tachikawa tú súbela a X4. Vamos a hacer cardio como se debe y después nos vamos al segundo piso a las maquinas.

-¡Oh no! – Mimi no tenía intenciones de ello. No tenía fuerza en los brazos y la última vez había sido un chiste con las pesas.

-¡Oh sí!... y yo no seré tan misericordioso como Yagami...

-¿Cómo? – Izumi había volteado a él curiosa - ¿Hikari estuvo entrenando a Mimi?

Mimi Tachikawa había descubierto que Taichi Yagami era el único hombre que le provocaba sonrojos. Eso pudo corroborarlo después de verlo sin camisa…

Y durante un microsegundo le fue inevitable comparar al moreno de torso perfecto con el rubio que tuvo en su cama. Él no tenía nada que envidiar, pero sus músculos eran más delicados ya que su complexión era más delgada que la de Yagami.

¿Cómo sería Taichi Yagami en la cama?... ese conocido calor se instaló en su entrepierna sin control.

-No, no Hikari – corrigió Kanbara – Taichi Yagami… la entrenó durante todo el sábado personalmente.

La mandíbula de Orimoto se desencajó y sus ojos verdes pasaron del castaño a su amiga que parecía estar muy pendiente del paisaje como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto.

Sonrió al verla totalmente roja de vergüenza.

-Chicas sólo 20 minutos más en las trotadoras y las vengo a buscar para irnos al segundo piso – dijo el muchacho yendo al encuentro de otras alumnas.

Izumi esperó un tiempo prudente a la espera de que Takuya Kanbara se alejara lo suficiente.

-¡Eres una muy… muy… muy mala amiga! – Exclamó Zoe lanzándole una manotada en el hombro a Mimi - ¡Estuviste con Taichi Yagami!

-¡No sabía quién era! – se defendió roja como tomate – Y olvidé decírtelo…

-Tienes que decírmelo todo… ¿Le diste tu tarjeta?

-¿Mi qué? – y de pronto recordó las tarjetas de invitación que Koushioru le había entregado. De seguro que el moreno sí tenía el dinero necesario para pagar por ella - ¡NO!

-¿Piensas dársela?

No había pensado en ello. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¡NO! – repitió aun colorada.

-Créeme que si no se la das pronto… alguna de las chicas lo hará. Recuerda que llegan el viernes y en cuanto sepan que está de vuelta en Tokyo van a pelearse por él. Es el hombre más deseado en estos momentos.

-Pues dale la tuya y después me cuentas que tal – y eso ni ella se lo creía. Ahora tenía unas ganas inmensas de pasarle su blanca tarjeta.

-Oh no… no es mi tipo. Es muy atractivo, eso nadie lo niega… pero – Hiroaki se cruzó por su mente - … paso, con los clientes que tengo ya es suficiente.

-Pues yo si voy a pasarle mi tarjeta…

Tanto la Mimi como la rubia voltearon para encontrarse con una chica muy bonita y de cuerpo armonioso. Era castaña como Tachikawa pero su cabello era más chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Su vestimenta de gimnasio era bastante apretada y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Un top negro y unas calzas que le llegaban poco más debajo de la rodilla.

Parecía una… modelo, pensó Mimi.

-¡Juri! – Gritó Zoe saltando de la trotadora y fue abrazar a la chica con efusividad - ¿No llegabas el viernes?

-Kou' me pidió que me viniera antes – dijo sin más, sonriendo – y no sabes cuándo lo agradecí… ¡estaba odiando Nagoya!

-¡Te extrañé! – y volvió a apretarla. – Acá han pasado algunas cosas, de hecho tenemos compañera nueva – dijo alegre tomándola de la mano y acercándola a donde estaba Mimi – Ella es Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi, ella es Juri Katou también es mi amiga. Es con la que mejor me llevo… tú incluida – recalcó sacando la lengua como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-Un gusto – sonrió Juri – y créeme que cuando conozcas al resto no te perderás de nada… son unas insoportables.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte…

-¡Somos como las chicas superpoderosas! – Exclamó la rubia con felicidad - ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¿Salgamos a bailar el viernes a modo de celebración?

-¡Síiiii! – la nueva castaña tenía el mismo ánimo contagioso de Zoe.

Como Mimi no contestó las dos se giraron a ellas mirándola de forma divertida a lo que ella sonrió de la misma forma.

-¡Vamos!

-Entonces está decidido – Juri se tomó el cabello en una coleta echándole un vistazo al primer piso – Creo que dejaré esto para después… tengo una ganas de nadar desde que me fui. Iré a la piscina.

-¡Por favor no nades desnuda! – pidió Zoe – Hikari ya te llamó la atención una vez.

-¿Nadas… desnuda? – Mimi quedó sorprendida.

-Es lo máximo… deberías intentarlo – recomendó guiñándoles un ojo a ambas.

* * *

Koushirou Izumi se levantó bastante satisfecho de su escritorio en busca de sake. Necesitaba celebrar.

Haber puesto cámaras en el departamento de Mimi Tachikawa había sido una muy buena idea, la castaña le había sorprendido de una forma inimaginable, tardó menos de lo que tenía presupuestado en seducir a Ishida.

Había elegido muy bien una vez más.

A eso le sumaba la valiosa información que le habia dado Ichijouji y sin preámbulos se metió en las computadoras de Makino y Aoyama borrando toda información recolectada. Tenía que admitir que se había sorprendido de lo que habían logrado recabar en tan poco tiempo. Pero él siempre iba un paso adelante.

Ahora solo le faltaba hackear el servidor de las cámaras de seguridad de Yamato Ishida y eso sumado a los micrófonos que Ken instalaría… tendría todo bajo control.

Y con el arribo de Catherine… todo volvería a estar en calma. Era solo dejar pasar el tiempo y que a Ishida lo sacaran del caso y todo quedaría en nada una vez más.

Se sirvió el primer vaso y tomando su teléfono celular iba a dar el siguiente paso: cancelar el desfile. De esa forma Yamato no tendría como ubicar a Mimi y sabiendo lo curioso que era el rubio comenzaría a buscarla descuidando sus otros intereses.

Eso era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Takeru cerró los ojos dejándose flotar en medio de la piscina olímpica.

Se preguntaba cuanto más tiempo estaría bloqueado para continuar con su novela, desde que había llegado Japón que no lograba avanzar más allá de unos párrafos, Hikari era una terrible distracción. De las dos veces que había ido a nadar en ninguna de ellas se la topó, siendo que se quedaba más tiempo de lo que tenía en mente con la única intención de verla.

De seguro lo evitaba.

Podía creer que la odiaba, podía convencerse una y mil veces que no quería saber nada de ella… pero todo era mentira. La amaba. La amaba tanto que tenía miedo de que si ella se acercaba, más de lo debido, él podría volver a caer. Había sido su única mujer, su primera novia, la primera persona que le rompió el corazón… ella siempre, la única.

Pero ¿qué sacaba con tenerla atravesada tanto en su corazón como en sus pensamientos si ella estaba con Daisuke? Tenía que arrancarla de raíz… pero no sabía cómo.

¿Cómo arrancar de sí ese sentimiento tan profundo?

-Es extraño que alguien esté tan temprano nadando… - dijo una dulce voz desde lejos.

TK abrió los ojos, se zambulló en el agua para luego salir al segundo… y a unos dos metros tenía a una hermosa castaña que lo miraba coqueta.

-No te había visto antes por acá… ¿eres nuevo? – ella al parecer no tenía intenciones de acercarse. Comenzó a chapotear desde la misma distancia.

-Sí… - contestó nervioso. Era una chica demasiado hermosa.

-Yo siempre vengo… nadar me relaja – sonrió.

-A… mi… igual - ¿por qué tartamudeaba?

-Soy Juri Katou – y finalmente se acercó. Al hacerlo TK tuvo que dar media vuelta. Ella estaba desnuda.

-¿Nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda? – rió a medio metro.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero no bajo esas circunstancia. Takeru estaba totalmente incómodo y sonrojado ante la nula vergüenza de la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él dudó.

-Está prohibido nadar sin gorro y sin traje de baño – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Juri no pudo evitar reír. Le encantaba colocar nerviosos a los hombres, en especial si se veían tan inocentes y guapos como el que tenía en frente.

Cuando veía hombres tímidos e inocentes le provocaba pervertirlos.

-Quizás si me ayudas a colocarme… colocarme uno, ya sabes – comentó insinuando otra cosa.

-Yo…

Juri lo rodeó colocándose frente a él y Takeru cerró sus ojos de inmediato.

-Si me dices tu nombre... prometo vestirme.

El rubio resopló y aunque no lo quisiera algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a molestarle. Era inevitable.

-Ta-Takeru Takaishi

-Entonces si quieres verme vestida Takeru… - sonrió Juri – ¿Qué edad tienes?

-21

-Yo igual… - nadó alrededor de él divertida al verlo tan tenso.

Katou dudó varios instantes si entregarle al chico o no su tarjeta azul, pero no se veía como si tuviese mucho dinero como para pagar por ella.

Quizás haría una excepción, como lo hacía con los hombres que encontraba atractivos: seducirlos y entregarse gratis.

-Iré a vestirme entonces… - susurró a su oído – Espero verte pronto, Takeru Takaishi.

TK no abrió sus ojos hasta que no sintió un silencio total dentro de la piscina y cuando lo hizo comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Eso había sido algo muy extraño, pero excitante al mismo tiempo.

No aguantó mucho más tiempo dentro del agua y en cuanto salió de la piscina agarró su toalla y se tapó su entrepierna. El traje de baño se le había pegado tanto que no podía disimular su erección.

* * *

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡No llegaste a dormir!... pensé que te algo te había pasado.

Fue lo primero que dijo Taichi en cuanto vio entrar por la puerta a Yamato. Encontró extraño que su amigo estuviese con la chaqueta cerrada hasta arriba siendo que hacía mucho calor a esas horas.

El rubio no le tomó mucha atención y caminó directo a su habitación.

Yagami ladeó la cabeza al ver que su caminar era un tanto raro… era como si las bolas le pesaran, era como sí… el moreno sonrió al creer saber la causa.

Siguió a Yamato hasta su dormitorio y entró sin permiso.

-¡Toca la puerta al menos! – gritó Yamato sentado ya en su cama.

-Bueno tú ayer entraste sin avisar a la mía. Estamos a mano.

El Ishida bufó por lo bajo, pero no se movió de su posición. Quería estar solo para sacarse la ropa y que Taichi no viese que tenía la camisa rota y sin botones bajo la chaqueta, si lo hacía iba a ser objeto de su burla por un buen tiempo.

Además necesitaba pegarse una ducha.

-Ishida, tu sabes que yo sé muy bien del tema – comenzó el moreno sin sacar una sonrisa de su rostro – y ahora que te vi entrar al piso… tengo que preguntártelo. Por favor dime ¿Quién fue la mujer que te dejó casi inválido? – Yamato rodó los ojos a medida que fruncía el ceño. Por más que trató, no logró pasar desapercibido de su maldito amigo. Su sexo le molestaba, por no decir que le dolía… solo un poquito.

-Nadie… - respondió seco.

-¿Te arde, no? – rió – Debe haber sido el mejor polvo que te has pegado en años si llegaste así – y estalló en carcajadas.

-Yagami… - amenazó entre molesto y divertido. Si había sido el mejor polvo en años.

-Oh vamos, Ishida… ¿Dónde la conociste?... para ir a darme una vuelta por ahí mismo. O ¿pagaste por una prostituta?

-No – negó enojado – la conocí en un bar… fin del tema.

Y de tal molesto que estaba se sacó la chaqueta de un tirón dejando ver su camisa totalmente sin botones y abierta.

Eso fue motivo para que Taichi se retorciera de risa y que Yamato enrojeciera ante su descuido.

-Esa mujer es salvaje, Ishida. Quiero conocerla… ¡Por favor deja conocerla! -suplicó.

Fue suficiente. Yamato no era como su amigo que alardeaba de sus conquistas y contaba todo con lujo de detalles. Él prefería guardarse para si todo aquello.

Se levantó de la cama con la camisa sin botones y abierta dejando ver su torso, tomó a Taichi de un brazo y tras sacarlo de su habitación cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta! –gritó el moreno divertido desde el otro lado - ¡Mal amigo!... ¡yo compartí a Mari contigo!

* * *

.

.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápidos y ya era viernes por la mañana.

Todo más tranquilos ya… tener todo bajo control era lo que Koushirou más agradecía. El estrés le hacía tomar, a veces, malas decisiones. Así que el hecho de que todo estuviese como antes de que Ishida llegase, hacía que los días fuesen más serenos.

Pero aun así, se tenía que guardar una y otra vez de Ruki Makino y de Ryo Akiyama. Esos dos eran unas máquinas, y debía resguardar sus servidores con el triple de seguridad.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a su computadora que descansaba sobre el escritorio de su dormitorio. Izzy rara vez se quedaba en su departamento, generalmente dormía en su oficina. Era por ello que tenía cama en una de las piezas del mismo. Era un obsesionado con su trabajo.

Comenzó a teclear mientras la mujer que yacía en su cama despertaba.

-¡Es tan temprano! – reclamó levantándose.

Catherine había llegado en la madrugada y tal cual como había dicho se fue directo al piso del pelirrojo. Se acercó a medida que se colocaba una bata de seda blanca para tapar su desnudez, la bata resaltaba todas sus curvas. Era una mujer muy atractiva de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Se acercó a Koushirou envolviéndolo su cuello con sus brazos recibiendo por parte de él un gruñido de molestia.

-Estoy trabajando – señaló mirándola de reojo.

-No me importa – y le plantó un beso en los labios – Vuelve a la cama conmigo – susurró en su oído.

-Estoy trabajando – repitió.

Y sin importarle si el pelirrojo se enojaba aún más se sentó sobre él pasando cada pierna por cada lado de sus caderas impidiéndole ver su computadora.

Izzy soltó un de resignación y la miró a los ojos al fin.

-Catarina… tengo a dos personas que están constantemente tratando de entrar a unos servidores en donde hay información…

Pero no terminó de hablar, ella lo cayó de un beso que prontamente se fue haciendo más y más profundo y solicitante. La rubia le sacó la camiseta al pelirrojo y sin esperar mucho ella misa se despojó de su propia prenda.

Se balanceó sobre sus caderas arrancándole un gemido ronco. Ella sonrió, era la única que lograba hacerle demostrar lo mucho que disfrutaba del sexo.

Se levantó un poco para bajarle los pantalones de algodón que llevaba puestos pero él la detuvo.

-No – fue tajante – lo de anoche fue una excepción. No va a volver a pasar.

Catherine se levantó enojada maldiciendo en francés.

-Claro… de seguro y te acuestas con las modelos que tienes… ¿por qué sigues castigándome por algo que ya paso hace años, Izzy?

Él también se levantó a enfrentarla.

-Tú me castigaste casándote con Ishida – siseó.

-¡Ni siquiera fue un matrimonio real! ¡Fue todo mentira! – Escupió – con el único que estoy casada en verdad, es contigo. Pero con suerte me tocas una vez al año.

-¡Estuviste casi cuatro años con él! Viviendo con él… ¡haciéndolo con el!

-Y también contigo… o ¿te olvidas que tenemos una hija?

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!… por ella ya no pudiste seguir con él.

-¡Eres increíble! Sabes que esto no se trata de que lo uno quiere hacer… es lo que debemos y ¡estamos obligados a hacer!

-No te vi muy triste jugando a ser Catherine Ishida – Izzy entrecerró los ojos examinando su rostro.

-Pues tampoco soy muy feliz siendo Catarina Izumi…

Se dio media vuelta enfurecida yendo a buscar su celular el cual segundos después lanzó sobre el escritorio de Koushirou, en el mismo se mostraba la fotografía de una niña de poco más de un año, muy pelirroja y de ojos negros.

-Tu hija – recriminó – cumplió un año hace 3 semanas atrás. Menos mal que salió pelirroja como tú… porque estoy segura que si hubiera sido rubia como yo, habrías pensado que era de Ishida.

-Catarina… - Izzy iba a reclamarle algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Hoy mismo salgo a Hokkaido a arreglar el tema de los envíos – dijo con hastío – no nos veremos en varios meses, para tu tranquilidad.

Caminó hasta el baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, agregó:

-No le digas a ella que estoy acá… cuando sea el momento le hablaré.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ya llegó esta mujer al fin.**

 **Recuerdan la foto que Taichi vio el primer dia que Yamato llegó y vio a esta francesa embarazada… pues el papá era Izzy :) y ellos están casados. Después se verá el drama entre ellos.**

 **Mimi dejó inválido en Yamato… y yo he visto eso, ah? jajajjajaja si pasa! :P**

 **La ultima integrante ha llegado y es Juri… ella será la tercera en discordia entre Hikari y Takeru (bueno Daisuke, anda jugando football y cuando vuelva la cosa se pondrá más interesante)**

 **Y tenemos otro trio.. Wallace/Miyako/Ken y esos dos se odian, así que agregarle una mujer a la cosa huuuuuu**

 **Ahora sus respuestas RR's**

 **ShiroHatake** **: ya subi el séptimo y ahora el octavo. Disfrute :)**

 **Gabisss.25** **: Mimi es cosa seria, le gusta poco jajajajaj y a su respuesta. Si era Meiko :) gracias por disfrutar los caps, espero hayas disfrutado este también**

 **Guest** **: gracias! :D**

 **LadyMimato** **: Las mujeres siempre la vamos a llevar, SIEMPRE! Jojojo porque tal cual tu lo dices es cuando queremos y cuando queremos es porque estamos on fire! La verdad no logro sacar el lemon que hay en mi… yo lo hago, no lo escribo jajajajajja me sale pésimo ;( trataré de trabajar más eso.**

 **Faby Hola:** **awww haces que me sonroje, en verdad se me infla el pecho cuando me dicen que les gusta como escribo, porque lo hago con mucho cariño :) y tranqui que ya se viene el Michi… de eso el michi es lo que va a dejar la pata' por eso viene después. Y tienes razón, Zoe es la que más va a perder en estar historia… mas cuando se sepa su historia y lo que se le vendrá más adelante. Y llegó Catherine… después se sabrá porque también le dicen Catarina.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Y quedo a la espera de sus RR's :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 _._

Koushirou no pudo evitarlo, mientras Catherine tomaba su baño se envió desde el teléfono de ella al suyo la foto de su hija. Había tratado por todos los medios de hacerle el quite a esa pequeña. Cuando la rubia le enviaba fotos, él simplemente no las abría y las borraba de inmediato. No quería verla. Ser padre era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos y mucho más en sus circunstancias.

A Catherine, la conoció a los ocho años, cuando ella, el abuelo y padre de la misma viajaron por primera vez a Japón a cerrar negocios. En esos tiempos, ella no necesitaba aun cambiarse de nombre, por lo que por esos entonces la llamaba por el verdadero: Catarina D'Alessandro, mitad italiana, mitad francesa. Su familia había sido y era heredera por décadas de una de las mafias italianas más importantes

El padre de ella para abarcar su poderío, y como si estuviesen en plena época medieval, entendió que los matrimonios eran la mejor forma de estrechar lazos, por eso se casó con la hija del jefe de la mafia francesa y de esa relación nació Catarina. Los años pasaron y la ambición crecía. Aprovechando que "desafortunadamente" la madre de la rubia había fallecido en una redada, comenzó a mover sus hilos para expandirse a Japón y eso significaba una sola cosa: buscar una segunda esposa.

Fue en esas circunstancias que Izzy, y Catherine se conocieron.

Los padres biológicos de Koushirou eran mano derecha del _Kumicho_ de Tokyo y habían muerto hace tan solo un par de meses bajo el ritual _seppuku_. Fueron acusados de vender información a otra organización yakuza en el norte y ese había sido su castigo.

Para fortuna o desgracia del pelirrojo, el que tan solo tuviera ocho años en ese momento jugó a su favor y le perdonaron la vida a cambio de trabajar incondicionalmente para ellos y no pudieron haber hecho mejor elección. Izumi resultó ser un niño extremadamente inteligente en la computación. Fue criado por la hija mayor del _Kumicho_ , la cual más tarde fue entregada en matrimonio a los italianos.

Catarina e Izumi al estar relativamente "en familia" se criaron juntos por cinco años en Japón.

De ese nuevo matrimonio nació una segunda niña Isotta D'Alessandro, mitad italiana, mitad japonesa y de esa forma el padre de Catherine tenía lazos inquebrantables tanto con Francia como con Japón. En su mira también se encontraba Rusia, pero tendría que esperar a que su nueva esposa muriera accidentalmente o simplemente esperar a que alguna de sus hijas creciera para casarla.

La relación entre Koushirou y Catherine se hizo cada vez más estrecha, él la acompañaba en cada uno de sus entrenamientos mientras cuidaba a su hermana menor y al mismo tiempo sacaba información privilegiaba para la organización.

A los trece años, nadie podía negar que el pelirrojo era el mejor en lo que hacía. Borraba, modificaba, agregaba información desde y hacia la Interpol, desde migración, aduana, etc. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera en cuanto a datos de trataba, pero en amor él era un cero a la izquierda.

La rubia de también trece años le decía que quería casarse con él, que aunque su padre más tarde la obligase a estar con otro, ella jamás lo aceptaría.

Catherine fue su primer beso, su primer amor y más tarde… en un viaje que tuvo que hacer a Francia cuando recién cumplía 17 años fue su primera mujer. La madre adoptiva del pelirrojo aprobaba totalmente aquella relación dentro de todo el caos de la mafia, pero quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo fue su padre, por motivos obvios, sus hijas tenían que ser usadas para casarlas con personas importantes, no podían estar con un simple peón que por muy imprescindible que se hubiese convertido no era nadie a sus ojos. Así que movió los hilos y lo envió a diferentes lugares por distintos periodos de tiempo con la intención de que encontrara información de una forma que no se obtiene por medio de una computadora.

Koushirou se tuvo que comenzar a acostar con mujeres de políticos, diplomáticos, altas e importantes figuras que manejaban los negocios y D'Alessandro se aseguró que su hija se enterara de todo y con el mayor detalle posible.

Pero todo aquello no fue suficiente, nadie podía sacar a Izumi del corazón de Catherine. Además ella sabía que en la organización se hacía lo que se _debía_ hacer, no lo que se quería. Y todo lo que hacía su padre para separarla del pelirrojo sólo aumentaba el odio que comenzó a sentir hacia él más después de descubrir que iba a casar a su hermana menor con un hombre de la mafia rusa, un tipo que era más de veinte años mayor. Issota D'Alessandro en esos tiempos solo tenía quince años y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, incluso trató de ella misma ofrecerse, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada.

En un acto de rebeldía viajó a Francia, en donde Koushirou se encontraba en esos momentos y se casaron. En cuanto su padre se enteró, ardió troya… pero trató de ser precavido ya que la madre de Isotta al ver a su hija casada con aquel tipo se colgó y si bien todo apuntaba a un suicidio, la mafia japonesa lo tenía entre ceja y ceja por lo que mandar a matar a otro de sus integrantes sería inculparse de la muerte de su segunda esposa.

La oportunidad de alejarlos, se presentó dos años después.

Una prostituta que era _exclusiva_ de uno de los jefes de la interpol en Francia, fue asesinada por amenazar a la _Millie_ de destapar a todos sus integrantes en los 4 países en los que actuaba, su cliente fue degollado y su cabeza colgada en la puerta de las mismísimas oficinas centrales de la Interpol… ¿su error? Querer renunciar a entregar información. La prostituta enamorada e histérica buscando venganza había llamado a un tal Yamato Ishida, un policía que estaba dándole unos gigantescos dolores de cabeza tanto a D'Alessandro como al _Kumicho_ de Tokyo. La mujer llamó, Koushirou interceptó la llamada y mandaron a Catarina, que llegada a Francia debió cambiar su nombre a Catherine Deneuve. Fue el momento perfecto, su padre le encomendó enamorar al rubio y más tarde a contraer nupcias con él. Su objetivo era mantenerlo ocupado, alejado y, por sobre todo, entregarle pistas falsas. Ella lo hizo, pero a escondidas seguía viéndose con Izzy… lo hicieron por todo el tiempo que pudieron… y mientras se encontraban, planeaban la forma de sacar a Isotta de las garras de la mafia rusa.

Pero por más que trataron, la relación entre ambos no era la misma, Koushirou no soportaba saber que Ishida dormía con su mujer, que se acostaba con ella… sus celos estaban matando todo. Además la rubia no ayudaba mucho, después de compartir tanto con Yamato estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él y siempre que el pelirrojo le reclamaba algo acerca del rubio, ella le enrostraba en su cara su pasado de prostituto caro. Odiaba saber que quizás cuántas lo habían tocado… besado…

D'Alessandro demoró alrededor de 4 años en enterarse, los negocios iban demasiado bien… y cuando supo que, además de que su hija nunca dejó de ver a ese hombre, también estaba embarazada de él, obligó al _Kumicho_ que lo pidiera de vuelta en Japón, aprovechando que el mandamás de una de las agencias había sido envenenado – una simple y cuidadosa planeada muerte, por supuesto - y a Catherine la dejaron en Francia como encargada hasta que naciera su hija.

Izzy nunca le creyó que el hijo que esperaba era de él y eso los separó aún más, Catherine pasó todo su embarazo sola en Lyon desde donde dirigía todo.

Koushirou le ayudó con su hermana, lograron convencer a su "marido", con mucho dinero, de dejarla ir, sólo debieron acordar que Isotta escapó pero jamás salió viva de Rusia y él recibiría mensualmente grandes fajos de billetes. No fue muy difícil convencerlo, la chica por esos entonces de 17 años, era difícil de manejar y muchas veces él mismo se vio con su propio revolver contra la garganta.

Ambas hermanas habían sido entrenadas desde pequeñas y antes de aprender a escribir o leer si quiera, ya eran expertas en artes marciales, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… podían armar y desarmar cualquier tipo de armamento que pasara por sus manos. Unas _femme fatale_ como las llamaba su padre cada vez que les ordenaba matar a algún miembro que osaba a abandonar filas. E Isotta era, para orgullo de D'Alessandro la mejor en tiro y en combate. No importaba su complexión delgada, ni su rostro angelical… una vez que tenía un arma en la mano, disparaba sin dudar y sin fallar.

Por eso cuando supo de la muerte de su hija menor, cortó lazos de inmediato con los rusos y mandó a matar a todo aquel que él creyese estuviera involucrado.

Catherine y Koushirou quedaron más tranquilos cuando supieron lo que el padre de la rubia había hecho, de paso sacó del camino a varios que podían haber hablado.

Con el paso del tiempo los Izumi hablaban estrictamente de trabajo. Y a pesar de que Koushirou la amaba como a nadie, se cerró. No preguntó cuándo nació la niña, nunca preguntó nada y cada vez que Catarina enviaba fotos él las borraba. Su curiosidad era gigante pero… tenía terror de verla y apreciar rasgos de Ishida en ella.

Pero ahora… viéndola en la pantalla de su celular, tan pelirroja como él, de profundos ojos negros y con los preciosos rasgos de Catarina. Era imposible no sentir nada, era imposible que su terco corazón no se conmoviera.

Era igual a él.

-Akane Izumi – dijo Catherine a su costado.

Koushirou dio un respingo y bloqueó su celular de inmediato colocándolo contra su escritorio.

-Sí… bonito – comentó sin más volviendo a su computadora.

-Me hubiera gustado poder discutirlo contigo.

-¿A qué hora pasaran por ti? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

-¿No quieres saber cómo está? ¿Si sabe caminar ya? ¿Si ya habla? ¿Si ya sabe de ti? – arremetió la rubia con tristeza.

-No quiero encariñarme con ella…

-¡Es tu hija! – le reclamó – ¡Es normal que te encariñes con ella!

-¡¿Para qué Catarina?! ¿Para qué después tu abuelo la obligue a casarse con quien sabe quién? Nos desasimos de tu padre, pero quedó alguien peor… quizás ni siquiera me alcance a conocer – Izzy se había levantado de su silla y como pocas veces parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Sabes que si no logro detener a Ishida, Gennai pidió mi cabeza?

-Pues lo mandamos a matar como lo hicimos con mi padre. Estoy cansada de no poder hacer lo que quiero con mi vida. Quiero que estemos los tres tranquilos, como una familia normal.

-¡Eso jamás va a pasar Catherine!... ¡no somos normales, ni tú lo eres… ni yo lo soy! ¡Y ella tampoco nunca lo va a ser! ¡Estamos malditos! Yo…

Catherine lo calló de un beso, no quería escucharlo más. No había viajado tantos kilómetros para discutir… siempre terminaban discutiendo, nunca encontraban un punto en común entre todo. Ella quería mandar todo a la mierda e Izzy le recordaba una y otra vez que eso era imposible.

-Te amo… - susurró contra sus labios – no vuelvas a alejarme de ti. Hemos hecho tanto, tanto para estar juntos.

-No depende de mí… tu padre se fue, pero queda tu abuelo, queda el _Kumicho,_ queda la _Millie,_ quedan los rusos, que gracias a su abuelo volvieron a entrar al juego. Tu familia se encargó de que esto fuese tan grande que es imposible romperlo.

-Di que me amas al menos… - pidió antes de volver a besarlo.

Izzy suspiró y después de casi dos minutos en silencio hablo en voz baja.

-Amarte no es suficiente, menos ahora…

* * *

-¿Puedo unirme o es una reunión exclusiva para rubiecitos bonitos de ojitos claros hijitos de papá?

Takeru, Yamato y Wallace voltearon a ver a Taichi que salía de su habitación vestido de manera muy elegante.

Se acercó a la manada de rubios con una sonrisa irónica

A Wallace ya lo conocía, se toparon en casi todas las oportunidades en las que estuvo en Francia cuando visitó a su amigo y a Takeru, pues fue el novio de su hermana, así que era obvio que también sabía quién era.

Y fue este último, el primero en saludar.

-Hola Taichi

-Hola – contestó incómodo. Ya Sora le había dicho que la llegada del hermano de Yamato tenía a Hikari con los nervios de punta y además su mejor amigo le comentó que él había sufrido por el término de su noviazgo. Y, la verdad, la relación entre el rubio menor y él nunca fue muy cercana. – Es bueno verte… - comentó tratando de ser cordial - ¿todo bien en la universidad?

-Ehhh… sí – contestó echándole un vistazo a su hermano mayor – comienzo clases la próxima semana.

-Excelente… - ahora miró al rubio norteamericano - ¿Qué tal Wallace? ¿Persiguiendo a los malos por todo el orbe, eh? Porque o es eso o estás enamorado de mi amigo… digo para seguirlo tanto – rió.

-Sigues siendo el mismo… - sonrió Wallace divertido – Yamato es un buen partido, lo seguiría siempre.

-Huy! Recuerda que está casado… déjalo primero que encuentre a esa rubia maldita para que le pida el divorcio y después podrán casarse y ser felices – bromeó – aunque ten cuidado… - se acercó al rostro de Brown – supe que te está engañando con una chica que casi lo deja en silla de ruedas…

Yamato demoró medio segundo en darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se había sonrojado más de lo que alguna vez Takeru lo había visto.

-¡No hables estupideces! – exclamó el Ishida avergonzado. Taichi se sobó la coronilla riendo, sacar de quicio a su amigo era su mejor pasatiempo – y ¿Qué haces vestido así tan temprano? – le curioseó para cambiar el tema y así no permitir que ni Takeru ni Wallace preguntaran por el tonto comentario del moreno.

-¿Cómo no te dije? Tengo mi rueda de prensa en donde haré oficial mi retiro y además presentaré a Daisuke como mi reemplazo oficial.

En cuanto Taichi mencionó al novio de Hikari, el Takaishi se retiró lo más disimuladamente posible que pudo en dirección a la cocina, pero los otros dos rubios lo notaron de inmediato.

-Pues que te vaya muy bien – cortó el rubio mayor presente.

Yagami notó como el ambiente se había espesado, así que como pocas veces en su vida, no realizó ninguna broma al respecto. No había nombrado a su nuevo cuñado con mala intención, simplemente era la verdad y él, en ser cuidadoso, fallaba siempre… era cosa de recordar su conversación con Sora que había terminado con la mano de su ex novia marcada en su mejilla por dos días.

-¿Podríamos salir a celebrar en la noche? ¿Qué les parece? – Preguntó el moreno tratando de aligerar el ambiente – oficialmente… libre soy, libre soy – cantó

-No estoy de ánimo para salir – dijo Yamato cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Aún te duele? – bromeó Taichi.

-Te juro que uno de estos días voy a molerte a golpes, Yagami – contestó molesto.

-Pues sería como en los viejos tiempos – le dijo guiñándole un ojo - … pero en serio, salgamos. ¡Quiero celebrar!

-Tú siempre quieres celebrar…

-Vamos Ishida, esto es distinto… ¿hace cuánto no sales? No estoy diciendo que salgamos a bailar, porque sé que tú de bailar sabes tanto como yo de física cuántica… sino que salir con amigos a un bar de mala muerte, emborracharnos… quizás, solo quizás no llegar solos hoy en la noche.

Yamato entrecerró la mirada, su amigo iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguir una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

-¿Qué dices Brown? – Taichi miró al otro rubio esperando apoyo.

-Han sido días estresantes… no nos vendría mal una distracción. Además es viernes…

-¿Ves? Hasta tu novio de la FBI me apoya – sonrió y en esos momentos vio a Takeru volver al salón con un vaso de jugo. No podía dejar al hermano menor de Yamato de lado. Quizás el alcohol los ayudaría a limar asperezas o simplemente entenderse – Takaishi tú también estas invitado, por supuesto… es una excelente oportunidad para despedir las vacaciones antes de volver a la universidad.

El trio de rubios se miró entre sí.

-¡Oh, Vamos! No se hagan de rogar… además resaltaré entre tanto cabello oxigenado desabrido, me llevaré a las mejores chicas – torció la boca con aire de suficiencia.

-Está bien – aceptó Yamato – PERO… que sea un bar… no quiero una discoteque ni nada de esas estupideces.

-Yo también voy, entonces – sonrió Takeru. También veía esta salida como una oportunidad de hablar con su ex cuñado.

-Bueno yo no me pienso quedar en mi departamento solo… y ya bastante tiempo de abstinencia he tenido – dijo Wallace.

-No sé cómo lo hacen… para mi pasan dos días sin ponerla y me desespero – miró a su mejor amigo – lamento la chica de anoche, le pedí que no hiciera tanto escándalo.

-Tu eres un puto, Yagami – contestó Yamato rodando los ojos. Tuvo que dormir con audífonos como en "los viejos tiempos".

-Gracias Ishida – y fue como si hubiera sido el mejor cumplido que recibió en su vida – nos vemos en la noche entonces.

Taichi se dirigió a la salida y, sin más, cerró la puerta del departamento. Cayó el silencio entre los tres. Se miraron de reojo los unos a los otros… como si supieran que algo muy bueno, pero al mismo tiempo muy malo se viniera encima de ellos en un par de horas más.

-Creo que compraré condones – dijo Wallace Brown al fin.

-Y yo desinfectante – acotó Yamato – tengo la impresión que hoy mi departamento se convertirá en un prostíbulo.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme? – Takeru no entendía lo alarmados que sonaban los otros dos.

-Solo te diré que salí con Taichi una vez cuando estuvimos en Paris y al día siguiente amanecí con dos mujeres en mi cama, de las cuales no sabía su nombre… con mi billetera sin ni un maldito euro y pensando que en nueve meses más, alguna de ellas me llamaría pidiendo pensión alimenticia– explicó Brown – así que sí… preocúpate.

* * *

Sora esperaba impaciente sentada en una de las glamorosas sillas de la consulta médica. Tomó una de las tantas revistas que estaban desparramadas en una amplia mesa frente a ella, los nervios la carcomían.

Había hasta olvidado que Koushirou Izumi llamó días atrás para cancelar el desfile hasta nuevo aviso, creyó que eso podía ser una mala señal y estuvo durante todo el día con el ánimo por el suelo, ni siquiera la gigantesca cantidad de dinero con el que la compensaron aminoró en algo su tristeza. Quería hacer ese desfile y vestir a esa castaña, encontraba que tenía un cuerpo tan bonito que luciría sus diseños a la perfección… no como esas modelos anoréxicas que eran solo piel y huesos.

Al menos tenía que agradecer que trabajo no le faltaba.

Dejó la revista en su lugar y comenzó a tamborear sus dedos contra su muslo.

Hacía dos años atrás que había tomado la decisión, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso definitivo. El tratamiento era costoso y estuvo meses guardando dinero para ello. Así que contactó a uno de los mejores médicos en su especialidad – que además resultó ser un buen amigo que conoció en la preparatoria - demoró 10 meses en encontrar una hora disponible. La primera consulta fue rutinaria y la envió a hacer exámenes… en esta que era la segunda, era en la que al fin le darían una respuesta.

Había demorado bastante entre una consulta y otra. Después de la primera y al reconocerse mutuamente con su amigo, comenzaron a hablar… a salir… y más tarde tuvieron una relación. La cual, si bien, terminó en buenos términos ella lo evitaba.

-¿Sora?

Joe Kido había salido al pasillo y la llamó. Era la única sentada en ese momento y la recordaba perfectamente ya que japonesas pelirrojas eran muy escasas, más si era su ex novia y bueno… era ella, imposible para él olvidarla de un día para otro.

Sora ya sabía el camino a su consulta, por lo que cuando entró fue de inmediato a sentarse a uno de los poltrones negros y lo miró impaciente mientras esperaba que él hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Cómo has estado?... creí que no nos volveríamos a ver… después de… – comentó el médico sonriendo nervioso – Te veo impaciente, Sora – dijo al verla mover sus piernas con insistencia.

-Joe... vengo esperando esto hace un mes. Por supuesto que estoy impaciente.

-Entonces vamos al grano.

El Kido, muy profesional y calmando sus sentimientos hacia la mujer que tenía al frente, removió un par de carpetas acumuladas en la esquina de su escritorio. Sacó una de ellas y la ojeó para comprobar que era la correcta.

-Los exámenes salieron excelentes, eres tan fértil como una mujer de 20 – la miró apoyando sus brazos en la madera – Tengo que volver a preguntártelo… ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como tú quiere recurrir a la inseminación artificial siendo que podrías quedar embarazada de forma natural?

-Joe… sabes que he tenido pésima suerte con los hombres. Me han tocado solo cretinos – suspiró la pelirroja – tengo 32 años y mi reloj biológico me está jugando en contra. Mi sueño es ser madre, siento que ya esperé demasiado. Por favor por me hagas dudar a esta altura – rio nerviosa y no sabía si los nervios eran por su decisión o por tener a su ex novio allí.

-Voy a pensar que en lo de cretino me dejaste de lado.

-¡No!... no pienses eso – dijo avergonzada - Todos menos tú… - aclaró – pero tú… hijos, ya hablamos de ese tema y bueno eso fue el motivo de nuestro quiebre. Queremos futuros distintos, Joe, es solo eso.

El susodicho se acomodó los lentes sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Desde que terminaron que la duda rondaba en su cabeza. Quizás, en el pasado, la palabra "hijo" no estaba en su vocabulario porque simplemente no había encontrado a la persona correcta, pero…

-Y… ¿Si hubiese cambiado de opinión?

Sora dejó de respirar por un momento.

Habían tenido una breve relación, fueron tan solo 8 meses, pero fue tan intensa que parecieron años. Ella lo fue a ver por primera vez para plantearle el tema de la inseminación y él la reconoció de inmediato. Habían tenido mucha química durante la preparatoria pero ella en esos momentos era novia de Taichi, por lo que compartieron solo una amistad. De hecho, fue Joe quien la consoló cuando se enteró de la primera de tantas infidelidades del moreno… pero ella tonta enamorada, perdonó a Taichi siendo que el Kido, ya en esos tiempos, confesaría sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Los años pasaron, ella se tituló de diseñadora. Él de médico y se especializó en fertilidad, algo que hasta a él le sorprendió ya que ser padre no estaba en sus planes, pero ver los rostros de parejas que intentaban durante años mas sin tener éxito y que quedaban esperando familia después de visitarlo, lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso de la especialidad que eligió.

Sora llegó un día cualquiera a su consulta, hablaron por más del tiempo que la misma ameritaba recordando viejos tiempos y contándose en qué estaban actualmente – ambos solteros- y fue después de plantearle su decisión de ser madre soltera que él en un impulso la invitó a salir.

Ambos la pasaban muy bien en todos los ámbitos, pero Sora se había puesto a sí misma como meta ser madre antes de los 32 con o sin pareja y el tiempo iba en su contra. Conversaron el tema en una que otra oportunidad, pero Joe estaba lleno de dudas, su carrera lo absorbía demasiado y no quería ser de esos padres ausentes que llegaban en la noche para darles un beso en el cabello a sus hijos mientras dormían, no se veía en esa situación… no se veía siendo ese tipo de padre, dudaba. Así que Sora optó por lo obvio y decidió terminar su relación, no podía estar con alguien que quería algo tan distinto a lo suyo.

Aun así, siguieron siendo paciente y médico.

Pero desde que terminaron que las dudas comenzaron a disiparse, la extrañaba y entre más tiempo lejos de ella, más ansias sentía de querer formar una familia con ella.

Sora era la indicada.

-Joe, esto para mí es importante – dijo Sora abrazándose a sí misma. No podía negar que aun sentía algo por él. Solo habían terminado hace 2 meses - ¿Por qué cambiarías de opinión así nada más? Ésto es algo serio, es algo para siempre – lo miró con detenimiento y el Kido continuaba sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Parecía muy seguro – es tú y yo, él o ella para… siempre.

-Dame otra oportunidad – pidió el médico levantándose de su silla para ir a un lado de la pelirroja – porque te juro que no estar contigo durante dos meses fue una tortura. Quiero hacerte feliz, déjame hacerte feliz Sora y de paso formemos una familia – sonrió.

-¿Puedo pensarlo? – preguntó ella. Estaba realmente nerviosa con la propuesta.

Quería decirle que sí, pero…

No esperó respuesta, tomó su cartera para colocársela al hombro y se levantó del cómodo poltrón. Joe la siguió con la mirada, siguió cada uno de sus pasos desde donde estaba… desde su lado hasta la puerta, no eran más de cuatro metros, pero Sora caminó cada centímetro como si lo estuviese estudiando a cabalidad, cada paso que daba parecía una pregunta y el siguiente una respuesta y el que seguía una duda y así sucesivamente. Llegó hasta la puerta de madera respirando de una forma que parecía que fueran largos suspiros.

Tomó aire y preguntó por última vez… su respuesta iba a ser su decisión.

-¿Estás seguro? – inquirió a segundos de tomar la manilla.

-Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

Eso era todo.

Sora dio media vuelta y se devolvió sobre su camino a una gran velocidad. Joe ya la estaba esperando por lo que cuando la pelirroja chocó con él en un beso, él ya estaba preparado. La desesperación se apoderó de ambos, se notaba en sus besos y en el cómo se tocaban. En menos de cinco minutos Joe la sentó en su escritorio y ya le había sacado su elegante blusa para tenerla solo con su sujetador.

La besó en el escote mientras la ayudaba a quitarse las pantaletas y no demoró nada en él mismo en bajarse los pantalones. Subió la larga falda de la pelirroja para dejarla enrollada en su cintura.

-Practiquemos desde ahora – le dijo al oído y Sora ahogó un gemido al sentirlo adentro de ella una vez más.

Lo había extrañado.

* * *

Mimi lloró con desconsuelo en la sala de espera del hospital. Izumi tenía sostenida su mano derecha mientras que Juri su mano izquierda.

Estaban las tres juntas en el departamento de la rubia, planificando qué harían durante la noche y a su vez elegían sus prendas para sus respectivas citas, pero todo quedó en nada cuando la Tachikawa recibió una llamaba desde el hospital indicando que su madre había ingresado de urgencia a la sala de operaciones debido a _taponamiento cardíaco_ , es decir, líquido se había acumulado dentro de su corazón provocando que el mismo no pudiera funcionar correctamente. Todo debido a su cáncer.

Ni la rubia ni la nueva castaña sabían de la condición de la madre de Mimi, de hecho, ella no tenía intenciones de contarles, pero su desesperación fue mayor a su decisión y llorando le pidió a Zoe que la llevara al hospital.

Satoe Tachikawa había salido hace tan solo 30 minutos de su operación y los pronósticos que le dio el médico no fueron los mejores. La quimioterapia no estaba ayudando y el cáncer se había ramificado a sus pulmones, esto último desencadenó el taponamiento.

-Debe estar preparada, señorita Tachikawa – le dijo el doctor lo más sutil que pudo tocando su hombro de forma paternal.

Juri y Zoe que estaban a escasos metros escucharon todo y corrieron a sostener a la castaña cuando ella no soportó la angustia y sus piernas se doblaron para caer llorando de rodillas al blanco piso. Luego, como pudieron la llevaron a una esquina en la sala de espera y trataron de consolarla.

Orimoto, no sabía qué tipo de enfermedad tenía la madre de su amiga, Koushirou nunca fue específico y ella en esos momentos no creyó oportuno indagar, pero lo que sí sabía era que Mimi estaba sola, su padre falleció tiempo atrás y ahora podía seguir la madre de ella.

Juri, que la conocía hace pocos días y que siempre se mostraba muy alegre, animada y con una locura divertida, en esos momentos tenía los ojos llorosos. Ella sí sabía por lo que estaba pasando la castaña, ella llegó a ese trabajo al verse sola y desamparada. Su madre también había muerto y su padre debido a la profunda tristeza cayó en las drogas. Actualmente, Juri le pagaba el mejor tratamiento en el más caro recinto en su Hokkaido.

-Va a estar todo bien, Mimi – consoló Zoe limpiándole sus lágrimas en vano ya que por cada una que borraba, aparecían cinco más.

-Voy a quedarme sola – sollozó – no quiero estar sola. Ella es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me queda.

-No – refutó la rubia – no estás sola. No voy a dejar que te quedes sola.

Y la abrazó con fuerza provocando que Mimi llorara aún más, Juri se les unió en el abrazo y recordando sus propias penurias lloró junto a las dos.

Se quedaron así, en un caos de brazos, lágrimas y palabras de apoyo. Llevaban ya casi 4 horas allí y ninguna tenía la mínima intención de moverse.

Pero fue el celular de Katou quien las sacó de su triste burbuja.

Era Izzy, y lo más probable era que no estuviese muy contento al saber que dejó plantado a uno de sus clientes sin siquiera avisar.

-Pásamelo – pidió Orimoto y Juri obedeció. No tenía intenciones de recibir una reprimenda del pelirrojo. Ella las conocía muy bien al igual que Zoe, por que la rubia sabía que era la única que podía hacerlo entrar en razón.

Dejó a ambas castañas y salió del hospital por la puerta principal. Se acercó a un par de automóviles aparcados, lo más probable es que fuesen de los mismos doctores del recinto y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos – los teléfonos solo se desbloqueaban por medio de la voz del dueño del móvil – tomó la llamada que ya iba sonando por tercera vez.

-Izzy, soy yo.

El pelirrojo reconoció de inmediato la voz de Orimoto.

-¿Dónde está Katou?... ¡Dejó plantado a un miembro de la _Millie_! – gritó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estamos en el hospital.

-¿Qué hacen allí? – su tono de enojo no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

-La madre de Mimi está grave Izzy… puede morir, nosotras…

-Izumi… deja de ser tan sentimental – reprendió - Juri me está haciendo perder un millón de yenes. La quiero en 20 minutos en el Hilton Tokyo Odaiba. Así que tú ven a mi oficina y llévale el cofre.

-Izzy, ¡¿cómo puedes ser…?!

-¡AHORA!

-Eres idéntico a mi padre… - sollozó - solo te interesa el dinero, no los sentimientos de las personas, eres tan frio, no entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en ti…. Aunque si lo pienso bien… ambos son iguales.

-Y tú… tu eres igual a tu madre… - le dijo, pero no se escuchaba a reproche, sino a nostalgia - el sentimentalismo lleva solo a un lugar Zoe. Vamos a caer todos si no hacemos lo que nos piden y tú sabes que eres la que más va a perder – se escuchó como el pelirrojo botó aire con fuerza, cansado - Por favor Orimoto, dile a Juri que vaya al hotel y ven a buscar la caja.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas y tras suspirar habló.

-Está bien, pero dale el fin de semana libre a Mimi. Sácalo de mi cuenta.

-No puedo, Petrov la agendó para mañana.

-¡Su madre se está muriendo Koushirou! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerla trabajar?!

-Lo único que puedo hacer es cancelar sus otras citas y darle el domingo libre, pero no puede faltar a Petrov, aun así tenga que llevarla arrastrando y lo haga llorando.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡A veces quisiera que D'Alessandro supiera todo y te metiera un bala en la sien!

-Mientras eso no suceda… haz lo que te digo. Te quedan 15 minutos.

Y cortó.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, pasaban y pasaban. Mas la montaña de papeles sobre su escritorio no disminuía.

Hikari Yagami nadaba entre facturas, notas de crédito, notas de débito, Cv's de chicas que debía entrevistar para la recepción – ya los mellizos la tenían vuelta loca diciéndole que querían volver a entrenar, se sentían inútiles – tenia además que revisar unos planos para la remodelación de las salas de danza, una que otra hoja de reclamo.

La castaña se tapó la cara y ahogó un grito de enardecimiento mientras contenía lágrimas de frustración. ¡Necesitaba ayuda! El trabajo se acumulaba y acumulaba y su hermano no parecía tener intenciones de ayudarla.

Llegaba a las ocho de la mañana todos los días sin excepción. A veces, cuando podía, nadaba media hora o cuarenta minutos y después todo era trabajo, muchas veces no alcanzaba a almorzar y le pedía a los mellizos que le compraran algo. Perdía la noción del tiempo, como ahora y daban las nueve de la noche y ella aún allí… en su oficina leyendo estupideces y para peor ¡pensando en Takeru!

Golpeó el teclado, enojándose con ella misma, mientras escribía una carta de amonestación para Juri Katou. Segunda vez en una semana que la pillaba nadando desnuda… primero le había llamado la atención verbalmente, ahora era por escrito y si existía una tercera iba a cancelarle la membresía. ¿Cómo era tan difícil de entender que debía usar traje de baño y gorro?

Se levantó histérica y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba en uno de sus cajones, bien al fondo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a necesitar nicotina para controlar su estrés.

Lo prendió y a la primera calada, el primero que se le vino a la mente fue su hermano. Lo había visto en la conferencia de prensa en la mañana… él alegre, contento, despidiéndose de su fans, agradeciendo el apoyo a través de los años. Y ¿Dónde estaba el "gracias a mi hermana Hikari que se parte el lomo frente a la cadena de gimnasios"?

¿Por qué Taichi tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué le dejó todo el peso a ella?

El que su hermano nunca supo cómo enfrentar la muerte de sus padres no tuvo por qué haberlo convertido en ese hombre que nada le importaba excepto él mismo. Porque Hikari supo que hubo un antes y un después en Taichi después de ese acontecimiento. Antes él se preocupaba de ella, la cuidaba, hasta la celaba pero de un momento todo cambió, la dejó sola. Cuando ella más necesitó a su hermano mayor, él la dejó sufrir y afrontar su dolor sola, si no hubiera sido por Sora, lo más probable es que Hikari hubiese enloquecido en una agonía infinita.

Y ahora, era de seguro que mientras ella trataba de bajar esa pila de hojas varias, Taichi estaba en algún bar celebrando.

-¡Que injusto! – gritó aventando todos los papeles desde su escritorio al suelo con la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo.

Le dio otra calada y caminó a su pequeño bar. Tuvo que pasar por la mesita donde descansaba su jarrón de flores blancas y de tan solo verlas la ira creció más y más.

-¡Otro idiota! – exclamó alzando el bouquet. Lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos.

Alcanzó una botella de licor color ámbar y se dejó caer en el piso alfombrado. Una mano con su cigarro casi consumido y en la otra el alcohol.

-¡Salud por los dos! ¡Estúpidos! – dijo llevando la botella a su boca para luego empinarla y así beber de ella.

* * *

Zoe se había desecho en excusas, había hecho de todo porque Izzy no la hiciera trabajar el fin de semana y también hizo de todo para que tanto la rubia como Katou pudieran estar a su lado acompañándola, pero Mimi podría estar sumida en un dolor inmenso, pero tonta no era… ese trabajo iba a estar antes que cualquier acontecimiento, fuese el que fuese.

Mimi aguantó todo lo que pudo sola en la sala de espera con la esperanza de que el doctor que operó a su madre la dejase ver aunque sea unos minutos, pero fue imposible. Su estado era crítico y no podía recibir visitas.

No podía creer que todo hubiese empeorado tan súbitamente, llevaban tan solo 5 meses en Japón. No concebía una vida de soledad en la cual la prostitución sería su única fuente de trabajo. Ella tenía otros planes, planes que incluían a Satoe Tachikawa. No se imaginaba sola…no quería estar sola.

Se encontró vagando por las calles de Odaiba casi a las 12 de la noche. Por fortuna, no vestía esos apretados y cortos vestidos de "trabajo". Simplemente vestía unos jeans y una camiseta color rosa bastante holgada, eso ayudaba a ahuyentar a hombres con otras intenciones… esa noche no había calor que le hiciese arder su entrepierna, no buscaba quien le calentara la cama… esa noche, sabiendo que era imposible, buscaba alguna cara conocida. Alguien que supiera de su dolor, alguien que la mirara y supiera de inmediato qué le ocurría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba extrañando a Michael. Extrañaba su normal relación con el rubio de cabellos ondulados. Necesitaba de sus abrazos… quería algo o alguien que le recordaba que había tenido una vida normal.

Aguantó las lágrimas mientras se alejaba de la zona de vida nocturna de Odaiba, caminaría hasta su departamento. Tenía la esperanza que el caminar alejase de su mente todo lo malo, pero está ocasionando todo lo contrario… caminar le provocaba pensar más.

Se abrazó a sí misma, la noche helaba como si de un momento a otro el cielo quisiese enviar agua.

-Eso sería la gota que rebalsase el vaso – susurró con la voz quebrada.

Se detuvo en medio de la acera y alzó la vista al cielo esperando encontrar estrellas. Su padre le decía: _si hay estrellas en el cielo es porque el día siguiente tendrá un brillante sol. Adiós lluvia._

Mimi no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo perdida mirando el cielo gris. Ni una maldita estrella en el firmamento.

Definitivamente iba a llover.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo. Avanzó un par de paso y lo vio… venia directo hacia ella, con la vista clavada en su teléfono, al parecer enviando uno que otro mensaje.

Hace años que no lo veía, había crecido bastante, le debía llevar más de una cabeza de altura y era… era idéntico a su padre.

No pudo seguir caminando, se quedó estática en medio de la acera y antes de que ella lo nombrara siquiera, él ya la había visto.

-¿Mimi? – la llamó aun sorprendido.

-Wallace… Brown.

No supo por qué, tampoco quiso preguntárselo, pero avanzó los pocos metros que los separaban y se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Era lo que necesitaba, alguien conocido… alguien que supiera.

-¿Te viniste a Japón? – preguntó respondiendo a su abrazo.

Ella asintió mientras sollozaba. Hundió su nariz en su pecho y ¡por un demonio! Su aroma era igual al de su padre.

-Mi madre está muriendo Wallace – dijo con dificultad.

Ambos se habían criado juntos, en las fiestas y paseos de beneficencia, sus padres fueron excelentes amigos. Se conocían muy bien.

Fue Wallace quien le presentó a Michael, pasaron la adolescencia juntos, pero después de que el rubio entró al FBI perdieron el contacto y se veían tarde, mal y nunca.

.

.

Yamato los vio desde la otra vereda. Se iban a juntar en un bar a unas pocas cuadras para salir esa noche a "celebrar" como había dicho Taichi.

El Ishida podría haberla diferenciado entre una multitud de personas, esa chica lo había dejado loco y para ello necesitó tan solo un choque y una noche a su lado. No había querido irla a buscar a su departamento, lo habría hecho ver como un sicópata, trató de conseguir su número con Sora i, pero en cuanto lo obtuvo no fue capaz de marcarle.

¿Qué hacía abrazada de Wallace?

Ese abrazo era el de unas personas que se conocen hace muchos años…

.

.

* * *

 **He hablado de varias cosas en este fic y a veces escribo suponiendo que son curiosos y que buscaran en google :P**

 **Asi que para lo que no lo hicieron, pues les dejo una ayudita:**

 _ **Millie**_ **: es como se llama a la mafia francesa. Están dispersas por varias zonas de Francia, en especial por Marsella, Paris, Lyon entre sus orígenes gracias a dos franceses de origen italiano. Una de sus principales actividades fue la prostitución y más adelante el narcotráfico.**

 _ **Yamaguchi-gumi:**_ **Es la organización yakuza más peligrosa y grande de Japón. Están asentados en Tokio, Kobe, Nagoya y otros lugares de Japón. Su jefe máximo se le llama** _ **Kumicho**_ **. Sus actividades son la prostitución, tráfico de armas, de drogas, etc.**

 **No les explicaré la italiana, es la más conocida :)**

 **Me dio un golpe de inspiración. Tenía este cap a medio terminar y hoy lo releí y como que me subió la inspiración… algo bueno habré hecho hoy :P**

 **Yo sé que ya han ido atando cabos y que algunas cosas ya las van dando por hecho. Porque si bien hay cosas que uno sabe, no tienen idea de cómo van a reaccionar los personajes cuando ellos se enteren y el cómo se van a enterar.**

 **Conté a grandes rasgos la historia de Catherine e Izzy para lo que estaban muy curiosos en saber. Taichi dando su nota de humor yyyyyyy… lo de Sora lo iba a introducir antes, pero no supe cómo… así que me lancé nomas en este cap. ¿Cómo ira reaccionar Tai? ¿Seguirá sintiendo cosas por ella? Sora va esta practicando para tener familia y Taichi es un tiro al aire… voy a tener que encontrar una manera de hacerlo madurar de golpe. Hasta Hikari se está aburriendo de su hermano.**

 **Terminamos con el reencuentro de Mimi con Wallace, la pobre tiene a su mama con una pata acá y la otra allá. Quién sabe si el parecido con su papá le haga sentir algo… jojojo**

 **Prometo responder sus RR's en el próximo CAP sin falta.**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro**

 **Nos leemos,**

 **:)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

 _._

 _._

Wallace dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa tras haberle echado una rápida mirada. Esperaba recibir alguna respuesta de parte de Yamato ante su mensaje en donde le indicaba que se le presentó un imprevisto importante a última hora y no podría salir con ellos esa noche.

De eso ya casi dos hora.

Su encuentro con Mimi, su amiga de infancia, la cual lloraba a mares debido a la angustia de tener a madre entre la vida y la muerte, era motivo suficiente para cancelar cualquier tipo de compromiso.

Llevaba ya 4 años sin verla, pero su rostro y sus rasgos eran inconfundibles y no demoró ni dos segundos en saber quién era ella: la hija de Keisuke Tachikawa, un fanático de los caballos fina sangre como lo era su padre. Se conocieron en su rancho en Colorado, a los 10 años. No se llevaron muy bien al principio, Mimi era demasiado consentida y delicada para él que amaba la aventura y galopar a velocidades peligrosas.

Además Wallace tenía una curiosidad morbosa por ver animales muertos que se encontraba en el camino. Mimi no entendía su afición. Él bajaba de su caballo y se detenía por largos minutos inspeccionando los cuerpos sin vida, la muerte le llamaba la atención… de hecho, creyó que terminaría trabajando en la morgue.

-Es injusto – le dijo Mimi un día al borde de las lágrimas. Y el rubio tuvo que voltear a verla porque en verdad no entendía por qué de su boca salían esas palabras después de ver un gato con el estómago abierto y las tripas desparramadas – No es justo – repitió – él no hizo nada, él es inocente.

-¿Y si era culpable?

-¿De qué? Es sólo un gato.

Una nimia y corta conversación cambió algo en él y desde ese momento cada vez que se encontraba con algún zorro, ardilla, conejo u otro animal pensaba… ¿Qué sucedió para que acabase muerto?

Quien era inocente, quien era culpable… todo dependía del punto de vista.

El tiempo pasó y su padre, al casarse por segunda vez, hizo que dejaran su hogar en Colorado y cambiaran todo ese maravilloso y tranquilo paisaje por las ruidosas y asfaltadas calles de Nueva York.

Y así, a Mimi, a quien durante su niñez veía una que otra vez durante las vacaciones cuando su padre invitaba a los Tachikawa al rancho, pasó a verla casi todos los fines de semana. Su madrastra lo arrastraba a esos tediosos eventos sociales _para que tuviera roce social de calidad_ le decía y para él estar allí entre niñitos de papi y niñas que soñaban encontrar a su futuro marido – elegido con cuidado por sus padres y que fuera del mismo circulo – le producía arcadas. Le costaba reconocer que él también era un hijito de papá, porque Wallace Brown padre le daba todo, él no tenía que esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Fue a los mejores colegios, obtuvo siempre lo que quiso… pero se negaba a si mismo ser algo que siempre fue.

-Odio todo esto…

-Yo también…

Comentaba con Michael Phillips, el hijo de un famoso actor de televisión. Pero olvidaban rápidamente todo cuando recordaban que en un par de semanas partirían de viaje a Orlando con todos los gastos pagados.

Se convirtió en un buen amigo de ese otro rubio de cabellos ondulados y en cuanto Mimi volvió de un viaje familiar, los presentó. La afinidad y complicidad entre ambos fue instantánea y él simplemente dejó fluir lo que los sentimientos de aquellos dos debían de ser.

La relación entre sus amigos, los alejó y él se preocupó de su futuro. Michael había decidido estudiar medicina, Mimi le comentó que la danza era lo suyo, pero que primero se tomaría un par de años sabáticos para recorrer el mundo – con dinero de sus padres obviamente, como buena niña consentida – y Wallace en un momento de iluminación, se dijo a sí mismo que necesitaba saber quién era inocente y quien era culpable en la vida, como si estuviera en deuda con todos aquellos cadáveres con los que se encontró en su infancia.

Pensó en el Servicio de Inteligencia, en la CIA… pero el FBI llamó su atención por sobre los anteriores. Y no se equivocó, en cuanto puso un pie en la institución supo que era lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

Su vida giró en torno a la institución y perdió definitivamente los lazos con Michael y Mimi. Sabía de ellos por casualidad, porque su padre comentaba de vez en vez que los padres de ambos estaban planeando casarlos - sin que la pareja si quiera lo supiese aún - .

Un año después supo de su quiebre, de la partida de su amigo a San Francisco y de la muerte del padre de Mimi.

Trató de ubicarla dentro del poco tiempo que tenía debido a su misión en Paris - él mismo se había ofrecido en ir a Francia cuando la Interpol abrió vacantes internacionales – pero de su amiga no supo nada. Su padre había partido a Colorado días antes del fallecimiento de Keisuke y cuando volvió a Nueva York, el entierro ya se había llevado a cabo y el departamento en donde la familia Tachikawa vivía fue hallado vacío.

-Lo lamento, Mimi – dijo el rubio sentándose en el suelo de su departamento frente a su amiga que estaba en el borde de su sofá. Tenía entre sus manos una taza de té ya frío – lamento no haber estado contigo cuando todo pasó.

Ella torció una triste sonrisa.

-No te disculpes. Estabas muy lejos…

Ella suspiró echándole nuevamente un vistazo al pequeño hogar de su amigo. Un departamento típico japonés, muy parecido donde vivía ella, sólo que el de Wallace tenía un solo dormitorio y el de Mimi dos.

En cuanto se encontraron en Odaiba, ella no fue capaz de soltarse de su pecho. Dejó toda su camisa mojada debido a sus lágrimas y si bien el rubio le dijo que estaría con ella y la acompañaría a su casa, lo que menos quería Mimi en esos instantes era estar en el hogar donde los recuerdos de sus padres estaban en cada rincón. Fue por ello que le pidió si podían ir al de él.

 _Estoy quedándome en Tokyo, Mimi._ , le comentó haciendo referencia a que estaban en Odaiba… Tokyo quedaba a más de 30 minutos y Wallace no andaba en auto. Se suponía que esa noche iban a emborracharse hasta quedar en coma y Taichi recomendó un excelente bar en su ciudad natal, luego todos podían quedarse en el Penthouse del Hotel Hilton, después de todo el moreno era amigo del CEO.

-Estas mucho más delgada de lo que te recuerdo– comentó Wallace estirando su mano para tocar su mejilla. Pudo sentir su hueso sin mucha dificultad.

Ella no respondió

No quería decirle que estaba a dieta, con gimnasio y trabajando de prostituta, la combinación de esas 3 cosas la tenían con 5 kilos bajo su peso ideal. Y todo en menos de dos semanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón, Will? – Mimi quiso cambiar de tema. Ya le había contado todo su suplicio desde la muerte de su padre, la estafa, el viaje al país del sol naciente, el cáncer de su madre, su corto paso como mesera y su actual trabajo como _modelo_.

Sí, ella era a los ojos de su amigo, una modelo de una prestigiosa agencia. No se veía capaz de decirle a su amigo que se prostituía.

-Es relativo – le dijo levantándose del suelo para luego sentarse a su lado – depende cuanto dure mi nuevo trabajo.

-¿Top Secret? – la castaña esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo dentro de su tristeza.

-Kind of… you know – rió esperando contagiar a su amiga, mas no lo consiguió como hubiese querido.

Mimi bebió en un sorbo lo último que quedaba de té en su tazón.

Demoró más de lo que esperó en hacer la pregunta, pero necesitaba saber.

-¿Has sabido de Michael?

Wallace apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón sopesando si debía responderle o no. No mantenía ya una estrecha relación con su amigo, pero casualmente habían hablado días antes de que él decidiera venir a Japón a trabajar con Yamato.

-La vida es irónica… - comenzó tratando de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras – hay personas que se separan… como hay personas que deciden comenzar de nuevo… ¿No crees?

-Se va a casar… - suspiró entendiendo de inmediato.

-Sus padres arreglaron todo, le presentaron a la chica y se la metieron hasta por los ojos. Sabes cómo es la vida en ese círculo – le dijo bajándole el perfil al asunto- Trataron de casarnos a nosotros cuando apenas teníamos 10 años Mimi. Luego entre los padres de Michael y los tuyos trataron de hacer lo mismo. Esa maldita obsesión de aparentar –masculló molesto.

Claro que ella sabía de apariencias. Todos desaparecieron en el segundo mismo en que se vio sin nada.

Se levantó con la intención de ir a dejar el tazón ya vacío a la cocina y de paso buscar un vaso de agua, cuando a mitad de camino recordó que Will había hecho analogía a un matrimonio y a una separación.

-¿Quién se está separando? – curioseó mirándolo intrigada.

-Mi padre – dijo ya más relajado y a Mimi la sacudió un escalofrío – mi madrastra se enteró que mientras estuvieron viviendo en Nueva York la estuvo engañando con una mujer del Club… era mucho más joven que él, le pregunté quién era pero no quiso entrar en detalles. Mi padre trató de arreglar las cosas, le pidió perdón, dijo que no la volvería a ver y se fueron nuevamente a Colorado de un día para otro para comenzar de nuevo, pero no resultó.

Mimi tragó con dificultad. Allí estaba su respuesta, por eso la huida tan repentina del padre de Wallace de un momento a otro. Ella fue esa mujer mucho más joven causante de un divorcio.

-Cuando hablé con Mike – prosiguió el rubio al ver que su amiga seguía de pie sin moverse – también preguntó por ti. No pude decirle nada concreto porque habías desaparecido, pero hizo referencia a que quizás estarías acá en Japón – Mimi sonrió con pesar– y estuvo en lo correcto.

-Sin mi padre no podíamos mantener el estilo de vida que teníamos, Will. Con la estafa entregamos el departamento para que las deudas fueran pagadas – la castaña se apoyó en la pared a un lado del marco que daba la entrada a la cocina – la enfermedad de mamá nos obligó a devolvernos, ella me dijo que quería… - se aclaró la garganta, el sólo recordar lo que le había dicho su madre y que en ese instante se estaba volviendo realidad provocó que su tristeza volviera. Wallace llegó a su lado tomándola por los hombros para calmar en algo su dolor - … dijo que quería morir en su país… - soltó finalmente llorando – que no quería morir en un lugar que no fuera Japón. Aquí conoció a mi padre, aquí nací yo… aquí fuimos felices con tan poco. No necesitábamos de dinero a borbotones, ni de caras y estúpidas fiestas de beneficencia, ni de apariencias… de nada – Mimi apoyó su frente en el pecho de su amigo mientras sus lágrimas rebotaban en el suelo – quería volver a eso, Will… quería ser feliz con lo mínimo, pero pagar la enfermedad de mamá no es barato, no es fácil. Más ahora – Wallace la separó de la pared y la abrazó con fuerza –… estoy haciendo cosas de las cuales no estoy orgullosa para que mi madre sane y al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta que la vida en Nueva York me absorbió por completo y que no sé vivir de otra forma. Odio esa vida, pero estoy haciendo de todo, sea consiente o inconscientemente para vivirla acá también.

-¿En qué clase de agencia estás trabajando, Mimi? – preguntó el rubio en su oído y su tono de voz fue seco. Como si ya la hubiera descubierto.

Ella se separó abruptamente y alegando tener la boca seca fue hasta la cocina. Él la siguió con el ceño fruncido.

-Mimi te hice una pregunta.

-Modelo… - dijo sin más limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano mientras con la otra se servía agua en un vaso – lo mismo que hacía en Estados Unidos.

-Dijiste que no estabas orgullosa… - Wallace la miró con severidad.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!- exclamó molesta – ¿Crees que debería sentir orgullosa de eso? Quería bailar Will, adoro la danza… es mi cabecita de niña mimada esperaba tener algún día una prestigiosa academia en la calle más glamorosa de Nueva York, ojalá con vista al Central Park. Pero sé que eso no va a suceder jamás… me encargué de condenarme a este país. La realidad es una hija de puta que te golpea sin piedad.

Wallace abrió la boca para refutar, pero escuchar a su amiga diciendo malas palabras – jamás en toda su amistad la oyó decir ninguna – lo hizo callar.

Ella estaba mintiendo… le estaba ocultando algo. Lo sabía por cómo hablaba de su trabajo, por sus expresiones faciales y corporales. Lo entrenaron para saber cuándo alguien mentía y su amiga frente a él lo hacía con descaro, quizás no se daba ni cuenta… pero a sus ojos era una obviedad.

Mimi se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina con el vaso entre sus manos, perdida en las casi imperceptibles olas del líquido transparente. No notó cuando su amigo se colocó frente a ella sino hasta que la mano del rubio tomó su barbilla y la obligó a hacer contacto visual.

\- Mientras esté aquí no voy a dejarte sola – dijo serio –pero a cambio necesito que confíes en mí, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo para ayudar a tu madre, puedo sacarte de allí Mimi. Cuando termine esto nos podemos devolver a Estados Unidos. Eres mi amiga… ya te dejé el tiempo suficiente sola y lo lamento. No va a volver a…

Wallace sintió el vidrio quebrarse contra piso y sus pantalones mojarse a la altura de los tobillos, eso sucedió al mismo tiempo que Mimi le pasó los brazos por los hombros y se empinó para plantarle un beso en los labios.

.

 _-¿Sabes que si nos casamos debemos besarnos?_

 _Ambos niños de no más de 11 años se miraron el uno al otro con asco._

 _-Iuuukkk – expresó el rubio arrugando el rostro como si hubiera comido limón._

 _-Prometo no hacerlo nunca – dijo la castaña con la misma expresión._

 _-Prometo no dejarte hacerlo nunca – y unieron sus meñiques._

.

-Prometiste no hacerlo nunca… - le recordó Wallace con una sonrisa a Mimi separándose un poco de ella.

-Prometiste no permitirme hacerlo.

-Lo hiciste de improviso, ¿Cómo pretendías que lo rechazara?

-Entonces lo voy a hacer más lento para que me digas que no – dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

Empujo su nuca con sus manos y volvió a empinarse, esta vez se acercó con cuidado, midiendo cada milímetro que los alejaba, el rubio se tensó y aunque trató de disimularlo tragó con dificultad. Mimi rozó sus labios a medida que él cerraba sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y desde ese momento se dejó llevar. Abrió su boca recibiendo la lengua de la castaña y se fundieron en un beso que a medida que se iba haciendo más demandante lo estaba dejando sin aire. Jamás pensó que su amiga besara de esa forma.

Se separaron por unos segundos.

-Promete que no te irás… - pidió Mimi en un susurro - …Eres mi única conexión aquí a lo que realmente soy.

-No me iré… pero necesito que confíes en mí, Mimi.

Finalmente la castaña lo empujó con cuidado y se escabulló por el costado. Salió de la cocina hasta el salón tratando de que su agitada respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Voy a hacerlo, pero necesito tiempo para ser sincera contigo ¿Puedes esperar? – pidió sentada desde el sofá.

-Estaba esperando un beso tuyo desde los 10 años –bromeó tratando de que su amiga se relajara - Puedo esperar a que me digas lo que aun tienes reticencia a contar.

Mimi sonrió.

Quizás el rubio no lo sabía, pero su encuentro había menguado su angustia y, a su vez, él la había hecho retroceder a un tiempo donde todo era muy diferente y, aunque estaban en otro país, teniendo otra edad y en otras circunstancias, se sentía a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y quizás… sólo si quizás nunca le hubiera presentado a Michael, ella habría terminado con él.

Por su mente pasó fugaz una imagen en la que ella sí tenía su Academia de Danza, sus padres estaban vivos y ella iba de la mano de Wallace.

-¿Estabas esperando un beso mío? – preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

-Oh sí – contestó el rubio metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – desde que escuché que nuestros padres planeaban nuestra fastuosa boda. ¿Sabías que tenían pensado realizar dos? ¿Una en Colorado y otra en Nueva York?

-Estoy segura que esa fue idea de mi madre – y el corto juego quedó hasta allí. Los ojos de la castaña se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Wallace llegó raudo a su lado, sentándose junto a ella en su sillón.

-Mañana a primera hora estaré contigo en el hospital acompañándote – tomó sus manos con cariño.

Ella asintió agradecida tratando de borrar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Deberías descansar – recomendó Brown – yo dormiré acá – dijo palpando su sillón – es muy cómodo… o eso al menos dijo el inquilino anterior.

Mimi se levantó y abrazándose a si misma caminó a la habitación de su amigo. Estaba cansada, de eso no cabía duda… había llorado toda la tarde y tenía pensado estar en pie mínimo a las ocho de la mañana – es decir en un par de horas más – para ir al hospital y así saber si podría ver a su madre. No se movería de allí sino hasta las cinco, ya que tenía una cita con aquel ruso que era impostergable y volvería, nada ni nadie la sacaría de ese lugar hasta que sus propios ojos fuesen testigos de que su madre estaba mejor tras su operación.

-¿Will?

-¿Sí?

Mimi giró a mirarlo.

-No quiero dormir sola.

.

La castaña se acomodó bajo las sabanas mientras que el rubio hizo lo mismo pero sobre el edredón, él estiró su brazo para que Mimi pudiese acomodarse bajo su alero. Al sentirse cómoda con su amigo de infancia, protegida como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, no demoró más de diez minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida.

Wallace en cambio, se quedó mirando el techo de la habitación por largos minutos. Era extraño tenerla junto a él siendo que cuando niño no la soportaba del todo… pero si lo pensaba bien, fue gracias a ella que descubrió su profesión.

Dio un suspiro y giró su rostro hacia ella. Tenía su nariz enrojecida y sus pestañas aún húmedas, bajó a sus labios para torcer una sonrisa incrédula. Michael, le había dicho en alguna que otra ocasión que los besos de su entonces novia eran increíbles.

-¿Está bien que me case, Will? – le preguntó su amigo la última vez que hablaron por teléfono – Quiero a esta chica, es una buena chica… pero no puedo olvidar a Mimi. Siento que fui un tonto al dejarla ir… y desde que supe que su padre murió he tratado de ubicarla por todos los medios, pero es como si hubiese desaparecido. Tengo una tonta corazonada de que quizás haya regresado a Japón. Si vas y la encuentras, por favor cuídala… ella puede aparentar ser superficial, pero cuando estas a su lado descubres que es completamente dependiente y frágil. Wallace… por favor cuídala. Dale un beso de mi parte.

El rubio movió un mechón castaño que tapaba el rostro de su amiga y sin dudarlo un segundo rozó sus labios contra los de ella con suavidad para no despertarla.

-En mi defensa… - susurró tan despacio que apenas él mismo se escuchó – Mike no especificó dónde.

* * *

Yamato escuchaba a medias a la morena que tenía a su costado y que le acariciaba la pierna con insistencia. Se llevaba de vez en cuando la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacaba su teléfono, leía el mensaje que Wallace le había enviado horas atrás, comenzaba a escribir una respuesta, pero a mitad del texto lo borraba, guardaba su celular desde donde lo sacó y se perdía en sus pensamientos. También trataba de aparentar que le prestaba atención a la mujer a su lado y cuando oía una pregunta de su parte, simplemente le pedía que se la repitiera reclamando que la música estaba muy alta y que era medio sordo. Ambas cosas mentiras.

Después de un par de rondas y viendo que no llegaría a ningún lugar, la mujer se excusó diciendo que iría al baño, o eso creyó escuchar Yamato. No volvió.

Mejor para él.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos ya llevaba, estaba totalmente intrigado con respecto a Mimi Tachikawa y el cómo conocía a Wallace y por cada vez que se lo preguntaba se bebía un vaso, por lo tanto, era normal que al sexto o séptimo u octavo, olvidara el número de tragos.

Volvió a sacar su teléfono, Yamato Ishida no era un hombre paciente, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes en ningún aspecto de su vida, ya se había controlado por demasiados días de no ir al departamento de esa chica y de no llamarla. Desde que la vio por primera vez en el estudio de Sora que la tenía metida en la cabeza. Era una sensación muy parecida a la que sintió cuando conoció a Catherine y quizás eso lo había estado frenando. Buscarla. Eso y de que era muy joven para él según sus propias conclusiones. Mas todo se fue al caño cuando se acostó con la castaña de curvas peligrosas.

Necesitaba saber más de ella y que no era una trampa más del destino. Cada vez que una mujer se cruzaba en su camino creía que podía ser una nueva Catherine, por eso llevaba tanto tiempo solo.

Pero Mimi Tachikawa no parecía ser esa clase de persona… y si lo fuese, iba a averiguarlo antes de ir por ella en serio.

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular, pero esta vez no leyó el mensaje de Brown sino que fue directo a su correo electrónico.

.

 **[05:23 am]**

 **De: Ishida Yamato**

 **Para: Akiyama Ryo**

 **Asunto: Búsqueda**

 **Necesito que me averigües todo acerca de una chica llamada Mimi Tachikawa, modelo, 23 años. Dirección 5 - 3 - 8 Akasaka. Dpto 19C, Minato - Ku 476.**

 **Lo antes posible.**

 **Y.I.**

.

Lo envió y esperó… espero… espero… revolviendo el trago color ámbar de su ancho vaso.

.

 **[05:25 am]**

 **De: Akiyama Ryo**

 **Para: Ishida Yamato**

 **Asunto: RE: Búsqueda**

 **Dame 15 minutos y te la envío.**

 **R.A.**

.

Sonrió complacido. Así de rápido debería ser todo… en especial encontrar a ese tal _Izzy._

Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa y levantó la vista a su hermano y a su mejor amigo que estaban frente a él.

El bar que Taichi había elegido era bastante tranquilo, de hecho, hasta se sorprendió cuando entró al local, estaba ubicado en uno de los mejores barrio de Odaiba en uno de esos callejones que uno se encuentra en Tokyo y que cree que no llevan a ningún lado. Bueno ese estrecho y pequeño callejón llegaba a la entrada de _Seven Heaven's Bar_.

Era muy elegante, butacas de cuero contra el bar principal y asientos del mismo material dispuestos en _privados_ , privados que tenían dispuestas en su entrada gruesas cortinas color vino que de ser necesario podían ser corridas dejando el espacio cerrado.

Varios privados estaban cerrados en ese momento.

-Señores, ¿Les dejo otra botella? – preguntó una bellísima chica de cabellos dorados que vestía un apretado y corto vestido negro.

Yamato supo, en cuanto entró, cuál era la razón por la cual Taichi había elegido ese lugar. Las mujeres que atendían eran despampanantes.

-Dos más, por favor – respondió el moreno que se levantó tambaleando – y ¿Puede venir tu numero junto a ellas cuando vuelvas? – le dijo al oído con voz sensual.

El Ishida arqueó una de sus cejas, su amigo era bastante directo cuando de mujeres se trataba. La mujer sonrió complacida, había reconocido en él al famoso jugador que la mañana anterior había dado una conferencia de prensa.

-Por supuesto, señor Yagami. A sus órdenes.

-Hoy no dormiré solo en la habitación del hotel – dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a su amigo con una sonrisa una vez que la chica se hubo ido - ¿viste cómo me miró?... me encanta ser conocido. Resulta el doble de sencillo.

-Si tú lo dices… - Yamato parecía renuente a contradecir a Taichi, menos si estaba con tragos de más.

-¿Y dónde está la morena que estaba aquí hace un rato?

-Dijo que iba al baño y volvía – le echó un vistazo a su reloj – pero de eso ya veinte minutos… de todas formas era muy aburrida.

-Yamato, da lo mismo que sea aburrida o entretenida. Es lo que menos importa. Uno no viene a estos lugares a hablar de política ni de filosofía… se viene a ligar – protestó su amigo a pocos centímetros de su cara y al rubio le mareó aún más de lo que ya estaba el olor a alcohol que expelía de su boca – Esto es de familia… - dijo mirando sobre su hombro y vio a Takeru con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a beber, una botella lo había noqueado – No entiendo cómo Hikari terminó con él… son tal para cual.

-No es el momento ni el lugar para que discutamos ese tema, estamos ebrios y podría terminar mal – recalcó Yamato defendiendo a su hermano.

-Bah! Ni que me fuéramos a agarrarnos a golpes por nuestros hermanos menores. Si terminan, vuelven, se engañan o se acuestan me da lo mismo.

-Te estás volviendo odioso a estas horas…

-Falta Wallace, él habría animado esto más… ¿Por qué me dijiste que se echó para atrás?

Otro tema que no quería tocar.

-Problemas personales – se limitó a responder.

-Quizás se encontró con una chica y debe estar follando en estos momentos – dijo torciendo una sonrisa divertida. Pero a Yamato no le produjo ninguna gracia en lo absoluto. Por su mente pasaron los momentos que compartió con la castaña en la cama de su departamento y el solo hecho de imaginarla haciendo lo mismo con Brown lo sulfuró.

Se levantó enojado y sin decir nada caminó a duras penas hasta el baño del lugar.

Todo se movía. Había bebido en exceso, era un hecho.

¡Y por un demonio! Las imágenes iban y venían. Ella sobre el otro rubio con las caderas pegadas moviéndose con violencia.

Abrió la puerta del baño de un golpe sin percatarse que al otro lado alguien iba saliendo.

-Hey!, Asshole! – gritó un rubio platinado mucho más que él, Takeru, Wallace juntos. El hombre, de rasgos caucásicos se llevó la mano a la nariz que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar.

 _Maldición_ , gritó Yamato para sus adentros.

-Lo siento, lo siento – fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero antes de que siguiera con sus disculpas se vio acorralado contra el lavado y ese hombre que había sacado un arma desde sus ropas.

Sin alcohol en su cuerpo habría reaccionado de inmediato, pero sabía que había bebido demasiado y defenderse sería casi patético en su estado.

-Do you think this is funny? – preguntó apuntándose la nariz con su arma – If you broke my nose I'm gonna put a bullet in your fucking head!

-Hey buddy, I really sorry – Yamato trató de calmarlo. Ni siquiera andaba con su arma de servicio. Se suponía que iba a ser una noche de celebración, en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza encontrarse siendo apuntado con un revolver en el baño de un bar – I just trip over to the door… It wasn't on purpose, man.

El hombre de ojos verdes se sonó la nariz y sacudió su mano contra la camisa del Ishida molesto salpicándole sangre.

-Hey, Nikolay… We're leaving. Hurry

Al baño se había asomado otro hombre y por un momento Yamato pensó que todo empeoraría. Pero, para fortuna de él, el rubio platinado guardó su arma, se limpió las manos en la camisa del policía mirándolo con furia y tras darle varios palmetazos en su mejilla izquierda, le dijo:

-Feel yourself lucky for today.

Se acomodó la chaqueta de su traje oscuro, apremió al otro hombre que había entrado en un idioma que Yamato reconoció como ruso y desaparecieron de su vista.

Solo cuando vio que era el único allí, soltó el aire de sus pulmones con ira.

Se reclamaba a sí mismo una y otra vez que él era policía que debió haber actuado como tal deteniendo a ese sujeto que estaba armado en un lugar público, pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si con suerte había podido caminar hacia el maldito baño?

Se juró que no volvería a beber de esa forma.

* * *

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Hiroaki la miró por encima de la pantalla de su computadora. Zoe lo observaba sonriendo apoyada en la entrada de su oficina mientras sostenía unos grandes vasos de café en cada una de sus manos.

-Zoe, son casi las siete de la mañana ¿Qué haces acá? – La rubia cerró la puerta con seguro y se acercó a su escritorio ahogando un bostezo. El Ishida no pudo evitar realizar esa pregunta que le incomodaba - ¿Estabas _trabajando_?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Dejó el café sobre la madera y sin pedir permiso se sentó en sus piernas para luego apoyar su mejilla entre su cuello y hombro.

-No he podido dormir – explicó abrazándolo por la cintura – pasé por tu departamento y estaba vacío por lo que concluí que estarías aquí. Eres un trabajólico.

Hiroaki sonrió y tras regalarle un beso en su frente se acomodó como pudo con Orimoto sobre él y siguió trabajando.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Zoe cerrando los ojos y escuchándolo teclear con rapidez. Estar allí contra su cuerpo era lo que necesitaba para poder descansar de ese mal día.

-Acomodando la programación de la franja nocturna. Hay dos programas de "entretención" que me están dando un dolor de cabeza por el bajo _raiting_. Tengo que reemplazarlos por otros y ninguno de los que me propusieron hoy en la reunión de la mañana me termina de convencer.

-¿Te ayudo a elegir?

El hombre soltó un suspiro enternecido. Cuanto quería a esa rubia en sus brazos.

-Siento que te quedarás dormida sobre mi pecho antes de que me des una resolución.

-Eso no me importaría. Adoro dormir sobre tu pecho… me encanta tu aroma – soltó provocando que Hiroaki se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué me quieres? – preguntó sin dejar de trabajar. Esa duda siempre estaba en su cabeza - ¿Por qué estás conmigo siendo que podrías estar con alguien de tu edad?

-¿Por qué no querría estar contigo, Hiro'? ¿Por qué querría estar con alguien de mi edad si tú me das todo lo que necesito? - Zoe levantó su mirada y la cruzó con la de los ojos marrones de él - ¿Por qué no te querría? ¿Por qué tienes esa necesidad de hacerte sentir inferior? – Ella se detuvo un instante antes de continuar. Izumi siempre se detenía allí, trataba de no indagar más… pero quizás era la hora o quizás ya era el tiempo que ya llevaban juntos el que permitió cruzar la línea tácita que existía entre ellos respecto a ese tema - ¿Tu ex esposa te hacía sentir así?.

Ishida padre detuvo sus labores y se apoyó completamente en el respaldo de su cómoda silla.

-¿Quieres realmente conversar de eso a las siete de la mañana?

-¿Quieres seguir evitando hablar de ese tema conmigo?

-Deja de responderme con más preguntas, Zoe – pidió Hiroaki frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué te molestas?

-¿Por qué insistes en indagar en mi vida con Natsuko?

-Ves que tú también respondes con preguntas – indicó la rubia alzándole una ceja.

Él sonrió.

-Eres increíble.

-lo sé – dijo robándole un beso – Te pregunto porque quiero conocerte más y… porque no quiero cometer los mismos errores – explicó en voz baja.

-Jamás podrías… ambas son completamente distintas.

-A ella la quisiste… a mí me quieres ahora. Algo en común debemos tener para que sintieras y sientas eso.

-A ella la amé… - aclaró Hiroaki y no se dio cuenta de lo que esas cuatro palabras provocaron en el corazón de Zoe – con ella me casé, con ella tuve dos hijos.

La rubia se levantó súbitamente y lo miró dolida.

-Y a mí solo… ¿me quieres? – dijo con tristeza y fue allí cuando el Ishida notó que se había equivocado – conmigo jamás te casarás… conmigo jamás tendrás hijos. Entendí como a tus ojos somos completamente distintas – recorrió su rostro por última vez antes de caminar a la puerta - ¿Qué soy para ti Hiroaki? ¿Aparte de la prostituta de 21 años con la que te acuestas de vez en cuando gratis?

Él guardó silencio. Se levantó de su silla y apretando la mandíbula trató de buscar las palabras correctas para no herirla nuevamente.

La quería, sí. La quería demasiado… quizás y hasta la amaba, pero no se sentía capaz de decírselo, porque veía un futuro incierto en esa relación. Cuando ella tuviese treinta, él ya iría por los sesenta y cuatro. ¿Qué clase de vida le iba a dar? ¿Hijos? Iba aparecer el bisabuelo de los mismos… ¿casarse con ella? ¿Para ser el hazmerreír?

-¡Dime algo! – exclamó aguantándose las lágrimas.

-No sé qué decirte, Zoe.

-¿Me quieres al menos?

-Sabes que lo hago, yo…

-No – interrumpió – Dímelo. Dímelo a la cara y no mientras crees que estoy dormida y no te oigo. Dímelo de frente y no a través de un mensaje por el casi tengo que rogar. ¡¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?! ¡¿Crees que yo no lo tengo?! ¡Para mí esto es mucho más difícil que para ti! ¡No tienes idea de lo que arriesgo estando contigo! Yo no sólo te quiero… yo me enamoré de ti. Y estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo e irme contigo, pero necesito saber si tú me vas a seguir. Porque sino mi esfuerzo y lo que estoy arriesgando es en vano.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Quizás la discusión con el insensible de Izzy le provocó su repentina angustia. Quizás la situación de Mimi la tenía más sentimental, ella tampoco quería quedarse sola como su castaña amiga.

-Hiro… - suplicó. Pero él no hablaba - ¡Maldición! – masculló lanzando una patada de furia al suelo. Sacó el seguro de la puerta. Había esperado y suplicado lo suficiente… más, sería humillarse – ¡¿Por qué me presentaste a Takeru si ni quiera estas seguro de esto?!

-No lo sé… - susurró - … creí – dio una pausa – quizás me equivoqué… me apresuré – suspiró cansado – No lo sé…

-Pues tómate todo el tiempo del mundo en saber – indicó la rubia provocando que Hiroaki la mirara asustado - …Disfruta el café – dijo finalmente desapareciendo por la entrada.

El Ishida mantuvo la vista clavada en el espacio vacío que la rubia había dejado frente a él. Tomó uno de los vasos de café y automáticamente se lo llevó a la boca sintiendo su peculiar sabor. Zoe no los había comprado… ella los había hecho. Los había preparado de la forma exacta que ella sabía que a Hiroaki le gustaban.

Se volvió a sentar de golpe, no sin antes arrojar el vaso casi lleno contra el ventanal a su espalda.

-Te quiero… quizás hasta te amo – murmuró tapándose la cara – pero no puedo amarrarte a mí ya más.

* * *

Hikari vio el amanecer de la bahía de Odaiba desde la tibieza de las aguas de la piscina. La vista era simplemente espectacular.

Trabajó hasta las cuatro de la mañana y durmió en el incómoda sofá de su oficina… ir a su departamento a esas horas para dormir un par de horas y volver al gimnasio le pareció ilógico, por lo que optó por hacerse un ovillo en el sillón y dormirse con la vista perdida en el jarrón roto y las blancas rosas esparcidas por el suelo.

Despertó pasadas las siete, tiritando de frío y con un dolor de cabeza del terror. No había bebido mucho, pero al no estar acostumbrada, la resaca la atacó con furia. Se tomó un par de aspirinas junto con casi un litro de agua y decidió que era una excelente hora para nadar… era tan temprano y además era día sábado que sabía que estaría vacía… sólo para ella.

Primero se dio una ducha rápida y cuando iba a colocarse el traje de baño… dudó.

¿Y si cerraba el acceso y se bañaba desnuda? La idea le había dado vueltas desde que descubrió que Katou lo hizo y no es que a ella no le hubiese ocurrido sino que ella era la CEO… debía dar el ejemplo.

¡Pero qué más daba! Una diminuta locura dentro de su aburrida y monótona vida.

A veces sentía que era ella la que tenía 32 y su hermano 21.

Dio un par de vueltas, sintiéndose libre… ahora entendía a Katou – pero de todas formas no se iba a salvar de la amonestación escrita - nadó una vez más para después terminar apostada en su esquina favorita, aquella que le daba la mejor vista… donde el agua de la piscina se unía a la Bahía y más atrás el Rainbow Bridge se erguía imponente.

-¡Aja! – Escuchó la castaña desde la entrada y se dio vuelta asustada al reconocer la voz - ¡Sabía que ésta debía ser la maldita contraseña!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar con rapidez… su ropa estaba en el borde opuesto en el que ella se encontraba y ya Takeru había entrado al lugar dando tumbos.

¿Estaba ebrio?, Hikari Arqueó una de sus cejas. Jamás en su vida había visto al rubio pasado de copas.

Sus miradas no demoraron en cruzarse y el Takaishi bufó por lo bajo metiéndose las manos a los pantalones mientras retrocedía torpemente a la pared en búsqueda de apoyo.

-Mujer infiel… - soltó torciendo la boca con molestia.

-La piscina está cerrada – le hizo notar la castaña tan o más molesta que él. ¡¿Qué se creía con llamarla _Mujer infiel_?!

-Pues culpa tuya por no cambiar la contraseña de la puerta… deberías superarlo. Mira que poner la fecha de nuestro aniversario – rio divertido.

-Sal de aquí Takeru – dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

-No… su publicidad dice 24x7 y eso incluye la piscina.

-Estás ebrio… no voy a dejar que entres así.

-¿Ebrio?... ¿Yo? – Cerró los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a su frente como si estuviera a punto de soltar la frase más importante de su vida – Quizás, un poco… de hecho tuve que esperar a que Yamato se durmiese para salir del hotel… Taichi ni me escuchó salir, estaba en la habitación contigua haciendo bastante escándalo. Creo que por eso desperté – se dijo a si mismo con actitud filosófica.

-Takeru, no voy a permitir que…

No alcanzó a terminar el rubio, Hikari no supo cómo, corrió y se lanzó a la piscina con ropa y todo. Ella aprovechó el momento y nadó rauda a la salida, pero antes de alcanzar la escalera Takeru emergió del agua sacudiéndose el cabello cual perro después de un baño. La atrapó de uno de sus brazos y antes de que ella pudiese escapar o decir algo, una sonrisa coqueta se hizo presente en el rostro del Takaishi.

-Mujer infiel y nadadora nudista – le dijo entretenido.

La castaña enrojeció a más no poder y se tapó como pudo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Deja de llamarme así!

-Es lo que eres Hikari… una mujer infiel. Una que me rompió el corazón, debo agregar… aunque – le echó un vistazo a través del agua – una mujer infiel que aún conserva el cuerpo que me volvía loco. ¿Sabe tu Daisuke que nadas así, sin nada?

-Eso a ti no te importa… nada de mi debería importarte después que decidiste dejarme sola.

-¡Volvemos al principio! – exclamó como si fuese algo muy divertido – Yo el malo que te abandona, tú la pobre novia que corre a los brazos del primer imbécil que se le cruza. Tú la mujer que sufre porque yo la abandoné… que triste historia señorita Yagami, debería escribir una novela siendo tú mi musa inspiradora.

El mentón de la chica comenzaba a temblar, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante.

-Creí que estando lucido eras un verdadero cretino, pero veo que con copas de más te llevas todos los premios – Hikari lo empujó y en un impulso agarró la escalera para salir. A esa altura le daba lo mismo mostrarse desnuda ante él por el par de segundos que demorase en llegar a su ropa.

Pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón Takeru la alcanzó y la hizo voltear atrapándola entre la escalera y su ropa mojada.

-Mujer infiel – le repitió y esta vez sus ojos se mostraban tristes – Vuelve con este mal hombre que te abandonó.

Ella no lo pensó, se acercó a él y lo besó.

A los minutos comenzaron a formarse pequeñas olas que chocaban contra la esquina opuesta en donde estaba la pareja y ciertas prendas masculinas flotaron por toda la piscina.

* * *

Había algo extraño en toda esa información.

Algo no calzaba… eran las fechas… fotos que a su parecer parecían modificadas.

-Rika, ayúdame con esto – le pidió Ryo a la pelirroja que cabeceaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella se sacudió y trató de dar un bostezo lo más disimulado posible.

Habían estado trabajando toda la noche, tratando de meterse a un par de servidores sin mucho éxito, la persona que estaba detrás de las contraseñas y los _firewall's_ era un maldito genio. No pudieron siquiera derribar la primera puerta de acceso. Iban a necesitar computadores más poderosos, sus laptop no iban a ser suficientes. Trataron de inyectar un virus y el virus terminó rebotándoles. Durante dos horas estuvieron limpiando el virus de sus propias computadoras.

Makino rodeó la mesa del departamento de moreno. En primeras instancias, cuando él le dijo que fueran a su piso a trabajar no le había gustado para nada. Si ya trabajar con él era un suplicio… estar **sola** trabajando con él sería un martirio.

-¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos y procurando estar a distancia.

-Yamato me pidió investigar a una chica, pero la información que aparece está incompleta. Esta página indica que nació en Hikarigaoka, estudió en Odaiba durante toda su vida escolar, jamás ha salido del país… pero encontré una foto de ella en un blog de viajeros… recorrió Europa junto a una alemanas. Me metí a la computadora de una de sus compañeras de viaje y encontré más fotos de ella… en Paris, Londres… pero según inmigración ella no ha salido del país.

-Esa foto esta trucada – indicó Ruki apuntando una donde salía una trigueña junto a una mujer y un hombre que al parecer eran sus padres en una ceremonia de graduación– estudié en ese instituto y ese logo lo cambiaron muchos años antes de que yo me graduara. Ella es dos años menor que los dos, por lo que su uniforme debería tener el nuevo logo. ¿Dónde trabaja?

-En una agencia de modelos… - y ambos se miraron al momento que una sonrisa surcaba sus rostros.

Los dos sabían que habían descubierto algo… y era algo importante.

-Llama a Yamato – dijo Ruki acercándole su teléfono.

-Lo tiene apagado, ya lo intenté. Se le debe haber acabado la batería.

-Entonces llama a Brown o a Ichijouji, pero hazlo ahora.

-Llamaré a Wallace.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Respondo RR's como lo prometí**

 **LadyMimato** **: Gaia! Síiii también te voy a responder por aca y que tanta wea! Jajajaja siii deje la pura zorra y va a seguir quedando porque en los próximos capítulos de va a saber una wea terrible de brigida jajajajaj Mimi es como un Christian grey? Jajajjaja puede ser… además falta el michi jojojo**

 **Mara** **: Zoe también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me encanta escribir de ella. Oh Taichi va a sufrir y se va a dar cuenta que ha estado metiendo las patas durante muchos años.**

 **Gabisss.25** **: Lo de Wallace con Miyako se viene… y a pesar de lo que pasó en este cap, no va a repercutir en que los dos se conozcan más. Takeru es muy bueno, hay que pervertirlo! Jojojo por eso lo curé xD Va a ver más mimato en capítulos siguientes… obvio que si! Y más escenas entre Tai y Yama… lo adoro! Que bueno que seas curiosa y que vayas metiéndote a internet a revisar de lo que hablo… bueno esta historia surgió de un documental que vi en youtube de las mafias y lo encontré la raja! Y por eso me aventuré. No adelantaré nada de la mamá de Mimi… porque puede que muera como que siga viva… eso solo lo se yo xD**

 **Aanndie:** **Obvio que la pobre despertó tímida… mira que hacerse el kamasutra completo con Yamato yo habría salido sin creérmela jajajajaj, además tal como lo dices perdió el training… tiene susto de que le rompan su corazoncito :(**

 **Faby Hola:** **A ti se te hace corto? Que rico leer eso :) asi sé que lo disfrutas ene … hoooo tus deseos son ordenes porque Mimi tendrá su harem jajajajaj la quiero con todos, porque a través de ella es como si yo me los comiera a todos y son todos ricos!jajajajaj en el cap anterior dí pistas de la relación de Zoe… está como obvio, no?... y eso no es lo más interesante. No creo que coquetee con Takeru, no tengo en mente un Takimi en realidad. El pobre TK esta mal por Hikari…no cabe nadie en su cabeza… por el momento. Va a haber muertes, sí… sé cuáles son :P yo también mato a los principales jajajja. A Kari le falta el empujon para mandar todo a la mierda (Taichi incluido) y disfrutar de su juventud. Lo indiqué a otra chica, me encanta el Joura y si puedo colocarlo en todos mis fics, lo hare :) Lo de Mimi y Wallace va a ser especial y va a desencadenar reacciones en Yamato, el cual sí cae…miren que no va a caer con Mimi! Ja! Y espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **AmiKarina:** **Gracias por tus palabras y que te guste la historia. Me relajo cuando escribo la relación entre Tai y Yama y salen esas escenas xD**

 **Sakura Gonzakez** **: Oh créeme que Yama' se pondrá celoso y que se vendrán escenas interesantes. De Zoe se sabrá más adelante y en cuanto al Joura – amo el Joura, Joe es el único que encuentro digno para Sora… todos los demás son de Mimi jajajajaj – se viene muy atractiva esa pareja.**

 **Guest** **: Tai no está interesado en madurar porque no recibe un escarmiento de verdad, pero va a llegar y se va a dar cuenta de todo lo que está perdiendo y de todo lo que perdió. En cuanto a tu segunda acotación te diré: BINGO! Son cuñados ;)**

 **Os quiero, Os adoro**

 **Quedan varios capítulos… no desesperen si ven parejas que para ustedes es WTF?! Jajajajja todo tiene un porqué y un fin**

 **Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**FOR MONEY**_

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

 _._

 _._

Sora.

De todos los malditos nombres en el mundo, se tenía que llamar Sora.

¿Por qué no Mari, Hotaru o cualquier nombre que terminara en "-ko"? ¡¿Por qué la chica del bar se tenía que llamar Sora?!

No era que a Taichi le importaran los nombres de las chicas que acababan con él en la cama, solo tenía un tonta costumbre de saber cuántas veces se repetía el nombre de la mujer de turno. A veces y por solo cuestión de aburrimiento las organizaba por la inicial del nombre y, a su parecer, le faltaban alrededor d letras para completar el abecedario.

Pero había un solo nombre que a Taichi le producía remordimiento y culpa: Sora.

Trató de obviarlo durante todo el acto, pero la miraba y era ver a su ex novia, a pesar de que sabía que no se parecían en lo más mínimo, ambas compartían algo imborrable para el moreno: un nombre. Uno que nunca se había topado antes para su propia sorpresa.

La miraba y sus cabellos dorados pasaban a ser rojos como el fuego.

Recordaba los buenos tiempos. Cuando eran solo ellos dos y él no era el imbécil, irresponsable e inmaduro que todos le recordaban de tanto en tanto. Él sabía que lo era, pero estaba tan cómodo con esa vida que no quería cambiarla. En esa vida no había sufrimiento, el recuerdo de sus padres estaba en el olvido, no habían malos momentos. Una jarana constante.

La chica terminó de vestirse en la orilla de la cama y Taichi la continuaba observando embobado repitiéndose internamente: _Sora, Sora, Sora._

El sentía que anoche lo había vuelto a hacer con su ex novia, no con una chica que atendía en un bar.

Él sabía que en algún momento iba a extrañar a Sora nuevamente, por eso la fue a ver a su estudio. La extrañaba demasiado, pero cómo él es experto en arruinar momentos se quedó con la mano de la pelirroja estampada en su mejilla. Y ¿qué, inteligentemente, hizo él? Se encamó con otra desconocida para que el placer momentáneo se llevara el dolor que permanecía.

Fue su culpa, eso hasta él mismo lo sabía.

.

 _-Los hombres demoran mucho más en madurar que las mujeres…_

 _-Pues no estoy dispuesta a que siga rompiéndome el corazón a la espera de que madure. He tenido suficiente, he aguantado lo suficiente._

.

Fue lo último que escuchó de la conversación que mantenía Sora con Hikari en la casa de la castaña. Nuevamente lo habían descubierto siendo infiel. Primera plana de una revista sensacionalista japonesa. Llamó a Sora para desmentirle todo, pero una imagen dijo más que mil palabras.

Tomó su auto y viajó al departamento de su hermana, Sora siempre iba con ella cuando ocurría algo así. Ambas eran excelentes amigas.

Entró, escuchó su conversación y prefirió irse para no volver más. Días después terminaron definitivamente por teléfono. Lo único que lo dejó tranquilo es que desde que empezó su carrera de futbolista, él dejó muy en claro que no quería que nadie se enterase quién era Sora Takenouchi. Para el resto del mundo, ella no era nadie. En un principio, lo hizo para protegerla, para que no la estuvieran siguiendo los periodistas, ni que fuera acosada por la prensa. Ella tampoco quería ser la futura diseñadora conocida como la novia "de", así que quedaron en que su relación sería un secreto.

Más tarde la misma pelirroja, agradeció aquel acuerdo. Habría sido el hazmerreír de todo Japón y la novia con los cuernos más grandes de todo el universo.

-Ya me voy – dijo suavemente la rubia acercándose a él a darle un corto beso en los labios – lo pasé muy bien… llámame si necesitas compañía más adelante.

Le guiñó el ojo y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio mientras se acomodaba el bolso. Taichi la vio de espaldas y al mismo tiempo no.

Era ella, pero no era ella.

Tenía que disculparse con Sora, tenía que hacerlo. Ese había sido uno de sus tantos objetivos cuando decidió dejar su carrera, necesitaba que ella lo perdonara por todo el daño que le había causado.

-¿Sora?

La rubia volteó.

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento.

Ella lo miró extrañada, Taichi tenía una mirada seria. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, unos a los que le pedía disculpas a su Sora no a la Sora que era garzona.

-Lo siento, en verdad.

-No tienes porqué disculparte – sonrió la rubia – a decir verdad, no tengo nada que disculparte. Sé que no soy ni la primera, ni mucho menos la última que está contigo, pero…

-¿Pero? – ella demoraba mucho en continuar.

-Me hiciste sentir especial – después de lanzar esa oración, se echó a reír – debes ser así siempre, ¿no? Las haces sentir especiales a todas – sacudió su mano tratando de que el moreno le restara importancia a lo que acababa de decir - En fin, adiós Taichi.

Bueno, había practicado con una Sora.

¿Sería tan difícil decirle eso a la verdadera? Bueno esa respuesta era obvia, iba a ser mil veces más difícil disculparse con Takenouchi. Iba a dejar pasar el tiempo, quizás un par de meses para que todo se enfriara y de esa forma volver a buscarla, pero esta vez de una forma correcta. Iba a tener que trabajar arduamente en controlar sus palabras y no tirar todo por la borda una vez más, como siempre lo había hecho desde que la engañó por primera vez.

La primera vez que la engañó, fue casi un 40% culpa de él (según él mismo). Sus padres habían muerto hace cinco meses y él se sentía vacío. No era él. No sabía cómo reaccionar ahora que se veía sin nadie, con una hermana pequeña a la que tenía que cuidar, se vio solo sin tener la menor idea de cómo solventar un hogar a los 17 años. Ni siquiera los estudios había terminado.

Su compañera se acercó a consolarlo, Sora estaba en clases de tenis en esos momentos, para su mala suerte la chica era muy buena amiga de su entonces novia y cuando menos lo esperó él se vio besándola… no supo las palabras exactas que gatillaron que la acercara a él y la envolviera en un abrazo para luego hacer chocar sus labios. Él, un tonto y descuidado, que lo hizo en medio del patio en pleno descanso. El chisme demoró menos en llegar a la pelirroja que él en llegar al salón para contarle lo que había pasado y que estaba arrepentido.

Pero ahí hubo algo, no estaba totalmente arrepentido, en realidad, estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho frente a tanto público. Mas se sintió bien. Esos minutos junto a la chica se sintieron bien, olvidó todo y fue así como siguió haciéndolo… obviando los sentimientos de Sora, dejando de lado a su hermana que sufría tanto o más que él. Él quería tanto olvidar y no sufrir que no le importó nada.

Comenzó en las ligas menores de football amateur, hasta que lo descubrieron unos cazatalentos desde _Yokohama Marinos_ , de allí fue entrenamiento, pagar los estudios de Hikari, ahorrar dinero, mujeres, vivir con Yamato y si había tiempo: Sora. Más tarde, fue llamado para jugar fuera del país en Inglaterra específicamente, luego por las ligas italianas, hasta que fue llamado a la selección y desde allí su fama de disparó.

Tenía 29 años y era millonario.

Hikari, apenas salía de la preparatoria cuando la instó a estudiar Administración de Empresas y mientras estudiaba la dejó a cargo del primer gimnasio, en Odaiba. Luego siguieron los otros y la cadena se expandió y a él no me importó la carga que le dejó a su hermana menor. Nunca le preguntó qué quería a Hikari… quizás en esos momentos quería estudiar otra cosa, quería viajar… pero no, a Taichi eso no le importaba, ella era la única persona en el mundo a quien le tenía plena confianza y la quería a ella al frente de todo.

Desde los 17 años que se alejó de Hikari, hablaban poco… ya adulto, él llamaba más que nada para saber si todo iba bien con los gimnasios, si faltaba algo, pero ¿preguntarle algo personal a la castaña? No. Supo de boca de Yamato que había empezado una relación con el hermano menor de éste, años después supo también por su amigo que habían terminado. No quiso preguntar detalles. Semanas más tarde, las revistas sensacionalistas la nombraban la "novia más afortunada". Ahora salía con el discípulo de Taichi, Daisuke. Y para el moreno, si su hermana en apenas unas semanas ya había cambiado al Takaishi por Motomiya, el tan increíble romance con el hermano de Yamato no había sido tan importante.

Él estaba en su mejor momento, preguntar nimiedades a Hikari no eran necesarias. Además Motomiya se encargaba de contarle cómo iba todo con su hermana. A él no le importaba, pero lo escuchaba igual.

Tan tarde se dio cuenta que su vida personal era un desastre, que la relación con Hikari estaba rota, que había perdido a la única mujer que lo amó incondicionalmente por años y que además lo perdonó infinidad de veces, ella estuvo con él y con su hermana en los peores momentos y él simplemente, no lo quiso ver. Y cuando lo notó habían pasado muchos años. Dicen que nunca es tarde, pero volvió a Japón… visitó a Hikari en el gimnasio y no supo entablar una conversación decente con su propia hermana. Visitó a Sora y todo salió mal.

Solo le quedaba su amigo Yamato y hasta a el rubio lo sacaba de sus casillas con regularidad.

¿Por qué Yamato sí maduro y él se quedó atrás?...

Salió de la habitación con la cabeza hecha un lío y vio a su mejor amigo buscando algo con desesperación.

-¿Qué perdiste?

El Ishida pegó un respingo, no había oído salir a Yagami de su habitación.

-El puto cargador de mi celular –respondió exasperado moviendo todo lo que se le ponía por delante - Se me acabó la batería y estaba esperando una información importante. Además, desperté y Takeru no estaba. Necesito saber dónde se metió… anoche bebió demasiado y estoy preocupado.

-¿Llamaste a recepción para que te trajeran uno?

-¿Tienen?

-Es un hotel de lujo, Matt. Podrías pedir una bailarina de Emiratos Árabes y la traerían en menos de una hora – dijo tomando el teléfono de la habitación - ¿Iphone? – le preguntó a su amigo esperando a que le contestaran desde el otro lado. El rubio asintió – Señorita, necesito un cargador de iphone urgente en el penthouse. Gracias. – Colgó – lo traen de inmediato.

* * *

Juri Katou se metió hecha un energúmeno en el ascensor.

Apretaba con furia la carta de amonestación que había encontrado en su casillero minutos atrás.

 _¡Amargada!,_ repetía una y otra vez apretando el botón del piso que la llevaría a la oficina de Hikari Yagami.

No le importaba que esa chica fuese la _gran_ jefa del lugar, ella se iba a hacer escuchar. ¿Qué tenía de malo nadar de vez en cuando sin ropa en la piscina? Ella se bañaba muy bien antes de meterse y se cuidaba su cabello con los mejores productos del mercado. Ella no _pelechaba,_ como le hacía entender implícitamente a través de la amonestación.

Llegó al piso caminando rápidamente hasta la gran puerta color caoba. Al ser día sábado la secretaria de la hermana menor de Taichi no trabajaba por lo que nada la detuvo de abrir esas opulentas puertas y entrar furiosa.

La silla estaba dándole la espalda, al parecer Hikari miraba la mañana muy concentrada a través del cristal.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan amargada siendo que tenemos la misma edad! – exclamó acercándose - ¡Cómo me mandas una carta de amonestación por una estupidez! ¡Te juro…!

Y sus palabras quedaron en el aire. No era Hikari quien estaba en la silla que había girado hacia ella. Había un moreno de cabellos revoltosos y mirada divertida.

Katou, que si veía televisión y mucha - a diferencia de Mimi Tachikawa – reconoció de inmediato a la persona frente a sí.

-Hikari no se encuentra – indicó Daisuke Motomiya desde el asiento.

-Lo puedo ver – sonrió coqueta.

Ella amaba el football y después de Taichi Yagami, Daisuke Motomiya era su segundo jugador japonés favorito de todos los tiempos. Ese chico cuando se sacaba la camiseta en pantalla le provocaba espasmos a nivel uterino.

Y ahora lo tenía frente a ella.

 _Maldita suertuda amargada de tener tremendo hombre por novio._

-¿La viste por casualidad en algún otro piso?... la he estado buscando y…

-Yo creo que se fue – se apresuró en responder la castaña – me han comentado que se queda hasta muy tarde trabajando. Por ser día sábado, quizás hasta ni vino…

El moreno la observó con detención, no recordaba haberla visto antes. Bueno, no era que visitara el gimnasio con mucha frecuencia, su condición de futbolista no le daba muchos tiempos libres. Miró a la chica nuevamente, no podía negar que fuera una chica muy bonita y que la vestimenta que traía para realizar ejercicios era bastante sugerente y dejaban poco para la imaginación.

Juri, notó de inmediato esa mirada. Eran esos ojos inspeccionado su cuerpo que ella encantaba recibir, su ego subía hasta más allá de las nubes. Y ahora que se lo provocaba a uno de sus ídolos… Ufff. ¿Hacía calor en esa oficina de repente?

-Si según tú no está… ¿Por qué entraste aquí reclamándole? – sonrió Motomiya de lado.

A veces maldecía tener como cuñado a Taichi, le había enseñado ciertas "técnicas a para chicas bonitas"

A diferencia de su cuñado, Daisuke no fue un don Juan al principio. Él tuvo ojos solo para su novia, muchas mujeres se le acercaban con explicitas invitaciones a lugares "más privados", pero él siempre las rechazaba y al final era Taichi quien se las llevaba ya que según él era de muy mala educación realizar tal desaire a una fan.

Pero con el tiempo todo fue cambiando, Hikari era muy fría con él y las mujeres siempre estaban ahí rondando, ofreciéndose. Quizás él no tenía el registro de su cuñado, pero ya empezaba a correr por sus pistas mirando su espalda de lejos.

La castaña abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró al instante. No se le ocurría nada que inventar al respecto.

-Vi tu entrevista ayer… - cambiar de tema era su mejor opción – Felicitaciones, pasaste a ser oficialmente el capitán de la selección.

-Ah sí – dijo mirándola atentamente – muchas gracias.

-Tengo que decir también que eres muchísimo más guapo en vivo y en directo que… a través de la televisión – y Juri levantó una de sus cejas mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior. Ella era experta en seducir y por la cara del moreno, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Él sonrió.

Se levantó de su asiento, mirando de reojo la cámara que tenía su novia instalada en su oficina para luego caminar hacia la castaña y salir del espacio que la cámara grababa.

-No creo haberte visto antes – comentó metiéndose las manos en los pantalones de manera casual.

-Lo sé… si lo hubieses hecho las cosas serían distintas – ella era directa, sin rodeos y ahora que tenía a Daisuke al frente no iba a desechar su oportunidad.

-¿Segura que Hikari no está en el gimnasio?

 _Caíste,_ se dijo a sí misma. Esa pregunta conllevaba una propuesta implícita innegable.

-Yo creo que sí está…- dijo tranquila, pero con la vista clavada en él y no era cualquier tipo de mirada – pero no creo que llegue a la oficina muy pronto…

-¿Así? ¿Así de segura?

La respuesta de Katou nunca llegó.

Hikari Yagami entró en la oficina agitada. No notó que habían dos personas allí – que se separaron rápidamente luego de haberse acercado demasiado – hasta que no tuvo a su novio a medio metro. Levantó la vista hacia él y fue como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Ella llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior y tenía el cabello todo mojado debido a su encuentro con Takeru en la piscina del lugar minutos atrás. No tuvo el tiempo de secarlo.

-¿Davis? – su voz sonó aterrada..

¡Por Kamisama! Había ido a su oficina solo a buscar su bolso para irse a su departamento a continuar lo que empezó en la piscina con el Takaishi que la estaba esperando… ¡Afuera!

-¡Hikari! – y sintió los brazos del moreno abrazándola con fuerza - ¡Creí que ya te habías ido!... pero sé lo trabajólica que eres.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó nerviosa mirando sobre su propio hombro de vez en cuando. _Por favor que a Takeru no se le ocurra entrar_

-Hace un par de minutos… ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Yo… - lo separó un poco – Debiste haber avisado, Davis… voy saliendo urgente a mi departamento. Debo cambiarme de ropa, tengo una reunión de último minuto con unos proveedores – hasta ella misma se sorprendió de lo rápido que mintió.

-Te acompaño – sonrió él yendo a buscar las llaves de su auto que dejó sobre su escritorio – mientras vas, me quedaré a descansar y a dormir… no he dormido mucho desde…

-¡No! – Interrumpió casi gritando - ¿por qué no te quedas en el hotel? El departamento está todo desordenado y… ¿Veámonos en la noche?... ¿cenamos juntos? – preguntó atropelladamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es solo que la reunión fue tan repentina que… - miró el reloj que tenía empotrado en la pared a un lado del bar notando de paso a Juri Katou - ¡Mira la hora voy atrasadísima! ¿Juri?

-Oh, yo vine por esto – le dijo mostrándole su hoja de amonestación.

Hikari caminó rauda hasta su escritorio, abrió una las puertas más amplias del mismo y sacó su bolso haciendo caso omiso a la mirada confundida de su novio.

-Olvida eso, Katou… sólo trata que no se repita – se acercó a Motomiya para besarlo en la mejilla. No se sentía capaz de besarlo en los labios después de haberlo hecho con Takeru - Te llamo cuando salga para que veamos a la hora que cenamos.

No dijo nada más, mucho menos esperó respuesta. Cerró la puerta de su oficina de un golpe y tras ella, a varios metros, Takeru estaba parado frente al ascensor mirando distraído un par de cuadros.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – preguntó el rubio mirándola caminar hacia él, agitada.

-Nada… nada… - contestó sacando las llaves de su propio auto para tenerlas a mano.

Entraron al ascensor y en medio segundo volvieron a devorarse en un beso apretado y desesperado. Lo de la piscina no los había conseguido saciar del todo.

-Te amo… - susurró la castaña sintiendo como la mano de Takeru se metía bajo su blusa atrapando su seno izquierdo.

Sus manos se tocaban mutuamente en un acto desesperado. Años de deseo reprimido. Hikari olvidó que el ascensor tenia cámaras, no le importó. Deseaba al rubio que la había aprisionado contra el espejo y que con rapidez le subía la falda hasta más arriba del ombligo.

Ambos olvidaron que estaban en un ascensor y que ese ascensor iba a llegar hasta cierto piso y que las puertas iban a abrirse. Eso era la última preocupación de ambos, el reloj se había detenido entre sus besos y sus caricias. Takeru la alzó y sin mucho cuidado la castaña se golpeó contra los espejos, ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras le sacaba la camisa por la cabeza al rubio. Se volvieron a besar… en ningún momento se fijaron que ya habían llegado al piso de los estacionamientos.

Las puertas se abrieron y se volvieron a cerrar y ellos adentro continuaron lo que comenzó en la piscina.

* * *

Lo primero que hacia Wallace al despertar, era mirar la hora en su celular. Demoró más de lo usual en alcanzarlo y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos notó que estaba apagado.

Se frotó los ojos. Era extraño, él estaba casi seguro que la última vez que lo vio antes de quedarse dormido estaba con la batería completa. Miró nuevamente a la mesa de noche y notó el blanco teléfono de Mimi, fue en ese momento que recordó que el cuerpo que estaba apegado a él era el de su amiga que aún dormía.

Dudó si debía moverse, pero necesitaba saber qué hora era. Mimi le había comentado que quería levantarse temprano para ir al hospital y él la iba a acompañar.

Dejó su teléfono en la mesa y tomó el de la castaña, el cual si bien estaba prendido la pantalla se mostraba en negro. Al menos en una esquina aparecía la hora en colores dorados junto a una W. Iban a dar las ocho ya, estaba cansado y sabía que cuando despertara a su amiga ella estaría mucho peor.

-Mimi… - susurró despacio acercándose a su rostro. Ella pareció no oírlo ya que no se movió. Wallace se colocó de lado mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de la chica – Mimi… - repitió un poco más fuerte consiguiendo al fin que ella comenzara a abrir los ojos.

-Will… - dijo ella despacio al ver a su amigo y sonrió. No había soñado aquel reencuentro.

-Ya van a ser las ocho – comentó sacando de su rostro varios mechones de su cabello – Debemos levantarnos ya. ¿Pudiste dormir bien, al menos? Ella asintió. - Tomaré un baño rápido para que salgamos lo antes posible - dijo el rubio levantándose – Puedes tomar uno tú también… te hará bien.

Mimi se sentó en la cama mientras observaba a su Wallace sacar un par de toallas limpias del armario.

-Gracias… - le dijo la Tachikawa. Él volteó a verla y sonriendo ampliamente le lanzó una de las toallas en el rostro - ¡Hey!

-Deja de darme las gracias – y rió - Que esto sea como antes, cuando rezongabas toda la tarde porque tu vestido se había manchado con mi bebida… cuando galopábamos por mi hogar en colorado y te quejabas de la montura. Cuando te volví a ver años después de Nueva York y casi me golpeaste por haberte dejado de llamar y escribir. Retomemos nuestra amistad.

-A los amigos también se les da las gracias.

-Oh no, Mimi Tachikawa NO da la gracias a sus amigos. Ella sólo da por hecho que las cosas que ellos hacen por ella deben ser así.

-Cambié Will – reprochó en casi un puchero. Mimi sabía que fue una chica muy caprichosa e insensible en el pasado.

Él se acercó a la cama, colocó una de sus piernas sobre la misma para apoyarse y antes de que Mimi dijese algo le plantó un beso en su mejilla.

-Todos cambiamos con el tiempo, lo sé. Pero ya no quiero verte llorar más, con lo de anoche fue suficiente y darme las gracias por haber reaccionado como cualquier amigo lo hubiese hecho está de más.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Mimi – dijo Wallace con tono severo pero mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa – ahora quiero que me muestres a mi amiga de infancia y que te levantes con todas las energías que tengas porque iremos a darle ánimo a Satoe – finalizó guiñándole su ojo derecho.

-Mamá, odia que la llames así – rió la castaña.

-Lo sé… me lo dijo en muchas ocasiones _. Brown debes ser tener más respeto con tus mayores y llamarlos como señor o señora_. _No es correcto llamarlos por su nombre –_ ella volvió a reír al escuchar a su amigo imitando el tono de su madre.

-Se sorprenderá demasiado cuando te vea.

-¿Tan guapo como estoy, dices? – y Mimi le respondió a eso lanzando la toalla a su rostro tal cual lo había hecho con ella minutos antes.

-Te has vuelto engreído. Antes no eras así… - dijo la castaña divertida.

Will no dijo nada, se fue contra su amiga y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas repitiéndole contantemente que él no era engreído y que si no fuese guapo como él decía serlo ella no lo habría besado anoche. Mimi reía bajo él, retorciéndose, replicando que lo había besado sólo a modo de experimentación y porque tenía curiosidad de saber si iba a cumplir su promesa de no dejarse besar por ella jamás.

-Basta… Will… no más… - pedía ella entre jadeos.

Las risas de ambos resonaron en las paredes por largos minutos hasta que cansados y agitados se detuvieron. Los pechos se ambos subían y bajaban con velocidad y por la posición en que había quedado Brown – sobre Mimi – lograba apreciar a su amiga bajo la luz de la mañana como una nueva chica, una extremadamente bonita. Con el cabello desordenado, la ropa descolocada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mimi recorrió el rostro de Wallace de esquina a esquina y cuando se detuvo en sus ojos turquesa había algo distinto en ellos. Él tenía razón era guapo, pero no sólo físicamente… tenía un corazón gigante que ella no había logrado notar en su adolescencia. O quizás su corazón se hizo grande con el tiempo. Mutó.

-Yo me habré puesto engreído pero tú te has vuelto una chica muy delgada, muy amable y… - _demasiado hermosa_ , pensó. Pero no alcanzó a decirlo, el teléfono de Mimi había comenzado a sonar rompiendo el momento.

Se miraron por última vez, antes de que el rubio se levantara de la cama, tomara su toalla y se fuera a encerrar al baño.

 _No puedes enamorarte… tienes estrictamente prohibido enamorarte, Mimi. No estás aquí para enamorarte. Estás aquí para otro fin._

Su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, se había quedado pegada en la puerta abierta de la habitación por donde su amigo desapareció para ir al baño, que no contestó en la primera ocasión.

- _Answer_ – dijo en voz baja llevándose el aparato a su oído.

 _-Buenos días, Mimi_

-¿Zoe…?

La trigueña se tuvo que alejar el teléfono para comprobar que quien le hablaba tan tristemente era su rubia amiga.

-¿Estas bien?

 _-Yo debería preguntar eso, tonta – la risa de Orimoto carecía de color - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pudiste dormir? ¿Descansaste?_

 _-_ eh, sí. Algo.

- _Estoy cerca de tu departamento. ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al hospital?_

 _-_ Lo que sucede… - Mimi miró a su alrededor, observando con detención la habitación de Wallace – No estoy en Odaiba, Zoe – sintió que desde el otro lado de la línea Izumi iba a replicar, así que se adelantó – No te preocupes, no estuve trabajando. Dentro de todo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí – sonrió.

 _-Eres mi amiga. Eso hacen los amigos –_ hubo un silencio que más tarde le siguió un suspiro _– Si me necesitas, solo llámame._

Mimi dio un respingo y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Era como si aquella oración Zoe se la dijese a ella misma, no a la Tachikawa. La voz dela rubia era extraña, estaba teñida de tristeza.

-Zoe… ¿Estas bien? – se aventuró a preguntar. Más silencio. Se escuchaba sólo la entrecortada respiración de la chica, era como ella estuviese… - ¿Estás llorando? ¿Zoe, qué ocurre?

- _Todo bien_ – dijo ella al fin – _espero que tu mamá haya mejorado, en verdad, lo quiero. Voy a estar aquí, sólo llama._

No hubo tiempo para contestar, la rubia había cortado.

.

Orimoto se secó sus lágrimas como pudo, desde que había dejado la oficina de Hiroaki no lograba detenerlas. Lanzó su teléfono al asiento del copiloto y se inclinó sobre el manubrio de su automóvil a continuar llorando con desconsuelo.

No quería que su relación con Ishida acabase, era lo que menos quería, él le hacía sentir cosas que nunca nadie antes consiguió. Ella era feliz con él dentro de su mundo miserable. ¿Por qué todo dentro de su maldito circulo no podía acabar bien? Ella no pidió nacer allí… si por Izumi fuese preferiría mil veces haber nacido lejos de Tokyo, lejos de la ciudad. Quizás en algún pueblo costero, donde la tranquilidad y la monotonía fuesen parte del día a día. Un lugar donde Koushirou no existiese, ni él ni todo lo que había alrededor y tras el pelirrojo.

 _Esto me pasa por ser tan sentimental_ , se reprochó.

Miró su celular recordando que Hiroaki no la había llamado ni una sola vez. Ni un solo mensaje. Ni un "discúlpame", un "vuelve".

¿Realmente su relación iba a terminar?

Si él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, no era capaz de decir, de confesar que al menos la quería, todo aquello iba a punto de quiebre absoluto. Había sentido una llaga cruzar su corazón cuando para Ishida fue tan simple y sencillo decir que amó a Natsuko Takaishi… como tan natural salió de sus labios, tan rápido la hirió.

Si algo él tenía razón era que debería haberse enamorado de alguien de su edad. Aunque quizás no alguien de su edad, sino alguien que se pudiese entregar de la misma manera que ella lo hacía. Y, si bien, en un principio la forma de ser de Hiroaki fue lo que terminó enamorándola, hoy era eso mismo lo que estaba matándola de dolor.

Continuó llorando, con la frente apoyada en el manubrio. Sus muslos mojados, su cansancio debido al sueño – llevaba más de un día sin dormir ya – su estómago rugiendo de hambre provocándole una especie de náusea matutina, sus sacudidas debido al frío interior de su auto y de sus sollozos, su pena… su horrible pena.

Y estaba sola en su pena. Y más tristeza sentía de saber de que quizás siempre iba a ser así. Siempre triste, siempre sola. No recuerda momentos en que no se sintiese así, obviamente no lo demostraba, tenía estrictamente prohibido mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella debía esconderse tras una máscara que provocara terror y lo conseguía con bastante facilidad a pesar de su _carita de ángel_ como algunos le llamaban en el círculo, pero por dentro estaba quebrada desde pequeña.

.

 _-Y tú… tú eres igual a tu madre._

.

Recordar el comentario que le había hecho Koushirou con respecto a ella y a su madre, solo provocó que su llanto aumentara. La extrañaba de una manera sobrehumana, ella fue la única que le entregó amor verdadero. Su padre jamás la abrazó, jamás palabras de cariño… a él no le interesaba tener una hija sentimental, sus objetivos para con ella eran totalmente distintos. Lo fueron desde antes del momento de su concepción.

En cambio, su madre siempre le besaba el cabello… decía cuanto amaba esos largos y finos cabellos dorados que desgraciadamente heredó por parte de su padre. Si ella hubiese heredado los rasgos de su madre habría sido trigueña… pensó que hasta un color muy parecido al de Mimi. Pero los genes italianos se impusieron a los japoneses, no así en su corazón. Lloró cuando debió partir muy pequeña desde Japón a Italia… lloró a escondidas estando en aquel país, sólo los abrazos de su madre eran capaces de calmarla, esos abrazos que ahora estaba necesitando desesperadamente y que sabía que nunca más iba a volver a sentir ya que ella ya no existía más en este mundo.

Estaba sola, ahora sí que estaba realmente sola.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo en la misma posición, pero un mensaje entrante la hizo desvariar de sus tristes pensamientos. Sus manos se movieron antes que su sentido común, desbloqueó el aparato esperanzada solo para volver a torcer una mueca de decepción.

.

 **[09:29 am]**

 **De: Kido Joe**

 **Señorita Orimoto, le recuerdo que hace cuatro semanas debía cambiar su dispositivo y aun no va a mi consulta a renovarlo…**

.

No terminó si quiera de leer el mensaje.

¡Lo había olvidado!

-¡Mierda! – exclamó dándole la vuelta a la llave de su automóvil. El motor ronroneó como siempre. Sacó el freno de mano mientras salía del sitio eriazo en el que estuvo llorando por horas - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – repitió una y otra vez acelerando cada vez más.

.

No fue a la consulta de Joe Kido, sino más bien estacionó su Maseratti en la primera farmacia que encontró.

Salió a los minutos después nerviosa y en cuanto se subió de nuevo a su auto manejó mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado a su departamento.

¡¿Cómo pudo olvidar de cambiarlo?!

¡Demonios! Con todos los problemas, Koushirou, la llegada de Mimi y tantos asuntos varios lo olvidó completamente. Tuvo que haberle dicho el mismo día que le colocaron a Tachikawa el suyo que Kido le implantara el nuevo. Pero, ¡Lo olvidó!

-Ahora… no… por favor… no – suplicó a la nada.

* * *

.

Joe dejó su teléfono en la mesa después de enviarle el mensaje a su paciente. Si la chica no andaba buscando complicarse la vida, debería ser más responsable y haber ido hace ya un mes atrás a cambiar su método de anticoncepción.

Bueno ya se lo había recordado por tercera vez, lo demás corría por cuenta de ella.

Entró a la habitación de Sora para encontrarla nuevamente en posición invertida de cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te rías – le pidió la pelirroja un poco colorada. No sabía si era por la posición en la que estaba o por la vergüenza de estarla haciendo – tú me dijiste que debía hacerlo después que tuviésemos relaciones.

El hombre de lentes volvió a torcer una sonrisa, pero ahora era una llena de ternura.

Claro que le había dicho que debía hacerlo, pero solo fue a modo de recomendación. Aquello facilitaba que los espermatozoides encontraran más rápidamente el camino hacia el óvulo, y más que nada era algo así como un truco no algo científicamente comprobado, pero era posible que las probabilidades aumentaran.

Joe se acercó a ella y con cuidado la acomodó de vuelta a su postura normal.

-No más de 10 minutos – aconsejó tras besarla en la frente. Sora rio como una niña a la que acababan de retar por haber hecho la tarea mal. Se sentó de nuevo de su cama acomodándose el pijama - Debo ir a la consulta a atender dos pacientes y vuelvo…

-¿Por qué no mejor te paso a buscar y almorzamos juntos fuera?

-Me gusta tu idea – aprobó el médico abotonando su camisa – estaré listo alrededor de la una.

-O… podría prepararte algo rico acá… - Sora se acercó con coquetería al peliazul, éste notó las intenciones de ella y negó con la cabeza sonriendo – Y… podría darte un postre muy, muy exquisito.

-Tengo que admitir que ambas ideas me resultan muy tentadoras… - volteó a ella agarrándola por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo con fuerza - ¿Qué tal si me pasas a buscar, almorzamos juntos afuera y luego venimos a tu departamento a que me des ese postre? – preguntó en su oído provocando que la piel de la Takenouchi se erizara.

-Doctor Kido, en realidad ud es muy profesional con sus pacientes – Sora alzó una de sus cejas divertida.

-Soy el mejor en mi especialidad y si digo que ud señorita Takenouchi quedará embarazada muy pronto, es porque así va a ser – se detuvo a ver los ojos brillantes de su novia - Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz, voy a hacerte feliz, Sora – finalizó acercándola otra vez para envolverla en un abrazo – porque yo ya lo decidí, quiero una familia contigo

El corazón de ella pegó un brinco hasta la estratósfera.

-Y yo contigo, Joe.

-Entonces… - dijo él volviendo a la tarea de abotonar su camisa que había quedado a medio camino – Hay que practicar mucho, señorita y no olvide sus vitaminas y en especial el ácido fólico. Debes comer adecuadamente y…

Sora no lo dejó terminar, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo y hacer chocar sus bocas. Retrocedieron hasta la cama volviendo a desvestirse tal cual lo hicieron anoche y temprano en la mañana. El beso fue arrollador, los besos del médico eran maravillosos.

-Doctor, ¿Cuánto debo practicar? – preguntó sintiendo como éste volvía a entrar en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior ante esa sensación.

-Todo lo que sea necesario… - contestó antes de gemir mientras salía y entraba una vez más.

-¿Debe mi pareja tomar vitaminas también? De tanto practicar se va a cansar…

-No se preocupe, su pareja está en muy buen estado físico. Él sabe que esto va en serio…

La pelirroja se afirmó de las sabanas mientras cerraba los ojos. No le molestaría demorarse quizás un poco de tiempo en quedar embarazada si la práctica iba a ser así siempre.

* * *

.

-¿Todo quedó instalado correctamente?

Miyako y Ken afirmaron al mismo tiempo dispuestos frente al escritorio de Koushirou Izumi. Éste sonrió satisfecho inclinándose sobre su asiento.

-Todo está acá – dijo Inoue extendiéndole un pendrive – fue bastante difícil entrar, la persona que ideó el sistema de clave y protección de las cámaras es un genio. Hubo un momento en que creí que no podría ingresar.

-Tú también eres buena en lo que haces Miyako, no te sientas inferior. Puede que yo hubiera demorado un par de minutos, pero tú lo hiciste en 4 horas y eso es admirable. Mas si hablamos si Ryo Akiyama.

-Tuvimos suerte de que el departamento estuviese vació – habló Ichijouji – pudimos hacer el trabajo tranquilos. Hay micrófonos en todo el departamento.

-Micrófonos y cámaras… esto va a ser como un extraño _reality show –_ Izzy sonrió malévolamente mientras tecleaba rápidamente para al fin tener acceso a todo el departamento de Yamato Ishida. El piso aún estaba vacío, ya quería oír a ese maldito imbécil que tanto odiaba y aguarle todos los planes lo antes posible.

 _Esto va por Catarina… te vas a arrepentir de haber tocado y estado con mi esposa, Ishida. Voy a hacer que sufras lentamente, que seas menospreciado por tus compañeros de la misma forma que pasó en Paris…quiero que esa depresión vuelva, quiero que tú mismo acabes con tu vida. Enviarte a matar sería muy sencillo. Lo que yo quiero es divertirme…_

Miyako frente a él se excusó para ir al cuarto de agendamiento. Ken, en cambio, se quedó allí como si estuviera indeciso de contarle algo…

-¿Qué ocurre? – Izumi se desesperaba que a veces tuviera que sonsacarla con tirabuzón algunas cosas al Ichijouji.

-Hoy… muy temprano me llamó Ryo – comenzó a decir inquieto – dijo que había descubierto algo importante. Llamó a Ishida y a Brown pero ninguno le contestó así que acudió a mí…

-¿Qué descubrió? – los ojos de Izzy se abrieron asustados. Tanto Akiyama como Makino eran tan eficaces que pudieron haberse dado cuenta de algo que podría acarrearle problemas.

-No lo sé… la llamada se cortó. Lo llamé de vuelta pero su celular está apagado. De eso ya unas cinco horas – miró hacia una de las ventanas preocupado – fui a su departamento, pero tampoco había nadie… no sé dónde está él ni Makino.

-Pues usa tus contactos en el maldito SAT y ve tras ellos – reclamó el pelirrojo enojado – quiero saber qué descubrieron y que sea lo que sea jamás llegue a oídos de Ishida.

* * *

.

Yamato tenía sentimientos encontrados.

La información que tenía frente a él era muy normal. Nada extraño. Por un instante creyó que Ryo le enviaría datos duros y oscuros que le harían dudar de Mimi Tachikawa, pero todo lo que aparecía frente a él era el de una chica normal, bueno ni tan normal si según lo enviado perteneció a la alta sociedad neoyorquina.

Se acomodó nuevamente los anteojos y releyó.

Mimi había nacido en Japón, Hikarigaoka específicamente. A los ocho años partió a Estados Unidos con su familia donde los buenos negocios de su padre hicieron fructificar sus negocios de tal forma que en apenas un año tenía tanto dinero como para meterse en una piscina y nadar en él. La castaña estudió en los mejores colegios, fue novia de un tal Michael Phillips y aparecía constantemente en revistas de la alta sociedad de Nueva York. La chica viajó mucho por las fotos que le adjuntaron, hasta coincidieron un tiempo en Paris, ella estuvo en dicha capital cuando él trabajaba allí.

También fue modelo en America, tenía que admitir que desde muy joven la trigueña ya era hermosa, Ryo no debió adjuntar fotos tan explicitas de la vida de la chica en ese trabajo. Estudió danza sólo un año ya que la muerte de su padre la hizo abandonar todo, fueron estafadas con su madre y eso las obligó a devolverse a Japón donde actualmente ella trabajaba para una agencia de modelaje y su madre estaba en el hospital de Odaiba tratándose de cáncer.

Lo que más agradeció, fue verla en una foto con Wallace. No tenían más de 15 años. Eso lo tranquilizó y le hizo atar cabos. Ambos eran amigos de infancia.

Ahora que tenía todo allí, nada lo detenía de ir donde ella.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó sacándose los anteojos de golpe. Se rascó los ojos pensando. En verdad quería acercarse a esa chica y estuvo esperando que algo dentro de todo la información que allí había lo hiciera desistir.

Tomó su celular para llamar a Ryo, pero recordó que él le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que no estaría el fin de semana en Tokyo. Ni él ni Rika, los dos habían sido llamados por su trabajo en el banco a resolver un par de asuntos a Hokkaido.

No iban a poder hablar por teléfono, al menos hasta el lunes.

-Yamato – llamó su padre – la cena ya llegó.

Se levantó del sillón y cerró la pantalla del computador que Hiroaki Ishida le había pasado hace un par de horas.

Fue a ver a su padre, después que se separó de Taichi luego de almorzar juntos en el restaurante del hotel. También llamó a Takeru que simplemente le dijo que estaba bien y que había devuelto a su departamento en Tokyo a embalar sus pertenencias ya que pronto lo tendría que dejar.

Yamato iba a ir a su piso también, pero desde que encontró a su padre con esa niña que no hablaba con él, por eso lo llamó encontrándolo más desanimado de lo que solía estar siempre. Ahora prefería llamarlo antes de encontrarse con alguna sorpresa.

-Pasta – comentó el rubio levantando una de sus cejas al ver la cena en la mesa.

-No digas nada y come – pidió su padre para luego fruncir el ceño.

El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a comer pasta con Orimoto que los únicos teléfonos de _delivery_ que tenían eran de comida italiana.

-Esta buena – dijo Yamato probando la lasagna - ¿comes esto muy seguido desde que estás con esa chica?

-Yamato…

-No te lo pregunté ni a modo de reclamo ni para comenzar a discutir – interrumpió – sólo quería iniciar una conversación contigo con respecto a ella. La última vez no fue muy amena y sé que en gran parte fue por mi culpa.

Hiroaki suspiró.

-Déjalo como está – le pidió.

-¿Eres feliz?... digo ¿esa chica te hace feliz?... ¿Cómo cuando estabas con mamá?

-Yamato, en verdad no quiero hablar del tema y no es que no quiera hablarlo contigo porque eres mi hijo. No quiero hablar del tema porque el tema se acabó.

-¿Ya no estás con ella? – Preguntó confundido y de pronto se sintió culpable - ¿Por mi culpa?

-No, Yamato. Fue por mí culpa – volvió a suspirar – sigamos comiendo tranquilos. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

El rubio miró a su padre y lo notó totalmente cabizbajo. Cuando entró al departamento y lo vio, creyó que podía ser debido al exceso de trabajo, pero no era así… no era cansancio lo que había en sus ojos. Era tristeza y era muy profunda… se parecía a la tristeza con que lo vio día a día tras el divorcio con su madre.

Angustia y arrepentimiento.

-En verdad estás enamorado de ella – murmuró y al segundo Ishida padre golpeó la mesa con ambas manos provocando que las cosas sobre la madera tambalearan.

-Basta Yamato – dijo molesto – No quiero hablar de ella. Se acabó, cualquier relación que pude haber tenido con Izumi se acabó. No vuelvas a preguntar.

-¿Por qué? – inquirió haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su padre – la forma en la que hablabas de ella y la defendías. Quizás en ese momento no entendía, o simplemente no quería entender… pero…

Hiroaki se levantó enojado, aunque más que enojado había un nudo en su garganta que le impedía seguirle hablando a su hijo y rogarle que no continuara mencionando a la rubia.

Desde la madrugada que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, olvidó el número de veces que estuvo a punto de llamarla para pedirle disculpas, para decirle que la necesitaba con él, decirle que sí la quería. Mas tenía que dejarla ir, él ya le había quitado un año y medio de su vida, no podía ser tan egoísta y que continuara amarrada a él… un viejo trabajólico, roto y con matrimonio fracasado a cuestas. Ella merecía algo mejor.

-La quiero, Yamato – soltó una vez que llegó al ventanal y toda la bahía de Odaiba se presentaba ante él como recordatorio de las veces que encontró a Orimoto pegada al cristal observando el paisaje embobada como una niña. Como la niña que aún era – pero no puedo ofrecerle nada.

.

" _Y lo quiero… lo quiero aunque a ti eso no te agrade y te cueste aceptarlo. Y voy a seguir con él… te guste o no"_

 _._

-Ella también te quiere… - dijo el rubio en voz baja a poco más de un metro de su padre. Lo veía reflejado en el cristal y lo invadía un triste escalofrío. Años, muchos años que no lo veía así, en ese estado.

-Tú mismo me dijiste lo ridículo que me veía con ella… imagínate lo que el resto va a pensar si mi propio hijo lo dice – se podía notar la aflicción en sus palabras – Estoy viejo, ya no quiero más.

-Pero… - en verdad Yamato no pensó cuanto iban a calar esas palabras. Cuando las dijo, para él eran ciertas, pero ahora que se sentía en una situación similar. Todo cambiaba. Quizás la atracción que sentía hacia Tachikawa no era nada comparado con lo que su padre sentía, lo entendía.

-Pero nada – dijo tajante y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él de un golpe.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, perdido en algún punto de ella.

Estaba seguro que si fuera por la rubia, ella no habría terminado la relación con su padre, por lo que estaba ciento por ciento seguro que la decisión la había tomado Hiroaki. Pero si todo estaba bien hace un par de semanas… ¿Qué pasó por la mente de su padre para que todo cambiara así de pronto?

- _Nosotros…_ \- pensó Yamato – _Takeru y yo… lo hizo por los dos, no por él. Lo hizo por la misma razón por la que se separó de mamá._

* * *

.

Un extraño tic se apoderó del labio superior de Zoe cuando después de diez minutos volvió al baño en donde había dejado la prueba de embarazo descansar. Las instrucciones decían que menos de tres minutos eran necesarios, pero ella no podía siquiera asomarse.

Antes de entrar se paseó por todo el departamento, maldiciéndose en voz baja y alta su irresponsabilidad de no cambiar el dispositivo que tenía implantado en el brazo como método anticonceptivo. Pero después de tres años, ¡cualquiera olvida!

Cuando vio que habían pasado más de los tres minutos, no se atrevió a cruzar la puerta del baño… se quedó allí en el marco de la misma con las manos entrelazadas, rogando a todos los dioses que saliera negativo. El único con el que no ocupaba protección era con Ishida, así que no era difícil de adivinar quién podría ser el padre. Era un hecho.

Pasaron más minutos y supo que ya no podía escapar, tenía que saberlo ahora.

Avanzó a zancadas y tomó el test y desde ese momento un molesto tic se hizo presente en su labio superior.

* * *

.

Estaba todo oscuro.

Sabía que ella estaba sentada a su lado, podría oír su respiración entrecortada.

Las luces apagadas, un horrible calor que lo tenía sudando por culpa de la tela negra que le cubría la cabeza y la mordaza mojada que le tapaba la boca. Tenía las piernas y manos atadas.

En cuanto aceptó el trabajo de Yamato, supo que debía ir con cuidado, que Iba a ser peligroso. No pensó que tanto.

Llamó a Wallace, luego de llamar a Ishida. Tenía la certeza de que la información que tenía era muy importante. Él mismo rubio le había dicho que otros países la prostitución y el uso de chicas muy bonitas para los envíos de droga y armas era habitual, todo tras la fachada de simples agencias de modelos. Chicas que obviamente no modelaban.

Las fechas no cuadraban, los datos tampoco… esa chica estaba dentro del círculo.

Ninguno de los dos rubios contestó el teléfono. Así que llamó a Ichijouji, pero no alcanzó a decirle mucho, por no decir nada. Fue tarde cuando sintió a alguien detrás de él, ese alguien le rodeaba la boca y nariz con un paño humedecido. Miró a su lado antes de desmayarse y vio a Ruki ya dormida.

Unas gotas de sudor le cayeron por la columna vertebral al momento que escuchaba voces acercarse, no podía distinguir la conversación por el rebote del eco.

Debían de estar en algún subterráneo, por el aroma a humedad.

La puerta se abrió y tras ello la luz se hizo presente. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse, había estado muchas horas en la oscuridad. Sólo notó sombras.

-¿Ellos dos?

-Sí, señor.

Una de las personas se le acercó dándole la sombra y de un segundo a otro, éste le quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado y confirmó para su mala suerte que era Ruki quien estaba ahí. También con la cabeza descubierta, también mirándolo. Luego repasó a las personas a su alrededor. Eran seis hombres, todos de contextura gruesa, como si trabajaran en una empresa de guardaespaldas, cada uno con un arma en mano. Ryo Akiyama pensó que lo más probable era que fueran realmente guardaespaldas. Y si lo eran, lo eran de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella y a la pelirroja.

Era un hombre de aproximadamente unos 70 años, los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa gentil y tenía las manos cruzadas a su espalda. Vestía una yukata azul, sin adornos y sus pies eran adornados de unos geta. Su cabello blanco iba recogido en una cola de caballo larga y cuando el hombre se inclinó a ellos a modo de saludo notó un poco su pecho y éste estaba cubierto de tatuajes.

- _Mierda_ – Pensó – _Yakuza…_

 _-_ Es un gusto, un verdadero gusto – dijo el hombre sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro – siempre es un gusto toparse con jóvenes tan inteligentes. Tan capaces. Solo tuve que dejar las migajas y ustedes las siguieron cuales polillas siguen la luz de una farola.

Le hizo la seña a dos de los tipos armados que estaban instalados cada uno a su lado derecho y les quitaron la mordaza.

Ni él ni Makino fueron capaces de hablar cuando se vieron capaces de hacerlo.

-Me presento, soy Gennai. _Kumicho_ de _Yamaguchi-gumi_. No les aburriré explicándoles qué es eso. Ustedes ya lo saben – volvió a sonreír.

- _Demonios… estoy muerto. Muy muerto_ – pensó Ryo. Ese hombre frente a él era el jefe máximo de cualquier organización yakuza de todo Japón. Era como encontrarse con el mismísimo faraón si estuviesen en la época de los egipcios.

-¿Nos va a matar? – la voz de Makino salió como un sollozo.

-No, mi linda muchacha… no – dijo el _kumicho_ con condescendencia – creo que me van a ayudar tanto que no lo siento necesario… al menos por ahora y que no quieran ayudar, claro está.

Y ahí estuvo. Ese brillo maligno que cruzó por sus ojos en un microsegundo les congeló la sangre a ambos jóvenes.

-Les voy a contar una historia… obviamente será un resumen. Los detalles los sabrán más adelante – habló comenzando a caminar con tal parsimonia que causaba escalofríos – Años tras. Muchos atrás en realidad, creí buena idea asociarme con los sicilianos. Ese fue mi primer error. Les entregué a mi hija, a mi única hija en matrimonio. Me dieron una nieta preciosa, la disfruté a ella tanto como pude. Me sentía solo, ya que mi hijo mayor estaba en Hokkaido en esos momentos con su familia llevando los negocios en aquella isla y se llevaron con ellos a mi nieta mayor. Mi nieta mayor, Isotta eran la luz de mis ojos junto con mi hija Izumi. Pero D'Alessandro se la llevó – detuvo su caminar para observar al moreno y a la pelirroja que lo seguían atentos, temían hasta respirar – Sí, D'Alessandro. También lo conocen. Ese hombre, provocó el suicidio de Izumi y que mataran a mi nieta… - sus ojos se oscurecieron y ambos muchachos tragaron aterrados – es por ello que voy a destruirlo a él y a todo lo que le rodea… eso incluye a la _Millie_ y a la hija de él. No más cuarteto, no más GC4. Yo sé que nos llaman así dentro de la Interpol – sonrió – Desde ahora en adelante, será GC2… sólo Rusia y Japón. Nuestros amigos rusos están muy enojados con los italianos por haber asesinado a casi la mayoría de la familia Petrov. Pero la culpa no fue de ellos, la culpa es de Alonzo D'Alessandro por haber entregado a mi nieta en matrimonio, pero como él ya está muerto… tengo que seguir con la línea de sucesión y sigue Lenard D'Alessandro. Ustedes mis inteligentes muchachos van a ayudarme a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a todos aquellos implicados en la muerte de mi Izumi y de Isotta. A cambio, les entregaré la cabeza de Izzy. Pueden buscarlos como Koushirou Izumi también. De todas formas me es una molestia, nunca entendí el cariño que tuvo mi hija por ese muchacho. Además que no quedará contento cuando el plan se lleve a cabo – dejó de caminar en círculos para mirar al desgastado cielo de la pequeña habitación – díganle a Yamato Ishida que estoy de su lado, que en cierta medida estoy con él… pero que si se interpone en mis planes, tendré que enviarlo a matar.

* * *

.

Mimi llegó a su departamento ya tarde, más tranquila. El hecho de haber podido ver a su madre y saber que ya salió de la zona crítica en cuanto a su estado de salud, era la mejor noticia del mundo.

Se desplomó cansada en su cama, oliendo el aroma que las sabanas desprendían… aún quedaba algo del de Yamato y eso le produjo un extraño revoloteo en su estómago.

 _No debes enamorarte, Mimi. No es tu fin… no estás aquí para eso._

Se repitió una y otra vez.

Su celular vibró en su mano, no se había despegado de él esperando a que Wallace le enviara un mensaje cuando éste llegase a su departamento.

Pero el mensaje recibido no era de él.

 **[11:06 pm]**

 **From: no name**

 **Now.**

Ella simplemente frunció el ceño.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lamento el atraso.**

 **No han sido semanas fáciles. Han sido semanas horribles, donde no pude escribir nada decente. Este capítulo lo hice, deshice no saben cuántas veces. Esos momentos de bloqueo que odio y que llegan y parecen quedarse y no irse jamás!**

 **Llegamos a la mitad de la historia. Los personajes se presentaron, se sabe qué pasa con cada uno de ellos y lo más importante para donde vamos. Obvio que hay una que otra sorpresa en el camino.**

 **Y me disculpo desde ya, empiezan a morir personajes.**

 **.**

 **Mary** **: Hola linda! Me voy a plantear tu reto. Quizás lo haga más adelante. Por el momento lo veo super difícil, más por tema de tiempo. Pero es interesante :)**

 **Aanndie:** **Wallace es un amor.. desde que lo vi en la película que lo encuentro tan tierno. Mimi y su harem awww, ella se los merece a todos. Pero mas a Yamato (hablo de este fic, porque para mi estará siempre Tai primero XD). Maldicion hiciste referencia a mi fic donde mas personajes maté jajajjajja… si morirán varios acá también. Lo siento! .**

 **Faby Hola** **: Ah! estamos en el mismo grupo de las olimpiadas, que genial! Me acabo de dar cuenta jajajaja Van a desaparecer muchos niña! Lo de Hikari y Takeru era cosa de capítulos… ellos se aman, pero están metidos en su duelo interno. Veamos que pasa ahora que se están poniendo al dia en otras cosas :P . Taichi… uff caso aparte. El es taaan especial jajajaja**

 **LadyMimato:** **gaia! Tan califa maigaaaad… calma las pasiones… ya se viene el lemon xD**

 **ANDREA:** **Me alegro que te guste la historia y te tenga intrigada. Zoe es importantísima en el fic. Y Ryo y Ruki… en este cap se supo de ellos. :P**

 **Gracias a todos!**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Favor ténganme paciencia :(**

 **Nos leemos!**


	12. INTERLUDIO - SEGUNDA PARTE

**_FOR MONEY_**

 _Lore-chan_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Interludio a Segunda Parte._**

* * *

 _La abrazó con cuidado para que se levantara mientras con la otra mano apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Yamato Ishida. Él, de rodillas ensangrentado y sosteniéndose el estomago la miraba con una mezcla de odio e incredulidad. Había caído por segunda vez._

 _-Dispara - susurró entre los dientes el rubio._

 _Ella le sonrió de lado, casi con ironía. Era lo que debía mostrarle, era lo que había mostrado durante años: caretas, mentiras. Hasta que llegase el momento correcto, hasta que la encontrara, porque ella sabía que la chica bajo su alero nunca murió._

 _-¿No me crees capaz? Lo he hecho en muchas ocaciones._

 _-Lo sé._

 _Sonrió aún más, pero una lágrima rebelde se escapó haciéndola titubear._

 _-No… - una mano se cerró alrededor de su arma - a él no, por favor._

 _-¡Te iba a matar!_

 _-Pero no lo hizo. No lo hagas._

 _-Si no lo hago yo, lo hará otra persona._

 _-Que entonces sea así._

 _-Nuestro abuelo…_

 _-Él entenderá - interrumpió la chica levantándose completamente. Caminó lentamente tocándose el vientre, mostrándole a Yamato que estaba bien aunque la sangre le cubría las manos y el torso - Lo lamento mucho - sollozó mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de una ambulancia y la policía - lo amaba más que nada en el…_

 _-Calla.. - pidió él tapándose la cara - vete. Espero no verte nunca más y si vuelvo a hacerlo me encargaré de meterte una bala en la cabeza. Y esa vez no dudaré ni un segundo._

 _-Si lo haces… me matarás a mí y a tu hermano._

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver Take… ? - pero guardó silencio al darse cuenta que la chica no hablaba del Takaishi._

 _Ella estaba embarazada._

 _-Zoe tenemos que irnos. Ahora - exclamó una tercera voz femenina._

 _La rubia dio media vuelta y mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas no fue capaz de mirar el cuerpo que yacía a pocos metros a su derecha. Apretó los ojos esperando que el dolor en su pecho menguara, pero era imposible._

 _Ella la recibió en sus brazos y desaparecieron en la oscuridad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Estoy bien! - Yamato alejó de un manotazo el brazo de la enfermera que trataba de sanar sus heridas del rostro._

 _Estaba en el hospital, sentado en una camilla con la mirada perdida en el suelo blanco. sintiéndose estúpido por segunda vez en su vida._

 _No podía creerlo. Ni lo uno ni mucho menos lo otro._

 _-¡Yamato!… ¡Acá estás!_

 _El Ishida levantó la vista tan rápido que casi se marea. Lo que siguió fue sacar su arma de servicio, que había recuperado luego que los refuerzos llegaran al departamento en el que estaba, botar a la enfermera de turno y acorralar contra la pared de manera violenta a Wallace Brown que había entrado en la habitación._

 _-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! - le gritó sintiendo el frío revolver en su cuello._

 _-¡¿Eres parte de esto tú también?! - espetó con furia - ¡¿Viniste a sacarme información?! ¡¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo haces?! ¡¿Lo planeaste desde que trabajamos juntos en Francia?! ¡¿Trabajas para ella y los malditos yakuzas?!_

 _-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! - y el arma se enterró tanto que le costaba respirar._

 _-¡Mimi Tachikawa! ¡A ella la tengo en la cabeza!… - escupió - ¡la muy perra es nieta de Gennai, me atacó… me atacó mientras Catherine le disparaba a mi padre. Zoe y Catherine son hermanas y Mimi es su prima! ¡Dime que no lo sabías si has estado con ella desde que eran niños!_

 _-No… no lo sabía Yamato, te lo juro - tartamudeó Brown con las pupilas dilatadas._

 _-Pues no te creo. Ya no le creo a nadie._

 _Le dio la vuelta, colocando su frente sin delicadeza contra la pared mientras lo esposaba._

 _-Quedas detenido por ser cómplice de Mimi Tachikawa. Asesina de Joe Kido, Yuri Katou, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue, Ken Ichijouji, Ruki Makino…_

 _-¡Estas fuera de ti, Yamato!… - forcejeó el rubio incrédulo - Vine a decirte que tu padre está vivo y ¿me tomas detenido?_

 _El Ishida paró de golpe de hablar._

 _-¿Que dijiste?_

 _-¡Que tu padre está vivo!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Estimados,

comienza (al fin) la segunda parte y final de este fic. No responderé por los que quedan pendientes porque me enfocaré solo en este para terminar lo que siempre tuve en mente.

Este entre tiempo siempre estuvo en mi mente, porque lo importante no es como termina sino como se van dando las cosas a través de los capítulos para saber como terminan, al menos a mí me gusta así.

Lo que sucede aquí, es parte de casi los últimos capítulos.. así que los que vienen mostraran todo lo que ocurre hasta llegar a este momento. Saben que hecho toda la carne a la parrilla de una (como se dice en buen chileno)

Publicaré entre viernes y domingo de cada semana. Comenzando desde la próxima.

Nos leemos

;)


	13. Chapter 12

**FOR MONEY**

 **Lore-chan**

* * *

 _Capitulo 12_

* * *

-¿Zoe?… ¿Zoe?

La pequeña sacudida que le dio Miyako a la rubia la sacó de su trance momentáneo.

Pestañeó un par de veces y le costó un tanto recordar que estaba en la sala de agendamiento tratando de solucionar el caos de las citas. Hace ya dos semanas que todas las chicas habían vuelto a Tokyo y de pasar a agendar a tres personas a veintitrés era más complicado para la peli morada de lo ésta había pensado - y eso que experiencia tenía de sobra - pero es que su cabeza estaba en otro lado, Ken Ichijouji llevaba varios días trabajando fuera de la ciudad y eso, a su pesar, la tenía con un vacío en el pecho. Lo extrañaba, odiaba extrañarlo porque ella no era mucho para él — por no decir nada - pero, en verdad, lo extrañaba. Y eso repercutía directamente en su eficiencia al trabajar. Koushirou, por supuesto, no estaba nada de contento con ello y le pidió a la rubia ayudarle.

-¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Inoue y Orimoto le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Claro. Es sólo que estoy muy cansada. No he dormido muy bien… ya pasará.

-Deberías ir donde el doctor Kido y que te recete pastillas para dormir.

Escuchar el apellido de Joe Kido le causó una sacudida interna. Ya lo había visitado. De hecho, tenía una cita con él esa misma tarde.

Tenia casi un mes de embarazo y desde ahora los controles iban a ser muy, muy seguidos para su mal haber.

Había pensado en abortar… ufff miles de veces pasó eso por su cabeza. Hasta que vio ese pequeño punto dentro de tanta imagen en blanco y negro. No, no podía… ya lo quería.

De Hiroaki no había vuelto a saber y ella, orgullosa como nunca antes, tampoco lo había llamado, aunque sabía que era cuestión de muy poco tiempo para que ambos volvieran a verse las caras.

-Pon a Misa a las seis y a Yuri a la misma hora en Yokohama. Así no se topan en el mismo hotel… ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien - habló finalmente.

-¿Y qué hago con la de Tachikawa a las ocho? El ruso la pidió sin peros, pero… tiene la agenda copada hasta el martes.

-Manda a Selena a las ocho. Sabes que no podemos hacer esperar a los rusos.

-Pero el director quiere a Mimi.

-La quiere porque es nueva, solo por eso. Le mandamos a Selena con una peluca y que se ponga lentes de contacto. Revisa si ella lo ha atendido antes, de no ser así… no se dará cuenta.

-Eres la mejor - Yols se puso a teclear con energía sobre el teclado - no sé que haría sin ti. A todo esto, ¿Sigues indispuesta?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, había inventado una infección urinaria para no atender. Pero sabía que aquella farsa no iba a serle eterna. Decirle la verdad a Koushirou era ir directo al matadero.

-Sí. El doctor Kido dijo que debía guardar reposo por un mes.

Arreglaron un par de citas más y Orimoto salió del cuarto frotándose los ojos cansada. Le habían indicado que se iba a sentir más agotada que de costumbre, que tendría más sueño y que iría al baño más de lo normal. No pensó que iba a ser tanto.

-¿Terminaron?

El pelirrojo la hizo endurecer la mirada. Tenía que mostrarse normal.

-Sí. Al menos por un par de horas.

-Perfecto - replicó este levantándose de su escritorio. Fu hasta su cuarto y después de un par de minutos salió con dos cofres y una maleta color plateada - Necesito que le lleves esto a Tachikawa y que guardes la maleta en tu departamento. Órdenes de arriba.

-¿Por qué en el mío?

-Ordenes de arriba - repitió sin ganas. Él mucho menos entendía.

Tampoco le habían dicho qué contenía la maleta. Estaba con clave y ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrirla. Cuando las órdenes venían desde la jefatura no tenía intenciones de desobedecerlas.

Izumi tomó los cofres con su mano derecha lo mejor que pudo y con la otra la manilla de la maleta. De pronto, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas…tantas que tuvo que afirmarse de la pared para no caer.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha sido solo un mareo - sonrió pareciendo casual - no he comido en todo el día.

-Pues come - indicó severo - no me sirves ni famélica ni enferma. Ya suficiente con tenerte fuera. Necesito te recuperes pronto, las cosas están yendo bien y hay más movimiento de lo normal.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Luego de entregar los cofres iré por un buen plato de ramen.

.

.

.

* * *

Ruki le echó un vistazo sobre el hombro a Ryo. El moreno miraba a través del ventanal esperando que las nubes negras se fuesen pronto y no fuese presagio de una tormenta. La misma que había caído sobre ellos.

Ya nada era igual desde aquel día.

Los habían soltado y desde mismo segundo ya no trabajan para Yamato Ishida. Llevaban ya dos semanas mintiéndole, dandole datos erróneos.

Sabían que estaban mal, pero ya todo estaba fuera de control y sus cabezas podía rodar en cualquier momento si daban un paso en falso.

-¿Terminaste el informe o esperas a que caiga del cielo? - preguntó ella con voz enfadada.

Ryo guardó silencio, no le respondió de inmediato. Tenía listo el informe desde ayer en la noche. Otro informe lleno de vacíos y puertas cerradas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Ishida demore en saber que estamos mintiendo?

-El tiempo que sea necesario.

La pelirroja se levantó molesta, habían tenido esa conversación tantas veces que ya le hastiaba.

Cerró su laptop y se echó el bolso a la espalda. No alcanzó a avanzar ni tres pasos cuando la tomaron por el brazo haciéndola girar.

-Porque sabes que lo hará… - insistió.

-Espero no estar aquí cuando lo haga. Voy a renunciar - soltó al fin en un suspiro.

-¿Cómo? No puedes dejarme solo.

-¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! - le exclamó quitándoselo de encima - y ¿qué es esa mierda de dejarte solo? Tú y yo no somos equipo. Maldito el día en que acepté esto. Ahora estoy vigilada las 24 horas.

-Yo también - masculló entre dientes - y lo quieras o no. Somos un equipo. Caes tú… caigo yo. No puedes renunciar.

-Pues mírame bien ojitos azules… porque lo voy a hacer.

Le hizo un desaire con la mirada y casi le mete la coleta en la boca al girar para irse del departamento del chico. Ambos sabían que no podían tener esas conversaciones ya en el piso de Yamato. Estaba lleno de cámaras y micrófonos.

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor que te vayas… de todas formas tu personalidad es un fastidio.

-Gracias - le sonrió de vuelta con ironía.

-Quiero ver esa misma sonrisa cuando le digas a "él" que haz renunciado. ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijeron?

Ruki paró en seco con la mano apretando la manilla de la puerta. Sabía que por muy molesta que estuviese, por muy cansada que despertara y asustada que caminara por las calles… no podía hacer nada.

-Dile a Yamato que nos juntemos en la cafetería. Allí le entregaremos el informe. Hay que encontrar una manera de eliminar los micrófonos y cámaras de ese departamento. Odio ser vigilada de esa forma.

Él moreno sintió alivio al oírla y sin más se acercó a ella para colocarle la palma de la mano sobre el hombro.

-No estás sola.

-Lo sé, idiota.

-No, no lo sabes… Ruki, no estás sola - insistió y ella giró a verlo.

Se miraron por largos segundos. Quizás no eran el equipo que debían ser. Quizás la mala suerte los juntó, pero era cierto… no estaban solos. Estaban el uno para el otro. Porque si uno fallaba, el otro también lo hacía.

.

.

.

* * *

-¡Taichi!

El susodicho dio un salto en la cama y se sentó de golpe mirando a todos lados hasta que divisó al Yamato en la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué mierda haces gritándome a las…? - le echó un vistazo al reloj en su mesita de noche - ¡Demonios! - gritó él ahora levantándose rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! - le preguntó iracundo mientras le mostraba una bolsa plástica con hojas verdes molidas en su interior.

-Marihuana… ¿O ya olvidaste como luce? - rio a medida que lo quitaba de en medio y corría al baño.

-¿Sabes que soy policía cierto? y ¡NO cualquier policía! ¡Trabajo para la INTERPOL!

-No hagas alarde. Es solo un poco que un amigo de un amigo de otro amigo me regaló.

-¡¿Y si vinieran a registrar mi casa?! ¡estaría despedido en un segundo!

-¿Por qué vendrían a registrar tu departamento?

Ambos entraron discutiendo al baño, Taichi abrió la llave del agua y se metió sin más.

-¡Por que la maldita investigación no avanza!… ¡Por que estoy siendo cuestionado en mi trabajo día a día! ¡Por que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento a pedir explicaciones! y ¡Esto estaba en la mesa del comedor como si nada!

 _-_ Pues les dices que es orégano y lo guardas en la despensa. A ti te creen todo.

-Me arrepiento del día en que te dije que podías quedarte acá… - dijo entre dientes.

Escuchó el agua cayendo y chocando contra el piso de la ducha. Quería estrangular al Yagami y tenía serias intenciones de hacerlo cuando este salió mojado para luego envolverse en una toalla.

Pero, de pronto, la curiosidad lo pilló desprevenido. Eran medio día, generalmente Taichi no se levantaba sino hasta las tres o cuatro cuando ya no aguantaba más del hambre y pedía comida.

-¿Y tú a donde vas?

-Al gimnasio.

-¿Por qué el apuro?

El moreno rio entre dientes y Yamato lo supo de inmediato.

-¿Quién es ella?

-La próxima chica que oirás decir mi nombre una y otra vez. Se me ha hecho difícil, tengo que admitirlo, pero mejor así. Me gustan los retos - el rubio le levantó una ceja sin poder creer lo que había escuchado - Créeme esta si vale la pena… es… perfecta.

-¿Perfecta? ¿Como la ukraniana que estuvo 3 días acá? ¿O la Puertorriqueña de la cual aprendí a decir: "Oh Dios Mio"? - dijo es perfecto español.

Taichi rio de buena gana. Le gustaban las latinas y su acento.

-No Yamato… Ella… ella es perfecta. Mimi Tachikawa es la mujer más perfecta que existe en este mundo y es la próxima que…

-¿Qué dijiste? - interrumpió el Ishida y ambos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

-Que es la próxima…

-No.. que ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mimi Tachikawa… ojos acaramelados, piel blanca, cabello chocolate… y… - continuó mirando el reloj empotrado en la pared - su rutina los días sábados comienzan a la una en punto. Así que si me disculpas me iré a vestir a menos que quieras verme desnudo… aunque creo que te gusta hacerlo ¿Seguro no te volviste gay o algo así?

Pero Yamato no lo oía, no escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse.

La llevaba evitando - llamarla, ir a Odaiba, lo que fuese - para no caer en ninguna tentación. Pero ahora que sabía que la chica que él quería para él estaba en la mira de Taichi… era lo peor que podía pasarle.

Se movió en círculos, pensando… pensando hasta que se topó con el espejo. Él ya estaba vestido y listo. Conociendo a Taichi, él no saldría antes de veinte minutos.

Veinte minutos en muchos casos, pueden hacer la diferencia.

Tomó la llaves de su auto y salió … cuidando de no hacer ruido.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus piernas se enredaron a las de Takeru quien enterró su nariz en los cabellos de Hikari para poder oler mejor su perfume dulzón.

La abrazó y a pesar de que ella le llevaba casi dos horas insistiendo en que debía ir al gimnasio, ésta no parecía muy convencida del todo de ir.

Ya había perdido el numero de veces en que lo habían hecho esa noche y esa mañana. En realidad, Hikari Yagami, había olvidado todo. En su cabeza sólo cabía el Takaishi.

Se perdonaron después de una larga noche de conversación, acompañada de whisky. Luego del encuentro en la piscina ya nada volvió a ser como antes. Era mejor. Era fantástico. Era ella con el amor de su vida.

-No vuelvas a dejarme… - le susurró entre besos. Y es que se lo decía a cada segundo porque en verdad temía que se fuera una vez más. No quería despertar de ese sueño.

-Estás condenada a una vida conmigo… - dijo en voz baja antes de posicionarse sobre ella, una vez más.

Hikari rio y se dejó llevar por el vaivén.

Fue casi una hora de caricias, sonidos lujuriosos y promesas que ninguno tenia la intención de volver a romper.

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó la Yagami sacándose el cabello del rostro.

-Casi la una…

-En verdad tengo que ir al gimnasio.

Ambos rieron porque esa frase la había dicho más de treinta veces.

-¿No quieres comer algo primero? - preguntó el rubio en tono sugerente.

-Creo que ya he comido lo suficiente hasta esta hora… Aunque no te niego que me va a dar hambre en la noche.

-Puedo traer pasta - comentó mordiéndole el hombro - la novia de mi padre es italiana y me recomendó un restaurante increíble que entrega a domicilio.

-Me gusta la idea.

Lo besó por ultima vez y, sin muchas ganas, se levantó de la cama. Takeru la miró travieso, su desnudez lo provocaba a querer más. Ella lo notó y alcanzó la camisa del rubio para colocársela.

-Esconderé todo la próxima vez y estarás obligada a andar desnuda por todo el lugar.

La risa de la castaña hizo palpitar el corazón del Takaishi como años atrás.

Malentendidos acá y allá, que los hicieron alejarse. Iba a confiar en ella otra vez, así como Hikari lo haría con él. Era injusto echarle toda la culpa a la hermana de Taichi siendo que él también la tuvo y bastante… por inmaduro y estúpido.

-Yo me baño primero - Takeru saltó de la cama y agarró a la chica de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama.

-¡Takeru! - y lo último que vio fue su blanco trasero desaparecer por la puerta frente a sí.

Se puso de espaldas contra la cama y miró el cielo de la habitación con una sonrisa tonta… la cual poco a poco se fue esfumando. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir huyendo de Daisuke? ¿No estaba haciendo con él lo mismo que el rubio hizo con ella años atrás? Tenía que terminar su relación, pero siempre lo posponía. Ayudaba bastante que el Motomiya estuviese ocupado dando conferencias y entrenando para su próximo partido. Con suerte lo había visto una que otra vez y ella siempre estaba ocupada.

" _Debe ser hoy_ " se dijo a si misma.

Se levantó en busca de algo para comer. En verdad que tanto sexo la tenía con un par de kilos menos y a pesar de que comía y comía, sólo bajaba. Pero es que se tenía que poner al corriente de los años que estuvo lejos del rubio.

Y no pensaba alejarse más de él.

Se hizo una coleta en el momento en que el timbre de su apartamento sonaba. De seguro, uno de los gemelos, preocupado por su ausencia había ido por ella.

-¿Daisuke? - preguntó aterrada al verlo tras la puerta.

Éste entró sin decir nada con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y la boca torcida.

-Sé que me dijiste que no te molestara porque estás haciendo el balance mensual - habló rápido y se rascó la cabeza en un acto reflejo - pero ya estoy harto de que me dejes esperando. Llevo semanas acá y no nos hemos visto… tengo ganas de abrazarte, de besarte, de… - paró de golpe y la inspeccionó alzando una ceja. ¿De quién era esa camisa que llevaba puesta y que le quedaba grande?.

La respuesta llegó en menos de cinco segundos.

Takeru apareció con el cabello mojado y una toalla amarrada en la cintura.

-Hikari, ¿No queda shamp…?

La castaña se tapó la cara. Dijo que iba a hablar con su novio hoy, pero ¡No tenía porqué todo adelantarse así!

.

.

.

* * *

Mimi descendió del auto negro descapotable que le habían pasado en la automotora mientras aun arreglaban el de Izumi.

Amaba ese auto y se dijo a si misma que cuando tuviese el dinero, sería una de las primeras cosas que se compraría.

Se colocó el bolso al hombro y caminó despreocupada mirando las citas que tenía en la tarde después del gimnasio. Estaba ocupada hasta las dos de la mañana.

Suspiró sin ganas.

-Aun no comienzas el entrenamiento y ¿ya estás cansada?

Del susto botó el celular que hizo un sonido seco contra el suelo. Frente a ella, apoyado en una camioneta estaba Yamato Ishida y si ella no estuviera tan nerviosa se habría percatado que él también lo estaba.

-Dejé bien cerrada la puerta - le dijo en tono irónico.

-Yo…

-Al menos eso lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Señor Ishida…

-¿Señor Ishida? - rio con soltura. ¿En verdad lo estaba tratando de señor después de..? Da lo mismo.

Yamato caminó hacia ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima, le estaba costando el contacto visual pero tenía que terminar bien lo que había decidido hacer.

Alcanzó su celular y se lo colocó en sus manos ante su mirada atónita. No esperaba encontrárselo allí. En realidad, no esperaba encontrárselo nunca más.

-Vamos - la tomó del brazo y ella lo siguió sin pataleo. Abrió la puerta de su automóvil y la instó a subir.

-No puedo - dijo al fin Mimi cuando al fin pudo salir de su asombro.

-Claro que puedes. Un día sin trotar y esas cosas no te matarán.

-En verdad no puedo, Señor Ishida.

-¿Vas a seguir llamándome Señor después de que me encerraste en el baño del bar del hotel…después de llevarme a tu departamento…? - después de abusar de mi, quiso agregar.

La castaña se abrazó mirando el interior del automóvil, recordando que le habría arrollado la motocicleta y todo lo que había seguido después de tomar varias… bastantes copas de más.

-Yamato - susurró - no puedo ir contigo.

Él se acercó a su rostro, tanto que su aliento de tabaco con menta la golpeó, paralizándola.

-Me debes una camisa - le dijo en tono suave cerca del oído - una muy cara y especial puesto que me la compré en Paris y además no nos hagamos los tontos: Quieres venir.

.

.

.

* * *

Joe abrazó a Sora mientras ésta lloraba de rodillas en el suelo.

No era fácil consolar a alguien que había confundido síntomas de embarazo con días previos a su menstruación.

Menos decirle que era casi imposible quedar embarazada tan rápido, aunque lo hicieran sagrada mente todos los días a cada instante que pudiesen y ella tomara sus píldoras para aumentar la fertilidad ni mucho menos que se pusiera de cabeza por diez minutos luego de mantener relaciones.

-Esto va a tomar tiempo, Sora. Puede que un par de meses, hasta un año.

-¿Por qué no simplemente no hacemos inseminación artificial? - sollozó - es 100% efectivo.

-Esa opción ya la conversamos y la vamos a dejar para cuando cumplamos un año intentándolo.

-¿Cómo esa chica quedó embarazada apenas el anticonceptivo dejó de funcionar? ¿Por qué a mí me tiene que costar?

-Porque esa chica tiene 21 años y a esa edad las mujeres son muy fértiles… ya lo hemos hablado.

Sora se secó sus lágrimas y miró a su novio decidida.

-Seis meses, Joe. Si en seis meses no lo hemos logrado. Iremos por la inseminación artificial.

-Está bien. Seis meses.

.

.

.

* * *

Miyako caminó casi arrastrando los pies hacia su departamento. Había sido un día agotador. Tenía que decirle a Koushirou que contratara a otra persona, ella no podía con todo, si no fuera por Izumi ella estaría aún agendando.

A veces trabajaba más de 18 horas diarias. Cuanto dinero detrás de todo aquel negocio. Y ella solo conocía solo la punta del iceberg. Estaba segura que había más y, de hecho, lo había… pero ni ella con toda su expertiz había logrado hacer caer los firewalls para ver más allá.

Luego de un tiempo no quiso ni seguir intentando. Si había algo más era tan oscuro que ella podía estar en peligro y ya suficiente con su "trabajo".

-¿Miyako Inoue?

Escuchar su nombre la hizo despabilar. Miró a todos lados hasta encontrarse con el chico del café. Ese de ojos turquesa y cabellos rubios que… - suspiró - ¡Demonios! tenia que aprender a controlarse frente a chicos guapos.

-¿Hola…? - preguntó insegura. De pronto se encontró horrible envuelta en esos pantalones holgados y la camiseta con el logo de Hello Kitty rockera en ella.

-Nunca me llamaste.

-Per-perdí tu numero - dijo avergonzada. Era mentira, por supuesto, ella jamás se atrevería a llamarlo. Un momento… ¿Él quería que ella lo hubiese llamado?

Wallace sonrió y Miyako agradeció estar bien parada porque sino se habría desvanecido y eso habría sido lo menos cool que le podría pasar.

-¿Vives por acá cerca?

-Un par de cuadras más… arriba - se sentía tan incómoda.

-¿Qué tal un café antes de acompañarte?… Hay una cafetería muy buena por acá. Me la recomendó mi jefe.

-¿Un café… conmigo? - ¿En verdad no estaba soñando?

-¡Claro! Te lo debo - y cuando le mostró de nuevo sus blancos dientes, no pudo decirle que no.

Iban a comenzar a caminar cuando una voz a sus espaldas los hizo detenerse.

-¿Por qué le deberías un café a Yols?

Ken Ichijouji estaba ahí parado con odio en sus ojos que se dirigían directo a los turquesa de Brown.

-¿Se conocen? - preguntó asombrado y molesto al mismo tiempo el rubio.

-Claro que sí - sonrió el de cabellos azules con arrogancia. Se acercó a Inoue y sin preguntarle la beso en los labios. Cosa que jamas de los jamases había hecho en publico y de paso entrelazó sus manos - es mi novia.

¿Novia? Ahora si que Miyako iba a desmallarse.

-¿Qué? - dijeron Inoue y Brown al unísono, pero la voz de Miyako sonó tan despacio que nadie la oyó.

-Aléjate de lo que es mío Brown o vamos a tener muchos problemas los dos.

-Descuida Ichijouji… estoy seguro que las personas saben qué es lo mejor para ellas - hizo una pequeña reverencia solo para la peli morada y se despidió.

El silencio cayó como un bloque de hielo entre Yols y Ken.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ese tipo… nunca más - Ella asintió y continuaron caminando tomados de la mano hasta el departamento de ella.

Algo que a ella tampoco le molesto. De hecho, fue agradable saber que Ken sintió celos por ella. Después de todo, quizás sí sentía algo.

.

.

 _._

* * *

 _-¡DISPARA!_

 _La voz frente a sí la hizo tambalear, tanto como el arma en su mano. Lo miró sabiendo que era la ultima vez que lo iba poder hacer. Su rostro no demostraba pena alguna, solo el temblor del arma entre sus dedos evidenciaba el miedo que tenía en esos momentos. Porque órdenes eran órdenes sin importar consecuencias, sin preguntas._

 _-Papá… yo_

 _-Mimi hazlo de una vez. Estamos acorralados por todos lados - susurró el hombre de cabellos negros arrodillado frente a ella - hija, ella va a cuidar de ti. Está todo planeado, todo listo… tu y ella partirán lo antes posible a Japón…_

 _-¿Pero y mi madre…?_

 _-Tú sabes que lo más probable es que ya la hayan matado… estamos expuestos. Todos estos años acá traté de mantenerlas a salvo y no pude. Ahora debes volver a Japón, encontrarla y llevarla con tu abuelo. El tiempo se nos acabó._

 _-Papá… - repitió cerrando los ojos al sentir que el hombre tomaba el arma y se la colocaba en la frente._

 _-D'Alessandro no sabe nada de nosotros. Nos cree muertos hace años. Será fácil que te infiltres. Koushirou Izumi irá por tí, te lo doy por hecho. Catarina nunca te conoció, no te reconocerá. Solo somos una típica familia que emigró, gané dinero, fuimos ricos y ahora yo moriré de cáncer… el dinero está en un banco en Suiza, ya nos creen desahuciados. Aléjate de Wallace Brown padre, sé muy bien en lo que andas hija. Acércate en cuanto puedas a los Petrov. Los rusos y tu abuelo quieren lo mismo - suspiró mirando fijamente a la castaña - hija, Te amo. Tienes que ser tú o van a sospechar. No es primera vez que lo haces… - tomó su mano y le entregó un papel doblado - Este numero es sólo en caso de emergencia. Ahora… ¡HAZLO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Un disparo en el sueño despertó a Mimi Tachikawa alterada. Mojada en sudor se sentó en la cama mareada por recuerdo que le dolía pero por el cual nunca lloró - al menos de verdad, las lagrimas artificiales eran muy fáciles de crear - el teléfono a su izquierda parpadeaba indicándole que tenía un mensaje entrante y que no había leído.

Tan pronto como alcanzó el aparato comenzó a sonar. Llamada entrante.

Se levantó con rapidez al ver que, Yamato, dormido a su lado en la cama, podía despertar.

Apretó el botón verde llevándoselo a la oreja, ni siquiera alcanzó a decir una palabra cuando una voz masculina se adelantó.

-Baja ahora. No prendas las luces. Las cámaras están apagadas.

.

.

.

-Tu madre murió hace escasos dos minutos. Te llamarán del hospital, quiero llanto. Bastante - insistió.

-¿A eso se refería el mensaje que recibí hace unas horas atrás?

-Sí. Estás sola desde ahora y sé que lo harás bien.

-Estoy segura que es ella, Petrov.

El hombre rubio frente a ella la tomó de las mejillas sonriendo.

-Lo sé, por eso hemos decidido matar a tu querida madre ficticia. Las acercará más. Ten cuidado con Izumi. Voy a llamar en tres horas más para agendarte. Asegúrate de apagar el móvil en cuanto Wallace se comunique con Zoe. Koushirou la llamará a ella preguntando por ti. Van a discutir y ella se ofrecerá para reemplazarte. Hoy mismo sabremos si es ella o no.

Mimi suspiró nerviosa.

-¿Que hago con Yamato?

-Es mejor que esté allí… que te de consuelo. Lo estas haciendo bien a pesar de que se suponía que tenias que mantenerte lejos de él.

-Traté de mantenerme lejos y ya ves… está durmiendo en mi cama.

-¿No te cansas? - preguntó irónico sabiendo que ese día había "trabajado bastante".

-Sí, me canso. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esto va a acabar pronto.

-Eso no se sabe preciosa… ¿Cuantos años demoraste en volver? Tenías apenas dos años cuando te fuiste con tus padres arrancando de la ira de mi abuelo - Petrov la tomó del rostro sin cuidado y la acercó - Si estás realmente viva es porque yo los ayudé. Ahora tú me vas a ayudar a mí. Porque sería una pena que todos se enteren quien eres realmente, ¿Cierto? - la besó en los labios y sin permiso alguno la tocó por debajo del pijama - Quiero un espectáculo digno de la gran Drama Queen que eres. Es tu querida madre después de todo quien murió ¿No?

.

.

.

Izumi se paró frente al edificio de Fuji TV, iban a dar ya las seis de la mañana… ya amaneciendo. Una vez más estaba allí creyendo que podía subir las escaleras, preguntar por Hiroaki, decirle todo y ser felices para siempre.

Se tocó el vientre y dio media vuelta… mañana lo volvería a intentar… y el día siguiente también… y el siguiente… y el siguiente.

Se colocó sus lentes oscuros para ocultar las lágrimas inminentes y continuó su camino con la mirada perdida en el piso. Eso ayudó a que no lograse ver a Catarina, que, a lo lejos, le pareció muy extraño el actuar de su media hermana.

Había querido alejarse de la rubia, pero después de tantos años creía que ya era hora de hablar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Es todo por hoy.**


End file.
